The Straw Hats Watch Death Battle
by Isom
Summary: After escaping Thriller Bark, the Straw Hats rescue a man who fell from the sky, and we don't mean Skypiea. Who is this man...and what is that mysterious box he is carrying? I do not own any One Piece characters, or anyone portrayed fighting to the death. Rated for blood, violence, and foul language...mostly from Boomstick. Enjoy!
1. Introduction Boba Fett vs Samus Aran

**I own nothing.**

 **I've seen plenty of these around so I decided, what the heck why not give them a shot.**

 **All character of One Piece don't belong to me.**

 **The characters Wizard, aka Wiz, Boomstick, and Jocelyn the intern, their images, and everything that revolves around them are all owned by Screwattack. Hope that you all enjoy.**

Chapter 1: The mysterious man, the mysterious box, and some much-needed entertainment.

Luffy looked out at the sea from his usual spot on head of the Sunny. It had been a very long week for the crew. They had just recently gotten out of a huge scrap on an island called Thriller Bark with one of the seven warlords.

The crew had nearly been killed, but on a positive note they managed to get off the island with a new comrade, a comedic skeleton named Brook.

Luffy's attention was brought out as he looked up by a strange sound. He looked up and saw a light in the sky, and I know what some of you are thinking, no it is not the sun. Luffy was stupid, but even he wasn't that stupid. He watched it for a moment and saw something fall out and splash into the water.

"Uh, Nami," Luffy said, getting the attention of the crew's bombshell of a navigator.

"Yeah, Luffy?" the orange haired woman asked, with a raised eyebrow as she looked up from her sun bathing.

"Is it normal glowing things to form in the sky, and for things to fall out of them?" he asked.

Nami looked at Luffy with a surprised expression.

"No, it isn't," she asked, sounding unsure and wondering if her dimwitted captain had spent too much time in the sun, "Why do ask?"

Luffy didn't answer. Instead he drew his arm back and threw out his hand, his arm stretching to an insane degree. Nami immediately got a good distance from her captain, not wanting to get hit by whatever he had grabbed.

Luffy then pulled back on his arm. The thing the rubbery captain had grabbed went flying past him and smashed through a few walls of the ship, prompting cries of outrage from the various members of the crew, and finally a loud crash.

"Luffy what did you do this time?!" the resident swordsman, Zoro yelled.

 **A few minutes later…**

Chopper, the ship's resident doctor sat down as he examined the person who Luffy had pulled from the sea. The man was about as tall as Luffy, and looked to be about a year or two older. He was well muscled, indicating he had fought and trained a bit. When Chopper checked his eyes, he found that one of them seemed to be artificial, as he could tell that was a strange shape to the pupil, like the lens of a camera. The man was currently shirtless as he had to remove at least two bullets from the back of his shoulder, and were now wrapped in gauze and bandages. His hair was a gunmetal grey, and his skin was pale.

Speaking of the bullets, Chopper picked up the petri dish that had the bullets in them, now cleaned of blood. They were strangely shaped. As opposed to the round bullets normally used, they were cylinder shaped with a domed cap. After a closer look, he found striations on them that didn't match. He had sent them to Franky to have the shipwright look at them, and Usopp was right there beside him.

There was something else. The mystery man had a strange box with him. It was small with a large glowing white orb on it. Usopp and Franky took that as well.

Chopper then glanced over to the left to see a very advanced looking belt. It was mostly metal with a round buckle in the middle.

Chopper couldn't help but wonder just who this guy was…and if he really did just fall out of the sky.

Seeing his patient was okay, Chopper left the medical room. He quickly went down the kitchen to find everyone, sans Franky and Usopp, who were down in the workshop with the strange device and the bullets, were waiting.

"So, who is the mystery guy?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah, just who did our captain bring onto our ship now?" Sanji asked, taking a drag on his cigarette.

"I can't tell," he said, "he didn't have any ID on him. Thankfully, his wounds were minimal, only two bullet wounds. They looked strange, so I sent them to Franky and Usopp to have a look at them. There's also that strange box."

Luffy immediately perked up and asked, "Do you think it was a mystery treasure?"

Robin said, "I don't think so. It looked far more advanced than anything we've seen before, not even Franky or Kuma seemed to be as advanced.

Zoro sighed and said, "The guy took two bullets, so he must be tough, and strong if his build is anything to go by. Think he might be a marine?"

Brooke shuddered and said, "The thought of a marine being on our ship makes my spine tingle. Of course, it doesn't take much to do that. YOHOHOHOHOHO!"

As Luffy laughed, an intercom went off and the voice of Franky said, "Hey guys, come on down to the workshop, you got to see this."

The rest of the crew noted this and immediately got up.

 **In the workshop…**

They group arrived to see Franky messing around with flintlock pistol. There were two of them on the table with a regular round bullet and another of the strangely shaped ones. On the opposite wall were two targets.

"Hey, Chopper earlier you asked me about those weird bullets, well I found out why they were made like that," Franky said as he finished messing with one, "You mind doing the honors Mister Sniper?"

Usopp nodded and said, "With pleasure."

Usopp walked over to a gun and picked it up. He dropped a small amount of gunpowder in the muzzle and then the round bullet. He took aim at the target and then fired. To everyone's surprise the bullet hit a little bit off center.

"So Usopp can fire a gun," Nami said not really impressed, "What's the big deal?"

The needle nosed then picked up the pistol Franky was messing with. He fired and this time, the bullet hit dead center.

Seeing the confused looks, Franky explained, "After examining the bullets, I found that the striations on them, came from grooves from the inside of a gun barrel. That combined with the design makes the gun far more accurate."

Zoro scratched his head and said, "That probably explains why navy soldiers are such bad shots."

Usopp nodded and said, "Yeah. With that in mind, I don't think the guy Luffy pulled out of the drink is with them. If they had bullets like this a lot of us would probably be hurt more."

Nami and Chopper shuddered about that. Unlike Sanji, Zoro, and Luffy they were unable to block bullets or take that amount of pain.

"So, what about that weird box?" Sanji asked.

Luffy now walked over to the box and was examining wit with childlike wonder.

"We haven't been able to figure that out yet," Franky said, "The thing is far more advanced than what I've got. It could probably put that Kuma guy's upgrades to shame. Until we really know what we're dealing with we shouldn't touch it."

At that exact moment, Luffy touched the device. The box emitted a whine, attracting everyone's attention.

"Luffy!"

Suddenly, a holographic screen appeared above the box. It showed multiple logos including a bat symbol, a green and white lantern, two W's stacked on top of each other. There was also a skull and cross bones, a weird symbol that resembled a winged creature with a tail, and the picture of a bird with red eyes in flight right in front of the moon. One that looked interesting to Luffy was a metal DB with a splash of blood on it.

Before anyone could stop him, he pressed on the symbol. It flashed before it changed. This time it displayed options, displaying seasons 1-4, with the options to play all, or to pick an episode.

"Luffy, stop," Usopp yelled as he tried to grab Luffy.

Unfortunately, he missed and hit play all by season on.

The holographic pad screen vanished and then the box began to project something on the opposite wall. The crew watched with looks of surprised and wonder.

 **(Cue Invader by Jim Johnston)**

"Oh, what interesting music," Brooke said as he heard this new sound

 **The screen showed the image of two sliding metal doors. On the doors were the words, "Death Battle" written in black with a red outline. The doors opened, splitting the words death and battle, to reveal a room lit up by a large amount of lights. There was a large screen with the Death Battle message on the back, that was spinning around, with two people standing in front of it.**

 **The first man was bout average height and kind of skinny with pail skin and light silver hair. He wore a light blue shirt, underneath a lab coat that had the sleeves torn off, revealing his arms with long pants, and shoes. His left arm was completely robotic consisting of a silver-colored metal, with black lining on the shoulder, and red lining on the forearm with. The right arm was mechanical as well, only it seemed different as it was made of all back metal. His eyes were covered by a pair of bright green glasses.**

"Cool!" Usopp, Chopper, and Luffy all said upon seeing the unknown man's metal parts.

"Oh, come on!" Franky yelled, "Is everyone ripping off my super cyborg shtick!? First, Kuma and now this guy?! What's next the navy has an army of cyborgs just waiting to be unleashed!?"

Usopp patted the kind-hearted cyborg on the back to comfort the man for having his originality stolen.

"Well, look at the bright side," Usopp said, "None of them have the courage to wear a speedo in public."

Franky wiped his metal nose and said, "Yeah you're right!"

Franky then performed his signature pose and yelled, "They don't have to guts to be…super freaky!"

Luffy turned and yelled, "Shut up! I'm trying to watch!"

 **The second man was a few inches taller than his counterpart and had a good amount of muscles. His skin was a bit more tanned than the other. He had brown hair under a red hat, and brown mustache. He wore a white wife beater with a red flannel shirt that was open and with the sleeves torn off, revealing a tattoo on his left arm, that consisted off a hear with two shotguns crossed in front of it, all tied in a white ribbon that had the word "Momma" written on it, as well as his hairy forearms. His lower half was covered by a pair of frayed blue jeans, held in place by a brown leather belt. A real eye catcher though was that the right pant leg was in tatters, revealing that he had a double barrel shotgun as a prosthetic, just below the knee.**

"Well there's something you don't see every day," Nami said, referring to the second man's shotgun leg.

"Not really," Zoro said, getting looks from the others, and upon seeing them explained, "Back when I was a bounty hunter, I met this guy who had a blunderbuss replacing his arm."

This brought looks of surprise to the group and many wondered just what the man was thinking as those weren't exactly the most reliable types of fire arms.

" **Hello to you, all," the silver haired man said, "my name is Wizard, friends call me Wiz, technology expert, scientist, inventor, and…probably somewhat mad."**

"I hope he's not like Dr. Hogback," Chopper thought, his thoughts going back to the mad doctor who worked alongside Gecko Moriah.

 **The second man jerked his thumb to himself and said, "And I'm Boomstick…just Boomstick, and I'm a lover of life's three B's: Booze, Boobs, and things that go Boom! Heads up ladies, I'm single."**

Nami and Robin both looked uninterested as this was said.

 **Wiz said, "And we welcome you to our show. Now you may be wondering what we are doing here, well I'll tell you. Since man has told stories, many have wondered a very big question. Who would win in a fight."**

 **Boomstick laughed and said, "Yep. Who could kick whose ass? How would they win? And how awesome would it be to see these two people, or more, go head to head in an all-out fight to the death!? Well, you don't have to worry about wonder anyone because we are going to answer that question."**

"They're pitting people together to fight to the death?!" Nami yelled, "That's barbaric!"

Zoro could agree with Nami, though he didn't voice it. He had seen a few underground all-out bare-knuckle brawls in the past as a bounty hunter. He saw how people came out of those fights and it was not pretty, even those who won were essentially brainwashed and turned into mindless fighting machines.

 **Wiz said, "Easy there, Boomstick. Now, for those of you who are concerned, no one will be harmed in these fights. Using research methods, most of which done by our intern Jocelyn, and with scientific methods done by me, we will examine feats of strength, skill, speed, and other factors to determine who is stronger and faster."**

 **Boomstick said, "Yeah, we'll also be showing off a crapton of awesome weaponry to determine who has the better weapons."**

 **Wiz looked at his cohost and said, "Well, yeah. All of this will be brought together into a battle simulation, indicating who would defeat who."**

"What?" Luffy asked, sounding confused.

Robin quickly explained, "They're taking what they know about two different people, and them putting together a fake fight."

"Oh," Luffy said, understanding.

The crew was surprised as they were surprised that she could dumb things down for their simple-minded captain.

" **Now for this show, we will be following a set of rules," Wiz said.**

" **Really?" Boomstick asked, sounding annoyed.**

"Oh, come on, rules are boring," Luffy said, crossing his arms with a huff.

"Now, Luffy," Robin said, "they may have good reasons for them."

" **Really," Wizard said, "Now, as this show is called Death Battle, of course, this means that someone is going to die at the end, but like I said, nobody actually gets hurt. Also, these battles are strictly one-on-one, no interference from outside sources or allies."**

"So, nobody can interfere, huh?" Zoro said with a smirk, "sounds like my kind of fight."

Sanji took a drag on his cigarette and said, "Yeah, it would sound good to you moss head."

Before the two could get in one of the usual argument, Nami grabbed both of their ears and pulled, effectively stopping them.

" **Just how it should be," Boomstick said with a smile, "Now sit back and relax everyone as we take the biggest bad asses from fiction to answer one of the greatest questions in the world."**

 **The camera then zoomed in on Wiz's face as he asked, "Who would win, a death battle?"**

 **The doors closed, revealing the logo.**

"Cool," Luffy said, "let's watch, let's watch, let's watch!"

Luffy grabbed a nearby bench and sat down on it, staring at the projection with wide eyes. Everyone knew that once their captain set his mind about something, then he isn't going to be swayed form it no matter what they did, so they proceeded to just get their own seats, some improvised, and sat down to watch.

"Wait, the guy said fiction," Franky said, "Does that mean that none of the guys fighting are real?"

"It would seem so," Robin said, "Well, at least long nose might be able to come up with some good stories after seeing this."

The long-nosed sniper didn't say anything.

" **Bounty hunting," Boomstick said, "in my opinion, one of the most fun and respected careers of all time."**

 **Wiz looked at his cohost and said, "Given how notorious some of them are, I wouldn't say that they are respected, but those who succeed in this lifestyle are definitely some of the toughest around."**

Zoro smirked as he remembered his time as a bounty hunter. Almost anyone who saw him coming their way ran. Those who didn't were either stupid, overconfident in their own skills…or just plain dumb.

 **Wiz took out a remote and hit a button and the screen in the back displayed an image.**

 **It was of an armored figure, he wore mostly grey clothes, over his upper arms, legs, and light green gloves. He had yellow knee pads and shoulder guards with dark brown, or dark red, gauntlets on his hands. Around his neck was a green ape that hung over his shoulder. On his back was an advanced-looking backpack with a missile on it. his head was covered by a large green helmet with a dark brown area on the front, with a black T-shaped visor, and a small piece sticking up from the side.**

 **Wiz then said, "One of these includes, Boba Fett, a man regarded as the deadliest bounty hunter in the galaxy."**

"Wait, galaxy?" Nami asked, "What does that mean?"

Robin rubbed her chin and said, "There is a theory through some scientific circles that there are other planets far off in space, and in fact, those planets are what make up the stars. My guess is that this, Boba Fett somehow works on other planets,"

"Cool," the childish trio mumbled.

 **Wiz hit another button the remote displaying a new character. This one seemed male, wearing predominately orange armor, with red around the chest, with spots of green on his armor, a darker orange helmet with a dark green T-shaped visor. What really got one's attention was the long green cannon that took up this right arm, replacing the forearm.**

 **Boomstick said, "Another such bounty hunter is Samus Aran, a bounty hunter so awesome, even planets can't withstand her battles."**

"That's a girl!?" Usopp yelled.

Sanji suddenly started crying as he said, "Why, why must his fair maiden cover up her feminine beauty?"

Zoro scoffed and said, "Drop the waterworks you bloody nosed cook, she probably has her reasons."

" **He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick," Boomstick said, reintroducing himself and his cohost.**

 **Wiz smiled and said, "And it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win a death battle."**

"Are they going to say that every time?" Sanji asked, with a raised curly eyebrow behind his blond bangs.

"Most likely," Robin said, "This is a show."

 **Wiz motioned towards the screen and said, "Our first contestant today comes from the Universe known as Star Wars. The deadliest bounty hunter in the galaxy, Boba Fett."**

"That's a funny name," Luffy said.

 **Boomstick nodded and said, "Yep, Boba was born for the bounty hunters life. Why you ask? Because he was cloned from the greatest bounty hunter in the galaxy, Jango Fett."**

 ** _They showed an image of a man in silver and blue armor that resembled Boba's, looking newer, sleeker, and less dented._**

"Cloned?" Luffy asked, confused by the term.

Chopper looked shocked as he said, "I've read about this in some circles. They say that the DNA of each person is unique. It is said that in a special process, the DNA could be formed to create an exact copy of a person."

"You mean, someone could actually create an exact copy of someone else?" Zoro asked, getting the gist of what cloning was.

The small reindeer nodded and said, "Yes, but the man who wrote that book was believed to be insane. However, with the looks of this, it would take extremely advanced technology to be able to do something like this."

As they group turned back to the screen, no one noticed that Sanji seemed a little freaked out. He had some flashbacks to the labs he had seen back in Germa before he fled to east blue. He really hoped that his family would be unable to finish anything like this.

 **Wizard said, "At the time, the galactic republic was in a middle of a massive civil war with a group of separatists. Jango was hired to assassinate senator Amidala, a high-ranking official. Knowing the dangers of this mission, and wanting to continue his bloodline, he asked for an unaltered clone of himself. He raised this clone as his son and named him, Boba."**

 **Boomstick said, "Yeah, he did that instead of doing it the fun way…if you know what I mean."**

Everyone rolled their eyes at the man's words. Luffy and Chopper, however, looked confused.

"Oh great, another pervert," Nami mumbled to herself.

Robin then whispered, "At least he doesn't do that love tornado thing."

 **Wizard rolled his eyes behind his glasses as Boomstick chuckled. The gun lover then said, "It was also conveniently timed as a little while later he got caught up in an epic battle and got a little "ahead" of himself."**

 ** _They showed the clip from the battle of Geonosis where Mace Windu cut off Jango's head, and then a young Boba holding up his father's decapitated head._**

"Hey, that's not funny!" Usopp yelled, angry that Boomstick was making light of the fact that a kid, most likely witnessed his father's death.

The Straw-Hat sniper was not happy about that. He may not have known his father personally, but he was very proud of his old man, and it Boomstick's remark really pissed him off.

Chopper, Nami, Franky, and Robin, though she didn't show it, were pretty upset with the remark as they all remembered the various parental figures that they had seen killed before them.

Sanji didn't know much about his own father, Judge, but Robin and Nami were upset, so he was upset too.

Zoro didn't show anything as he didn't know much about his old man, same with Luffy.

Brook didn't seem to show any reaction to that.

 **Wiz seemed to glare at Boomstick for a moment and said, "After witnessing his father's decapitation, Boba swore revenge and began training in the ways of the Bounty Hunter. And boy did he."**

 **Background**

 **-Age: 35**

 **Height: 6'0'' or 1.83 m**

 **Weight: 172 lbs. or78.2 kg**

 **Occupation: Mandalorian Bounty Hunter**

 **Ship: Slave 1**

 **Planet of origin: Kamino**

 **Cloned son of Jango Fett**

 **Widower of Sintas Vel**

 **Father of Ailyn Vel**

 **Can be awesome, but really tends to mess up.**

 **Wiz continued, "Fett trained for several years, becoming incredibly gifted in the ways of bounty hunting. He became so skilled that when plans for the death star, a weapon powerful enough to destroy planets, was stolen, he was one of those chose by Darth Vader himself to find it."**

 ** _Wizard showed them the clip of the Vader giving out orders to the various bounty hunters._**

Franky was in the middle of drinking one of the many bottles of cola he had around the workshop when he heard about eh death star. The cyborg immediately did a spit take.

"Destroy planets?!" the cyborg yelled in horror, "Even pluton doesn't raise a candle to that!"

"Pluton?"

Franky turned towards the group and realized that they didn't know.

Franky sighed and cursed his big mouth before saying, "Remember when I said that those CP9 guys took my mentor Tom, because he built Gol D. Roger's ship?"

After seeing them nod, he continued, "Well, that wasn't entirely true. The real reason Spandam took him was so he could get the blueprints to Pluton, an ancient weapon capable of unleashing a lot of power, even more dangerous than that damned Buster Call."

Everyone was shocked at that, even Luffy was shocked as he had seen the Buster Call and knew what it did to Robin's home. The thought of a weapon that powerful scared them. What scared them even more was the thought of it being in the hands of someone as power mad and mentally unstable as Spandam.

Upon seeing their panicked looks, he added, "Thankfully, I burned the blueprints back at Eneis Lobby."

Everyone let out sighs of relief before they turned back to the show.

 **Boomstick nodded and said, "Yeah, and he wound up doing so pretty quickly. However, Fett wouldn't be as awesome as he is without some serious weaponry and equipment, starting with one of the most badass space suits ever."**

 **Wiz hit another button, instead of a screen however, a holographic image of Fett appeared right in between the two.**

Every member of the crew all leaned in and started to listen.

 **Mandalorian Armor**

 **Composed of either Mandalorian iron or duraplast.**

 **Penetrating radar**

 **Resistant to fire, poison, acid, and cold**

 **Allows 360 degrees of vision**

 **Infrared**

 **Environmental filter**

 **Can track over thirty targets**

 **Retractable drinking straw**

 **Wiz said, "This isn't just a space suit. Fett is decked out in Mandalorian armor. Worn by great warriors, the mere sight of this armor is a symbol of death and fear. Though, what it's made of is unknow. It is believed to made of mandalorian iron or an incredibly powerful duraplast."**

The crew was amazed at all that Boba's armor was capable of, though the drinking straw was funny. All the other features looked like they were made to fight a lot of people at the same time.

 **Boomstick laughed as he said, "Whatever the thing is made of it is tough as hell. The guy can take a grenade blast to the face and get right back up! If that's not impressive enough it can also deflect a bow from a lightsaber."**

 **Wiz pressed another button as an image of a lightsaber appeared. The image was then picked apart revealing the insides, especially a crystal. A bubble formed around the object and it was labeled as a kyber crystal.**

 **Wiz then explained, "Powered by kyber crystals, light sabers can produce special plasma blades. While no heat is emitted from the blades, they have been shown to be able to easily cut and burn through all types of metals. Given that these metals are incredibly close to resembling steel, it is safe to assume that a lightsaber can reach temperatures of up to 2500 degrees Fahrenheit."**

"Um…that's hot, right?" Luffy asked.

Franky answered, "It is. If I was hit with something like that, even with my metal body, I wouldn't survive. It's also a good thing that they don't use it against you Luffy. With how hot that is, you'd probably melt in an instant.

"WHAT!?"

 **Wiz then said, "However, Fett's armor is not without it's weaknesses. As seen during his father's battle with Mace Windu, the areas around the joints, such as the elbows, sides, and neck are vulnerable to attack. On top of that, the armor weights a ton, and movement can be difficult, sacrificing mobility for durability."**

This brought a few nods to the group. Not a lot of them wore armor. Suddenly, Chopper thought of something.

"Hey, Franky, since most of your body is made of metal, shouldn't you have a hard time moving?"

Franky smiled widely and said, "Nope. You see when I crashed and had to repair myself after I tried to stop the Puffing Tom, I used the lightest metals I could find. I originally wanted to use the toughest parts of the battleship armor, but it proved way too heavy. I realized if I used that, I couldn't move very well, especially with my weak spot."

This brought nods from those who understood the reasoning. Everyone except Luffy, of course, as he was locked onto the screen.

 **Boomstick said, "Maybe so, but it's still cool as hell. Even more so with how he counters that pesky durability…a goddamned jetpack!"**

 **The hologram of Boba, faded focusing on his jetpack.**

 **Mitronomon Z-6 Jetpack**

 **Hands-free**

 **Can fly only about a minute**

 **Top speed 90 mph**

 **Magnetic grappling hook**

 **Anti-vehicle homing rocket**

 **Boomstick laughed and said, "This baby can fly nearly a hundred miles an hour, keeps Boba's hands free to shoot his enemies, and has a special homing rocket on the back. Why? Because of pesky vehicles holding more enemies…and for flare!"**

 **Wizard then added, "However, the pack only has enough fuel for a minute of flight. Fett usually tries to make the most of it, only getting some distance between his enemies, or to gain an advantage."**

"Awesome!" Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp said with stars in their eyes.

The others, while not as over the top, were equally impressed by the object.

Usopp began to imagine himself firing at his enemies while he flew around with his own jetpack. A she did, Franky wondered if he should make something like this, only to act as protection for his back.

 **Boomstick said, "That isn't the only thing he's packing.**

 **This time Boomstick pulled out a remote and hit a button. The hologram of Fett's jetpack was replaced with various tool. A weapon that resembled a metal pistol, a rifle, a launcher of unknown origin, and Fett's gauntlets.**

 **Weaponry**

 **EE-3 carbine rifle**

 **-Go to gun**

 **-accurate, but not as powerful as other blasters**

 **-Fett Rocks it like a child**

 **Sarcos K-11 pistol**

 **-Terrible aim**

 **Concussion grenades**

 **Lightsabers**

 **Wrist Gauntlets**

 **-Flamethrower**

 **-Fibrecord whip**

 **-Wrist laser**

 **-Concussion Rockets**

 **-Stun Rockets**

 **Boomstick explained, "When taking out targets, Fett wields a Sarkoss K-11 blaster pistol. However, it is a terrible aim, so he doesn't use it much. This is probably why he sticks with his EE-3 carbine rifle. This baby is incredibly accurate and has a much larger range."**

 **Wiz interrupted, "And for some odd reason, Fett seems to cradle it like a child."**

 **Boomstick, undeterred by his cohost's interruption, made a cradling motion with his arm and, in a cooing fatherly voice said, "There, there, EE, it'll be okay. Almost killing time."**

 **Wiz looked disturbed at his cohosts actions.**

While the crew was impressed by Fett's weaponry, his baby blaster routine was very creepy.

 **Boomstick came out of his weird moment and said, "He's also proficient with a few lightsabers he's gotten form the jedi he's killed, and a good amount of concussion grenades. However, my personal favorite pieces of tech are his swiss army gauntlets."**

 **Boomstick hit another button and the hologram zoomed in on the gauntlets. It then began cycling through their various modes.**

" **He's got everything he needs for killing in this thing," Boomstick said, "including a wrist mounted laser, a fibrecord whip for lashing suckers and tying people up, a flamethrower with a reach of up to five meters, and a ton of stun and concussion missiles."**

Franky whistled and said, "Wow, that's super impressive. I can't even fit all that in my arms."

Chopper suddenly asked, "Hey, Franky do you think you could add something like that to your body?"

Franky rubbed his chin and thought, "I don't know, little buddy. To be honest, I'm not even sure how, especially with that laser stuff as I'm more used to guns and cannons. I wouldn't even know where to start."

 **Wiz nodded at his cohost and said, "With all of this, Fett has done some impressive things."**

 **Wiz pressed a button revealing a list of feats.**

 **Feats**

 **Has been successful in many different assassinations**

 **Has killed multiple jedi**

 **Survived the Sarlacc multiple times**

 **Battled Vader to a stand still**

 **Dueled Mace Windu to a standstill at age twelve**

 **Wiz explained, "He's successfully taken out multiple jedi and politicians, usually fighting well trained soldiers along the way using all these tools and some impressive cunning. He's fought Vader to a standstill, and even managed to take down Mace Windu, a seasoned jedi master and war veteran, when he was only twelve years old."**

 **Boomstick laughed and said, "Immediately kickstarting his puberty."**

"Those jedi guys seem a bit like samurai don't they," Chopper said.

Zoro nodded slightly. From what he had seen from some of the clips shown the jedi seemed like they trained their bodies and their minds to be able to pull off incredible feats. It reminded him of a lot of the training that he used to go through back in his old dojo.

 **Wiz then said, "Despite all of his great feats and skills he has his weaknesses."**

This got everyone's attention.

 **Wiz continued, "Like I said earlier, his armor can only do so much. The energy field around his body can only take so much before it shorts out. He also seems to have incredibly horrible luck, somehow managing to mess things up…or turning his back at the exactly wrong time."**

Everyone sweat dropped at the explanation and everyone realized that this guy was cunning, but he's not that smart.

 **Boomstick said, "Yeah, and he's also got one inescapable weakness…the sarlacc pit."**

 **Wizard pressed a button on the remote showing an image of the Sarlacc.**

Screams of terror rang up from the crew. Everyone had comical looks of terror on their faces, except for Robin who only had her eyes slightly wider than normal, Zoro who looked slightly freaked out, Franky who grimaced, and Sanji looked slightly disturbed.

"What the hell is that?!" Nami yelled in horror.

"It looks so terrifying!" Usopp yelled.

"Scary!" Chopper yelled.

"It's a giant sand worm!" Luffy yelled.

"That thing is so terrifying, it made my eyes pop out!" Brook said, "Though, I don't have eyes, yohohohohohoho."

"Damn that thing is ugly," Zoro muttered.

Franky mumbled, "That is super freaky."

Sanji mumbled, "Shitty hole monster."

Robin rubbed her chin and thought, _'I heard rumors about those kinds of creatures in Alabasta. They are just rumors though, since their sighting are so very rare.'_

 **Wiz chuckled slightly and said, "This weakness is so unavoidable that he's been knocked into it several times. Thankfully, for the story he always manages to escape…usually via blowing himself up."**

 **Boomstick said, "Despite these flaws, if you want someone dead, and if you have the cash, the first person you should turn to is Boba Fett.**

 **The doors closed.**

"I don't think that guy is going to win this fight," Usopp said, "He may have some awesome gear, but if he turns his back at the worst possible second, he's probably going to lose."

Luffy nodded and said, "He's an idiot."

Everyone looked at Luffy for his statement. They then decided to just ignore it and turned back to the screen.

 **The doors reopened.**

 **Wiz said, "There is a name spoken throughout the universe, whether whispered in hushed fearful tones, or spoken out in pride and in awe. A name that strikes fear into those who have their face on a wanted poster."**

 **Boomstick said, "That name is Samus Aran, a woman regarded as the most dangerous bounty hunter in the universe. But before she was known throughout the universe she was…a little girl."**

 **The screen behind them showed the image of the young Samus.**

"Aw," Nami said, unable to deny how cute the little girl looked.

Even Robin smiled a bit at the sight of the little girl.

"Aw, cute," Sanji said, his eyes turning into hearts as he imagined the little girl growing up into an older Samus, and what she possibly looked like.

Zoro raised an eyebrow, "How does that turn into a deadly bounty hunter?"

 **Wizard said, "For the first few years of her life Samus lived on Earth colony K-2L peacefully with her parents. That all changed on day when…"**

 **Boomstick yelled, "When an evil space pirate…dragon…dinosaur thing, named Ridley, came down, raided the planet with his army of monsters and pirates, and killed Samus' parents."**

 **Wizard said, "Along with pretty much everyone on the planet. Everyone except for Samus, and, spoiler alert, it would come back to bite him in the ass."**

Everyone stared horrified at the sight of the destroyed planet and a devastated looking Samus.

Nami recoiled in fear at the thought of something like that happening to her home. The image of a shark fishman with a saw nose, a fisherman's hat, laughing manically as he stood above the burning remains of a town filled her mind.

Robin felt her heart ache as she felt that Samus was, in a way, a kindred spirit. She too had lost everything that she held dear after Spandine tried to destroy it, because the world government was paranoid about the Poneglyphs.

If someone was close enough to Luffy, they would have heard him mumbling about "stupid dinosaurs" and "making pirate look bad".

 **Wiz hit his button and displayed some information.**

 **Samus Aran**

 **Age 32**

 **Height 6'3'' or 1.9 m**

 **Weight 198 lbs 89.8 kg**

 **Planet of origin colony k-2L**

 **Cybernetically enhanced**

 **Infused with alien DNA: Chozo and Metroid**

 **Preferred transportation: Gunship**

 **Wiz said, "After the destruction of her home planet she as adopted by the Chozo, a bunch of alien bird people. To help the girl survive her new adopted planet, she was infused with their DNA."**

 **Boomstick looked confused and asked, "Wait, does that mean she had a bad habit of pecking at food and crapping on people's stuff?"**

 **Wiz looked at his cohost with a deadpan expression and asked, "No."**

 **Boomstick then asked, "Does she forget things every couple of steps."**

 **Wizard stared blankly and asked, "If she had such a glaring weakness, we wouldn't be bringing her into our show, now would we?"**

 **Boomstick mumbled, "Point."**

The crew chuckled with way the conversation between the pair. Still they were interested in the bird DNA thing. Well most of them. Luffy didn't understand what they were talking about. He just laughed because he thought the word Chozo was funny.

 **Boomstick said, "Well, anyway, Samus sought revenge and spent the next few years training her ass off to become strong enough to take down the monster who wiped out her people. To do this, however, she needed the right tools for the job. And she managed to get the best thanks to her alien friends."**

 **Wizard hit a button on his remote, bringing up a holographic image of a curvy blonde woman in a skintight blue suit with a gun in her hand.**

"Mellorine!" Sanji yelled as he spun around like a tornado, with hearts in his eyes.

The rest of the group just ignored the amorous chef as he went crazy over the blonde woman and turned towards the screen.

 **Wiz explained, "Samus can sometimes be found fighting in the Zero suit."**

 **Boomstick chuckled and said, "Apply named, as it leaves zero to the imagination."**

"That it does!" Sanji yelled happily.

At this point, Nami grabbed Sanji by the ear and pulled him down to his seat.

 **Zero Suit**

 **Latex material**

 **Allows full agility, lacks in defense or offense**

 **Wiz explained, "This suit doesn't have much in terms of defensive or offensive options. For that she brings out her handheld weapon, the paralyzer pistol."**

 **Paralyzer pistol**

 **Standard shot**

 **Charge shot**

 **Paralyzing tether**

 **Does exactly what the name cleverly suggests**

 **Boomstick said, "This laser gun does exactly what it says it does, temporarily paralyzing those she shoots. She can charge it up for longer lasting effects, and she can turn it into a paralyzing whip tether when someone gets too close."**

 **Wiz said, "And despite what some online sources say…it does not turn into a lightsaber…though that would be awesome."**

 **Boomstick yelled, "Damn straight!"**

Franky rubbed his chin in thought at the weapon. It sounded cool, at least for taking people down without killing them. He idly imagined himself with that kind of weapon and couldn't help, but smile.

 **Wiz then added, "However, the suit does very little in terms of protecting her, and is normally not very useful in combat…as opposed to her normal method of combat."**

 **Boomstick rubbed his hand together in excitement and said, "Oh, yeah. When Samus want to dole out damage and blow shit up, she activates the glowing pink marks on her zero suit to bring out her ultimate suit…"**

 ** _They show a clip where pink marks glow and she is now equipped with the armor that was shown in the picture earlier._**

" **The power suit!"**

"No! Why?! Why would you cover up your natural beauty!? Why?!" Sanji yelled as he saw the beautiful woman now covered up in metal.

This time it was Franky who knocked Sanji out, as he was trying to watch and was getting annoyed with Sanji's whining about the female body.

 **Power suit**

 **Go to armor**

 **Little restriction to movement**

 **Multiple variants**

 **-varia – environmental protection (most used)**

 **-gravity -simulates normal gravity (low gravity areas or underwater)**

 **-dark – reduces damage from dark aether**

 **\- light – immune to dark ether**

 **-fusion – absorbs X parasites**

 **Wiz explained, "The power suit is Samus' go to suit for a reason. It holds powerful weaponry and powers, given to her by the Chozo. This makes sense since it is Chozo battle armor made specifically for her. It allows her full movement of her body, and doesn't impair her enhanced agility. It can also take a huge amount of damage."**

 **Boomstick then said, "The only downside is that it makes her look like a guy. Anyway, there's also a lot of upgrades to the thing. She has multiple forms for different areas or situations, though she does keep it normally in the varia form."**

"An armor for every situation," Robin said, "That seems like it would give her a definite edge."

Franky agreed with the archaeologist and said, "Yeah, seems better than Fetts'."

The others agreed with this.

 **Wiz added, "And we haven't even gotten into her arsenal yet."**

 **Arsenal**

 **Arm Cannon**

 **-power beam**

 **-charge beam**

 **-ice beam**

 **-grapple beam**

 **-missiles**

 **Morph Ball**

 **-Diameter: 3ft or 1m**

 **-power bombs**

 **Screw Attack**

 **Crystal flash**

 **Boomstick said, "She's got a hell of an arsenal. Her main weapon is the arm cannon. While the blast, at first, is a pea shooter, it can charge up to dole out some serious damage. She also has a grapple beam to traverse gaps, an ice beam to freeze her targets, and a hell of a lot of missiles."**

Franky whistled and said, "Now all that is some serious firepower. I suddenly feel…super obsolete."

Seeing the cyborg said, "Don't worry Franky, you're still pretty advanced by our standards."

Franky smiled as he patted the humanoid reindeer on the hat.

 **Wiz continued, "When Samus needs to get away fast she can change into the Morph Ball form. She can move faster in this form, and move into cramped areas she couldn't reach before."**

 **Boomstick looked slightly confused and asked, "What? Okay how does she do that?"**

 **Wiz simply answered, "Bird DNA."**

 **Boomstick rolled his eyes and sarcastically said, "Yeah, because you know every time you scare a bird, and it curls up into a ball and rolls away."**

The crew was laughing at the pair's interaction with each other.

"These guys are funny," Luffy said as he chuckled.

 **Wiz, slightly annoyed said, "Alien Bird DNA."**

 **Boomstick crossed his arms and huffed before saying, "Well, screw that planet and its birds."**

 **A thoughtful look came over his face as he said, "Though, I do like their power bombs. Those little suckers go off and say goodbye to everything."**

 **Wiz nodded and said, "That's not all she can do. Samus can control the sky with the speedy screw attack. While using it she is completely invulnerable to damage. And when she's hurt, she can use the crystal flash ability to heal herself. However, she can only use it when she is low on ammo, and she is not invulnerable when she uses it."**

"Okay, not gonna lie," Franky said, "I don't like Fett's chances. She's got the better armor, the better weapons, and all these cool powers. This seems pretty straight forward."

Everyone agreed with the cyborg

Robin said, "People tend to say the same thing about our captain."

 **Boomstick then said, "But she isn't perfect. Somehow, every time she gets a new mission she always loses all her upgrades and enhancements. Seriously, someone get this chick a purse."**

Nami and Robin both looked a little annoyed at the remark, but they let it slide. They had a feeling more would be coming.

 **Wiz said, "With all of this, she has done some incredible things. She taken down entire armies, eventually managed to take out Ridley, and she even managed to wipe out an entire species. More impressively, she once took down and evil parasitic clone of herself, that had a fully upgrade power armor while she was missing several components."**

 **Boomstick said, "It just goes to show you, that if you want a job done right, you call up Samus Aran."**

"So, who do you think is going to win?" Usopp asked.

"I think it'll be Samus," Franky said, "She's got the better armor and stuff."

"I'll go with Boba," Zoro said, "If there is one thing I've learned in the past time on this crew, never underestimate the underdog in a fight."

After a few minutes, Nami, Franky, Sanji, Robin, and Brooke all thought Samus would win.

Luffy, Chopper, Zoro, and Usopp thought that Boba would win.

" **Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all," Wiz said.**

 **Boomstick said, "It's time for a death battle!"**

"Is he going to do that every time?" Sanji asked.

"I think he will," Nami said.

 **The door closed and then opened revealing a dark void.**

 **Blue words began to appear, starting at the bottom of the screen and rising upwards, before they cleared. This is what was read.**

" **The rebellion against the sith empire is in a dire situation. With the construction of deadly weapons underway, the rebellion has received word that Darth Vader is in a ship heading for the construction site of the new Death Star. However, hope has appeared in the form of bounty hunter, Samus Aran. With what funds they have, they have hired her to destroy Darth Vader, and if possible, destroy the second Death Star before it can be rebuilt."**

"Wait, Vader, you mean that guy who hired Fett?" Franky asked, seeming slightly confused.

Robin rubbed her chin and said, "I believe that this is the scenario in which Fett and Samus meet up. The question is how."

 **A few moments after the text clears a large triangle shaped ship, known as a star destroyer, flew past.**

"Whoa, that is one big ship," Franky said, "And wow, space looks awesome."

"So…cool," the childish trio of the crew all said at the same time.

 **The camera zoomed in and entered the ship. There was the sound of fighting and suddenly a storm trooper was launched out form a hall and landed on his back with a loud crack. There was silence before, Samus, clad in the Zero suit, walked out of the hall with a dramatic flair, the paralyzer in her grip.**

"Samus!"

You should know who said this. If not, go back and what the series again.

 **Samus carefully approaches a door, and opened it. The room was dark, except for a few large windows that let in the light. There in the middle of the room, stood the sith lord, Darth Vader. His stance intimidating, and his respirator filling the air with a hollow breathing noise.**

"Hey, it's that armored guy," Luffy said, "I thought Samus was fighting the other one."

Chopper muttered, "He's scary."

Usopp nodded in agreement. The others

The others were just as confused.

 **Samus hid back behind the cover and then activated her power suit. The blonde bounty hunter then turned into her morph ball form and slid in undetected. After a few moments, she got up and charged her arm cannon. After charging she fired a fully charge blast right at the armored man.**

 **Only for the blast to go right through him, with no effect whatsoever!**

"What the hell!?" Usopp yelled in shock.

"I think it was like those projections that Wiz and Boomstick used for the show!" Franky yelled, recognizing the similarities.

 **The blast sailed through the air and slammed into the glass window, shattering it. The air was suddenly sucked out of the room, only for a large thing of shutters to slam down over the window stopping it.**

"Wow, space travel is apparently more dangerous than sea travel," Usopp mumbled to himself.

 **Suddenly, the lights switched on, revealing the entire room. Out of the shadows stepped Boba Fett.**

"It's a trap!" Chopper yelled.

 **Boba points his EE-3 carbine at Samus and says, "Should have covered your trail better, rookie."**

 **Samus stayed silent as she pointed her arm cannon at the bounty hunter.**

 **FIGHT!**

 **The pair opened fire, launching blasts at each other as they got closer to each other. Samus dodged a few well aimed blasts to the helmet, and threw out a kick that Boba managed to brush off.**

 **The mail bounty hunter lashed out with his fibrecord whip wrapping around Samus' leg and pulling her off balance. He prepared his carbine to shoot her in the head, but a lower powered shot from the arm cannon knocked the weapon from Fett's hands. Samus then switched to her morph ball form to roll away, putting a bit more distance between the two.**

"Come on, Samus, beat him down already!" Nami yelled,

"How dare you harm a lady!" Sanji yelled, his angry aura burning around him.

 **Samus then changed back to normal, and fired a charged blast right at Boba. The male bounty hunter responded by activating his jetpack, flying upwards to avoid the blast. He then flew as fast as he could and grabbed his carbine.**

 **He prepared to fire, only to get a screw attack to the face.**

"Oh, that had to hurt," Franky said, at seeing the brutal punch.

 **Fett was then blasted in the chest again by a fully charged arm cannon blast. The bounty hunter was knocked backwards, but as he flew back he activated his pack again to stop his flight. With close by, he launched the missile on his back.**

 **Samus turned and ran, turning into her morph ball form just as the missile hit the ground behind her.**

 **The room was silent for a moment. Fett floated in the air, as he tried to track Samus. The infrared in his helmet going haywire because of the flames. He soon found himself the victim of a missile barrage as five missiles were shot out of the flames right at him.**

 **Fett fired his carbine destroying the missiles, but he wasn't prepared for Samus to shoot out the flame and slam another screw attack into his chest.**

"Oh, come on, he's fallen for that twice already!" Zoro yelled, "Fight back already!"

 **As he flew back however, Fett's jetpack, at that moment ran out of fuel. The man then stood up and started shooting with his carbine again. The female bounty hunter turned into her ball form again, rolling forward. Fett had counted on this, however, and started firing concussion and stun missiles at where she was coming. The sudden blast caught, Samus off guard. The ball was blown up, and transformed back into Samus. As Samus came down and tackled Fett before throwing him in a different direction.**

 **Fett hit the ground rolling. As he stopped, he let something fall from his fingers…a grenade pin!**

"Oh, that's not good," Sanji said, "Look out, Samus!"

 **Samus saw this and looked down to see a thermite detonator at her feet. The grenade exploded with a large blast of fire and sound.**

The group waited with baited breath to see if Samus had survived the blast. Sanji looked somewhere between sobbing, that his beloved Samus had been killed, and enraged that Fett had dared to strike a lady…again.

 **The smoke cleared to reveal Samus was alive, and now stripped down to the zero suit, given her normal suit had taken too much damage.**

 **If Fett was shocked that he was fighting a woman he didn't show it.**

 **Samus pulled out the paralyzer and charge forward. Fett opened fire with his carbine and tried to shoot her, but Samus proved too quick for him. One shot nicked her shoulder, but the wound was cauterized by the laser, so it didn't bleed.**

"Is she crazy!?" Nami asked, "Fett's still got full armor and she down to that zero suit. What can she do?"

Robin simply smirked as she began to realize what she was planning.

 **When Samus got close enough she made her move. She fired a charged shot from the paralyzer shorting out the EE-3 carbine. Fett threw it away, and took aim with his wrist laser. Samus wound up taking another hit, but she ignored the pain, dodging under the male bounty hunter's arm and taking at a shot at his unarmored side.**

Robin smiled as she saw Samus get rid of Fett's main weapon and take a shot at a weak point. Those rooting for Samus cheered, while those rooting for Boba yelled out in frustration.

 **Boba groaned in pain, before he turned and unleashed his flamethrower. Samus proved her agility by jumping over the man and firing another blast with the paralyzer, shorting out his gauntlet. With no other weapons, Fett pulled out a lightsaber, the green glade glowing ominously.**

"Holy crap that looks cool!" Usopp yelled as he saw the brightly glowing weapon.

Franky had to admit that it looked cool, but how was Samus going to counter it.

 **Samus dodged a couple of swings before switching the paralyzer to tether mode. The energy whip and plasma blade clashed with a show of sparks. Samus quickly decided to end the fight, throwing out a kick that knocked the lightsaber into the air. She then backflipped, performing the crystal flash healing ability. When the glow subsided, she was back in the power suit.**

 **Fett quickly pulled out another thermite detonator, but before he could pull the pin, Samus acted. She charged her cannon and fired an ice beam, freezing Fett solid. She then charged forward and grabbed the lightsaber in midair before she spun gracefully and swung it, slicing off Fett's head.**

 **KO!**

The group cheered for Samus and Fett. While many were upset that their guy lost, they were also glad that they had a seen a pretty good fight.

 **Samus stood up. As the doors opened and several storm troopers swarmed the room. They looked shocked, before they trained their weapons on her. Samus spun her new lightsaber as the Death Battle doors close and reopened revealing Wiz and Boomstick.**

" **Damn, did you see that Wizard!? That was awesome!" Boomstick yelled, excitement clear in his voice.**

 **Wizard said, "That it was Boomstick. Fett may have had a lot of weaponry on his person, but that doesn't matter if you can't keep track of your enemies. Samus certainly didn't make it easy for him, moving around as she did."**

 **Boomstick said, "Yeah, even the massive vehicle missile didn't do much as he couldn't get a lock on given missiles are best for blowing up large groups or objects…unlike a guided missile which could have been more effective."**

Franky heard this and rubbed his chin, wondering if he could add something like that to the Sunny, or even to himself. He decided to put that on his shelf of ideas.

" **That is true, Boomstick," Wiz said as he pressed a button. Next to Wiz an object resembling a chalkboard came down. At the top of it was a plaque that read,** **The Board of Wiz-dom** **.**

 **Wizard explained, "A human if roughly one-fourth the size of a car. If Fett were to try firing this missile at her, there is only 1 out of 4 chances it would hit her. Plus, given her even smaller morph ball form, and it would be nearly impossible."**

Chopper nodded at this. There had been a few times when he changed back to his smaller form to avoid large blows, like in his battle with Kumadori, or when he shrunk down in the fight with Oars.

 **Wiz continued, "Fett didn't really have the method to catch Samus, and in the end her weaponry and technology advantage, put the fight in her favor."**

 **Boomstick said, "In the end, Fett got stopped cold, and lost his head."**

 **Wiz rolled his eyes and said, "The winner is Samus Aran."**

The group cheered at the fight, and the victory.

"Awesome," Luffy yelled, "Let's watch another one!"

Usopp said, "I'm with Luffy on this one."

Chopper cheered, "Yeah, let's watch another one!"

Nami said, "Easy there you three. While it was cool, I'll admit, we don't even know if there is another one."

 **Next time on Death Battle…**

"Of course, I could be wrong," Nami said, turning towards the projection.

 **They showed the image of someone sitting on the ground. They couldn't see his front, but they could see he had tanned skin, and spiky hair. He wore what looked like a dark blue gi, and a large bead necklace around his neck. There was also a bright red symbol glowing on his back.**

 **The figure stood up and then spoke.**

" **Worthless creature, step forth and prove your worth," he said, as his head turned revealing glowing red eyes.**

 **The screen went black as a new voice said, "You will die. Your soul is mine."**

 **Next time: Street Fighter vs Mortal Kombat. Akuma vs Shang Tsung.**

 **The screen then showed a box with the words "Play Now?" typed in it.**

Luffy then yelled, "Let's go!"

Before he could press it through, Nami picked it up.

"Hold your horses Luffy," Nami said, "If we're going to be watching this in bulk, we might as well get comfy."

With that she left the room with the box, the rest of the crew following her.

 **Cut! Okay, I hope you all liked my take on the Watches Death Battle Idea. If you have ideas for an original death battle, or if you want to see an alternate ending to a battle, I hope to hear from you. If you think or see anything that could be improved of if you feel I should try something different, please let me know.**


	2. Akuma vs Shang Tsung

**I own nothing.**

 **I've seen plenty of these around so I decided, what the heck why not give them a shot.**

 **All character of One Piece don't belong to me.**

 **The characters Wizard, aka Wiz, Boomstick, and Jocelyn the intern, their images, and everything that revolves around them are all owned by Screwattack. Hope that you all enjoy.**

 **I would like to thank those who have given me some feedback, some things to think about, and potential death battles as well as potential changes.**

 **As for the battles given to me, I have been given as suggestions**

 **Katara vs Juvia: No, but I may change my mind at a later point.**

 **Sora vs Noctis: Yes, I looked them up and I liked the battle.**

Chapter 1: Martial Arts Madness

Nami sat down in her plush chair as she watched the others.

Luffy was tapping his foot impatiently as he waited for the show to start again. However, he was also looking hungry as he saw Sanji laying out a few snacks.

Some candy, popcorn, a few pretzels, flavored with the salt he got from Water 7, and a few other nice treats to eat while they watched. There was also plenty of water, juice, booze, and a cola. After making sure everything was set, and making Luffy swear on his hat that he wouldn't eat everything, they were ready.

"Okay, is everyone comfy?" the navigator/thief asked as they all sat down, "Alright then, let the show begin!"

Nami pressed a delicate finger on the box and it began to show the next episode.

Brooke laughed at the familiar tune and said, "Oh, I still enjoy the sound of that music."

 **Wiz said, "The people may like the hero, but they love a good villain."**

 **Boomstick said, "Yep, without some bastard or megalomaniac to act as a villain, we wouldn't even have a show, now would we?"**

 **Wiz said, "And they don't get any more bad than our contestants today."**

 **Wiz pressed a button on his remote and the screen displayed the first of the two fighters. He stood just under 6 feet tall, with strong muscles he wore a dark-colored gi with the sleeves removed, a black belt around his waist, with brown training gauntlets around his hands, and walked barefoot. He had a necklace made up of huge prayer beads, each the size of a peach, wrapped around his neck. His hair was dark red and spiked, and his eyes glowed crimson. The man's image alone gave off an aura of anger and hatred.**

" **Akuma, master of the fist, and the monster of Street Fighter."**

The reactions of the crew were almost immediate. Sanji's legs tense, Luffy's fists clenched, Chopper whimpered, Usopp instinctively reached for Kabuto, Nami gulped nervously, Franky unconsciously reached for his left arm, Zoro gripped the handle on one of his swords, Robin raised her arms slightly, and Brooke unconsciously gripped the handle of his cane sword. They didn't know who this man was, but he automatically screamed danger.

 **Boomstick pressed a button on his remote, showing off the second competitor. This one depicted a man wearing a gi, with some fancy looking robes over it, with white hair, a rather short white beard, and holding a hand out, with flames shaped like a skull in his palm. (Profile photo from the Mortal Kombat Wiki).**

 **Boomstick said, "And Shang Tsung, the sinister sorcerer of Mortal Kombat."**

"Well that doesn't seem fair," Luffy said, "sending a young guy to fight against that old guy."

Robin said, "I highly doubt that age is an issue here, Luffy."

The others all nodded and looked at each other. If age was going to be a problem, then he probably wouldn't be on the show.

" **He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick," Boomstick started.**

 **Wiz finished, "And it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win, a death battle."**

 **The doors closed and reopened.**

 **Wiz said, "You hear his name is whispers, wherever you go. A name whispered in abject fear and praying that you never face him in the ring of honor. His name is Akuma, the devil."**

The group gulped. Now they were slightly on edge. The man's image alone practically screamed danger them. And if there was one thing that they knew from their time on the sea, it was likely that the man had earned his title. They were scared to know how.

" **That name alone makes someone want to pee their pants," Boomstick said, "But he didn't start out as the martial arts monster. He started out simply as a boy, living with his family on a rice farm."**

 **Akuma**

 **Height: 5'10'' or 178 cm**

 **Weight 199 lbs or 90 g**

 **Real name: gouki**

 **New name translates to Devil**

 **Scary as hell**

"Wait, how does a kid on a rice farm turn into that?" Chopper asked, "he doesn't look bad."

Zoro said, "I have a feeling something bad is going to happen."

Sanji nodded and said, "For once, I agree with you moss head."

 **Wiz said, "Akuma's life started out simple. He spent his younger days living on the family rice farm, with his mother, his brother, Gouken, and his father, Yoshinari. They enjoyed a simple life, until a group of bandits came down from the nearby valley."**

 **Boomstick interrupted, "The bandits kidnapped Yoshinari's wife and demanded that he fight them. When the rice farmer refused, politely I might add, they tried to use his wife as leverage."**

 **Wiz nodded and said, "Fortunately, his wife managed to get away, and grabbed Gouken and Gouki and ran as Yoshinari fought the bandits. As the trio ran for the mountains, Gouki looked back and saw his father, change into some sort of demon to fight the bandits.**

 ** _As they talked they showed different clips of what looked like comics on the back screen. The last image they showed of Yoshinari with sharp teeth and glowing red eyes._**

"Holy crap!" Usopp yelled out, "How did he do that?"

Robin rubbed her chin in thought. Trying to deduce how Akuma's, or Gouki's father had transforming into such a state.

Zoro himself looked interested.

Luffy cocked his head to the side, slightly confused.

"Scary," Chopper thought at seeing the demonic looking man.

Nami and Brooke both looked freaked out.

Franky was trying to figure things out as well.

" **After escaping their burning farm," Wiz continued, "The found themselves in a cave, where their mother grew ill. After getting into an argument with Gouken, Gouki left and started to travel on his own."**

 **Boomstick said, "Moments after leaving he found a bear and decided, "I'll fight it." As you can guess…it didn't go so well."**

 ** _As the two spoke they showed images of Gouki and his brother arguing, Gouken slapping Gouki, and then Gouki walking out the cave, in a brown cloak. Then the image of the fight with the bear, with Gouki getting part of his shoulder ripped out, then getting thrown into a tree._**

"I fought a lot bigger when I was younger," Luffy mumbled as he took a big handful of popcorn and shoved it into his mouth.

As they watched, Chopper couldn't help, but shudder as the sight of the fight, brought back memories of when was brutally attacked by the alpha of the herd that he was once with back on drum island. He shook those thoughts from his head, he had a new family now.

 **Boomstick continued, "Thankfully, he was saved by an old man with a stick."**

 **Wiz said, "This wasn't just any old man with a stick. The man was Goutetsu, the master of the Ansatsuken, or the assassin's fist, the same man who taught Gouki's father."**

"Wait that old guy was the man who taught his dad?" Sanji asked.

Zoro scowled and said, "I guess that explains why they were after him. The bandits probably thought that if they took down the old man, they would get glory."

Zoro had seen that plenty of times as a bounty hunter. He had seen people take on those who had high bounties, just for the glory of it, and it usually didn't end well.

 **Wiz said, "For the next five years, Gouki trained under Goutetsu, excelling in the art of fighting. After traveling a little bit, he began to train his mind. He isolated himself in the nearby mountains attempting to seek enlightenment.**

 **Boomstick said, "I don't know what that means, but he stayed there for two weeks without food or water."**

"What!? Fourteen days! That's 70 meals he missed!" Luffy yelled, "That guy is unstoppable!"

Sanji asked, "How did you figure that out so fast? And why are you counting five meals a day?"

Nami asked, "Who would lock themselves away to achieve enlightenment? It seems crazy."

Chopper said, "Not exactly."

Upon seeing the looks at him, the humanoid reindeer continued, "Back at Eneis Lobby, I fought against the big guy, Kumadori."

Franky asked, "The guy with the big hair and staff, right?"

The doctor nodded and said, "Well, he apparently was capable of a technique called **life return**. He said that he spent time at sea and in the mountains for a long time. He was could control his hair and even the processes in his body, like digestion, simply with his will alone."

The others were amazed at the thought of someone being able to do that.

Robin snapped her fingers and said, "I read about that once. I believe it was called, bio feedback."

Chopper nodded and said, "Maybe seeking enlightenment means learning to have full control over your body."

Brooke said, "Maybe if I do this, i might be able to gain more control over my old bones."

 **Wiz continued, "After that, Goutetsu told Gouki that the man who killed his father was down in a nearby village. Not passing up the chance for revenge, Akuma brutally attacked. Those who survived would say that the devil came for the bandit leader…earning him the name, Akuma."**

 ** _Images of the attack, including Akuma stomping the bandit leader's head in were shown._**

The group gulped.

"Oh my god," Nami said, covering her mouth, "He's worse than Arlong."

"Such senseless violence," Zoro said out loud.

Chopper whimpered in fear at the thought of seeing this man in real life.

Luffy simply cracked his knuckles. He knew a lot about getting revenge, having done it plenty of times in the past, but at least nobody who wasn't involved got hurt."

 **Boomstick said, "However, there was one little problem. You see, before he died the bandit told the now named Akuma, that it was Goutetsu who sent him after Yoshinari as a final test, since he was a student of his as well. Akuma snapped, went back, brutally murdered his master, and stole his prayer beads, proving himself the master."**

"He killed his master!?" Zoro yelled, outraged. If it wasn't for his old dojo master, he wouldn't be the man that he was today.

Sanji growled in anger himself, remembering the old man who taught him after he managed to escape from Germa.

Chopper had an uncharacteristic look of anger on his face as his tiny hoof clenched as he remembered Dr. Hilukluk.

The others were pretty upset themselves as they watched.

 **Wiz said, "Akuma is a great fighter, and his mastery of the Ansatsuken**

 **Ansatsuken**

 **Fast, brutal, optimized offense over defense**

 **Made for killing**

 **Utilizes Satsui no hado, or surge of murderous intent, also known as dark hado**

 **Wiz said, "The Ansatsuken is called the assassination fist for a reason. It is fast, brutal, and is made specifically for killing your opponent, prioritizing offense over defense. He mixes with is an inner energy known as Ki, a metaphysical energy based on the human spirit, vitality, and harnesses it for powerful and brutal attacks."**

Zoro scoffed and said, "Yeah right. You need a solid defense as well as a solid offense if you want a style to be effective. I should know."

Zoro took a swig of booze.

"I can agree with you there, moss head," the blonde cook said as he munched on a pretzel.

"As can I," Brooke said, as he sipped a cup of tea…somehow.

The others could only nod. As opposed to those two, they didn't have formal martial arts or swordsmanship training, as Chopper fought with his forms, Nami her staff, Usopp was a long-range fighter, Luffy with instinct, Franky was just a boxer, and relied more on his upgrades, and Robin relied mostly on her powers.

There was also the Ki thing. It sounded powerful

 **Wiz continued, "Akuma has shown incredible durability, allowing his opponents to beat on him before fighting back. He does this to gauge his opponents to see if they are worthy of him showing his full potential. He's also insanely strong, fast, and agile."**

"That's kind of reckless, isn't it?" Nami asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Nah, I'm sure it's fine," Luffy said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah, but he isn't made of rubber like you, Luffy."

" **All of this," Wiz explains, "Comes from the energy that a person brings out during the use of the Ansatsuken, the Satsui no Hado, literally translated to, the Surge of Murderous intent. This vile energy alters the user's mind and body, granting them great strength. However, it also chips away at the mind and is incredibly addictive."**

"So, it's like a drug," Zoro said, as he set down his booze.

Luffy said, "So he's addicted to this…Sastsu stuff?"

Chopper nodded and said, "It appears so. I heard from Dr. Hilukluk that people could become addicted to medicine after operations or after while having treatments done. They know that what they are doing is unhealthy, but they can't stop themselves. However, I don't think that Akuma has that problem."

The others agreed, Akuma was violent and possibly crazy. He liked the combat and the thrill he got from using the dark hado.

" **And I feel sorry for anyone who goes against this move set," Boomstick said as a series of moves were shown on the back screen and a hologram of Akuma appeared before them.**

 **Akuma's Techniques**

 **Hadoken – Surge Fist, fireball projectile, not actually made of fire.**

 **-Gohadoken – Great Surge Fist, more powerful version of Hadoken**

 **-Zanku Hadoken – midair hadoken**

 **-Shakunetsu Hadoken – Scorching Heat Surge Fist, flaming Hadoken, needs to be charged**

 **-Messatsu Gohado – Annihilating Great Surge, supercharged gohadoken**

 **-Tenma Gou Zankuu – Skey Demon Great Slashing, more powerful Zanku Hadoken**

 **Shoryuken – Rising Dragon Punch, jumping uppercut**

 **-Goshoryuken – Great Rising Dragon Fist, stronger version**

 **-Messatsu Gou Rasen – Annihilating Great Spiral, three Goshoryukens in succession**

 **Tatsumaki Senpukyaku – Hurricane Kick, spinning forward kick, defies gravity**

 **-Tatsumaki Zankukyaku – Hurricane Scythe Kick, performed midair, electric properties**

 **-Tenshou Kaireki Jin – Heaven Piercing Sea Plowing Blade, most powerful version of Tatsumaki Senpukyaku**

 **Hyakkishu – Hundred Demons Assault or Demon flip**

 **Ashura Senku – moves forward while intangible and floating**

 **Kongo Kokuretsuzan – Providence Rending Slash, massive punch directed on the ground**

 **-Tenma Shurettou – Sky Demon Vermilion Blade, less powerful version of Kongo Kokuretsuzan, followed by back throw**

 **-Misogi – Purifier, focused version of the Kongo Kokuretsu Zan.**

 **Wiz said, "As a master of the Ansatsuken, Akuma has access to some incredibly powerful moves. This includes the Hadoken, a ki ball projectile, the Shoryuken, described as the uppercut from hell, and the Tatsumaki Senpukyaku, a powerful hurricane kick."**

 ** _As Wiz spoke they showed, the holographic Akuma was shown performing the moves that he was known for._**

"Those are a lot of moves," Sanji said, "and they each sound like they hurt."

Zoro nodded and said, "Yeah, they each have a reference to monster, so you know theya re powerful."

Luffy said, "That Hadoken things looks so cool, but what is Ki?"

Robin answered, "There is a belief that Ki, also known as chi, in some circles, is said to be a mystical energy harnessed by those of great physical strength or vitality to launch powerful attacks, or enhance their strength."

Luffy cocked his head to the side and said, "So…it's a mystery power."

Robin smiled and said, "Yes."

"Still, it's really cool!" Luffy said. He was quickly agreed with by Usopp and Chopper.

Franky nodded and said, "You know, this style sounds like something those CP9 guys would use, given that they are assassins and all."

Usopp shuddered slightly and said, "Please Franky, don't say that. The last thing I need is to be reminded of those monsters, or think of them being anything like this guy."

" **If I ever throw a Hadoken in real life, I'll die happy,"Boomstick said before a thoughtful expression came over his face.**

 **He turned to Wizard and said, "I thought you told me that was calling the tornado spin attack."**

 **Wiz, with a deadpan expression, said, "I just said that because you kept mispronouncing it."**

 **Boomstick said, "Oh come on, I can do it. Tattoo Monkey Seppuku."**

 **Wiz simply said, "No."**

 **Boomstick tried again, saying, "Taboo Monk Sent You."**

 **Wiz simply answered, "You get one more."**

 **Boomstick tried his hardest and said, "Tanned spoon sent cuckoo."**

 **Wizard just facepalmed with a sigh of exasperation.**

Meanwhile, the entire crew was laughing at Boomstick attempting to say the name of the technique. It got so bad that they needed to pause it so that they didn't miss anything.

Brooke said, "I can't breathe, my lungs are collapsing...even though I don't have any. YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

Chopper said, "I can't breathe!"

Usopp said, "Me neither."

Luffy said, "I love these guys! They're hilarious."

After a few more minutes of laughter the group was able to watch again.

" **Moving on," Wiz said, "These three techniques are actually pretty common for those who utilize the Ansatsuken as a fighting style, such as Akuma's brother Gouken, and his students, Ryu Hoshi, and Ken Masters."**

"Wait, so his brother learned and taught the style too?" Sanji asked.

Robin answered, "it would seem so."

"Whoa," Luffy said, "if he's anything like his brother, I don't think I'd want to be anywhere near that."

 **Boomstick said, "Yeah, but unlike his peaceful brother, Akuma uses the Satusi no Hado to give himself and edge, creating several much more powerful versions of the basic techniques including versions that use fire and lightning. He also uses it to create some of his deadliest moves."**

 **Boomstick said, "These moves include a giant fiery ball of doom, an electric hurricane kick, and punches with such strength and precision that he can punch a symbol into the ground…something I really with that I knew how to do."**

"So, he has some moves unique to himself, does he?" Sanji asked.

Sanji knew something about this. Old man Zeff may have taught Sanji how to do the black leg style, but Sanji himself had been the one to incorporate his natural durability to include the **Diable Jambe (Devil Leg).**

Zoro also knew about this, as he had made some unique moves for his unique sword style.

Brooke knew about this as well, given he had some unique moves that combined his music with his various fencing styles. Seeing this though, reminded him of the fight with the samura back on Thriller Bark. Maybe he should try going to Zoro for pointers.

 **Wiz said, "These moves include the powerful Kongo Kokuretsu Zan, or the Providence Rending Slash."**

 **Boomstick, "Or as I like to call it, THE FUCK YOU UP PUNCH!"**

 ** _They showed a clip of a fight, with Akuma raising a hand in the air, the arm flashing purple, and then slamming it down on the ground, resulting in a huge explosion, followed by an announcer shouting, KO._**

"Cool!" Usopp, Luffy, and Chopper yelled at seeing what it looked like.

The others had to agree that this was impressive, and a monstrous display of power. It made them wonder just what else the man was capable of.

 **Wiz said, "This move is incredibly powerful. So much so, that Akuma once used it to destroy an island."**

 ** _They showed Akuma doing the same punch and the island itself started falling apart._**

"WHAT!?"

The shout was accompanied by looked of absolute shock. No one said anything. The thought of one man destroying an island with his bare hands was shocking. The group had never seen such power. The closest thing that they had come close to that was the buster call, which took a few ships, and a certain wannabe god with long earlobes, who needed help from a device to do it.

"H-He's more powerful than Enel," Nami whimpered.

Franky was brought out of his fearful moment and turned towards Nami with a curious expression.

"Who's Enel?"

Usopp said, "A while back, before we brought you and Brook, we ran into this guy by the name of Enel on a series of islands. He ate a logia type devil fruit that gave him power over lightning. He used a device on his boat to create an attack, Raigo I think, to destroy an entire island."

Franky and Brook looked shocked. They all turned towards rest of the crew to gauge their reactions and were shocked to see them nod, showing she was serious.

Brook's jaw hung low as he asked, "H-How did you defeat such a monster?"

Luffy smirked and said, "Rubber and lightning don't mix."

Frank and Brook looked at each other before they nodded.

" **Hold you horses Boomstick, because that isn't the deadliest move in Akuma's arsenal," Wiz said.**

"YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!? WHAT COULD BE MORE POWERFUL THAN AN ISLAND SMASHING PUNCH!?"

The sound came from Usopp, who looked really freaked out.

" **What the hell could be more powerful than a punch powerful enough to smash an island?" Boomstick asked.**

 **Wiz explained, "By tapping into the darkest parts of the Satsui no hado, he can unleash his most powerful move, the Shun Goku Satsu, literally Instant Hell Murder. Or as it is more commonly known as, The Raging Demon."**

 ** _They show a clip of Akuma rushing towards his opponent, phasing through an attack. As he reaches him, the screen goes black and the sound of blows landing with various purple flashes appearing on screen. The image comes back with Akuma's opponent on the ground, most likely dead, and Akuma has his back to the viewer, the red symbol for Heaven prominently glowing on his back._**

"What the hell was that?" Usopp yelled, "He just punched him a few times and he fell over."

The others had no idea, what this was. They just simply watched and listened.

Brook, however, nearly fainted at the thought of someone like this fighting him, especially seeing as he was only just a pile of bones. The thought alone almost made him faint.

 **Boomstick said, "I'm totally going to name my first kid that."**

 **Wiz said, "Provided you can find a woman willing to sleep with you."**

Despite the situation a small chuckle went out at Wiz's dig at Boomstick.

 **Boomstick grumbled under his breath and said, "Anyway, the raging demon at full power is fatal. Not only does bruise flesh and crack bones, but it can also destroy the victim's soul!"**

"WHAT!?"

D-D-Destroy their soul?!" Usopp yelled, "How is that possible?"

Robin, her eyes slightly widened, answered, "I…I think that it uses the corruptive power of the Satusi no hado and turns it into an offensive weapon…"

The entire group was disturbed at the thought of such a technique being in the hands of someone like Akuma.

Brook fainted as the thought of fighting such a monster of a man registered in his mind, and the sheer damage that would come from doing so.

 **Boomstick continued, "With moves like that, it is no wonder that he's been able to pull off all that he can do.**

 **Feats**

 **Defeated Asian black bear as a child**

 **Shrugs off blows from Gen, a powerful assassin**

 **Leveled a forest**

 **Defeated Ryu, Ken, Sean, Guy, Adon, Gouken, AM. Bison, and Gil, some of the toughest members of the street Fighter cast**

 **Has only lost only lost one fight, some fight outcomes unknown**

 **Wiz said, "Akuma has taken on the toughest fighters known to street fighter. He known to show no mercy to those who peak his interest. And out of all the tough fighters he's taken on, he has lost only one to his brother Gouken…but after a brutal rematch…"**

 ** _They showed an image of Gouken leaning up against the wall with his blood splattered against it in the shape of Akuma's symbol._**

"Oh my god…" Nami whimpered, "He killed his own brother."

Nami gasped in horror. She imagined the day she joined Arlong's crew and saw the betrayed look on Nojiko's face.

Luffy found himself staring in horror at the thought of his brother' death. The thought of losing Ace was staggering, and the memory of the day that they lost Sabo flashed in his mind.

Sanji found himself thinking back to his brothers. They probably would have killed him if it weren't for his sister's kindness.

" **Oh, hey look, he can finger paint," Boomstick said upon seeing the image.**

"That is not funny!" Luffy yelled, angry at the thought of someone murdering their own brother. This shout also roused Brook from his slumber.

Nami and Luffy both flashed back to their respective siblings. The thought of doing such a horrible act to them really got their blood pumping. Obviously, they were not very happy with the first contestant.

Sanji understood Gouken's plight having been the victim of abuse of his older and younger brothers for most of his life.

 **Wiz looked somewhat disturbed by Boomstick's words, but then said, "Despite his brutal methods, he does have a code of honor. He will only show his true strength to those who have proven to be powerful enough. He will also not fight against the sick or crippled."**

Zoro nodded at this and said, "That makes sense. A fight wouldn't be any good if a person was injured or sick."

Usopp then said, "I don't think that this is going to be big in the fight here, especially if that…what was it…Shang Tsung turns out to be a good fight."

 **Boomstick nodded and said, "Moral code or not, if you ever meet this guy on the street, you better run, or you'll learn a whole new meaning of the word, pain."**

 **The doors closed.**

The jury was out on what the group thought of him. He was an amazing fighter, incredibly powerful, and could take a hit and dole out just a much. However, his violent nature and tendency to kill made them nervous. Nami and Luffy were especially anger given he was a brother killer.

It also made them wonder, just what kind of man his opponent was like.

 **The doors reopened.**

 **Wiz had a serious look on his face as he said, "Centuries ago, the bleak realm of Outworld began to seek out worlds to conquer, led by their monstrous emperor, Shao Kahn. To stop him the elder gods, brought out ancient laws."**

 ** _As he spoke, Wiz showed an image of Shao Kahn sitting on throne like a tyrant._**

"Creepy," Chopper said, shuddering, almost dropping his chocolate.

"And I thought that Akuma guy looked intimidating," Nami said.

Usopp and Brook agreed with her.

The rest of the crew saw how intimidating the guy looked.

 **Boomstick picked up what Wiz left off and said, "Every generation, the strongest warriors from the invading world would be set against the strongest warriors of the world being invaded in a brutal tournament. If the invaders lost ten consecutive tournaments they would leave the world be, but if the invaders won, they could invade without any problem. This tournament was known, as Mortal Kombat…and damn was it awesome."**

"Whoa, the greatest fighters in a generation," Zoro said, "I wonder if we would be included in that?"

Everyone imagined what would happen if they went up against the warriors of other worlds. Some of the group look apprehensive at the thought, but others looked excited.

 **Wiz said, "One of these fighters was Shao Kahns's right hand man. The vile sorcerer, known as Shang Tsung."**

 ** _A holographic image of Shang is shown._**

Nami asked, "Sorcerer, like in magic?"

"Oh, a magic show," Chopper said, sparkles in his eyes.

Franky laughed and said, "Magic? Really? What's he going to do? Pull a rabbit out of his hat?"

The rest of the crew chuckled at the cyborg's laugh. After a few moments, they turned back to the show.

 **Shang Tsung**

 **Age: unknown, possibly thousands**

 **Height: 5'11''**

 **Weight: 210 lbs**

 **Allegiance: Earthrealm, then Outworld**

 **Sorcerer, traitor, all around jackass**

 **Cursed to age at a fast rate**

 **Wiz said, "Very little is known about Shang Tsung's past. Most of it is shrouded in mystery. One theory is that he was kidnapped from Earthrealm and taken to Outworld where he learned the art of magic. Another theory, is that he was once a warrior for Earthrealm and went to Outworld for power."**

 **Boomstick nodded and said, "All we really do know is that he was caught cheating, which is considered treason by the elder gods, and was cursed by the elder gods to age until he died prematurely. Pay attention to that because, it's going to play a huge part in things later."**

"Wait, so he used to fight for the good guys, but he became evil?" Luffy asked, cocking his head to the side as he ate a whole pretzel in one bite.

"Seems that way," Robin said, "Though, I wonder just what he did to cheat."

Nami shrugged and said, "They did say that he had a silver tongue and that most of his past was shrouded in mystery. Who knows what happened."

Zoro scoffed and said, "Stupid coward."

Zoro had an immediately low opinion of this contestant. The man was a lousy cheat and wasn't that big on his whole, betraying the group thing. He should have at least tried to die with some dignity. If something like that happened, Zoro would have preferred to die fighting with a sword in his hand and on his feet.

Sanji was of a similar mindset.

Luffy didn't like the guy simply because of the traitor thing, as did Chopper, Franky, and Brook.

" **Sensing his dark heart," Wiz said, "Shao Kahn took Shang under his wing and began to teach him the art of magic, so he could learn how to solve his aging problem."**

 **Wiz nodded and said, "But just because he's a sorcerer doesn't mean he's a glass cannon. He was chosen to be a fighter in Mortal Kombat for a reason."**

 **Martial Arts**

 **Snake Kung Fu**

 **White Crane Style**

 **Northern Praying Mantis**

 **Jian – Chinese double edged straight sword**

 **Wiz pressed a button on the remote and the holographic image of Shang appeared before them.**

 **Wiz continued, "Before becoming a sorcerer, Shang was a master of the snake, crane, and mantis kung fu styles. The snake style focused on quick, precise strikes while calculating an opponent's weakness. The crane style revolves around blocking attacks and then striking back. The mantis style revolved around using circular motions to deflect attacks then striking with extreme precision. Shang Tsung mixed together, and used them to great efficiency. And when his hands weren't enough, he carried a Jian, a Chinese double edged straight sword for a surprise attack."**

 ** _As Wiz spoke, the hologram performed the various stances of each kung fu art, and then pulling out the sword, to use against his opponent._**

Sanji whistled. As a practitioner of the martial arts himself, he was impressed with the different styles that he used. All three melded together using similar methods to block or deflect, and then strike with extreme precision.

Zoro's head rose slightly at the mention of the straight sword, but lost interest after learning it was only for surprise attacks.

The others simply watched in interest.

"So, he focuses more on speed and precision as opposed to brute strength," Sanji said, "I wonder how that will do with going against Akuma's speed and strength."

 **Boomstick said, "And that's not going into what he learned with Shao Kahn."**

 **Sorcery**

 **Flaming Skulls – launches up to six skulls**

 **Flaming Skull Eruption – can fire skulls from the ground, close, medium, long range**

 **Ground Skull – long range skull eruption**

 **Up Skull – tracking skull projectile**

 **Fire Ring – two flaming intertwining skulls**

 **Hot escape – teleport with a pool of lava**

 **Forward Fireball – fireball attack**

 **Mysterious Magic – charges then teleports behind target for a surprise attack**

 **Body Switch – changes places with opponent**

 **Wiz explained, "Shang Tsung has multiple offensive spells, which apparently includes skulls…and fire…lots of skulls and fire…"**

 **Boomstick asked, "Where does he even keep all of those?"**

The group shuddered at the thought of the man having huge amounts of skulls on his person. They didn't even want to think of the reason for him having all of them in the first place.

 **Wiz said, "Oh, I think that might just be magic. He can also manipulate and control fire, teleport around the arena to confuse his opponents. He can do this with his Mysterious Magic and Body Switch Techniques. However, his personal favorite is the Hot escape, where he creates a pool of lava below him, and teleports, unleashing a wicked punch and burning his opponent at the same time."**

 **Boomstick laughed and said, "Sucker Punch Bitch!"**

After seeing Shang's fire moves, Luffy's mind immediately went back to his brother Ace. He began to wonder just hwat else Ace could do with his fire abilities. He had seen some crazy stuff done by Crocodile and Enel. He wondered what Ace could do if he ever got serious in a fight.

"Wow, that guy has quite the repertoire of moves," Brook said.

"No kidding," Franky said, "but I think Akuma might have an edge in durability here. This guy seems to use long range more than short range."

The others nodded and agreed. Despite his martial arts training it looked more like Shang's bread and butter was long range as opposed to close range attacks.

 **Wiz nodded and said, "However, there is one ability that makes him a deadly opponent."**

 **Boomstick said, "Yeah, remember that whole, age until you die early thing, we mentioned earlier? Well, Shang found a way around that…stealing the souls of various fighters."**

"WHAT!?"

At this, Brook fainted again.

 **Soul stealing**

 **Regenerates health**

 **Maintains youth**

 **Learns new skills**

 **Can morph into whoever's soul he steals**

 **Boomstick said, "We are not kidding. Shang has many moves based on this skill. When fighting he normally does it heal his wounds, but outside of it, he'll drain his opponent's souls dry and use them to enhance himself with their skills. He can even transform into the person whose soul he drained, and even turn into a snake."**

 **Boomstick gained a perverted grin and said, "Oh, the fun I could have with that. The woman part not the cobra part."**

 **Wiz then Gibb slapped Boomstick, knocking off his hat.**

The crew was only staring in shock, horrified looks on their faces as they realized that Shang literally killed people to survive and showed absolutely no guilt in the act of doing so. Forget what they thought about Akuma, Shang was literally a complete monster. Now, they were beginning to hope that Akuma would be the one to take down the mad sorcerer.

Zoro, Sanji, and Luffy, were especially angry for another reason. The whole soul stealing thing was a huge dishonor to the dead. Not to mention it was cheating to get new skills. They each had to train for years and years to get to the point that that are today! They were hoping Shang's beating was extremely brutal.

Sanji was shaken out of his thoughts as he found himself comparing the man's abilities to Mr. 2. The man could shapeshift thanks to his devil fruit power, but he couldn't fight or use the skills of the person he transformed into. Sanji couldn't help, but wonder how the fithw ould have gone if that had been any different.

 **Wiz said, "Weird fantasies aside, Shang is a pretty impressive fighter."**

 **Feats**

 **Fire is strong enough to destroy a helicopter**

 **Created Mileena, a clone of Kitana**

 **Tricked Kenshi**

 **Stood up after being stabbed by hooks**

 **Knocked over Shao Kahn**

 **Wiz continued, "He's taken several harsh blows and has been able to take down several strong opponents, including Liu Kang, Mileena, Shujinko, and even Shao Kahn, at least once. He's also cunning master of manipulation, playing his enemies into his hands, nearly bringing about the winning streak necessary to invade Earthrealm."**

 **Boomstick said, "If you ever see this guy get in the ring with you, just hope that he's in a merciful mood."**

 **The doors closed.**

"So…does anyone else have any ideas as to who they want to win?" Nami asked.

Unlike the first episode, they jury was out. Both contestants were considered monsters and extremely brutal. They didn't really know who to pick in terms of who they wanted to win. Without much of a choice they continued to watch.

 **Wiz said, "The combatants are set, the arena has been chosen."**

 **Boomstick said, "Now, it is time for the test of might. Time for a DEATH BATTLE! YEAH!"**

 **Wiz turned to his cohost and said, "Boomstick…dial it back a bit."**

 **The doors closed and reopened.**

 **The world they revealed was barren and destroyed. They were in the ruined remains of a wrecked city. There were bodies everywhere, humans ripped to pieces, Tarkartans laid on the ground with bullet holes riddling their bodies, others had been ripped apart and others looked like they had been severely injured and just left to die.**

"Holy shit," Usopp said, "What on earth did all that?"

Robin rubbed her chin and answered, "From what we heard about Mortal Kombat and Shang Tsung, he nearly brought the end of the world by winning the tournament. My guess is that this is what would happen if Shang Tsung's team would win."

Nami said, "I'm glad we don't have that here…I hope."

 **Suddenly a bright green portal opened, and a familiar old man walked out of the portal. Shang Tsung had come to Earthrealm.**

"There's one of them…where's the other?" Sanji asked, as he and the others got ready for Akuma to show his face.

 **Suddenly, there was a bright purple flash and a Tarkartan was thrown from a nearby building. Out of the building walked Akuma, a slight crimson aura surrounding his body.**

 **Shang's mind went a mile a minute as he examined this man. He stood strong with a sense of purpose and gave off an aura that was incredible, full of violence, hatred, and rage. He then decided then and there he would drain this man's soul. With it, he may gain the power he needed to overthrow Shao Kahn.**

 **Akuma glanced over Shang Tsung for a moment, measuring up this new opponent. He could sense dark energies flowing through him, a malevolent aura, and a great deal of strength. There was also something else, like a thousand voices screaming, cursing this man, begging to be set free.**

 **With that in mind, he set into his basic stance.**

" **Worthless creature," he growled, "Step forth and prove your worth."**

 **Shang laughed as he heard this and said, "You think that you can defeat me? I can tell you have strength. You would have done well in my tournament, but in the end, you would have had to face, Shang Tsung!"**

"Here we go," Franky said, as he and the others all prepared to watch the fight. Who was the best of bad?

 **Fight!**

 **The two charged at each other. Shang struck the first blow landing some fast assault to Akuma's chest and shoulder's, aiming for weak points. However, Akuma shrugged off the fast blows with ease. The master of the Ansatsuken then proceeded to unleash a brutal punch to the sorcerer's stomach, knocking the wind form his lungs.**

 **Akuma took advantage of the man's temporary weakness and grabbed his by the skull. Akuma threw Shang like ragdoll down the road.**

"Looks like Akuma is pressing an advantage," Zoro observed.

Nami said, "Yeah, but don't forget, Shang is a strategist and cunning. He'll pull something."

 **Shang got up and saw Akuma charging at him. The sorcerer quickly brought up the assault, firing some of his fiery skulls.**

 **Akuma, in response, coated his arms in dark purple ki and began punching through the blasts. Akuma raced forward and prepared to unleash a brutal hurricane kick. Howeve,r Shang teleported out of the way.**

 **Akuma looks urprised for a moment, before turning around just in time to take a fist to the jaw. Shang then unleashed another barrage of blows, however, to finish it he brought his sword out to play. Akuma looked unimpressed as he swung. Akuma threw out a kick that broke the sword in two.**

Zoro scoffed at seeing this and mumbled, "Novice."

 **Shang fell back, a shocked look on his face, then slammed his fist on the ground. A flaming skull erupted out the ground, hitting Akuma, taking him by surprise. Two more following juggling him in the air.**

 **Akuma managed to get his bearings and then began spinning, launching himself at Shang.**

" **Tatsumaki Senpukyaku!"**

 **Akuma launched forward with the intent of turning Shang into mush, however, Shang fired a blast of fire downward, performing hot escape at the last second. Akuma struck the ground, forming a crater. Moments, after landing Shang shot up out of the ground, performing a brutal uppercut, and the heat of the flames.**

"Oh, that had to hurt," Usopp said.

"With those flames, he bound to be in constant pain from the burns," Chopper said, adding his two cents of medical knowledge, "He may be tough, but that might be tough, but that is bound to be distracting."

 **Akuma recovered quickly and fired a Hadoken, knocking Shang back a bit. Akuma followed this up by charging, fast.**

" **Messatsu Gou Rasen!"**

 **Akuma charged forward and unleash a trio of powerful uppercuts and then performed a back throw. As the sorcerer landed on the street, he growled in anger.**

"I think that might have been payback for the fiery uppercut," Sanji said, taking a drag on his cigarette.

The others agree.

 **Akuma focused his powers and fired one of his more powerful techniques.**

" **Shakunetsu Hadoken!"**

 **Shang turned towards the source of the sound and was shocked to see a large flaming ball of doom heading straight for him. The sorcerer reacted quickly performing another hot escape to get away.**

"He isn't going to start spamming that, is he?" Usopp asked, flashing back to his fight with the mole woman, Ms. Merry Christmas.

Chopper nodded and said, "That reminds me of someone. I just can't figure out who…eh, not important."

 **Akuma jumped back, expecting another sucker punch. However, this time Shang came up from behind. The sorcerer fired a barrage of flaming skulls point blank, knocking the great warrior off his feet.**

 **Before Akuma could react however, he was shocked by what Shang did next. He morphed turning into a ninja clad in black and yellow.**

"Ninja!" the childish trio yelled in shock, with stars in their eyes.

The others didn't seem that impressed, though they had to wonder what this new form of Shang's would be able to do.

" **Get over here," Shang Tsung yelled, using Scorpion's body and voice, launching a kunai attached to a rope.**

 **The rope pierced Akuma's stomach and he was yanked forward right into a vicious uppercut. Shang then turned back, firing a homing skull at Akuma before he could recover. As Akuma landed, Shang charged again, this time taking the form of a large four-armed man, tackling the man. Shang then took a third form, turning into a woman wearing a blue two-piece with a pair of fans. She (he) spun them right next to the man's head, slicing his face and chest, knocking him backwards.**

"Damn," Sanji said, "that guy is way better at fighting with his forms then Mr. 2."

Usopp turned and asked, "Mr. 2? Oh, yeah, you fought him back in Alabasta…what do you mean by better at fighting with his forms."

Sanji sighed and said, "Mr. 2 had those shapeshifting powers right, however his fighting style could only be used in his main body, not in his other forms. Shang, however, can use all these forms and their skills to their fullest."

The others looked at each other and nodded. It was then that something occurred to Chopper.

"Hey, Sanji," the smallest member of the crew said, "How come you aren't freaking out or going all crazy at the sight of that girl?"

The others looked at chopper and realized he was right. Sanji hadn't done his normal thing at the sight of a beautiful women.

Sanji scoffed and said, "Because, I know under that curvaceous, scantily clad form, is just…a really old guy."

The other sweat dropped and then turned back.

 **Shang then transformed into a ninja again, this time clad in black and blue. He held out his hands and fired a blast of what looked like ice, trapping Akuma's lower half and his hands in pure ice.**

 **Shang transformed back and walked towards the captive man. He then placed a hand on his chest and said, "Your soul is mine."**

 **Green energy flowed around the two. Shang laughed victoriously as he felt his strength increasing, knowledge of great power flooded his mind, and strength filled his body as his wounds began to heal.**

Everyone watched with baited breath as they saw this happen. They wondered just what would happen next.

 **Akuma could feel the life leaving his body. His expression became enraged as he refused to be defeated in such a way. With an enraged roar and pulse of purple energy, Akuma called upon the Satsui no Hado, shattering the ice and knocking Shang Tsung back.**

 **Akuma growled, purple energy flowing around him and his eyes glowing bright red. Shang simply smirked before he transformed into Akuma, showing he had taken enough of his soul to take his form.**

 **The pair glared at each other as they charged. The two met in the middle, blows exchanging over and over. The pair was fighting brutally.**

 **This continued for a few moments, and then ended. A brutal double punch, knocked the pair away from each other.**

 **One of the Akumas raised his fist into the air with energy forming on it.**

"He's gonna use the island smasher!" Luffy yelled.

 **The other Akuma noticed the move and shot forward, floating across the ground. The first Akuma swung his fist down, but it was too late. The pair met, and the sound of punches landing was heard and various purple flashes of light.**

 **Soon it showed on the Akumas standing with his back facing the viewers. On the ground, the other Akuma glowed green as his body reverted into its normal form, all the souls he had absorbed being released upon his death.**

 **KO**

 **Akuma glanced over his shoulder and said, "Pathetic weakling."**

"Whoohoo!" Luffy yelled.

The others cheered at the awesome fight.

" **Holy shit Wiz did you see that? That was way too close," Boomstick said as he moved around excitedly.**

 **Wiz nodded at his cohost's assessment and said, "That is true. Akuma pressed a distinct advantage with destructive power and martial arts skills. However, Shang's cunning, magic, and morphing abilities allowed him an edge all his own, the kind Akuma hasn't faced before."**

 **Boomstick said, "His magic saved his ass, but he made a mistake of trying to steal Akuma's soul, which made Akuma take things seriously."**

"That Akuma guy is a monster when he fights," Usopp said with a shuddered, "I don't think even all of us fighting together could take that monster down."

Everyone agreed even Luffy.

 **Wiz said, "While he had Akuma's techniques, Shang's greatest victories have come from his cunning and quick thinking, so he didn't have a chance to land the final blow as Akuma unleashed his coup de grace."**

 **Boomsick excitedly yelled, "The raging demon of instant hell murder awesomeness!"**

 **Wiz sighed and said, "Seriously, dial it back."**

 **Boomstick ignored him and said, "In the end, Shang just "sould" out. Get it?"**

 **Wiz rolled his eyes and said, "The winner is Akuma."**

The group cheered again. It was an awesome fight, even if they didn't like the competitors too much. The group was now wondering who else would be on this show.

 **Next time on Death battle…**

Everyone sat with interest on their faces, watching who would appear.

 **The screen was completely black. Suddenly there was a sound of metal on metal, to be more specific swords clashing.**

Zoro perked up at the noise, having a feeling that he was going to enjoy this.

 **Swords of all sizes were seen cutting through the air, two broadswords were clashing with a pair of katana, sending sparks raining to the ground, and briefly lighting up the area.**

 **The flashes of light from the clashes, briefly revealed a red-haired woman looking intensely.**

"Oh, my crimson-haired beauty!? Sanji yelled, his eyes turning into hearts.

Everyone ignored the love-struck cook as they kept their attention on the screen.

 **The woman attacked her opponent furiously, the small showers of sparks turning into a downpour, apparently lighting up whatever was on the ground. The fire spread through to the area, lighting up the area, revealing her armored form and her opponent, a tall man with thick muscles, a scar over his eyes, and green hair.**

"ZORO/MOSSHEAD!?"

The only one quiet after the revelation was Zoro who had both of his eyes wide with shock and his jaw hitting the ground. If there was something that they didn't expect that any one of them would be on it.

 **Fairy Tail vs Straw Hat Pirates: Erza Scarlet vs Roronoa Zoro**

Everyone just stared in silence before they all turned to Zoro, looking just as shocked as him as the next episode began to play.

Luffy then noticed something and said, "Hey, why is Brook taking a nap?"

 **I've gotten lots of people requesting I do Erza vs Zoro next, so I decided to just go ahead and do it. I hope you all enjoy the episode.**

 **Criticism is welcomed. Flames are ignored.**


	3. Zoro vs Erza

**I own nothing.**

 **I've seen plenty of these around so I decided, what the heck why not give them a shot.**

 **All character of One Piece don't belong to me.**

 **The characters Wizard, aka Wiz, Boomstick, and Jocelyn the intern, their images, and everything that revolves around them are all owned by Screwattack. Hope that you all enjoy.**

 **I would like to thank those who have given me some feedback, some things to think about, and potential death battles as well as potential changes.**

 **Now for some of the requests**

 **Cinder vs Human Torch: Maybe, I'll given this one some though**

 **Sans vs Shedinja: No, I don't have it in me to go through the whole pokemon ninja thing. Way too much math.**

 **Yusuke Urameshi vs Rick Taylor: No…too ridiculous even more death battle standards**

 **Deadshot vs Widowmaker: Yes, a fight between assassins would be fun to write and to watch**

 **Scyther vs Levi Ackerman: Again, no pokemon**

 **The scout vs Misaki Yata: again maybe**

 **Pyro vs Magmortar: You should know my answer.**

 **Dredd vs Punisher: I can already see Boomstick drooling**

 **Cloud vs Noctis Lucis Caelum: This could be fun**

 **I would also like thank Richmaster for his support and for the ideas he gave me for this battle.**

 **Also, to one of my reviewers, I did it pre-timeskip because it would be interesting to see how this would effect. How would it effect their two years of training, and how would they react to certain events.**

 **Chapter 3: A contestant is one of our own?!**

Everyone just stared at the screen, waiting for the episode to finish loading. Just moments ago, they had learned that one of the contestants would be one of their own members, Roronoa Zoro. Zoro himself seemed interested in this especially, which made sense. He began to wonder just who would be strong enough to face off against him in a fight?

After waking Brook up from his fainting spell from the last episode, they pressed next on the screen and they began to watch.

 **Wiz said, "The swordsman, a warrior whose legend has withstood the test of time."**

 **Boomstick nodded at his cohost and said, "I agree with that Wiz. There's nothing quite like the sound of metal slicing through the air, clashing with more metal, and the sight of sparks raining on the ground is enough to make a grown man shed a tear at the sheer beauty of it."**

 **Wiz gave his cohost a strange look and said, "Well…todays contestants take the use of swords and turn it into an absolute art form. Roronoa Zoro, the Straw Hat Pirate's santoryu master."**

 **Boomstick then said, "Yeah, but don't forget the beautiful Erza Scarlet, queen of the fairies."**

There was a moment of silence before Luffy busted out laughing.

"They have your fighting against a fairy," the rubber boy laughed, "That is so lame!"

Zoro growled and said, "Oh, shut up rubber boy! She's probably tough if she's on this show!"

Sanji growled, "Moss head, if you harm a single hair on her head I will roast you alive!"

" **I'm Boomstick and that's Wizard," Boomstick started.**

 **Wiz finished, "And it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win a death battle."**

The group sat back as they began to watch what would prove to be an interesting episode.

 **Wiz said, "A long time ago, there was a boy who had a simple dream…to become the best swordsman in the world."**

 **Boomstick said, "He left behind his old life to do so, eventually coming across a dojo in Shimotsuki village, located in the East Blue. There he was trained by its master in the art of the sword. Well, not really trained. He just showed up, kicked the ass of everyone there, and then just…kind of stuck around."**

 ** _As they spoke, they showed clips of Zoro training as a child._**

"Awe, you looked so cute back then, Zoro," Robin cooed at seeing the younger Zoro.

"So that's what Zoro looked like as a kid," Usopp said, "I thought for sure he would be taller."

Other similar comments were said by the others. Zoro, however, grumbled and simply ignored the others.

' _I would like to know where they got this footage, though,'_ Zoro said.

 **Wiz said, "Kind of true. He did defeat everyone there, even the older students. However, there was one that he could never beat, the dojo master's own daughter, Kuina."**

 ** _They showed clips of Zoro fighting Kuina and getting his butt whooped every single time._**

"What? There was someone that Zoro couldn't beat?!" Chopper yelled, having seen some of Zoro's skills in action.

On the outside Zoro was stoic, not showing any emotion whatsoever. However, inside he felt a small sense of nostalgia as he saw his oldest friend and rival.

The rest of the crew glanced at the man and wondered just what kind of relationship the two had. This would explain why Zoro didn't give a female fighter any quarter.

Luffy was thinking of finding this woman and adding her to the crew.

 **Boomstick said, "He dueled the girl over 2000 times…and he lost all 2000 times! Seriously how the hell does that work? He could have won at least once."**

 **Wiz said, "Well, like the renowned scientist Thomas Edison said, "I did not fail, I found two thousand ways not to make a lightbulb." My guess is that from each of his losses Zoro steadily improved, finding ways to improve his stance, style, or some other thing that would lead to his downfall."**

"Who?" Robin asked, cocking her head at the scientist bit, confused.

Sanji laughed out loud and said, "So much for the unstoppable swordsman huh?"

He didn't get a chance to laugh, however, as he was suddenly slammed hard in the jaw. Surprisingly, it wasn't Zoro, while he was preparing to clock the perverted cook, it was Luffy.

Luffy glared down at the cook and said, "Don't go mocking old friends, Sanji. Besides, I doubt you were such a tough fighter when you were that age."

Sanji was about to say something, but decided against it. He nursed his head and got back in his chair, feeling a dark glare at his back from moss head.

 **Wiz continued, "You'd think that he'd resent her, but this wasn't the case. Kuina became Zoro's idol, the fighter he wanted to defeat above all else. After their 2001st duel, using live swords, they each made a promise. They would both become as strong as possible and then, they would meet, and have their final duel to see who would become the most powerful swordsman, or swordswoman, in the world."**

"Wow," Luffy said, "She sounds awesome! She would have made a great member of the crew."

"Yeah," Usopp said, "Two badass sword users instead of just one! It would be awesome!"

As the others conversed they didn't notice the grim expression that came over Zoro's face briefly before taking a stoic look again.

The ever-observant Robin had noticed and immediately felt a bad feeling sink into her stomach.

 **Boomstick dramatically exclaimed, "It would be the battle of the century, a duel for the ages. It would be the greatest duel of Zoro's life."**

 **He became somber and then said, "It was a duel…that would never come to pass."**

All the members of the crew, save Zoro, looked confused at that remark. They looked at Zoro with confusion before the hosts continued.

 **Wiz said, "The day after their final duel, Kuina had to go down a flight of stairs to get a whet stone so that she could sharpen the swords she and Zoro used in their duel. In the process, she fell down the stairs, broke her neck, and died."**

 **Boomstick pulled out a beer can and said, "Here's to you, Kuina. A potential female badass, having gone out before she could become awesome."**

 **The man then cracked the can open and drank it.**

Everyone gasped in horror as they heard that. Everyone looked at Zoro, who looked upset at the memory.

"Oh, that poor girl," Brook said, "A flower nipped in the bud before she could truly begin to bloom…wait…she had to get a stone to sharpen the swords."

Nami quickly put two and two together and said, "Oh my god…"

The others seemed to get it almost immediately, except for Luffy.

"What?" the captain asked, "I don't get it."

Zoro clenched his hand around his bottle and said, "If I hadn't convinced her to duel me with real swords that night, she wouldn't have died."

With that last word, Zoro crushed the bottle in his hand. Feelings of anger and resentment run through him. Even to this day, a part of him still blamed himself for the death of Kuina.

Zoro, however, was surprised when Robin sat next to him and put a comforting arm around him. He looked shocked for a moment before giving the woman a small smile.

Off to the side, Sanji was grinding his teeth to the point they almost cracked as he saw his beloved Robin put her arm around moss head.

 **Wiz said, "Driven by anger at Kuina's unfair death, Zoro took up her sword and began training to become a master swordsman. He trained with Kuina's father for years before setting out on his journey to take on the strongest swordsman in the world, Dracule Mihawk."**

 **Name: Roronoa Zoro**

 **Height: 5'11**

 **Date of Birth: November 11**

 **Current Bounty: 320,000,000 belli**

 **Former bounty hunter, current sword master/first mate of Straw Hat Pirates**

 **Inventor of Santoryu (Three Sword Style)**

 **No sense of direction…seriously.**

Usopp raised an eyebrow at the information.

"Wait a minute, the bounty is wrong," the sniper said, "Zoro only has a hundred and sixty million as a bounty."

Everyone looked at each other in surprise before looking at the screen again. They gasped in realization as they saw that Zoro's bounty was apparently double then what it was now.

"Hey, what does that mean?" Luffy asked, his head cocked to the side in confusion.

Sanji scoffed and said, "There's no way that moss head's bounty can be that high. It's absolutely ridiculous."

Zoro smirked at his rival and asked, "Why? Because the gap keeps widening?"

Sanji grumbled under his breath and managed to keep himself.

 **Boomstick said, "Unfortunately, he got lost, so with nothing else to do with his life, he became a bounty hunter, earning a bounty of a hundred and twenty million, and a reputation so fierce, the mere mention of his name when people heard it."**

 ** _They showed a clip of Luffy and Coby in a town and they mention Zoro and the townspeople all freak out._**

Luffy chuckled and said, "That was a fun day."

"Wasn't that that Coby kid from Water 7?" Franky asked, recognizing the purple haired boy.

Luffy shrugged and said, "Yeah, Coby was a bit of wuss back then, but he can be pretty tough when he wants to be, especially after grandpa started training him."

Zoro mumbled, "Can't say the same about Helmeppo."

 **Boomstick continued, "He was so badass, even the Baroque works crime organization tried to hire him."**

"Wait, you were almost hired by Crocodile's old organization in Alabasta?!" Nami yelled.

Zoro shrugged and said, "Wasn't interested, so I told him to scram. Too bad he didn't listen."

Robin glanced at Zoro and realized something. A member of the organization had been killed on a recruiting mission. She was surprised by this as she didn't know it was Zoro who did the killing. A part of her wondered what would have been different if Zoro had joined. She imagined Zoro getting lost on the way to meetings, showing up late, irritating Crocodile, but easily being able to bash down some of the members.

Her thoughts were matched by the members of the crew, especially the weakling trio, who turned pale at the thought of fighting Zoro.

" **Eventually," Wiz said, "Zoro wound up in Shells Town, where he was arrested by Axe Hand Morgan and his son, Helmeppo. After Zoro saved a girl by killing Helmeppo's pet wolf, he was sentenced to be tied to a stake for a month in return for amnesty."**

 **Boomstick said, "Big surprise, the marines lied and tried to kill Zoro after only nine days. Thankfully, Zoro was saved by our resident rubber boy, Monkey D. Luffy, and became his first recruit into the Straw Hat pirates."**

"So that's how Zoro joined the crew," Usopp said, "I always wondered that."

Nami nodded and said, "Yeah, he even had the strength to fight after being tied to a stake for nine days."

Brook said, "Wow, Zoro truly is a man of great conviction."

Chopper glanced at the swordsman with his respect for him rising even higher.

Sanji glanced at Zoro as he felt some respect for Zoro. The man went for nine days without food or water, no doubt the green haired swordsman had been starving, something that Sanji wouldn't wish on his worst enemy.

Robin smiled at Zoro's selfless act and when the others turned back to the screen, briefly planted her lips on the green haired man's cheek. Zoro didn't openly react, but he did raise an eyebrow.

Sanji felt the sudden urge to murder Zoro.

 **Boomstick continued, "And with a guy like this, I can see why he wants him in his crew.**

 **Arsenal and skills**

 **Santoryu Fighting Style**

 **Swords**

 **-Wado Ichimonji: means Straight Road to Harmony, formerly belonged to Kuina, one of the 21 O Wazamono grade swords**

 **-Sandai Kitetsu: Third Generation Demon Piercer, sharp sword, supposedly cursed**

 **-Shusui: means Clear Autumn Water, formerly belonged to Ryuma, another of the 21 O Wazamono grade sword**

 **Strong enough to lift buildings**

 **Incredibly durable**

 **Wiz said, "Zoro uses his own personal swords style, santoryu literally meaning Three sword Style. This style mixes techniques involving one, two, and, obviously, three swords. One in both hands, and his third in his mouth…which can't be considered safe."**

 **Boomstick laughed at his cohost and said, "Oh please, Wiz, bad asses don't care about safety. Watch as I demonstrate with these three handguns!"**

"Wait what?" everyone asked at the same time.

 **Boomstick wasn't kidding. He took out three hand guns, he put the handle of on in his mouth, with his tongue right on the trigger, ready to pull it.**

 **Wiz slowly back away as he said, "Uh…Boomstick, I don't think that's sa-"**

 **The smarter of the two was cut off when the handgun in Boomstick's mouth went off, the recoil knocking the gun lover back and making him fall over. Wiz dived down to the side, knocking over the camera in the process, giving them a good view of the ceiling, the sound of more gunshots rang out.**

 **The screen went black the words "We are experiencing technical difficulties. Please be patient…"**

The crew was silent for a moment and then they all burst out laughing.

The group managed to calm down after a few minutes. When Brook turned to his fellow sword user.

"Excuse me, Zoro," he said, "I must admit I am curious…before Boomstick's blunder…they mentioned the titles of your swords…what do they mean?"

Zoro smiled as he moved forward slightly and drew Sandai Kitetsu and Shusui.

Zoro brandished Sandai Kitetsu and explained, "The third-generation part mean's it is the third out of three generations…making it the weakest, called Wazamono, with shodai ichimonji, first generation demon piercer, being the strongest. They were all forged by a man named Kitetsu, a skill sword maker. Unfortunately, these types of swords tend to be cursed, killing those who wield them as opposed to their opponents."

"Cursed!?" Nami yelled, "You used my money to buy a cursed sword?!"

Sanji growled, "How dare you waste Nami's money on such a thing!"

Zoro rolled his eyes and said, "Relax, my luck is greater than some stupid curse."

Usopp asked, "How do you know that?"

Zoro shrugged and said, "I threw it into the air and held my arm out."

Everyone just stared at the man for a few moments before simply putting it under the Zoro is insane file. Usopp still flinched slightly at the thought of Zoro cutting of his hand so he could fight that CP9 Giraffe guy.

Zoro sheathed the cursed sword and withdrew Wado Ichimonji and Shusui before saying, "These are O Wazamono grade swords. They are a step up from Sandai Kitetsu. These are of a higher grade however, they aren't as strong as other swords…like Mihawks."

The smarter members of the crew understood. The dumber ones, not so much. They just nodded their heads like they understood.

 **Boomstick rolled his, no doubt sore, jaw and said, "Zoro's gone through a lot of swords over time, but his most recent set has to be his strongest. This includes the cursed sword Sandai Kitetsu, Kuina's former sword Wado Ichimonji, and Shusui, which he won of the zombie Samurai, Ryuma."**

 **Wiz looked impressed and said, "Wow Boomstick, you got all those words right. Your language skills are improving."**

 **Boomstick chuckled before wincing and rubbing his mouth.**

Zoro smirked glad to see that Boomstick didn't mutilate the names of his swords.

The others were now beginning to realize that Zoro had some high-quality swords on his waist. It also made Nami glad that he didn't buy them as they probably would have cost a lot of cash to pay for the all.

 **Wiz said, "Awesome swords are just the beginning however. Zoro possessed inhuman strength, speed, and durability. Taking a ton of damage, dishing out even more, and even fighting while seriously injured. For example, he fought against Hatchan, an octopus fishman wielding six swords, each weighing 300 kilograms, that's nearly 4000 pounds total, after being brutally injured by Dracule Mihawk, the same guy he tried to defeat, a short time prior."**

 **Boomstick said, "Damn! Talk about an iron will! And that's not a one-time thing either. Zoro trains his mind by mediating and his body, lifting several hundred pounds of weight like their nothing despite having been brutally injured beforehand. AND HE DOES THIS EVERY DAMN DAY! No wonder he's part of the monster trio. If I could lift portions of buildings while severely injured, I'd be considered a monster too."**

Everyone turned and stared at Zoro with shocked amazement while some of the others looked scared as they were reminded why Zoro was considered one of the toughest members of their crew. It lasted only a few moments before Chopper suddenly shot forward and smashed the samurai over the head.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU FOUGHT AND TRAINED AFTER BEING SERIOUSLY INJURED!? YOU COULD HAVE MADE YOUR INJURIES EVEN WORSE, DAMN IT!"

Zoro grumbled at the small doctor continued to rant and rave at the man. The others chuckled at seeing the tough pirate getting chewed out by a small adorable reindeer. After Chopper was finished they all turned back to the screen.

Brook's eyes lingered on the man and was really considering going to the man for sword fighting tips to see if he could find a way to increase the power behind his fencing skills.

 **Wiz continued, "Zoro is also insanely fast. He can react fast enough to block bullets and move faster than the human eye can track. One of his greatest feats of speed, had to be in Whiskey Peak. While being attacked by a small village full of Baroque Work assassins, Zoro moved at least 57 feet in 4.5 milliseconds…nearly nine thousand miles an hour"**

 **Boomstick added, "That's five times faster than a bullet."**

Again, everyone slowly turned towards Zoro with shocked expression, jaws on the ground and eyes popping out.

Zoro just had his eyebrow cocked as he had no idea that he it was moving that fast.

Sanji mumbled something under his breath about moss head trying to make him look weak to Nami and Robin and made an oath to get stronger.

 **Wiz continued, "Zoro takes all of this strength and skill, and combines it all into is santoryu sword style.**

 **Santoryu fighting stye**

 **ittoryu (one sword style)**

 **nitoryu (Two sword Style**

 **Santoryu (three sword style)**

 **Kyutoryu (nine sword style)**

 **Mutoryu (no sword style)**

 **Iai (re-sheath techniques)**

 **Wiz explained, "Zoro's moves utilize one swords, two swords, three swords, or in at least one case no swords. Given his unique style, he is its only practitioner and he has moves so unique, only he can perform them."**

"Jeez," he said, "makes me wonder just what else you can do."

 **Boomstick said, "His Lion Song technique is strong enough to slash through steel, and, as previously stated his Rashomon technique can slice through a freaking train car. He can also use the Flying Dragon Blaze, a hit so fast that the friction can light the victim on fire!"**

 **Wiz said, "He also has access to the Oni Giri, or Demon Cut, where he swings his swords all at the same time. He also has variations, such as the Purgatory Demon Cut. And when he swings his swords a certain way he can create tornados, like the Dragon Twister, and its upgraded version, the Great Dragon Twister."**

 ** _They show all the moves mentioned via clips against opponents they were used against._**

"Is that Zoro fighting an army of Fishmen?" Luffy asked.

"Hmm…I wonder what we're doing there?" Robin asked, rubbing her chin.

"Oh my gosh…that means…we get to see mermaids!"

Sanji shouted this and began going to his love tornado mode. Brook soon joined in with the pair chanting mermaid. This ended when Nami smacked the two over the head.

 **Boomstick said, "But just because he's a swordsman doesn't mean that you're safe at a distance. When he wants to cut someone from a distance, he throws out his cannon attacks."**

 **Wiz quickly explained, "Zoro has long range attacks he refers to as the flying blade techniques. He does this by swinging his swords so hard that they cut through the air, releasing vacuum blades or bullets. They each rival the force of a cannon and with more swords they get even stronger, reaching over 1000 pounds."**

Luffy slammed his fist down on his palm and said, "Oh yeah, I remember that. Didn't we do something like that during that big storm at Franky's hometown."

Franky turned and asked, "Wait, you guys fought agua laguna!?"

Zoro nodded and said, "Yeah, me and Luffy both managed to punch a hole through that giant title wave."

Franky simply stared, and was wondering how many other surprises they had in store.

Zoro, however, was surprised by the 1000 pounds feat. He had no idea he could reach that much, or it could get that poweful. How did they know this, and was that image of him against all those fishmen an incident from the future?

 **Boomstick said, "But when he really wants to bring the pain, he focuses his energy and-HOLY SHIT DID HE JUST GROW TWO EXTRA PAIRS OF ARMS AND TWO MORE HEADS?!"**

 ** _The reason behind Boomstick's shout was that a clip showing Zoro's going into his kyutoryu state against Kaku._**

"COOL!" the childish trio yelled in shock.

The others stared in a mix of shock and awe as they turned towards Zoro who smirked.

"How did you do that man?" Franky asked.

"That's insane," Nami said.

Robin didn't say anything, but her eyes were slightly wider than normal.

Brook's eye sockets stared at the image and then he remembered something.

"Wait a minute…how come you didn't use that against Ryuma or Oars?" the skeleton asked the swordsman.

Zoro answered, "I couldn't against Ryuma because one of my swords had been turned to rust by a navy captain and I didn't use it against Oars because it takes a lot of concentration to use and I didn't have the time."

Brook accepted the answer.

Luffy suddenly started laughing and said, "Look at the square giraffe."

 **Wiz said, "Yes. This is Zoro's ultimate technique: the kyutoryu, or nine sword style, and itsual ace in the hole. To use this, he somehow focuses his anger and will creating illusions of arms and heads to multiply his swords…which somehow act like real blades!"**

Nami turned towards the man and asked, "How does that work?"

Zoro looked at her for a moment and simply shrugged his shoulders.

 **Wiz said, "Zoro's skills as a swordsman is nearly unmatched, and after he was separated from his crew and trained by Dracule Mihawk it became the stuff of legends."**

"WAIT WHAT!?"

Everyone stared and tried to figure out what he meant when he said that. Separated for two years? Trained by Dracule Mihawk? What the hell were they talking about?!

Everyone took a few minutes to process this.

 **Boomstick said, "Yeah…long story short, the pirates tried to rescue a mermaid from being a slave, Luffy punched some important windbag, some crazy strong light guy showed up, they got attacked by this bear guy, his robot clone, and this axe guy, and a they all got launched into different parts of the sea."**

 ** _As the gun lover spoke, they showed clips involving Camie and Hatchan, Luffy punching the celestial dragon, the fight with the Pacifista, Sentomaru, and Kuma before being launched by Kuma's paw pads._**

Zoro sat there looking shocked, surprised to see himself being beaten like that. He wasn't the only one.

Everyone saw the looks of fear on their faces as were launched away from the area. The entire crew shivered in fear as they remembered the battle with Kuma. Zoro had been had pressed to defeat the man, of course he was injured but it spoke volumes that even after some time to heal, he was still unable to take them down.

Luffy looked especially upset upon seeing the terrified looks on his crewmates faces. He clenched his fists and swore that that would not happen. His friends had almost been killed recently at Thriller Bark and he swore that he would not let that happen.

 **Wiz said, "The island he landed on happened to be an island retreat belonging to Dracule Mihawk…and some annoying pink-haired ghost girl."**

"Hey, it's that ghost girl from Thriller Bark," Usopp said, remembering his opponent from the terrifying island, "How did she get there?"

Nami snapped her fingers and said, "That's the girl Kuma made disappear."

 **Boomstick said, "Soon after crashing Zoro received a message from Luffy via newspaper telling the crew to train for two years so that they could be better prepared for the insanity that was the new world, the most dangerous part of the grand line. After receiving this message, Zoro threw aside his pride as a swordsman and asked Mihawk to train him."**

 **Wiz said, "If you can call it training. All he did was stand nearby drinking wine while Zoro fought a bunch of…demonic soldier monkeys."**

 ** _They showed a clip of Zoro fighting the Humandrills while Perona and Dracule just stood by watching, the latter with a glass of wine in his hand._**

 **Boomstick scoffed said, "Please. It's obvious that he's so strong that just being near him makes you stronger. Like Chuck Norris, but in reverse."**

"Chuck Norris?" Usopp asked.

Luffy said, "I don't know who that is, but he sounds awesome."

As this was being said, Zoro was in a moment of thought. Being trained by Mihawk would increase his skill, and probably make him stronger than ever. However, Zoro wondered if he could do it. Could he throw aside his pride enough to be trained by the man he wanted to defeat more than anything? After thinking about it for a few moments.

 **Wiz said, "After training under Mihawk for two years straight, Zoro's incredible sword skills became the stuff of legends. But he also unlocked and incredible power that only the strongest are able to use…Haki."**

 ** _They show Zoro holding out his swords and black spirals of energy surrounded his blades, causing them to turn black._**

Everyone looked interested at this. Zoro especially.

 **Wiz explained, "Haki is a metaphysical energy that can be harnessed by all creatures, from humans to fishmen to animals."**

 ** _They show humans using haki, causing their arms to turn black, Jinbei using haki, and finally a kung fu dugong using it._**

"Whoa, it sounds like that ki thing that Akuma used," Luffy said, "Does that mean that Zoro can shoot giant lasers from his swords?!"

Robin rubbed her chin and thought, _'It seems similar, but it based on the clips they showed, it seems more suited for physical combat, not long distance.'_

 **Boomstick said, "Like Neopolitan ice cream Haki comes in three flavors, but Zoro only has access to chocolate and vanilla. Vanilla, the lamest flavor, is observation haki. With this he can sense his opponents whether they are invisible or far away, and even predict attacks."**

 ** _As the gun lover spoke they showed a clip of Zoro using his haki to block water bullets shot at him from a fishman._**

"Holy cow," Usopp said, "That could be useful if we needed to sneak in somewhere. Imagine how great a thief Nami would be if she could sense guards or traps."

Nami thought, _'Where was this back when I was being molested by that perverted beast on Thriller Bark?'_

"Hey, wait a minute," Luffy said, "I've seen that before. That jerk Enel used it during our fight a lot."

The crew, from Zoro to Robin, looked at him confused for a moment. Then they remembered their fights on the island. The fighters on Skypiea used Mantra to predict their attacks and counter them with ease. Apparently, mantra and haki were the same thing.

 **Boomstick continued, "However, chocolate, and everyone's favorite flavor is armament haki. This version is like covering yourself in invisible armor, increasing strength and defense. If that's not enough it can also be applied to weapon to make them stronger, sharper…and can cancel out devil fruit powers."**

"Say what?!"

The rest of the crew looked on in shock. Chopper, Luffy, Robin, and Brook looked shocked knowing that there was something other than the ocean and sea stone that could cancel out their powers. If it could also increase strength of both the body and weapons, it made them wonder just what else was out there in the world. To the first three they thought about it cancelling out their powers and leaving them in pain. Brook was horrified thinking that he would die if his powers were cancelled out by Haki. At the same time, they were also imagining their powers increased exponentially by the energy.

As this was going on, Nami and Sanji thought about something. They could harm Luffy whenever they got mad at him. Did that mean that they could subconsciously access haki?

Zoro smirked at the thought of having that kind of power. He glanced at his swords and thought about cutting through a few devil fruit users.

Usopp had his thoughts on using a mix of armament and observation haki. He imagined himself standing on a mountain, Kabuto in his hands, turned black and firing on Aokiji and a few other devil fruit users, predicting their movements and when the fight was over he was embraced by Kanna.

Franky was in the same boat, mixing armament haki with his right arm attacks and left arm weapons, as well as using observation haki to predict movements and sense hidden targets. Probably would have been helpful during the fight with that CP9 owl guy.

However, they were also wondering something else…what was the third type?

 **Boomstick said, "With all of this, you know Zoro has done some insane shit over the years."**

 **Feats**

 **Survived 30 million volts courtesy of enel**

 **Dodged point-blank cannon fire**

 **Survived certain death from Kuma**

 **Moved over 9000 miles an hour**

 **Decapitated a dragon**

 **Cut through a mountain sized stone assimilation man Pica**

 **Wiz said, "He's taken several dangerous blows, including 30 million volts of electricity, being slammed in the chest by a giant buzz saw/drill, of all things, and withstood several powerful blows from incredibly powerful opponents. However, one of his greatest feats was surviving what should have been certain death."**

Everyone looked at Zoro, who stayed stoic.

 **Wiz explained, "After the battle with Moriah, Zoro battled Kuma, a paw palmed human..."**

 **Upon seeing the look Boomstick had he said, "No I am not kidding."**

"I had a hard time believing it myself," Franky said as he rubbed his chest, a little bit of phantom pain running through it from Kuma's pressure cannon.

 **Wiz continued, "Anyway, Zoro took on Luffy's pain of near death on top of his own…an action that should have killed him, but didn't."**

 **Boomstick said, "Wow, that is dedication right there and OH MY GOD, HOW THE HELL IS HE STILL STANDING AFTER THAT?!"**

 ** _They show an image of Zoro standing at Thriller Bark, covered in blood, his eyes bloodshot, and a huge amount of blood covering the ground._**

Everyone screamed in horror the sight of the gore and destruction. The pain alone must have been insane. After a few moments, everyone turned to Zoro who simply shrugged and turned back to the screen. However, they missed a slight wince as Zoro felt some of his injuries flare up at the memory of what happened.

Sanji flashed back to that moment when he found Zoro standing in the middle of the crater, grievously injured. Zoro hadn't boasted, bragged, or made a big deal out of it. He kept it to himself. As much as he hated to admit it, the moss headed swordsman had his respect. Everyone thought this, as they realized just how much Zoro would put on the line for the crew and just what he would go through for it. respect for Zoro went up a huge margin this day.

Robin glanced at Zoro remembering what happened. After everyone turned back to the screen, she briefly kissed his cheek. Zoro didn't show any outward action, but he was slightly flushed.

Sanji on the other hand, had the incredible urge to kill Zoro.

 **Wiz shrugged and said, "If Zoro is going to die he's going to do it on his own terms."**

' _Damn right I am,'_ the swordsman thought.

 **Boomstick sighed and said, "No wonder he's so tough. He's taken down large groups of armed thugs, decapitated a goddamn dragon, and, in his greatest sword feat ever, cut through Pica, a literal mountain man."**

 ** _They show a clip where Zoro, wearing a suit, his bandana on his head, and a scar over his eye, with his swords covered in haki, slicing through a mountain sized statue with the upper half flying upwards, and a very high-pitched scream._**

Usopp said, "At this point…I think I'm done being surprised."

The others nodded, now seeing that Zoro was beyond human at this point and it was beginning to get easier to accept.

 **Wiz said, "Given Pica's size, approximate mass, and the fact that his upper half went flying upwards, Zoro had to have struck him with over 11 megatons of force!"**

Zoro smirked at seeing how strong he becomes in the future. Everyone just stared in a mix of shock, fear, and slight awe as they saw their crew member take down such a huge opponent. That thing was bigger than Oars and it took all of them to even just scratch the guy!

"And I stand corrected," Usopp mumbled.

 **Wiz continued, "While Zoro is an incredible fighter, he is not perfect."**

 **Flaws and weaknesses**

 **Bad sense of direction**

 **Refuses to have his back scarred**

 **Prefers to fight up close and personal**

 **Wiz explained, "Zoro is sword fighter at heart and prefers to fight up close and personal, which can be used against him by the right opponent. He also refuses to have his back injured, believing that a mark on a swordsman's back is a great shame, leaving his organs at the front of his body vulnerable, which is incredibly dangerous."**

 **Boomstick said, "Not to mention, Zoro has a terrible sense of direction. The guy can get lost walking on a straight path for Pete's sake."**

 **Wiz said, "True, however, Zoro is constantly able to overcome this adversity by fighting for his crew. He may seem like a lone wolf, but much like Kuina's death pushed him to train harder, it is his crew that keeps him fighting."**

 **The doors closed.**

Everyone was silent for a moment. they were surprised to know about Zoro's past and were saddened about the death ado Kuina, but they were kind of glad for it as it's what allowed him to grow into who he is now. Now they saw why he always carried that white sword. They were also shocked to learn that he would become so strong in two years. It made them wonder just what else they could do.

Now it was time to hear about Zoro's opponent.

 **The doors opened.**

 **Wiz said, "Four hundred years ago, humans and dragons lived alongside each other in a fragile peace. Groups of humans and dragons hated each other, leading to a massive civil war. To help their human allies, the dragons taught the humans how to use magic, so they could defend themselves."**

 **Boomstick said, "This was called dragon slayer magic, but that's a death battle for another day. What we do need to know is that overusing caused them to transform into dragons."**

"So cool!" Luffy yelled.

Everyone imagined themselves as dragons and gaining huge amounts of power. Going through them would take too long to describe, so I'll leave you to imagine what they would look like.

Despite it being cool, everyone wondered what this had to do with this Erza woman.

 **Wiz continued, "One such woman was Irene Belserion. She was pregnant while transformed and held it for over 400 years until she was transformed back by the wizard Zeref. Remember that name because it is going to come up later."**

 **Boomstick said, "Dang…that is impressive. Anyway, after getting changed back, she tried to take over the child's body through enchantment, but good old fashion motherly love stopped her. Realizing that her daughter would be in danger, she abandoned the child in Rosemary village, where she was given the name Erza."**

"She did what?!"

The girls all through to themselves as they wondered just how much she loved her daughter to abandon her. Through, they had mixed feeling about it. While they were glad that Irene didn't take Erza over, abandoning her seemed like a coward's way of doing it.

Those of the who knew what it was like to be abandoned felt bad for Erza. Though, there was some feeling of relief as it wasn't out of malice.

 **Wiz said, "The abandoned child would be given the name Erza."**

 **Erza Scarlet**

 **Age: 19**

 **Born X765**

 **S-Class mage of fairy tail**

 **7th guild master of Fiary Tail**

 **Artificial eye**

 **Dubbed Titania, the fairy queen**

 **Loves strawberry cake and soufflé**

 **Wiz continued, "Erza lived in Rosemary village alongside great friends Simon, and his sister Kagura, but since this is an origin story you know that something was going to go wrong."**

 **Boomstick answered, "And boy did it. A cult who worshipped Zeref attacked the town, kidnapping everyone, and forcing them to work on a magical tower to bring Zeref back to life. It was here that she would meet some more kids: Wally, Millianna, Sho, and Jellal, the last of which who gave her the last name Scarlet for her red hair."**

 **Wiz said, "Erza became close friends with these children as well as a man named Rob, an elderly mage of the Fairy Tail guild."**

"So that explains her last name," Nami said, "but how did she get out of the slave thing and into the guild thing?"

"Maybe she snuck out," Chopper said, hoping she got out of this whole thing okay.

 **Wiz said, "After a failed escape attempt Erza was believed to be the mastermind and was tortured to the point of death, losing her eye in the process. Soon after, she staged a revolt that nearly failed, her friend Sho, losing his jaw, and Rob sacrificing his life. In that moment, Erza unlocked her magical power and successfully helped her fellow slaves escape."**

 **Boomstick said, "Yeah, there was just one problem. Jellal wound up being possessed by the spirit of Zeref, transformed into a total dick, and pushed her away, throwing her out of the tower. Erza washed up on the shores of Fiore where she would be brought in to the fairy tail guild, where she took an oath to protect the innocent…and became a hard as nails bombshell!"**

"You got that right!" yelled Sanji, his eyes taking the shape of bright pink hearts, "Oh my scarlet maiden!"

A hand grew out of Sanji's chest and slapped him.

"Thank you, Robin," Zoro said, turning his attention back to the show.

 **Wiz said, "After joining the guild, Erza began to learn how to harness her magic. Her personal magic is re-quip magic, where she stores armors and weapons in a pocket dimension and bring them out."**

 **Boomstick said, "According to our sources, she has at least two hundred weapons and one hundred sets of armor. This woman basically has a huge armory that she can summon up at will."**

 **magic and Equipment**

 **requip magic**

 **sword magic**

 **telekinesis**

 **Second Origin**

 **Holy Hammer**

 **Artificial eye**

 **200 other weapons unaccounted for.**

 **Wiz said, "If that isn't enough, Erza is a master in hand to hand combat and weaponry, including her holy hammer, swords, axes, lances, and many more. She also utilizes sword magic which allows her to perform powerful attacks. And that artificial eye, given to her after joining the guild, is immune to illusionary magic, allowing her to see through any illusions."**

"So, does that mean Zoro's nine sword style won't work on her?" Chopper asked, cocking his head to the side.

Nami answered, "We'll just have to wait and see."

Sanji said, "Well, if we do see her, at least I know what kinds of food I should make her."

Franky rubbed his chin and wondered if he could use this requip stuff. Being able to pull all kinds of weapons out of nowhere would be useful.

Chopp had similar thoughts, only with medical supplies.

 **Wiz continued, "She's also has telekinesis, which she uses to control multiple objects, usually swords, at one time. She also uniquely ambidextrous, being able to fight with swords with not only her hands, but her feet."**

 ** _They show Erza fighting with Evergreen, using two swords in both her hands and her feet._**

Zoro found himself flashing back to his fight with Kaku, the giraffe man using his tempest kicks to add two extra blades for a four-sword style.

"That could be a problem," Usopp mumbled.

Luffy said, "Don't worry, Zoro's got this."

 **Wiz said, "Combine all of this with enhanced strength, durability, a keen intellect, reflexes, and magical power, and you have a monster ready to face down anything and everything that gets in her way."**

"Wow," Usopp said, "She's like a female red-haired Zoro."

Sanji growled, "Usopp, never bring that up again."

As this was going on, Zoro looked at the woman and began making some comparisons to Kuina. He wondered if she would have wound up anything like her if she had lived.

 **Boomstick said, "But the real power lies in her various armors. Each one can give her access to certain magic and weapons, as well as increase her abilities when in combat. And boy does she have a lot of them."**

 **Armors**

 **Hear Kreuz Armor**

 **Heaven's Wheel Armor**

 **-Flight**

 **-summons roughly more than 200 swords**

 **-Blumenblatt – Erza cuts, flies past and swords attack her**

 **-Circle Sword – Erza summosn swords and they spin around her in a circle**

 **-Trinity Sword – delta formation slash**

 **-Pentagram Sword – Pentagram shape slash**

 **Black Wing Armor**

 **-Flight**

 **-Increased offense**

 **-Moon Flash – cross shaped slash**

 **Flame Empress Armor**

 **-Fire Magic**

 **-Fire Resistance**

 **-Flame Sword**

 **Giant Armor**

 **-increase Strength**

 **-Del-Malevo-Lance**

 **Adamantine Armor**

 **-Flight**

 **-Increase Defense**

 **-Admantine Barrier**

 **Purgatory armor**

 **Clear Heart clothing**

 **-Less Defense More Striking Power**

 **Lightning Empress Armor**

 **-Lighting Magic**

 **-Lighting Resistence**

 **-Spear of Lighting**

 **Flight Armor**

 **-Increase Speed**

 **-Sonic Claw Attack – Dash forward and slash**

 **Robe of Yuen**

 **-Elastic properties**

 **Morning Star Armor-**

 **-Energy Manipulation**

 **-Photon Slicer**

 **Amadura Fairy**

 **-Increase Offense**

 **-Energy Manipulation**

 **-Fairy Burst – powerful lunge**

 **Sea Empress Armor**

 **-Water Magic**

 **-Water Resistance**

 **-Crystal Sword**

 **Seduction Armor**

 **Nakagami Armor**

 **-Only Available After Second Origin**

 **-Vast Magic Power**

 **-Halberd**

 **-Nakagami Starlight**

 **Piercing Armor**

 **-Jousting Lance powerful enough to punch through a fotress**

 **Wingblade Armor**

 **-Blade wings**

 **-Bypasses defenses**

 **Rabbit Armor**

 **Wind God Armor**

 **-Wind Magic**

 **-Wind Resistance**

 **-Wind God Sword**

 **Boomstick said, "Her most basic armor is the Heart Kreuz Armor. While this armor doesn't have any special abilities, it is surprisingly light and doesn't limit her movements."**

 **Wiz said, "It should also be noted that some of her armors don't' have special abilities, and can only be used for certain situations, such as the Rabbit Armor which is basically just an armored bunny suit, the Robe of Yuen, which has elastic properties, and her Seduction Armor, which she got simply for private use…most likely her honeymoon."**

 **Boomstick looked jealous and said, "That is going to be one lucky bastard."**

"Are all her armors going to be so skimpy?" Robin asked, with a raised eyebrow.

Zoro cocked and eyebrow and said, "It's probably her way of telling her opponents that it's a woman who is kicking their ass."

Nami had no qualms about showing off her body, in the right situations of course, and she didn't show off too much. However, Zoro's answer surprised her.

"What do you mean?" she asked the swordsman.

Zoro answered, "When Kuina was a kid, people kept saying that she couldn't be a swordswoman because of her body, that she wouldn't be able to use a sword as she grew. It was part of the reason that she wanted to become the best. I think that Erza might have been told the same thing at some point, which is why she shows off her body like that. It's her way of saying that she a female warrior and you shouldn't look down on her because of it."

Everyone looked surprised at the swordsman's surprisingly deep words and begat not wonder if that was the true reason why she wore that.

Of course, Brook and Sanji weren't going to complain as they both had nosebleeds at the sight of Erza's seduction armor.

 **Boomstick cleared his throat and said, "Anyway, if she does want to kick some serious ass, she equips her Heaven's Wheel Armor which allows her summon almost 200 swords and wield them with her mind, which she can also do with her Wingblade Armor. Her Black Wing Armor allows her to fly and increases her offensive capabilities."**

 ** _The armors are shown in clips against opponents._**

"Oh great, more people who can fly," Usopp said, "I hate say it, but it looks she might have more in terms of offense on you Zoro."

The swordsman shrugged and said, "So? We've faced people like that before."

However, underneath his stoic look, Zoro was starting to become nervous. This woman clearly had a lot of experience in terms of fighting.

 **Boomstick continued, "She also has special elemental armors, the Fire Empress, Sea Empress, Lightning Empress, and Wind God Armors, which makes her resistant to fire, water, lighting, and wind along with the ability to use fire, water, lighting, and wind magic, respectively."**

 ** _They show the armors mentions via clips against opponents showcasing their effectiveness._**

"Whoa! She has armor that gives her powers like Ace and Enel," Luffy said, his eyes sparkling

"Cool," Usopp and Chopper said, their eyes sparkling.

Nami rubbed her chin and said, "I wonder if that magic they use could cancel out devil fruit powers like Zoro's haki?"

 **Boomstick continued, "Her Purgatory armor makes her more offensive and looks scary as hell. Her Flight Armor increases her speed, her Giant Armor Increases her strength, and gives her a rocket lance.** **Her Morning Star armor allows her to manipulate energy and fire lasers, including the powerful Photon Slicer, and her Piercing Armor gives her incredible strength and piercing power. For example, while battling in this armor, she was capable of punching through a giant cube shaped fortress."**

 ** _They show clips of the mentioned armors and their battles against various opponents._**

At this point, Zoro was beginning to wonder if he should examine other forms of weapons to use, or if he should start integrating different styles of swordplay into style. He saw some advantages of that, not to mention it could be awesome.

 **Boomstick quickly said, "Remember that. However, she doesn't just have offense. When she wants to defend she brings out the Adamantine Armor. This spiky suit can withstand a huge amount of force, such as when she was hit by the Jupiter Cannon."**

 ** _They show a clip of Erza withstanding the Jupiter cannon._**

"So…awesome," the childish trio said at the sight of Erza withstand the cannon blast.

The others were shocked at the sight of the armor's durability.

"Dang that is one powerful shield," Usopp mumbled.

' _I wonder if I can try something like that with the Gaon Cannon,'_ Franky thought.

 **Wiz said, "She's not limited to just armor, though. When she needs to, she strips down to Clear Heart Clothing. While giving her a decrease in defense, she gains a massive boost in striking power."**

Sanji and Brook fell over blushing at the sight of Erza in just chest bindings and pants. It wasn't as hot as her seduction armor, but it was still nice.

 **Wiz said, "However, her greatest show stoppers are the Amadura Fairy Armor and the Nakagami Armor. The Amadura fairy greatly increases Erza's offensive capabilities and grants her access to the Fairy Burst attack."**

 **Boomstick said, "True, but the Nakgami armor is her ace in the hole. This armor grants Erza insane magical power and gives her the Nakgami Starlight attack. A move so powerful it cuts through space itself…whatever the hell that means. All we need to know is that it is crazy powerful."**

That stopped everyone cold. Cutting through space? Was that like cutting through the world itself.

Zoro himself now looked slightly unsure.

 **Wiz said, "All of this armor relies on a magic, or ethernano, which is contained in the body of the wizard. With her massive reserves, she can go through multiple sets of armor in battle. If that's not enough she can also mix and match her armor and weapons to increase effectiveness. However, some of her armors are more situated for other situations. For example, her elemental armors are more suited for opponents who use elemental magic."**

 **Boomstick said, "Yeah, but even with that going wrong for her, she's done a lot of crazy shit."**

 **Feats**

 **Pierced a giant floating cube**

 **Survived a Jupiter Cannon blast**

 **Deflects bullets**

 **Fought and defeated a hundred monsters at the same time**

 **Slice through airship**

 **Cut through Hades' magical chains**

 **Obliterated an island**

 **Youngest to ever pass S-Class exams**

 **Boomstick said, "She's cut through large objects, from iron pillars to a freaking airship."**

 **Wiz continued, "She was also the youngest person to ever pass the S-class exams, a test that only the strongest of body and will, and the sharpest of minds can pass."**

Zoro let out an impressed whistle before he could stop himself. He had to admit that he was very impressed.

 **Boomstick said, "If she did that then she has to be strong. Remember her punching a hole in a giant cube?"**

 **Wiz nodded at his cohost and hit a button. A hologram of a large cube made up of earth and water appeared, with a large blast exploding out the side of it.**

 **Wiz explained, "That cube had to be at least a hundred million cubic miles in volume. If Erza needed to punch a hole in it, she had to hit it with at least sixteen kilotons of force."**

"Holy cow," Franky said, "that is a lot of strength."

The others were just staring in shock.

 **Boomstick and said, "She's also pretty fast. Once she blocked a bullet fire from a flintlock pistol at point blank. Given the type of gun, that bullet flew at about 540 miles an hour, and that was when she was just in her Hearts Kreuz Armor."**

 **Wiz said, "Even if she isn't fast enough to block or dodge, she's incredible durable. She's withstood powerful blasts and spells from very powerful wizards, including an enhanced Thunder Palace, a lighting spell that was enhanced to the point it could wipe out a town. Though, one of her greatest feats had to be when she withstood a blast powerful enough to destroy an island, with had to force of at least two kilotons of TNT."**

Luffy said, "That's it, if we ever see this woman she is joining our crew."

Usopp said, "I don't think that is going to happen."

The others were shocked at how fast and strong Erza was. Judging by that, this was probably going to be one of the harder fights Zoro had ever been in.

Zoro, however, smirked. This was going to be good.

 **Wiz said, "But she has her limits. Her attacks and armor changes are reliant on her magic. If she isn't careful, she can run out and leave herself nearly helpless. I say nearly because, even without her armor she is still a master in hand to hand combat, like when she fought her evil twin from another dimension."**

 ** _They showed the image of Erza Scarlet and Erza Knightwalker fighting hand to hand, with a lot of their clothes ripped off, leaving them almost naked._**

 **Boomstick stared and drooled as he saw the two scantily clad women.**

Sanji and Brook both fell over passed out with nosebleeds.

Franky whistled in appreciation for their figures. While he wasn't a complete pervert, he could appreciate the sight of a beautiful woman.

Luffy just cocked his head to the side, wondering what was wrong with Boomstick.

Chopper was freaking out over Sanji passing out and wondering how Brook had a nosebleed.

Nami and Robin both rolled their eyes at the man's reaction.

Zoro made no action and just watched.

 **Wiz then said, "And her magic isn't the only problem. Her armors are not indestructible. We've seen them damage in battle, and they can be left useless after taking too much damage."**

 **Wiz turned towards his cohost and saw he was still drooling over the image of the scantily clad Erzas.**

 **Wiz smacked his cohost over the head and continued, "Erza is loyal to a fault, taking on great pain and fighting in the name of justice and for her guild."**

 **Boomstick rubbed his head and said, "If you ever threaten the fairy tail guild, prepare to face the wrath of the fairy queen."**

After that, everyone was wondering who would win.

Nami and Robin were sticking with their fellow female saying Erza would win. Brook and Sanji also said Erza would win, for obvious reasons.

The rest said that Zoro would win.

Zoro, however, didn't have an answer. After seeing Erza's story and her strengths and weaknesses he thought that the battle could go either way. He just decided to watch and see how things played out.

 **Boomstick said, "Okay, the combatants are set. It's time to put the debate to rest."**

 **Wiz said, "It's time for a death battle!"**

 **Wiz was silent for a moment and said, "Huh…that is pretty satisfying. I see why you do it, Boomstick."**

 **The gun lover chuckled said, "Told ya."**

 **The doors close and reopened.**

 **The doors opened to reveal the city of Magnolia. The sun is shining, and people are out and about. We turn our attention to the fairy tail guild. A large building standing proud, as a sign of the strongest guild in Fiore.**

"Wow, cool," Franky said, giving props to whoever it was who designed the place because it looked completely awesome.

"Hey, Franky can you build our crew a base?" Luffy asked, with a smile.

"I think that might be Fairy Tail's place," Nami said, recognizing the symbol.

"I wonder what this has to do with the battle?" Robin asked.

Zoro was slightly impatient as he wanted to see his fight already.

 **Seconds later, the east wall exploded into dust and debris. We zoom in to reveal that a vicious fight was going on. Moments later, Luffy and the entire crew erupted out of the building, rushing towards the pier.**

Everyone stared wide eyed at what was their future selves.

"Wow, we look awesome! Especially Franky!"

"Wow, I look…super awesome," Franky yelled doing his pose, then he noticed something and said, "Wow…Usopp you buffed up, brother."

Usopp saw his future self and said, "Wow, I look so cool…and what happened to Kabuto? Why is it shorter and black?"

Chopper looked upset and said, "I haven't changed at all."

Robin smiled and said, "Don't worry, doctor. You're still adorable."

Chopper reacted by blushing and going his happy dance.

Sanji and Brook both had nosebleeds at the sight of the older and much sexier versions of Nami and Robin. They both passed out. Given the headaches they probably would have cause, they decided to just leave them be.

"Wow, I look pretty cool," Luffy said, "but where did that scar come from?"

 **The crew were currently running for the pier. It had been simple, stop at the town to pick up some supplies and some food. They found themselves stopping at a guild hall, Luffy started a fight with some pink haired hot head, and how they were running to get out of town.**

" **Damn it Luffy," Nami yelled, "Why did you have to fight that fire guy?"**

 **Luffy yelled, "That's what he gets for trying to steal my food!"**

 **Sanji yelled, "He wasn't trying to steal your food, dummy!"**

 **As they talked a huge group of mages were following them, wanting to get payback for them messing up their guild.**

 **Luffy said, "Everyone split up. We'll meet back at the ship."**

 **With that order, everyone went in different directions, however, they were chased by certain groups.**

 **Mirajane went after Robin, Laxus and the thunder god tribe went after Nami and Sanji, Lisanna and Elfman went after Chopper, Natsu went after Luffy, Brook was being chased by team shadow gear, Franky and Usopp were being chased by Cana and a very annoyed looking Gildarts.**

 **Zoro, however, immediately got himself lost trying to run.**

 **The man looked annoyed as he tried move, but found himself going in circles.**

" **Dammit," Zoro growled, "Luffy why do you always have to cause such trouble?"**

"Hey, I don't always cause trouble," Luffy yelled angrily.

"Yes, you do," everyone said at the same time.

" **So, you're with that strange rubber boy," a female voice said.**

 **Turning towards the sound, Zoro found himself facing off against the Titania. Erza stood a sword in each hand, clad in her Hearts Kreuz Armor.**

" **You have attacked my guild," she said, "Now you must pay the price."**

 **Zoro scoffed and said, "I don't have time to play here lady. I have somewhere to be."**

 **Zoro took the bandana from his shoulder and wrapped his around his forehead, shadowing his eyes.**

 **He drew Shusui and Sandai Kitetsu and said, "Stay out of my way."**

 **The two charged as they clashed with the sound of crashing metal and a shower of sparks.**

 **Fight!**

 **The two fighters began swinging wildly. The sound of their swords meeting, rang out like gunshots. Sparks raining down on the ground. After a few moments of fighting, Erza leapt back and in a flash of a magic seal, pulled out her holy hammer.**

 **The woman swung hard, Zoro dodged to the right trying to go for another slash, but the armored mage flipped over the hammer's handle. Erza launched herself upwards and came down with her hammer raised.**

" **Two Sword Style: Double Cut: Tower Climb!"**

 **Zoro reacted quickly swinging his swords up with a loud crash as they met with the hammer. The force of the two attacks cancelled each other out and the pair were pushed away from each other.**

 **Zoro acted quickly and charged forward with his swords held out.**

" **Double Cut: Battering Ram!"**

 **Erza drew in the hammer to block, but it proved to be a bad idea as the force of the blow shattered the hammer's head and launched Erza backwards into a wall with a cry of pain.**

Sanji immediately rose out of his knocked-out state and yelled, "How dare you hurt that beauty moss head!"

Before he could, Robin sprouted several arms which stopped him and caused him to fall to the ground. A few of the hands covered his mouth and nose until he passed out from a lack of oxygen. While the hands covering his mouth and nose vanished, the ones holding him down stayed.

The others turned back to the show from the brief distraction.

 **Erza didn't let the pain distract her as she saw Zoro put his third sword in his mouth. He charged forward with two swords drawn back, ready to slice.**

" **Three Sword Style: Purgatory Demon Cut!"**

" **Re-quip: Black Wing Armor!"**

 **Erza's clothes flashed brightly before being replaced with the winged armor. She shot up into the air, just in time to avoid Zoro's attack, leaving an X-shaped gash in the building behind her, and a powerful shockwave that damaged the surrounding ground and buildings.**

 **Zoro looked confused and briefly tapped into his observation haki and found her flying overhead with a sword in hand.**

" **When did you have time to strip down?" Zoro asked.**

"Wait…does she strip whenever she changes her armors?" Usopp asked.

Sanji, still unconscious, suddenly got a nosebleed, having somehow heard them, and Brook, who was just waking up from his spill, passed out again.

Nami and Robin…just ignored the remark, though Nami made a note to punch Usopp later.

 **That proved to be the wrong thing to say as Erza swung her swords.**

" **Moon Flash!"**

 **Zoro countered quickly with his own ranged technique.**

" **Three Sword style: 108 Caliber Cannon!"**

 **The two attacks met and exploded with an incredible amount of force and kicking up a large cloud of smoke. Erza shot through the smoke and attacked at a high speed. Zoro block the attacks, sending sparks flying along with the sound of singing steel.**

 **After a few attempts, Erza shot back and changed armors, this time to her flight armor. Now faster than ever and wielding two swords, she launched forward unleashing an even faster barrage of attacks. Zoro's observation haki allowed him to keep up, but it was incredibly difficult. No defense is perfect, though as a stab struck him in the side.**

 **Erza capitalized on this, and threw a punch to Zoro's jaw while he was temporarily distracted by the pain.**

 **With Zoro distracted, Erza changed into her Giant Armor and tackled him charging through a damaged, but still intact, wall.**

" **What is with you and costume changes?" Zoro asked out loud, just before they crashed through the wall. After they crashed, Erza kept charging, before she let go of Zoro and punched him hard, sending the man flying backwards, losing Wado Ichimonji in the process, the sword falling from his teeth.**

 **Erza stood triumphant as she turned and walked away.**

 **This proved a mistake as she heard a familiar voice speak.**

" **Two Sword Style: Draw: Rashomon!"**

 **Erza spun around just in time to see Zoro charging at her with two of his swords.**

" **Adamantine Armor! Adamantine Barrier!"**

 **Erza equipped her armor and brought her shields out just in time to block the powerful strike, however, had enough strength to knock her off balance, and Zoro acted on it. He leapt over the woman and landed behind her.**

" **Two Sword Style: 72 Caliber Cannon!"**

 **The attacks slammed into Erza's unprotected back, drawing blood, and causing her to let out a cry of pain.**

Sanji woke up at the sound and tried to get up to attack Zoro for what his counterpart was doing, but he was held firmly in place by Robin's various limbs.

"Dang, I always forget how vicious Zoro can be when he's upset," Chopper said, "Makes me glad Crocodiles organization didn't hire him.

This was met with nods from the others as they realized just how powerful the guy was.

 **Erza turned on her heel and changed armors again, this time to her Armadura Fairy armor.**

 **The now pink armored Erza shot forward and began sword fighting with Zoro again. Zoro had a bit of trouble keeping up at this point, due to lacking his third sword, as well as Erza's enhanced abilities, but he kept up, delivering a few gashes to Erza's arms and side. Erza got in a few licks to before she backed off.**

" **Fairy Burst!"**

 **A bright green glow formed around her sword and charged forward.**

 **Zoro dodged to the right, but couldn't dodge it completely, getting a bad burn on his shoulder and arm, however he managed to grab onto his sword. He grabbed Wado Ichimonji and put it back in his mouth.**

 **As Erza turned to swing again, Zoro acted.**

" **Three Sword Style: Great Dragon Twister!"**

 **A massive tornado was born from Zoro's powerful swing. Erza was caught up in it, launched up into the air. The wind knocked a few innocent civilians backwards and ripped the roofs off a few buildings, one which Zoro jumped.**

 **Erza temporarily struggled with the wind, but equipped her Wind God Armor and proceeded to use its power to cancel it out. She looked around as debris fell all around her. She then felt a presence and looked up to see Zoro with two of his swords sheathed, with a single sword in his left hand, with his right hand, gripping his right wrist for support.**

" **One Sword Style: Flying Dragon Blaze!"**

"Hey, I think I know this technique," Franky said, "He used this to beat Ryuma back in Thriller Bark."

"Cool," the childish trio said as they watched with sparkles in their eyes.

Even Robin and Nami had to admit it was cool.

Sanji was still trying to get out of Robin's hold, and Brook were still knocked out.

Zoro looked impassive, but he remained calm. He had taken some serious hits, but so had the woman. He remembered this attack and remembered her elemental armors, so he knew this wouldn't be the end of her. So far, he had seen great skill, will, and determination. Erza officially had his respect.

 **The attack struck Erza's side and immediately ignited in blue flames. Zoro landed perfectly, but winced slightly from the pain of his wounds.**

 **He sheathed his remaining sword and walked away, however he was quick to notice that something was wrong. He glanced up and saw that Erza was now flying with her Flame empress armor. The woman growled in anger and charged.**

 **Zoro quickly dodged, but his robe caught on fire, causing him to stop, drop, and roll for a few seconds before getting up, an enraged look on his face. With a growl, he stood up and then he activated his nine swords mode the swords fanning out in an intimidating gesture.**

 **Erza simply smirked before she equipped her Heaven's Wheel Armor. Two swords formed in her hands as two hundred more floated around her.**

"Looks like we've reached the climax," Robin said, her arms crossed still.

"Come on, Zoro, clobber that red head," Luffy yelled.

"Yeah man, you got this," Franky yelled.

The others who had bet on Zoro were now cheering for Zoro to win.

Zoro remained impassive.

" **Fly my swords," Erza declared as the swords began raining down on the green haired pirate. Zoro roared as he began focusing his observation haki to predict the movements of the swords, his nine swords deflecting the weapons.**

 **After sending several dozen flying, Zoro shot forward and started leaping from sword to sword, charging.**

 **Erza then moved down to her Clear Heart Clothing, katana in hand, charging as well, magical energy swirling around her weapon.**

" **Nine Sword Style: Ashura: Silver Mist!"**

 **The two passed each other, and stood still, Zoro's swords were fanned out, and Erza's sword was extended.**

 **A tense silence filled the battlefield.**

The crew watched as they saw the stalemate. There was a moment of silence as everyone waited with baited breath.

 **The silence was ruined when Zoro's chest exploded in an intimidating burst of gore, and several giant gashes appeared on Erza's body. The pair fell to the ground.**

 **Zoro and the Erza were both bent over and in great pain from their wounds. There was a moment of silence except for the pair's labored breathing. The two then turned and glanced at each other. The two then prepared to stand up, blood dripping down.**

 **Erza could feel her magic was at its limits. So, with a growl her body flashed, and a massive wave of power erupted out of her body.**

 **Zoro could see the power coming of off her, and realized that this was his last shot. With a grunt Zoro got up and turned towards her. He held out his swords, the blades turning black. He began turning the two in front of him like propeller blades.**

 **Erza in turn transformed into her Nakagami Armor with her halberd in her hands. Magic began glowing on her it.**

 **The two then charged at each other and cried out their final attacks.**

" **Nakagami Starlight!"**

" **Three Sword Style Secret Technique: Billion-fold World Trichiliocosm!"**

 **The two attacks met and the sound of metal tearing through flesh echoed around like the sound of a gong. There was a moment of silence.**

 **Zoro fell to one knee, blood dripping from his wounds. Erza however, exploded, split horizontally through the middle. Both halves fell to the ground, spurting blood from their wounds. The queen of the fairies had been slain.**

 **KO**

 **Zoro calmly sheathed his swords and said, "Okay, now where the hell is that pier."**

The crew cheered happily for Zoro's victory, however, a few of the members became sick at the brutal display of death and carnage.

Zoro smirked, glad to see his own victory.

" **Now that was a death blow," Boomstick said, wincing at the sight.**

 **Wiz said, "Both Erza and Zoro were incredibly powerful, but Zoro carried the edge. While both were well trained, Erza was mostly self-taught, Zoro had been training with a sword all his life."**

 **Boomstick said, "Zoro also held a speed advantage. While Erza could move fast enough to knock bullets out of the air, Zoro moved faster than the human eye could track, which is several times faster."**

 **Wiz continued, "Erza was also outclassed in damage dealt. Her greatest feat of strength was blast a hole in a giant cube with sixteen kilotons of force. Zoro's greatest show of strength was cutting through Pica, which took over eleven megatons of force."**

Zoro nodded at this, recognizing how powerful he would become. It also made the straw hats wonder if he did anything other than fighting giant weapon-wielding monkeys.

 **Boomstick said, "But isn't there a lot of controversy around that feat?"**

 **Wiz said, "Yes, some say that Zoro shouldn't have hit that hard because he used haki and was thrown. However, that doesn't work. You see, Zoro was thrown so he could reach Pica in time, because he was about to cursh a few innocent people, as well as a few crew members, and he used haki to make his sword more effective against Pica, who was a devil fruit user."**

 **Boomstick let out an "oh" in understanding.**

 **Wiz continued, "Also, Zoro was shown to be capable of slashing through Pica without haki, as he did the same with his 1080 caliber cannon earlier in the battle."**

 **Boomstick said, "I get it. Even if Erza survived a blast of two kilotons of TNT, she couldn't withstand anything that he green haired swordsman could dish out, not even with her vast array of armors. Plus, none of them could close that wide of a gap in speed and strength."**

 **Wiz finished, "Thus, the queen of the fairies was cut from her throne."**

 **Boomstick said, "The winner is Roronoa Zoro."**

The crew cheered in victory at seeing the fight. Zoro received a few pats on the back from the others. Sanji was still pissed at the thought of Zoro harming a woman, but he decided to just let moss head have his victory.

 **Next time on Death battle…**

 **There was beautiful music playing as the sound rang out. As the music played we see a woman standing on a building, looking over a city. You can't see much of her, but you can make out a head of black hair, bright blue eyes, and a golden tiara with a red star in the center.**

 **She turned as she heard a noise, turning to see another woman, also covered in shadows. If you looked, you could just barely make out brown hair with a white streak.**

" **G'night sugah," she said, before charging.**

 **Next time: DC vs Marvel: Wonder Woman Vs. Rogue.**

Everyone looked interested at the sight of the two women about to do battle in the next episode. Though two certain members, had nosebleeds at the thought of a cat fight, the images of slapping, hair pulling, and tearing clothes filled their perverted minds.

Suddenly, Chopper stood up and said, "Hey, can we take a break for a few minutes, I got to go and check on my patient."

This was met with looks of understanding.

Sanji said, "Given Luffy's appetite, I should probably get some more popcorn made. You guys want anything while I head to the kitchen?"

Various orders of booze, juice, meat, cheese sticks, and various pieces of junk food rang out from the crew as Sanji left to go do his job.

With that, the rest of the crew waited for Sanji and Chopper to return to watch.

 **Cut! Okay, if any of you have noticed there has been a change in this chapter. Now, this isn't from the back and forth reviews I've gotten. I'm bound to get that from any story. I just read over the chapter and, to be honest, I didn't like it. I also got the looks from others and realized how I hadn't written what I felt comfortable with. I don't think I'll be doing alternate endings. I think I might do a brother story to this, with one shots showing the alternate death battles.**

 **Criticism is welcome, flames are ignored. For those of you who were upset, I thank you for not flaming me and I am thankful for your understanding.**


	4. Wonder Woman vs Rogue

**I own nothing.**

 **I've seen plenty of these around so I decided, what the heck why not give them a shot.**

 **All character of One Piece don't belong to me.**

 **The characters Wizard, aka Wiz, Boomstick, and Jocelyn the intern, their images, and everything that revolves around them are all owned by Screwattack. Hope that you all enjoy.**

 **Suggestions**

 **Naruto vs Aang – No. This wouldn't be a fair fight given Naruto became insanely OP at the end of his series, while we never got to see Aang's full potential when he aged. Seriously, a season before The Legend of Korra, where a grownup Aang dealing with a few problems in the aftermath of the war and the fire benders rebellion would have been cool, seeing just how far he went with energy bending.**

 **Luffy vs Plastic man – no, I don't think so. Sorry.**

 **Link vs. Sora – no, I already have Sora lined up for a death battle.**

 **Alucard vs Dio – yes, I already did that battle once before. However, it is well due for an overhaul, however, I'm at an impasse as to who would win. Alucard has his near unstoppable healing factor and Dio can freeze time.**

 **Bill Cipher vs Discord – no…just no…way too much chaos even for my tastes…and there are enough pony death battles as it is.**

 **Now, moving on, if any of you have noticed, I change the Zoro vs Erza fight. I did this for two reasons 1) I got sick and tired of everyone whining and judging me. Excuse me for trying to spice up my story by altering some endings. Sheesh!**

 **2) I looked it over and found that I didn't like it myself. At least I figured this out after just one attempt and not several down the line.**

 **Anyway, for those of you, with way too much time on their hands, shut up and leave me alone. Also to Game2002 who posted the same review twice…I did it because I wanted to have the crew be influenced by what they saw, like in the recently taken down Akatsuki Watches Death Battle, or Night Raid Watches Death Battle. However, that stuff will come much later down the road.**

 **Chapter 4: Wonder Woman vs Rogue…and I think we lost the cook and the musician**

Chopper and Sanji soon returned. There weren't any changes from the patient, and Sanji had gotten the snacks. The two took their seats and began to watch.

 **The intro came and completed and Wiz and Boomstick appeared on the show. However, there was something wrong…Boomstick was gone.**

"Hey, where's the pervert?" Nami asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe he got hurt attempting to play copy Zoro," Chopper said, "Holding a gun in your mouth like that is bound to have some bad effects on you."

 **Wiz said, "Before we begin there is something you should know. As you have no doubt noticed, Boomstick is not with us. Well, unfortunately, Boomstick wound up cracking his jaw pretty badly after his attempted three guns style, as well as severely damaging a few of his teeth."**

"That would do it" Chopper said as he drank from a juice box.

 **Wiz said, "So to take his place, we have brought out an unsung member of the death battle cast. The woman who does the research we don't want to from the desk of death battle, Jocelyn the intern."**

 **A woman walked up, looking rather nervous. She was a bit shorter than Wiz with slightly pale skin, bright red bushy hair that went past her shoulders, and thick framed black glasses. She wore a black death battle t-shirt with blue jeans and sneakers.**

"Who is she?" Sanji asked, raising an eyebrow.

Chopper said, "Hey, wait, I remember. During the Boba vs Samus episode, he mentioned a woman who did some of the research. That must be her."

The others blinked in surprise, wondering what this change in dynamic will mean for the episode.

 **Wiz said, "Well go on, tell our audience about yourself."**

 **The woman shuffled nervously and said, "Well, I'm Jocelyn, I intern here at the studio and, well I do a lot of the research."**

 **Wiz said, "Oh, don't be modest. If it weren't for you, we probably wouldn't have a show, as we'd be stuck going through a lot of useless information."**

 **The woman rubbed the back of her neck nervously, blushing bashfully.**

"Oh, she looks so cute when she's embarrassed," Sanji said, his eyes turning into hearts.

Everyone rolled their eyes at the cook's antics and turned their attention back to the show.

 **Wiz said, "Now then, let us begin today's episode."**

 **Wiz cleared his throat and said, "Computer, begin death battle episode 4."**

 **A computerized voice said, "Wiz voice recognized, beginning death battle episode 4."**

 **The opening music played as Wiz adjusted his lab coat and faced the viewers.**

" **Superheroines…the female counterparts to the super hero," Wiz said, "The women combine beauty, brains, brawn, making those who read of them feel drawn to them."**

 **Jocelyn said, "Or if you're a certain age, just to how there drawn."**

 ** _As Wiz spoke, they showed images of Batgirl, Ms. Marvel, Captain Marvel, Storm, and others. And when Jocelyn made hers remark they showed images of Harley Quinn, Power Girl, and Starfire._**

"Oh, such lovely beauties!" Sanji yelled, his eyes turning into hearts as blood leaked from his nose.

"YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Brook cried as his eyeholes drank up the beauty of the women.

Nami and Robin both looked slightly annoyed at the perverted duo's actions, but ignored it in favor of looking at the screen and wondering about the different women they saw.

Chopper looked on in innocent interest.

Zoro didn't show any outward reactions, but even he couldn't deny that he women were beautiful.

Franky just smiled at the beautiful ladies.

Luffy just cocked his head to the side in confusion as to why some people would be attracted to drawings.

 **Wiz pulled out his remote and said, "One of these women includes Diana Prince, the Wonder Woman."**

 **Wiz pressed his button and a holographic image appeared. It was tall beautiful woman with long black hair. Her attire consisted of a what looked like an armored one-piece swimsuit, that was predominately red on the upper half with a gold bird over hear breasts, and blue on the bottom with a gold band around her waist, acting like a belt. She had red high-heeled boots on her feet, silver bands around her forearms, and a gold tiara with a red star in it on her head.**

"Now that is a lovely woman!" Sanji said, "Her beauty almost matches Robin and Nami's!"

Brook said, "Yes, she is. I wonder if she would let me see her panties?"

Nami said, "I highly doubt it, you pervert. Though, I'll admit she does make that outfit look good."

Robin agreed and began to wonder what she did to earn the title Wonder Woman?

Luffy cocked his head to the side and wondered if she would make a good addition to the crew. He also wondered why he suddenly felt his heart thumping at the sight of her.

 **Jocelyn picked up her own remote and said, "There's also Anna Marie, the rogue southern belle."**

 **Jocelyn hit her button and showed another holographic image. It depicted a woman with pale skin, wearing a skin tight black, yellow and green suit, with a coat over it. her hair was a mix of dark brown and white, with the white being in the front.**

"Oh, another beautiful woman!" Sanji yelled, his nose bleeding as he saw her.

Everyone just ignore the man as they turned towards the show.

" **Oh, Boomstick is going to be pissed when he comes back next week," Jocelyn muttered, realizing this would be a cat fight.**

 **Wiz said, "I'm Wizard and this is Jocelyn."**

 **Jocelyn finished, "And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armors, and skills to find out who would win a death battle."**

Everyone got comfortable, and Sanji managed to suppress his lady love to focus on the backstory.

 **Wiz started, "Three thousand years ago, an ancient city was created by the gods in hopes that love and equality would be taught to the men of the world. This city would be called, Themyscira otherwise known as Paradise Island."**

 **Jocelyn said, "Unfortunately, men back then were kind of bad about trusting women. One of these men, the god of war Ares, manipulated the half-brother Heracles to attacking and ransacking the city. Thankfully, they were lead away from this by Antiope and Hippolyta. Both women took over a faction of these female warriors, known as Amazons. While Antiope, went to seek vengeance, Hippolyta lead her people to an island, which would become known as Paradise Island."**

"Dang…that's one way to start a story," Zoro said, "but what does this have to do with Wonder Woman?"

Robin said, "I think we're about to find out."

 **Wiz said, "For centuries, the amazons lived in peace. However, Hippolyta grew lonely and soon after was approached by the kind of Olympus, Zeus. Soon after, Hippolyta would bear a child whom she would name Diana."**

"Wait so she's the daughter of a god?" Zoro said.

"Cool," Luffy said, "That must mean she's really strong."

Robin rubbed her chin and said, "I've read some old books on old stories about Zeus. He was a notorious playboy who constantly slept around. It certainly didn't help that he was married to Hera."

Sanji said, "What an ass. Cheating on his lovely wife."

The others didn't know much about couples, given they didn't think much of it, but they could admit that they already didn't like this Zeus guy.

 **Wonder Woman aka Diana Prince**

 **Height 6'2''**

 **Weight 130 lbs**

 **Age looks 30, but is really in her nineties**

 **Founding Justice League member and member of the Justice Society of America, starting out as secretary**

 **Princess and ambassador of Themyscira**

 **Jocelyn said, "Diana didn't know she was the daughter of Zeus, having her memories altered by other gods to hide her identity from Hera, making her believe her mother was barren, and that she was given life after being molded from clay. As such, she grew up alongside her fellow Amazons learning the ways of combat. She lived a pretty peaceful life until one day."**

 **Wiz explained, "An army man named Steve Trevor crashed on the island. Diana nursed him back to health and, despite herself, fell in love with him."**

" **Aw," Jocelyn cooed.**

The action was mirrored by Robin and Nami, who looked surprised at herself.

The others looked surprised at the break in character, but turned their attentions back to the show.

 **Wiz continued, "Soon after, she and several other Amazons competed in a tournament to decided who would take Steven back to the man's world, as they called it. Diana won, despite her mother forbidding her from entering, was given her trademark armor, and set out to man's world. It was there that she was given the name Wonder Woman."**

"So that's how she got her name" Nami said, "She's a powerful woman."

Zoro said, "Yeah. However, I'm saving judgement until I know she lives up to the title. Too many people think that they're tough after getting a fancy title or a cool nickname."

 **Jocelyn said, "And she lives up to it. Though, I would like an explanation for the patriotic stripper outfit."**

 **Wiz said, "Actually there is a reason for that. The lack of fabric around her shoulders and thighs enables her free movement, which makes sense given her training. As an Amazon, Diana was trained from birth in the art of combat, ranging from hand to hand combat, to the use of weapons, and over her long lifetime has mastered them."**

 **Skills and Abilities**

 **Enhanced intellect**

 **Multilingual**

 **Hand to hand master**

 **Armed Combat Master**

 **Great horse rider**

 **Archery**

 **Aviation**

 **Wiz continued, "She also managed to learn how to fly aircrafts, and learned multiple languages, all thanks to her keen mind."**

"Okay, I'm impressed," Zoro said, "Though, I don't get the aviation thing. Is that like that ship Enel had in Skypiea?"

The others looked just as confused as the swordsman.

Franky rubbed his chin and thought of what it would take to make a machine that was able to fly. A large smile spread across his face as he imagined being handed an award for building such an amazing machine. Franky began to wonder if he could do something like that when he retires.

 **Jocelyn said, "She also gained a few extra gifts from the big guys on Olympus to help her in man's world."**

 **Divine Empowerment**

 **Demeter**

 **-Superhuman Strength**

 **-Superhuman Durability**

 **-Magical Resistance**

 **-Enhanced Regeneration**

 **Hermes**

 **-Flight, top speed Mach-5**

 **-Superhuman Reflexes**

 **-Superhuman Speed, top being hypersonic**

 **Other Powers**

 **-Enhanced senses**

 **-Empathy**

 **-Animal rapport**

 **Wiz said, "From Demeter, goddess from the harvest, she gained incredible strength, durability, and the ability to quickly heal from wounds. She's also resistant to magic, which makes sense given that her enemies are known for using magic on her."**

 **Jocelyn continued, "From Hermes, the god's personal messenger, gave her the ability to fly, super speed, and enhanced reflexes. She also gained the ability to speak to animals and a lot of other skills that we don't have the time to list right now…most of it considered useless."**

"Oh, come on," Zoro said, "just because some big shot says you can do it, now she can. What a load of bull."

Zoro, to be honest, found this blessings thing offensive. In his mind, there was no short cut to power. You only had yourself, your training, and your own will to be able to reach your limits and gain strength. In his mind, Diana had used a short cut for her powers. He had respect for Chopper, Robin, and Luffy because they trained with their powers and weren't just blessed with them.

No one said anything about the swordsman's words.

"What did they mean by useless?" Usopp asked.

Chopper said, "Maybe they aren't that useful when in combat or in different situations."

Luffy shrugged and said, "So? My devil fruit powers were pretty useless when I first got them and look at me now."

Everyone was shocked as they stared at Luffy, who had just given them a good argument about something. After a few moments, everyone slowly turned towards the show and continued to watch.

 **Wiz said, "With these abilities she's kept up with some of the toughest men around, including the OP superman and the Flash, quickly earning her place amongst the world's greatest heroes in the justice league."**

 **Jocelyn said, "Even with all of this, she has a few toys to help knock down the bad guys."**

 **Jocelyn hit a button on her remote and a hologram of various items appeared before them.**

 **Weapons**

 **Boomerang Tiara…am not kidding**

 **Lasso of Truth**

 **-infinitely elastic and unbreakable**

 **-forces victims to tell nothing but the truth**

 **Bracelets of Submission**

 **-forged from Zeus' Aegis**

 **-deflects all projectiles**

 **-can release powerful shockwaves when crashed together**

 **Sword**

 **-forged by Hephaestus**

 **-can cut electrons off an atom**

 **Wiz said, "When in combat, Diana wields a special sword. Forged by Hephaestus, the god of the forge himself, this sword can cut down to a molecular level and is, supposedly, unbreakable."**

 **Jocelyn said, "She also has a specially made Boomerang tiara, and her trademark lasso of truth. Also made by Hephaestus, this long rope is unbreakable, can stretch incredible distances, and, as its name states, can force someone to tell the truth. If only I had that for my first boyfriend."**

"Well, I know someone that would be useless on," Usopp said, as he discretely pointed at Luffy.

Robin said, "Yeah, but it would also be useless on you, since you can't lie to save your life, Long Nose."

Usopp got depressed as he fell went off to the corner to sulk, drawing little circles on the ground with his finger.

 **Wiz said "But her most iconic pieces of weaponry are her bracelets from submission. Forged from the fictional metal, Amazonium…or Zeus' Aegis, whichever you want, these powerful gauntlets are completely indestructible and can deflect anything, from bullets and small missiles. They've even blocked Darkseid's omega beams, rays powerful enough to warp matter. If that's not enough, when she slams them together, she can unleash powerful electric shockwaves."**

 ** _As Wiz says this they show a clip of the fight from Dawn of Justice, where Diana saves Batman and launches a shockwave at Doomsday._**

"Phew, fashionable and incredibly powerful," Nami said, "Those are some accessories I would love to have."

Franky said, "I think that I might be able to make something like that, but I won't be able to make anything that could block anything like that."

Robin thought to herself about wearing items like that and creating dozens of hands to clash together and unleashing massive blasts of lighting on a huge group of marines.

Chopper said, "That Darkseid guy looks scary."

The others could agree with that. The stone-faced man looked incredibly intimidating, especially with the pits of fire and gigantic winged snarling creatures behind him made him look especially terrifying.

 **Wiz continued, "All of this combined, with her enhanced speed and reflexes and it is nearly impossible to hit her with a projectile."**

 **Jocelyn said, "Even without those, she's a proven that this princess is no pushover."**

 **Feats**

 **Block Omega Beams**

 **Resisted mind control**

 **Tanked a nuclear blast point blank**

 **Beat several justice league members while blinded**

 **Holds her own against Powergirl, Doomsday, and Superman**

 **Said to be faster than Superman in combat**

 **Fast enough to keep up with a speedster**

 **Held off a bunch of crazies, barehanded, after losing all her powers**

 **Killed Ares**

 **Jocelyn continued, "She's held her own against power houses like Powergirl, Superman, and Doomsday. She tanked a nuclear blast point blank. She's skilled enough to take down several opponents while blinded and even held off an entire angry mob after losing all her powers. And at full power she has the power to kill gods, as seen when she cut off Ares's the god of war's head. She is also immune to mind control and illusions."**

Zoro said, "And now she has my respect again."

Brook said, "Her beauty is almost matched by her ferocity."

Sanji agreed as he eyed the woman up and down.

The others had to admit that the woman was incredibly powerful.

 **Wiz said, "But Diana is far from the perfect warrior. She can be effected by poisons and gasses, can be bound by her own lasso, and she has come to rely on her bracelets as a major defense, so if she loses them, she loses her main way of defense, but doing so does greatly increase her strength, as they hold back a portion of her godly power."**

 **Jocelyn said, "Also while she can heal it does take time. She is more effected by piercing weapons like bullets, arrows, and swords, more than anything, and she can still bleed out either externally internally. However, her weirdest weakness has to be having her hands tied by a man."**

 **Wiz looked at Jocelyn strangely and asked, "Wait…what? Really?"**

 **Jocelyn said, "I'm serious. If you're a man, and you want to take down Wonder Woman, you have to tie her up…and she's powerless."**

There was a stark silence between everyone present. Nobody said anything, no one could say anything. Suddenly, Sanji and Brook were launched backwards by powerful geysers of blood before slammed into the opposite wall, punching holes through it.

Chopper looked confused, having absolutely no idea why the thought of tying a woman up would cause such a huge reaction. He wasn't the only one as Luffy looked just as confused. Thank god for childish innocence.

 **Wiz was quiet before he cleared his throat and said, "Strange weaknesses aside, her preference for bare fisted combat over weapons can be used against her, and her Amazonian pride can put her in a bad situation. If that isn't enough her powers are kind of inconsistent. This is because, her powers depend on the severity of the situation. If the gods don't approve of the crisis, then her powers are greatly diminished."**

 **Jocelyn quickly added, "However, her training with the Amazons for so long in hand to hand combat and weapons, allows her to easily make up for when this happens, like when she beat up and entire mob of angry people after she lost her powers."**

 **The doors closed and then reopened.**

Zoro said, "I think this Wonder Woman is going to win. She's taken on some pretty powerful individuals, not to mention she's been formally trained."

Robin nodded and said, "True, but Luffy and Usopp have gone against those who were trained, and they've won."

Zoro couldn't deny that.

"Let's save the who will win arguments after the next fighter is shown," Nami said.

Usopp motioned to the two perverts of their crew while turning towards Chopper and asked, "Are they okay?"

Chopper whispered, "They should be fine. If the blood geyser was bigger than I would be worried."

 **Jocelyn said, "In her youth, Rogue akak Anne Marie was born to her parents in a hippie commune in Caldecott County, Mississippi. After he mother disappeared years ago, she was left in the care of her aunt Carrie, who, grieving the loss of her sister, became very strict. When Anne entered her teen years this caused her to rebel and run away from home. This is how she earned the nickname Rogue."**

"Wait that's how she earned her name?" Luffy asked, "That is so lame?"

Nami said, "Well not everyone can earn some cool title in the middle of combat."

Robin thought, _'Or after being framed for a crime they didn't commit.'_

Franky said, "At least it sounds cool."

 **Wiz blinked and said, "Well that's…a lot less interesting than I thought it would be. Anyway, during her teen years she developed feelings for a boy named Cody Robbins. After giving him her first kiss, something astounding happened. You see Rogue is a mutant, a normal human with an extra gene, known as the X gene, which granted her unique powers."**

 **Jocelyn said, "Unfortunately, that power was a parasitic touch, which zapped Cody and put him in a coma. Traumatized by this, she ran away and was found by the mutant shapeshifter Mystique, and joined her group of evil mutants, who believed that as mutants they were the superior race."**

"They sound like they would get along with Arlong," Nami mumbled to herself.

She remembered all the times that Arlong would go on and on about fishmen being the superior race to humans. She shuddered at the thought of the two ever teaming up.

On the other side of the spectrum, Robin and Chopper felt their hearts go out to the girl. They too had been ostracized because of abilities or a feature that made them stick out amongst others.

 **Wiz said, "For a long time, Rogue fought against powerful fighters from Captain America to Thor, and proved to be a very power adversary. This lasted for some time, until one fateful encounter with the heroine Ms. Marvel. During the fight, she absorbed not only her powers, but her memories which showed her just how bad her actions were. Afterwards she turned sides and became a hero, joining up with the mutant hero team, known she absorbed not only her powers, but her memories which showed her just how bad her actions were. Afterwards she turned sides and became a hero, joining up with the mutant hero team, known as the X-men."**

"Yay, she's good now," Luffy said happily, joined in by happily dancing with the other members of the childish trio.

The others were glad to see that she joined the good guys.

 **Jocelyn said, "With powers like hers, I probably would want her on my team too."**

 **Mutant Powers**

 **Power Absorption**

 **-needs physical contact**

 **-the longer the touch, the longer the powers last**

 **-prolonged contact can result in powers becoming permanent**

 **-can be resisted**

 **Wiz continued, "Rogue's greatest weapon in her own skin. With skin on skin contact, she can absorb the powers, skills, and memories. From what we've seen, for every second she's connected with someone, she gains the powers/skill/abilities for a full minute. However, there is a bit of a problem with them."**

 **Jocelyn said, "Along with powers, she also drains the victim's life force, which, while good for fighting certain people, it can kill anyone who she holds on to long enough, which is really sad. Because of her powers she can't even hold her own boyfriend in her arms without risk of hurting him."**

Sanji woke up and said, "Oh that poor mademoiselle. Forced to live in her own personal hell for a long time."

The others couldn't help, but feel sorry for her. she couldn't feel the touch of human skin without accidently hurting them. What else could go wrong.

 **Jocelyn continued, "On top of that, after absorbing a lot of powers and having so many psyches going on, she can go through some mental instability, as well as a few other side effects."**

 ** _They show a clip of what looked like a teenage rogue, using various powers, while in extreme pain, and then shows a clip of Rogue with metal skin, glowing red eyes, and wing._**

"So, if she touches too many people…she can go crazy?" Usopp asked.

Chopper said, "If she gets a lot of powers it looks like she can use a lot of the at once, that must make her extremely powerful."

Zoro said, "Yeah, but it doesn't seem like she can control it, if she absorbs a lot of powers at once."

The others began to shudder at the thought of Rogue coming there and absorbing the skills and powers of the monster trio, or the entire crew. They imagined the woman flying round swinging rubber fist with swords in them, launching powerful kicks and punches with insane accuracy, and changing her body. The thought was kind of strange.

 **Wiz said, "Well then you'll be happy to know that she actually wound up getting full control over her powers."**

 **Jocelyn gained a surprised expression and asked, "She did?"**

 **Wiz nodded and said, "It turns out that the trauma from hurting Cody all those years ago, plus her time with her authoritarian aunt, put up mental barriers that prevented Rogue from completely controlling her powers. After this, she can now drain powers from her teammates without hurting them, or not drain powers while hurting them…in other words…this southern belle is a force to be reckoned with."**

"Yay!" Chopper yelled doing his happy dance.

"At least she doesn't have to worry about hurting her friends anymore," Luffy said smiling.

The others nodded glad to see that this woman had gotten her life back.

 **Jocelyn said, "Yeah, and that's before she gained some extra strength from some former enemies."**

 **Permanently Absorbed Powers**

 **Ms. Marvel's Powers**

 **-Lost after fight with Vargas**

 **Wonder Man's Powers**

 **-Superhuman Strength**

 **-Superhuman Speed**

 **-Superhuman Durability**

 **-Superhuman Agility**

 **-Superhuman Hearing**

 **-Energy Vision**

 **-Flight**

 **-Healing**

 **Wiz said, "Rogue is known for permanently absorbing the powers of Ms. Marvel during her run with the bad guys, however, she lost these powers after a battle with the superhuman Vagras. She has most recently obtained the powers of Wonder Man…no relation to Wonder Woman."**

 **Jocelyn said, "And it was serious upgrade. She has incredible strength, easily capable of lifting 100 tons, super speed, durability, agility, hearing, she can see in different spectrums, can heal herself and fly."**

"I still say that is bull," Zoro mumbled, believing that Rogue absorbing the abilities and powers was cheating.

"Shut up moss head," Sanji said.

 **Wiz said, "As you can imagine, she's done some pretty impressive things."**

 **Feats**

 **Matched the Avenger, Juggernaut, and Hulk**

 **Went from villain to hero quickly**

 **Fought off Kahn's army singlehandedly**

 **Defeated several sentinel robots**

 **Outflew the Blackbird**

 **Jocelyn said, "He's fought against some of the toughest fighters in the marvel universe including the unstoppable Juggernaut, Captain America, and even freaking Thor, the god of thunder himself. And when using her powers, she's taken down the gigantic robots known as the sentinels, and even fought off an entire super-advanced army single handedly. She's also known to move at supersonic speeds, even outpacing the X-men's personal jet, the blackbird."**

 **Wiz said, "On top of all that, she has no known real weaknesses. All in all, this is one southern belle, you don't' want to cross."**

All in all, the group was impressed by both girls. They were incredible fighters and had done some impressive things. Luffy kept going on and on about having them on their crew and how awesome it would be.

Sanji and Brook were more interested in their womanly assets than their fighting skills.

Nami and Robin were both interested in the fact that they were both strong and rather independent women.

Chopper felt some sort of kinship towards Rogue, given her time as an outcast.

Franky could go either way.

Zoro had a different opinion of the girls. He had a higher respect for Wonder Woman given that she was extremely well trained. He wasn't a fan of the fact that she was blessed with inhuman powers instead of earning them, the same with Rogue. Either way, he decided that Wonder Woman.

In the end, Chopper and Robin were rooting for Rogue, Luffy and Usopp were rooting for Wonder Woman, and Franky, Sanji, Brook, and Zoro were all neutral.

" **Alright," Jocelyn said, "The combatants are set. It's time to put this rivalry to rest."**

 **Wiz said, "It's time for a cat fight death battle."**

 **The doors closed and opened.**

 **We see a city beautifully shining. This is Themyscira. We move through the city showing the various toga clad women who walk through their lives without a note of strife. Some are training, some are relaxing, some are just relaxing and doing nothing.**

"Wow, it looks so beautiful," Nami said, "no wonder they referred to it as paradise island."

Sanji was drooling at the sight of the scantily women with a small trail of blood coming out of nose. Brook was in the same boat as he had a small amount of blood coming from his nose hole…somehow.

The others had to admit the place looked incredibly peaceful.

 **In a temple on a higher part of the island, we see Wonder Woman kneeling before a statue of the various Greek gods and goddesses. Suddenly, a loud noise gets their attention. She stood up and turned towards the sound, seeing a large object soaring through the sky.**

"I think that might be the X-men?" Chopper asked, wondering just who was flying the plane.

"Forget the X-men check out their ride!" Franky said, "Can you imagine doing something like that? Flying over the clouds with the world behind you and just watching everything rush past with the wind in your hair, the sun on your skin? It would be super awesome."

The others began to wonder what it would be like to fly, in some cases without Luffy throwing them.

Luffy, Usopp, and Nami flashed back to when they met Kaku and he leapt through the air to get to their ship. They wondered what it would be like to fly through without any fear of falling…or a painful crash caused by Luffy…or Zoro leaving things up to fate and or luck.

 **Diana's eyes narrowed before she stood up, grabbing her sword and then heading towards the object.**

 **Inside the plane, Rogue stood up as the door opened.**

" **So, this is the supposed magic island, huh?" she asked.**

 **She turned to see Wolverine and Cyclops, the latter of whom was flying the plane.**

" **There have been several disappearances around her for the past few years," Cyclops said, "You're supposed to go down there and find out what happened."**

 **Rogue said, "Well, if you say so. If I need help, just hit my communicator, right? Well, see you boys later and tell Gambit that we're still on for dinner!"**

 **With that Rogue, flew out of the jet and headed for the beach.**

"Well, this explains why they're at Themiscyra," Robin said.

"And I don't think that they like uninvited guests," Robin added.

The others got comfortable and began to watch, wondering just how this would go.

 **Rogue landed on the beach and looked around, taking a moment to take in the natural beauty of the island, and the smell of the salty sea air, something she doesn't get very much back in New York.**

" **You! Who are you?"**

 **Rogue turned towards the shout and saw Diana standing in full battle garb with her sword sheathed on her right side, with the lass of truth on the left.**

" **Hey there, Suga," Rogue said, breaking the ice and attempting to solve this peacefully, "I'm-"**

 **Diana cut her off and said, "You were just leaving."**

 **Rogue said, "Hey, now, no need to get upset now. I'm new around here."**

 **Diana drew her sword and said, "I'm only giving you this one warning. Leave now, or be punished for trespassing."**

 **Rogue got into her own stance and said, "Well, I can't say I didn't try."**

 **FIGHT!**

 **The two charged at each other. Diana stuck first, swinging her sword. Rogue dodge tot heright, avoiding the attack. Diana swung at her, but was shocked when she only hit an afterimage, howeve,r she quickly regained her balance and turned, swinging a brutal right hook that connected with Rogue's face.**

 **The brief contact was enough to gain a substantial amount of life force, and sent he woman flying backwards.**

" **Illusion like that won't work on me," Diana said as he charged again.**

 **A barrage of quick slashes put Rogue on the defensive for a few moment,s however, the woman uickly caught Diana by the wrist on when she attempted downward swing. A quickly punch to the stomach had enough force to push the air from Diana's lungs. Rogue took advantage and threw a two-punch combo that knocked Diana backwards, sending her sword out of her grip and falling to the sand below.**

 **Rogue grabbed the sword and with a shout, threw it as hard as possible off the shore, sending it crashing into the water.**

 **Diana recovered and then faced her opponent, glaring at the woman who had hurt her and thrown away her sword.**

 **Rogue growled herself as she shot forward at high speed. The two clashed in a brief grapple, which Diana quickly won, using her knowledge of wrestling and strength to get over Rogue and throw her over her shoulder.**

 **Rogue slammed into the ground with enough force to from a crater in the sand. Diana then crouched over the fallen woman and proceeded to lay punch after punch upon her, slamming her in the chest, stomach, and her face.**

 **With each impact, Rogue's bones buckled an almost snapped. However, she quickly grabbed one of the punches with her bare hand, painlessly absorbing some of Diana's strength and the memories of her training. Rogue then took to the sky, taking Diana with her.**

 **Rogue brought her knees up, slamming Diana in the back causing her to the shout in pain and loosen the grip her legs had on the girl. Rogue then grabbed Diana by her hair and proceeded to wail on her stomach with a barrage of well-placed blows causing her to hack up blood.**

"Dang this fight is brutal," Usopp said, "I don't think Wonder Woman is going to last much longer if this keeps up."

Chopper said, "Yeah, but if Wonder Woman does catch on to Rogue's absorption powers, she's going to make it a lot harder for Rogue to fight."

Sanji and Brook were too enthralled in the cat fight to watch.

Nami and Robin were both just watching and was surprised by the lack of clothes tearing as they thought something like that would happen, given the male host who probably made the fight.

The other just kept watching.

 **Rogue pulled on Diana's hair and sent her flying upwards. She sped up and started speed blitzing the woman, delivering several strikes to the princess' bare skin, draining more of life force and powers. Unfortunately for her, Diana was now noticing how her strength was draining with each strike. She had felt this in a fight before, but she wanted to confirm first.**

 **When Rogue came in for another shot she blocked it with her bracelets, and then grabbed Rogue's arm, draining some strength in the process and confirming her theory. She then threw Rogue hard sending her flying through the air.**

 **Rogue corrected herself just in time for Diana's boomerang tiara to shoot past and slicer her cheek, drawing blood. Diana flew forward, grabbing the tiara on its return trip and clotheslined Rogue with her bracelet hand, and then as Rogue was thrown back, the princess slammed her bracelets together sending releasing an electrical shockwave that sent the woman flying downwards towards the beach resulting in a massive explosion of sand and dirt.**

"Oh, that had to hurt," Zoro said, remembering when he was thrown from high places…usually by Luffy.

"Come on Rogue, you got this," Chopper said, rooting for his favorite character.

Robin didn't show an outward reaction, but she could tell that Diana was on to Rogue's powers now and would no doubt adjust her fighting style to deal with it.

 **Rogue struggled to stand up and was about to move, when a glowing golden lasso wrapped around her neck. The woman brought her hands to her throat to try to stop the rope from crushing her throat. She tried to break it, but found it to impossible.**

 **Wonder Woman landed behind her, the lasso of truth tightly held in her grip as she said, "You have powers, don't you? What are they?"**

 **Rogue struggled against the magical energy, but failed to hold back the truth as she said, "I can absorb powers, skills, and life force through skin contact."**

 **Rogue then leapt into the air and shot at the Amazon princess. Said princess block the kick with her bracelets before unleashing a brutal kick to Rogue's midsection. The woman cried out in pain and spat up blood. Diana wasn't finished however, as she quickly pulled Rogue in for another kick, and another, and another, and another, like a human paddle ball, with Diana being the board, the lasso of truth the string, the Rogue being the ball.**

 **After a few more hits, she loosened her grip on the rope, letting Rogue go, before swinging her up into the air and then slamming her down on the ground twice before sending her flying up into the air.**

 **Diana shot up after her, intending to finish the fight.**

"Oh, this doesn't look good," Robin said.

"Smash her face in, princess," Zoro said as he saw the fight was about to come to an end.

The others waited with baited breath while they saw the fight about to end.

 **Diana shot towards Rogue, however, Rogue was prepared. She quickly dodged to the side to avoid the powerful kick that probably would have decapitated her, and headbutted Diana's nose, breaking it in the process. Rogue then tightly wrapped her legs around Diana keeping the contact draining more strength until she pushed her way out of the lasso.**

 **Rogue then grabbed Diana's leg with her bare hand, draining even more. Diana's skin started to become pale and sickly as more of her life force and powers were being drained. Some of Rogue's wounds began to heal.**

 **With her new second wind, Rogue then proceeded to speed blitz Diana again, brutally striking repeatedly, leaving the tired and drained Diana in a great deal of pain.**

 **Rogue then wrapped the lasso of truth around Diana's neck and tightened it before throwing her upwards and pulling down, sending the princess towards the sandy beach. However, just as the princess was about to crash, Rogue yanked upwards on the lasso, pulling it taught.**

 **Rogue grabbed Diana's throat and said, "Nighty night, sugah."**

 **She then drained the last of Diana's strength via kiss on the lips.**

 **KO**

There was a silence filling the air as everyone struggled to come to terms with what just happened. Moments later, Sanji and Brook were launched backwards via nosebleeds powerful enough to push through the back wall, prompting Chopper to freak out.

Robin showed no outward reaction, as Nami groaned in frustration, rubbing her temples.

Usopp had a small blush, but didn't react as he knew two powerful women who could crush him were just a few feet away.

Luffy just cocked hi shead to the side.

Franky didn't react either, not wanting Nami to smash him over the head again.

 **Rogue dropped Diana, and the sound of footsteps got her attention. She turned just in time to see a huge group of amazons facing her. The X-woman cracked her neck, and got into a stance.**

 **The doors closed and reopened revealing Jocelyn and Wiz.**

 **The intern didn't look amused and asked, "Really? Girl on girl finisher?"**

 **Wizard said, "I just wanted to mess with Boomstick some. At least there wasn't any clothes ripping or hair pulling."**

Nami said, "Yeah, if Boomstick where there he probably would have made some very unflattering remarks."

Robin agreed with her friend.

 **Jocelyn simply shrugged and said, "Probably, well onto the results. Diana had more experience than Rogue and her training in weaponry gave her an edge. However, she wasn't exactly prepared to up against someone like Rouge."**

 **Jocelyn said, "It is true that she has fought against someone with similar powers, most notably Parasite, but he prefers Superman. Plus, Rogue has absorbed godly and mythical powers before."**

 **Wiz said, "With Wonder Woman's abilities added to her own, plus her experiences and training, Rogue found herself with the killing edge, and Wonder Woman received the kiss of death."**

 **Jocelyn said, "The Winner is Rogue."**

The group nodded. Chopper and Robin were glad their character won, but they clapped for Wonder Woman given she put up a great fight. Those who wanted Wonder Woman to win were upset she lost, but glad they got a good fight.

Those who were neutral didn't really care, but were glad for the fight.

 **Next time on death battle…**

 **The screen shows a black void, which suddenly flashes white and a glowing white keyhole appears in the background. There was another flash of thirteen weapons appeared in a flash of blue light before fading from sight. The screen went black after that.**

"Wait…what did we just see?" Luffy asked, confused about the scene.

"It looks like they won't give us names right off the bat," Robin said, "I think we'll just have to see what the next episode has.

Everyone sat down and waited for the next episode to start.

 **Cut! Okay, next week I do a reader requested death battle, the first of many. I hope that you all enjoy it because I will be going in blind here. I would like to thank everyone for their support and I would like to thank cup of whimsy for helping me by adding some feats and helping me with some new information for this death battle.**

 **Flames are ignored, constructive criticism is welcome. See you next time.**


	5. Noctis vs Sora

**I own nothing. I thank Cup full of whimsy for helping me yet again.**

 **Oh, and the Gamma102, Mattardis is doing his own original death battles and he already did Davy Jones vs LeChuck.**

 **I thank everyone for the support they have given me, and I have an announcement to make. I am only going to be doing twenty original Death Battles, counting this one, with extra ones for the strawhat crew.**

 **Straw Hat Death Battles**

 **Luffy vs Naruto – battle of the stubborn warriors**

 **Zoro vs Erza – battle of the sword warriors, complete**

 **Nami vs ?**

 **Usopp vs ?**

 **Sanji vs Rock Lee – masters of the kicks**

 **Chopper vs Beast – battle of the scorned doctors**

 **Robin vs ?**

 **Franky vs Von Stroheim – cyborg slamfest.**

 **Brook vs Spinal – skeletal smackdown**

 **Jinbei vs ?**

 **Other Original Death Battles**

 **Sora vs Noctis – complete**

 **Dio vs Dracula (Castelvania)**

 **Pyrrha Niko vs Eustass Kid**

 **Balrog vs TJ Combo**

 **Cinder Fall vs Azula**

 **Deadshot vs Widowmaker**

 **Indiana Jones vs Jack Sparrow**

 **Alucard (Hellsing) vs Dracula (Castlevania)**

 **John Stewart vs Nova**

 **Sigma vs Ultron**

 **? Battle Royale**

 **I have ten more slots ready, who wants to add to them? Please request a fight for the Straw Hat members, or for the original battles. Oh, and leave a slight description of the character their franchise because I tried looking up some of these people by name and it did not work out.**

 **Let's get started then!**

 **Chapter 5: Sora vs Noctis, key blade vs royal arms**

The crew was currently waiting for the episode to start. Well not so patiently, as a few of them seemed upset that they got such a vague idea for what the death battle was going to be, but not very much.

"Finally," Luffy said, as the episode finished loading.

As the music started everyone got ready.

 **Wiz was shown looking at Boomstick who was still rubbing his jaw.**

" **Are you sure your up for this? The dentist said you may need some more time to let your teeth heal," Wiz said, slightly concerned for his cohost, and wanting him gone for a little extra time. He had enjoyed the peace.**

 **Boomstick answered, "And miss an awesome sword fight? To hell with that."**

Zoro perked up immediately after hearing the word sword.

 **Wiz sighed and turned towards the screen, "Since time immemorial there has been one constant factor in stories. A single hero having the weight of the world on their shoulders."**

 **Boomstick said, "Yeah, no matter the age, some young kid always manages to get caught up in some crazy conflict with others. And somehow they gain incredible power and manage to kick all of the ass!"**

 **Wiz said, "One of these heroes is Sora, the wielder of the Kingdom Key.**

 **Wiz pressed a button showing a boy who looked to be about sixteen. He had spiky brown hair, slight tanned skin, and blue eyes. He wore a black hoodie with silver pauldron-like additions to his sleeves and white lining. Under the hoodie was a navy-blue undershirt with a patch of red in the center. His pants resembled chaps and were black on the exterior of his legs and navy-blue on the interior, with yellow straps crisscrossing across and held in place by a black belt, and a red pocket with a black cross over them. On his hands were black gloves with a white x on them and a yellow line going over the wrist. His shoes were large, black and yellow, with silver soles, a zipper running across the top, and held together straps with buckles. Around his neck was a silver crown shaped pendant. A real eye catcher was his weapon. It looked like an oversized key…no literally. A key the size of a sword with a black handle surrounded by a yellow guard, the teeth looking like it took the shape of a crown.**

"He's…only a kid," Nami said, "He doesn't even look older than Luffy."

Zoro said, "I wonder what the giant key is for…you think that might be the kingdom key Wiz mentioned? It would explain the giant keyhole we saw in last week's trailer. "

Usopp said, "He might be young, but I don't think that is going to be a problem. I mean look at Chopper."

Chopper did his happy dance and said, "That doesn't make me happy at all you bastard!"

The others were wondering just what this kid could do. If he could fight here, then he probably was stronger than he let on.

 **Boomsitck said, "And Noctis Lucis Caelum, the prince of Lucis."**

 **Boomstick pressed a button and showed the next contestant. He looked to be about twenty years old. He had spiky black hair with bangs that hung in his face with blue eyes. His attire consisted of a black with skull-motif buttons and sequenced details on the pockets. There was another skull on the tag of the zipper, which was unzipped. Underneath he wore steel gray shirt with skull imprints. He lower attire consisted of a pair of black cropped trousers and black buckled boots with red soles. On his left hand was a black motorcycle glove.**

"I don't know why, but I have the sudden urge to yell emo," Zoro said crossing his arms, "though I think that he might be the reason behind those thirteen weapons that we saw in the trailer."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with moss head," Sanji said, "That guy dresses up with way too much black and skulls."

Robin cocked her head to the side in interest. The dark attire and the hard look in his eyes made the man seem powerful.

Nami said, "Wait, didn't Boomstick say he was a prince?"

Franky said, "This ought to be interesting. That Noctis guy looks like he can hold his own in a fight."

Usopp said, "I certainly hope he does a better job than Vivi. No offense to her, but she wasn't much of a fighter back in Alabasta."

The other members who were on that mission. Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Chopper, and Robin all nodded in understanding. The rest of the crew members wondered what the resident sniper was talking about, but decided to let it go for now and get answers later.

 **Wiz said, "Now both of our contestants have massive customizable arsenals, so we decided to limit them to what is unique to them. And since this is a one on one battle, we won't be using any of their summons."**

 **Boomstick said, "Um actually, Wizard I was wondering why we can't have them use their summons for this battle. I mean picture it, it would be totally awesome."**

 **Wiz simply looked at his cohost and answered, "Because according to the mechanics of both games, Sora can only use summons when he has two other members in his team, and they both need to be conscious, while Noctis can summon his when he is on his own, and in danger, which would give this one on one fight a very unfair advantage."**

 **Boomstick blinked before saying, "Oh. Yeah good reason."**

"Wait so he relies on his friends for certain abilities?" Chopper asked, "Sounds like he relies on his friends a little much."

Zoro took a drink of sake and said, "That might be a problem later down the road."

Sanji said, "Yeah, there are plenty of times when we've had to fight some people one on one, and we've done just fine."

This was met with several nods. Chopper himself, however, looked slight upset. His only one on one fight was with Kumadori and he had been destroyed easily by the man had to resort to his monster point to be able to win. And then during the fight with the Zoro and Sanji zombies on Thriller Bark, he had to rely on help from Robin. If she hadn't been there, he would have been killed.

He wasn't the only one. Brook thought back to his fight with Ryuma and he wound up getting beaten by the swordsman and he wasn't even being taken seriously. If it wasn't for Zoro his bones would have been reduced to powder.

 **Boomstick said, "He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick."**

 **Wiz said, "And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win a death battle."**

 **The doors closed and reopened.**

 **Wiz started, "A long time ago, when the world was whole and full of light, said to come from the center of all worlds known as Kingdom Hearts."**

 **Boomstick said, "Yeah, I'm leaving this backstory to you Wiz with the order of how everything came out this got really confusing for me."**

Luffy asked, "What does he mean by confusing?"

Robin said, "I remember an old story series I liked. They kept releasing different prequels and sequels and all kinds of other nonsense that got very hard to follow. It took a while for me to understand everything."

Brook said, "Oh my, that sounds very frustrating. I hope that Wizard is able to understand everything."

 **Wiz said, "I'll admit it was confusing, but it is manageable. To make things simple, the boss in charge of it, called the master of master, manipulated his students, known as the foretellers into mistrusting each other and the world the object that could control Kingdom Hearts, the X-blade. During the battle, it shattered into twenty pieces, seven made of light, and thirteen made of darkness."**

 ** _As Wiz explained they showed clips from Kingdom Heart's Birth By Sleep, and showing the Master of Master, the foretellers, the Kingdom Hearts, and the X-blade._**

"This seems kind of straightforward," Franky said, "big boss goes mad with power, manipulates henchmen/apprentices and thing go to shit."

"Yeah, I don't see how this could be confusing," Chopper said, "It sounds like it could make a good story, maybe even a series."

Robin said, "Maybe it was because of how the order came out."

 **Boomstick nodded and said, "Yes, go on."**

 **Wiz continued, "With the Kingdom Hearts lost to darkness, several different worlds began to form. One of these worlds was known as the Destiny Islands, it was here that Sora was born."**

 **Sora**

 **Birthplace: Destiny Islands**

 **Current Occupation: Keyblade Master**

 **Main Team: Donald Duck and Goofy**

 **Gary Stu Character…I think**

 **Boomstick said, "Now I know things pick up here. Sora lived on the Destiny Islands with his best friend and rival Riku, and his crush Kairi, and together they planned to leave the Destiny Islands and see the worlds. They did, but not in the way they wanted."**

 **Wiz explained, "One night, after constructing the boats they would use to sail, they were attacked by the Heartless, monsters formed from the darkness in within people's hearts. And as we know, people can be pretty cruel."**

Everyone flashed back to different times in their lives.

They remembered Moriah, most recently their strongest and possibly craziest enemy, especially Brook.

Usopp saw Kuro in his mind.

Nami saw Arlong.

Chopper saw Wapole.

Franky and Robin both saw Spandam.

Luffy saw Bluejam and Sabo's birth parents.

Zoro saw a lot of different people.

Sanji saw his father and brothers.

 **Boomstick said, "Unfortunately, while Sora was able to escape, to a new place called Traverse Town, Riku and Kairi were swallowed up by the darkness. However, Sora unlocked the ancient power of the Keyblade, an ancient weapon used by the master before the X-blade was shattered. Now searching for his friends, Sora met Donald Duck and Goofy, advisors to the one and only King Micky…I'm seeing a Disney pattern here. Anyone else?"**

Luffy said, "I don't get it."

The others agreed with the captain. If there was a reference here they didn't get it.

 **Wiz said, "The pair joined Sora in her search for his friends, and eventually they did, at least they found Riku. It turns out, that Riku was meant to be the Keyblade master."**

 **Boomstick said, "However, when that crazy magic sword learned that Riku was turning evil it flat out rejected him, and went back to Sora…just like how my ex-wife went back to her ex with his fancy car, longer fuse, and lack of vices…"**

Everyone shuffled awkwardly as they realized that Boomstick was going off on a rant.

"Wait this guy was married?" Sanji asked, shocked that alcoholic gun lover had been in a relationship with someone.

"Must have been a short one," Nami muttered.

 **Wiz tapped his cohost on the shoulder, bringing out of his memories. The gun lover coughed into his hand in embarrassment and muttered, "Oh right, anyway, Sora got the keyblade back and since then has been on some insane adventures meeting up with several characters all over the place, and fighting Heartless after Heartless."**

 **Wiz said, "Mostly thanks to his trademark weapon, the keyblade**

 **Kingdom Key**

 **Length: 3'5''**

 **Main weapon to kill Heartless, but also attracts them**

 **Not exclusively used by Sora**

 **Regularly destroys things it should not**

 **At least thirty other forms**

 **Boomstick said, "This giant skeleton key might look like an oversized toy, but it is really an incredibly powerful weapon. I mean seriously this thing somehow manages to cut through everything that get in front of it, from mist to goddamn buildings!"**

 ** _As Boomstick spoke they showed clips of Sora fighting against various monsters and creatures, mostly heartless, cutting through them with incredible ease._**

"Holy cow!" Usopp yelled, "That guy could give you a run for your money, Zoro!"

Zoro rubbed his chin in thought as he imagined fighting against this kid. He had ot admit that the kid had some incredible power.

The others were in awe of Sora's power and wondered what else he could do.

 **Wiz said, "That is most likely because the keyblade is powered by Sora's heart. So long as the light in Sora's heart stays strong, the keyblade will not fail him."**

 **Boomstick coughed out, "Hax."**

"I don't know what that means, but I can understand it," Zoro said, "When it comes down to it, some fights are defined by the will and spirit of the fighter."

Usopp nodded and said, "Yeah, I can agree with you there."

Usopp thought back to his fight against a certain mole woman and a braindead batter.

 **Wiz said, "To add to it, the keyblade also have multiple different forms it can take. By swapping out the keychain on the bottom of the handle, Sora can transform the keyblade, granting higher attack or defense, but at the cost of a bit of magic."**

 **Wiz suddenly snapped his fingers and said, "Oh, and it should also be noted that Sora's fighting style isn't exactly orthodox, mostly combining all of his experiences in fighting and using them to his advantage. He also combines this with a quickly mind, adapting to his opponents and using their own powers, weapons, or weaknesses against them."**

"Zoro, do you think that him lacking formal training will affect the fight?" Robin asked.

Zoro rubbed his chin and thought, "I'd say about fifty/fifty. His style being unorthodox is a boon for him, as it would make him hard to predict. However, a swordsman, if trained well enough can use stronger and probably more effective techniques."

 **Boomstick scoffed and said, "And to go along with the crazy style, he's got all sorts of crazy abilities!"**

 **Abilities and techniques**

 **Reaction Commands**

 **Flow Motion**

 **Teleport**

 **Glide**

 **Upper Slash – knocks enemies into the air**

 **Horizontal Slash – left to right slash attack**

 **Blitz – jumping overhead attack**

 **Finishing Leap – guard piercing lunge**

 **Retaliating Slash – counter after being knocked down**

 **Slapshot – rapidly attacks nearby targets**

 **Dodge Slash – hurts nearby enemies**

 **Flash Step – fast guard breaking upper cut**

 **Sliding Dash – close in and attack**

 **Vortex – charging spin attack**

 **Round Break – spin attack that hurts enemies**

 **Vortex – spinning attack**

 **Ripple Drive – crystalline shield that pushes back groups of enemies**

 **Guard Break – combo that breaks guards**

 **Explosions – relative to magic skill, knocks down enemies with small explosions**

 **Stun Impact – spherical energy stuns enemies**

 **Aerial Sweep – leaps at midair targets**

 **Aerial Drive – diagonal slashes at enemies**

 **Aerial Spiral – aerial somersault attack**

 **Aerial Finish – combo attacks midair target**

 **Magnet Splash – Draws in enemies**

 **Counter Guard – attacks immediately after blocking**

 **Wiz said, "Sora's two main combat abilities are command reactions and flow motion. Reaction commands are special combat maneuvers that Sora can perform when fighting specific enemies, no matter how big, strong, or fast they are, he can react and adapt to them, using their weapons against him, or using their powers to his advantage. He can also use a special ability called Flow motion, an ability that allows him to traverse the terrain with incredible ease and skill. He can also teleport behind his enemies stunning them for a few seconds."**

"So, he fights more with speed and agility then strength," Zoro reasoned.

Franky said, "So the guy is fast on the move. This could make things interesting.

 **Boomstick said, "And to top it all off, he's got a ton of special techniques he can use to take down his enemies. He can get in close with the Slide Dash and Vortex attacks, and deal damage with the Blitz, Slapshot, and Finishing Leap."**

 **Wiz said, "He can also take to the sky and glide for short distances and use a series of aerial attacks called the Aerial Sweep, and several other moves in midair. And if he can't glide he'll just knock them into the air with the Upper Slash."**

 **Boomstick said, "He's also a master when he fights outnumber. He can spin like tornado of doom with a grounded Vortex attack, summon a blasting shield with Ripple Drive, blast away at his enemies with Explosions, and literally curb stomp his enemies away with the Stun Impact."**

 **Wiz continued, "He also has several moves made to break through his enemy's guards, and if you try to run away he'll bust out the Magnet Splash, which uses magnetic forces to draw his enemies in. In other words, no one is safe when you fight with Sora."**

 ** _As they described the attacks each one was shown, showing Sora fighting several different heartless, big and small._**

Zoro whistled in interest and said, "Dang, imagine if this guy ever showed up here. The navy would be hard pressed to stop this guy if he ever showed up.

Luffy said, "So cool. Hey, Usopp, do you think you can do that flowmotion thing?"

The sniper answered, "Luffy, I don't think it's possible, unless of course you happen to pull a keyblade out of absolutely nowhere."

 **Wiz continued, "He also has several finishing moves and special attacks called limit breaks."**

 **Finishers and Limits**

 **Ars Arcanum**

 **Hurricane Blast**

 **Lethal Frame**

 **Ragnarok**

 **Sonic Blade/Rave**

 **Strike Raid**

 **Vicinity Break**

 **Zantetsuken**

 **Trinity**

 **Some are only available in limit form**

 **Wiz said, "He can fire multiple beams of energy with Ragnarok, attack like a demon top with the Vicinity Break Spin attack, manipulate time with Lethal Frame, destroy with the brutal Ars Arcanum assault, and he can cut his enemies down to size with the Zantetsuken , and when he wants to unleash great power, he uses his limit called Trinity, which calls on his in power to unleash bright beams of light."**

"So, he seems like a blister mixed with close and long-range attacks," Robin examined.

"He's a pretty well-rounded fighter," Zoro said.

"So cool," the childish trio said.

Brook said, "Oh, such incredible powers that sword gives him. My eyes would be wide if I still had them."

" **Boomstick said, "And when his sword isn't enough, he can unleash some powerful magic!"**

 **Magic spells**

 **Aeroga – summons offensive tornado or shield of wind**

 **Balloonga – summons explosive balloons**

 **Blizzaga – summons ice spear**

 **Firaga – launches ball of fire, or summons ring of fire**

 **Thundaga – lightning from the sky**

 **Graviga – lifts enemies into the air or crashes them on the ground**

 **Magnega – attracts enemies and attacks continuously**

 **Reflega – reflects attacks and hurts enemies**

 **Curaga – heals wounds**

 **Stopga – Stops Time**

 **Warp – creates black hole**

 **Boomstick said, "He can use Aeroga to defend, halving damage, or unleash a tornado of shredding winds, summons explosive wounds with Baloonga, and can manipulate the elements with Blizzaga, Firaga, Thundaga, and Graviga."**

 **Wiz said, "He can also pull enemies in with Magnega, reflect attacks and counter with Reflega, can stop time with Stopga, and create a small black hole with Warp. And if he's ever really hurt he can heal himself, and his allies, with Curaga."**

"So, he has a crazy powerful sword, can control the elements, heals himself, stops time, tears through space…is this guy supposed to be a god or something?" Nami yelled as she went through all of Sora's shown abilities so far.

Robin, currently drawing a keyblade on her note pad, said, "Maybe it is an effect of the keyblade? From what I've seen, he only seemed to get this powerful after getting it. Maybe when he's separated from it, he is weak."

Franky nodded at that. He was pretty strong himself, but if he ever ran out of cola he was weakened considerably.

" **Damn, Boomstick yelled, "is there anything this kid can't do?"**

 **Wiz said, "Well, there are times when he does need a boost. When he does this, he goes** **through an instant wardrobe change."**

 **Drive Forms**

 **Valor Form**

 **-Red and Black**

 **-increases strength, running, and jumping ability**

 **-cannot decrease magic**

 **-wields two keyblades**

 **-requires Goofy to use**

 **Wisdom Form**

 **-Blue and black**

 **-increases magical power and long-range attacks**

 **-Cannot perform aerial combos**

 **-Glides across the ground**

 **-requires Donald to use**

 **Master Form**

 **-Yellow and Black**

 **-Fusion of Wisdom and Valor forms**

 **-Wields two keyblades**

 **-combines magic with physical attacks**

 **-best suited for aerial combat and crowd control**

 **-requires both Donald and Goofy to use**

 **Final Form**

 **-White and Black**

 **-Wields tow keyblades telepathically**

 **-fusion of all three forms**

 **Limit form**

 **-Access to limit breaks**

 **Wiz explained, "After getting a new wardrobe from the good fairies, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather, Sora gained the ability to change into different forms, based on his clothes. This may seem stupid, but each one has its advantages."**

 **Boomstick said, "His valor form increases his strength, running and jumping ability, and lets him wield two keyblades, but he can't use his magic while it is active. Thankfully, his wisdom form makes up for it by increasing his magical powers, and letting him roll around like he's on roller skates, though he loses the ability to fight in the air. His master form is a fusion of the valor and wisdom forms, and is more appropriate for crowd control, mixing the increased strength and magic with a rider reach. However, his strongest form is his final form. This form combines all three forms for his greatest strength."**

 **Wiz added, "When necessary, however, he can access his Limit Form. While in this state he can access powerful limit breaks, emotion fueled attacks. However, there are a few problems."**

 **Boomstick said, "Yeah, like all things awesome they have a time limit, plus he has to build up a lot of power over the course of battles to use them. Valor is the easiest to get, followed by Wisdom, Master, and Final, being the hardest. Plus, he kind of needs certain members of his team present so he can access them…well all, but the limit and final forms anyway."**

"So, he needs to gain power over the course of a fight to be able to use these powers," Sanji said, "That could be a problem if he's fighting a lot of people and doesn't have time to heal."

Zoro said, "I never thought I'd see someone who needed help from someone else to get powers. Then again, there were those magnet guys back when we fought that guy who…"

Almost immediately, everyone stopped Zoro from speaking, not wanting to remember the time that their flag was stolen.

Meanwhile, Franky was reminded of his fight against Fukuro. In the beginning, it had been difficult because he hadn't been able to get the cola he needed to use his powers. It was only thanks to Chopper that he won. If he hadn't, he probably wouldn't be here right now.

 **Wiz said, "Speaking of which, Sora has his flaws."**

 **Weaknesses**

 **Can still be caught off guard**

 **Magic depends on Mana**

 **Naïve**

 **Wiz said, "His magic is entirely dependent on the mana in his body. It can recover over time, but if he uses it too much outside of his Wisdom Form he can still be without it, he also has limits to how much punishment he can take."**

"Eh, that last one is kind of a given," Chopper said, "The body can only handle so much."

Brook said, "Yes, it is thankful that we are much stronger than most, otherwise we would probably be dead."

 **Boomstick, "Plus he's kind of an idiot. He didn't get much in terms of schooling as a kid, so he's not the highest gun on the rack."**

 **Wiz said, "It is also believed that if the keyblade is taken from him, he will lose his powers, but with his ability to summon it form pretty much anywhere, that is still up for debate."**

 **Boomsitck said, "Anyway, he's taken on some of the tough characters and done some amazing things over the years."**

 **Feats**

 **Effortlessly cut through buildings**

 **Held back a stomp from the Ground Shaker**

 **Defeated Maleficent, Genie Jafar, and Hercules**

 **Deflected magical lighting blast**

 **Skilled enough to battle against Sephiroth, and stalemate Lingering Sentiment**

 **Boomstick said, "He's cut through buildings. He's strong enough to take on at least two of the titans, and he's battle Hercules, who said he wasn't holding back. And that guy is strong enough to throw the Rock titan like a freaking toy over the horizon! Heck he was so strong that when he was in the weaker form a lion cub, he managed to stop this giant Ground Shaker thing, from stomping on him, and that thing, according to Wiz, weighs over 25 tons and it's. And just because he's fast doesn't mean he's slow. He once blocked a lightning bolt from a few feet away. Wiz, math that for us please."**

 **Wiz pressed a button and the board of wisdom came down.**

" **Sure," the man said, "First the lightning feat. Scaling to Sora's height at the time, of about 4'9'', we can guess the distance to be between six and seven meters. Since it is visual lightning, it was likely moving at 9,8348,798 meters per second, that's 220 million miles an hour. This means that Sora must have drawn his sword and deflected it in 6.8 nanoseconds!"**

"Whoa! That is fast," Usopp said, "imagine how fast that guy could be if he had that observation Haki."

The others were in complete and utter awe. With the strength he showed, the skills, the power, it was insane just how strong this kid was. It made them wonder if there was someone like that in the world. The thought of running into him sounded interest, but the scope of his enemies sounded incredibly terrifying.

" **Dang, no wonder you can't touch this guy," Boomstick said, "Then again if I had some super powerful Key-shaped weapon too I'd probably be doing some insane stuff every day."**

 **Wiz said, "Probably. However, there is one thing that must be known. Sora is still growing and is becoming stronger and stronger as time passes on. In the end, someday Sora may just end up becoming the god he is slowly becoming."**

 **Wiz said, "Guess we'll just have to wait for kingdom hearts 3 to find out just how much closer he gets to godhood."**

Everyone had their opinions of him. Sora seemed like a powerful fight and, from the sound of things, could probably take on the strongest members of the Navy if he wanted to and probably win. They also began to wonder just who his opponent was that could go toe to toe with him.

They quickly turned back to the door as they watched.

 **The doors closed and reopened.**

 **Wizard said, "The kingdom of Lucis, a beautiful shining city. Home to the royal bloodline of the thirteen great kings. Throughout history, the warriors of this kingdom have stood strong and tall against all those who would stand against them."**

 **Boomstick said, "These warriors were legendary, and the man who would take up their legacy would be their prince, Noctis Lucis Caelum, but that's a mouthful to say so, just call him Noctis…or Noct."**

 **Noctis Lucis Caelum**

 **Age: 20, 30 after timeskip**

 **Prince of Lucis**

 **True King, or king of light**

 **Hates vegetable and bugs**

 **Wiz said, "As a prince, Lucis lived a surprisingly normal life. He went to school, met people his age, and even found himself working at a camera store after school for money."**

 **Boomstick looked confused as he said, "Wait, you mean to tell me that they didn't lock this prince up in some ivory tower and wait on him hand and foot?"**

 **Wiz said, "No, it was through this that he learned the importance of bonds and independence. Of course, his father Regis had his reasons, which we will get to later."**

 **Boomstick sighed and said, "Huh, I wondered when there would be a prince that wouldn't think of himself as god given human flesh. Stupid royal treatment."**

"I wonder what reason the king would have for letting his son live a normal life?" Nami asked.

Robin rubbed her chin and thought, "I don't know, but it is probably important."

Franky rubbed his chin and thought, "Maybe it had something to do with connecting with the people. Back when I worked for Galley-La, before Tom was taken away, we would always make sure to go around town and help people. We did that to help connect and form relationships with our potential customers."

The others also wondered why king would want his son to go around the common people. Well everyone who could understand it, so Luffy was out on the thinking thing.

 **Wiz continued, "When he turned twenty Noctis was to be engaged to princess Lunafreya to bring together a rival kingdom, Niflheim. Unfortunately, this was, yet another, game of thrones style scheme."**

 **Boomstick said, "Yeah, it turns out that engagement was false, Nilfheim invaded, killed king Regis, and you can guess where this is going right?"**

Chopper asked, "What is game of thrones?"

The others shrugged, wondering what the hosts were talking about.

"I don't know," Zoro said, "but for some reason when he says that, I think about bright red colors and it makes me sick."

Everyone looked at Zoro confused, before turning back to the show.

 **Wiz said, "Like any good prince, Noctis swore that he would take down the invaders, avenge his father, and reclaim his throne. However, to do this, he would need to get the right tools for** **the job."**

 **Weapons and equipment**

 **Royal Arms**

 **-Sword of the Wise King**

 **-Axe of the Conqueror**

 **-strong but slow**

 **-Bow of the Clever**

 **-distance, can strike multiple foes, but drains health with each successful hit**

 **-Swords of the Wanderer**

 **-dual swords that can merge together for a powerful strike**

 **-Blade of the Mystic**

 **-preferred sword**

 **-Star of the Rouge**

 **-can strike multiple targets**

 **-Sword of the Tall**

 **-most powerful of the royal arms**

 **-can strike multiple times with one hit**

 **-Shield of the Just**

 **-cannot move while blocking**

 **-can clear crowds with a powerful slam**

 **-Mace of the Fierce**

 **-Slowest Royal Arm**

 **-Scepter of the pious**

 **-Jack of all trades**

 **-Trident of the Oracle**

 **-Afterimage attacks**

 **-Katana of the Warrior**

 **-rapid strikes**

 **-Sword of the Father**

 **-supposedly form King Regis**

 **Ring of Lucii**

 **-brings great power to royal blood**

 **-deforms and eventually kills wearer**

 **Boomstick said, "Noctis and his team travelled the land gathering up the Thirteen Royal Arms, powerful weapons used by the former kings and queens of Lucis. He wields various swords, such as the blade of the mystic, his personal preference, the fast katanan of the warrior, the sword of the tall, which hits like a chainsaw, grinding into the victim, the dual blades of the wanderer, and the sword of the wise king."**

Zoro whistled and said, "Those are a lot of swords. I wonder how he would hold up against my style?"

The others imagined Noctis on their ship.

 **Boomstick continued, "It's not just limited to swords, however. He's got the trident of the oracle, which can create afterimages to attack targets, the slow but bone crushing mace of the fierce, the fast flying star of the rogue, the long-distance bow of the clever, the body splitting axe of the conqueror, and the scepter of the pious, whatever the hell that means, which is a jack of all trades, using the methods of attack from the other arms."**

 **Wiz said, "And don't think that he's completely helpless. When on the defensive, he brings out the shield of the just, a powerful shield that can block pretty much anything."**

Franky said, "Huh…this guy has got a good amount of offense. He might just give Sora a run for his money with all those weapons."

Usopp said, "I wonder where he keeps them all though. It must be difficult to carry them all around, at once."

 **Boomstick said, "Damn, he must have some really deep pockets."**

 **Wiz said, "Not exactly. Whenever, a royal arm is found, it is transformed into light energy and merges with Noctis' body. This enables him to forge the weapons out of thing air whenever he needs them. He can also summon them to act as a barrier for some extra defense, and has enough force to knock armored soldiers over."**

"Well…that answers that question," Usopp said, glad to have his question answered.

"Wow, it's like what Franky does with his weapons, but cooler," Luffy said, drooling at the thought of seeing such weapons in real life.

Though Franky didn't want to admit it.

 **Wiz continued, "He also wears the ring of Lucci, a special armament that gives him incredible power allowing him to wield the weapons, as well as give him almost instantaneous mastery of them all. It is also connected to a powerful magic crystal, a relic guarded by the Lucis kings for years."**

 **Once again, Boomstick coughed and said, "Hax"**

"Yeah, that seems like cheating to me," Zoro said, crossing his arms.

This was met by others, who nodded.

 **Wiz looked at his cohost and said, "Anyway, it also grants him some pretty impressive abilities**

 **Combat abilities**

 **Warp strike**

 **Phase counter**

 **Armiger**

 **Wiz continued, "By throwing his weapon, he can teleport to them, with a powerful attack called a Warp Strike. He can also phase through solid matter to avoid damage and unleash powerful counters."**

"Dang, that ring sounds like it is pretty awesome," Nami said, "and it looks pretty fashionable too."

Robin rolled her eyes and said, "I'm not big on jewelry, but it is interesting to know that such a relic has been passed down through his family. It must be quite precious to him."

As she said this, Luffy reached for his hat, Zoro for his swords, Chopper for his hat, Usopp for his goggles, and Nami glanced at where the orange trees.

 **Boomstick said, "However, the best ability he has is the Armiger. With this he can wield all the royal arms at the same time, and unleash brutal combos. Damn, this guy is like a walking medieval armory."**

 **Wiz said, "Well don't get too attached to them because that's not the only type of power he has. Like many a character he also has access to magic."**

 **Magic**

 **Magic flasks**

 **Spells**

 **-Fire, Fira, Firaga – creates fire storms**

 **-Blizzard, Blizzara, Blizzaga – coats area in ice and snow to slow down enemies**

 **-Thunder, Thundara, Thundaga – summons lighting Storms**

 **Spell modifiers**

 **-unicast, dualcast, tricast, quadcast, quintcast**

 **-venomcast, cursecast, failcast, freecast, killcast, stopcast, blastcast, expericast**

 **Ultimate spells**

 **-Flare – fire that burns with no end**

 **-Freeze – freeze to no end**

 **-Electron – shocks to no end**

 **Ring magic**

 **-Death Spell**

 **-Holy Spell**

 **-Alterna Spell**

 **Wiz said, "Throughout the world, there are special veins of magic that run through the world. Noctis can drain energy from these into flasks which he can use for spells. He can attack using different spells for fire, ice and lightning. Fire, fira, and firaga burn, thunder, thundara, and thundaga shock, and blizzard, blizzara, and blizzaga, freeze the area in a massive blizzard."**

 **Boomsitck said, "And these flasks aren't just one hit wonders. He can use different casts, to fire up to five spells, either of the same kind or different. He can also use other modifications to curse, poison, increase anything gained from the defeated enemy, kill suddenly, freeze them in place, boost potency, and increase damage. And if he wants to unleash a hell of a lot of damage, he can fill them all up, and use the Flare, Freeze, and Electron spells. If you can't tell which is which, you are an idiot, and these spells are powerful enough to kill massive creatures."**

 **Wiz said, "However, some of the modifiers, such as the failcast, and blast cast, can have negative side effects, hurting the caster or misfiring and doing nothing."**

"So, he can modify his spells like you can modify my ammunition," Usopp said, "That is bound to play a part in things."

Franky nodded and said, "Yeah, but don't forget, he also has some bad side effects if he isn't careful. That one that does nothing sounds like a serious gamble…and not the entertaining kind."

Luffy was reminded of his second gear and third gear as he saw that. Second gear exhausted him if he used it for too long, and if he wasn't careful he couldn't move at all. His third gear reduced him to a smaller size for a certain amount of time, making him vulnerable.

Chopper thought back to the rumble balls. If he ate too many in a short period of time, he lost control of his shapeshifting forms. And if he ate more than that, he would transform into that giant monstrous form of his. Chopper shuddered as he remembered the damage he had done to the tower and how he possibly endangered his friends.

Sanji thought back to the devil leg, or Diable Jambe, technique. Whenever he used hit, he had to keep his foot of the ground, otherwise the power would turn against him and burn him.

 **Boomstick said, "Yeah, but if messing with the elements isn't enough that ring of his gives him three more spells, the most commonly used is the holy spell, which he uses to instantly damage anyone near him, and he can tear the fabric of reality with the Alterna spell."**

"Dang that has to be useful," Franky said, "Almost makes me wish we could do magic. It sounds like it would be pretty useful in fighting off a lot of different enemies."

The others agreed. It seemed both cool to see and incredibly useful. It was also around this point that everyone realized that this magic seemed to be much more powerful than the magic used by Shang Tsung.

 **Wiz said, "He can also use the Death spell, which can instantly take down a single combatant, thought the stronger the opponent, the longer it takes to work."**

"Dang, that sounds like it was brutal," Robin said, thinking that the spell sounded a little bit sadistic.

Brook said, "It does…"

Everyone looked at the skeletal pervert as they noted the dark tone he used.

The skeleton continued, "To have the life slowly drain from you, unable to stop it, just waiting for that moment for everything to go black…it is a feeling that I know all too well."

Everyone shuddered and began to comfort the skeleton. The former human was glad for the comfort and was soon back to his old self again.

 **Boomstick said, "Yeah, but it makes it all worth it and with these, he's done some impressive shit."**

 **Feats**

 **Defeated astrals**

 **Defeated giant creatures**

 **Defeated Ardyn, after ten-year timeskip**

 **Cleansed world of evil and darkness, at the cost of his life**

 **Wiz said, "He's defeated giant creature like the Adamantoise, the Titan, and Ifrit. He's taken on various warriors of great skill and power, and he eventually took down the villain, Ardyn, the man behind all of the madness in his country."**

"Yeah, go Noctis!" Luffy yelled happily.

This cheer was met with similar sounds of approval.

 **Boomstick said, "Yeah, this is where things get complex. You see, that guy Ardyn was originally one of the kings of Lucis, but he went crazy, became immortal, and got kicked out. So, he went to Nilfheim and took over. It was here that Noctis learned the truth, behind his father making him live outside the prince's ivory tower. There was a prophecy of the True King, who would clear the world of darkness…or some Star Wars style shit."**

"Star Wars? Wait wasn't that something with Boba Fett?" Nami asked.

Robin said, "Maybe it had something to do with those jedi that were mentioned."

Everyone just shrugged it off and thought about what Boomstick meant.

 **Wiz said, "This brings us to some important problems. Certain abilities used by the royal arms can drain his magic, and the spells he can use are limited by the number of flasks he has. If he runs out, he can't use his magic. There is also the Ring of Lucii has a nasty side effect to draining his lifeforce and would kill him…actually it did kill him."**

Everyone was horrified at the fact that his tool had killed him.

 **Wiz continued, "To fulfill this prophecy, he entered the light crystal from which the ring derived its power, absorbed it for a decade, and came out to destroy Ardyn, losing his life in the process leaving behind the legacy of the True King."**

 **Boomstick smiled and said, "Hail to the king, baby!"**

"He killed a freaking immortal?!"

Everyone yelled out in shock. Once the shock wore off, which took quite some time, everyone began to debate on who would. For the first time, none of them had a clear opinion. They all thought both characters were great fighters and were incredibly powerful. They had great magic, weapons, skills, and could be very awesome in a fight.

 **Wiz said, "Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all."**

 **Boomstick yelled, "It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!"**

 **The doors closed and reopened.**

 **We open to see a dark blue barren wasteland. In the shadow of a menacing castle, there was an army of small creatures with yellow eyes and antennae on their heads.**

"Are those heartless?" Chopper asked, "They don't look dangerous. They actually look kind of cute."

Sanji put out his cigarette and said, "I think those are only basic heartless, Chopper."

 **There was the sound of a brutal beating. Suddenly, Sora, Donald, and Goofy burst through the heartless, taking down every single one that got in their way.**

 **Up in the tower, we see a large anthromorphic cat wearing armor, and a woman with green skin, horns, long black robes and a staff. The names, Pete the Cat, and Maleficent appeared near them, respectively.**

" **Oh, that no good do-gooder," Pete said, annoyed that their plans were being interrupted by the keyblade wielder again, "We got to do something your excellence."**

 **The woman turned an uninterested gaze towards the cat and said, "Leave the thinking to me, Pete. I have something that should turn the tide in our favor."**

 **Maleficent smirked evilly as she held out her hand, showing the shattered remains of a ring.**

"Is that…the Ring of Lucii?" Robin asked, shocked.

"Oh, this does not look good," Brook said, "my bones are rattling with fear."

" **What is that?" the cat asked, confused.**

 **The evil woman smiled and said, "A relic from one of the many world's we've visited. It was difficult getting it, but I think it should work very well for us."**

 **Pete just nodded, knowing it was a bad idea to disagree with his mistress. That and the ring had a familiar feel to it. He shuddered slightly as he remembered a certain silver haired monster.**

 **Black and green magic began forming around her hand. after a few moments, the ring reformed. With a shout, she threw the ring at the three heroes, the object flying through like a green comet. Moments later, it slammed into the ground a few feet from the heroes.**

" **Hey, what's the big idea?" Donald asked, turning towards the explosion caused by the flying ring.**

" **I don't like the looks of this," Goofy said, brandishing his shield.**

 **The heartless could feel their mistress' magic around the comet and began to back away, also sensing incredible power.**

 **Out of the smoke rose a man. He wore a black suit with gold jewelry, and a black and gold pauldron on his left shoulder, which was accompanied by a black cape with intricate gold chains behind it, with a high-backed collar. He had course features and a beard, his blue eyes glaring at the trio, with blue eyes, that briefly flashed red.**

 **Noctis Lucis Caelum, had come back from the dead.**

"Is that Noctis?" Sanji asked, surprised.

"Apparently, this is what he looks like after he trained for ten years in the crystal," Robin analyzed.

"Wow," Nami said, blushing slightly at the admittingly handsome man.

Sanji muttered angrily under his breath.

 **Donald brandished his wand and said, "Who's this palooka? Get out of our way!"**

 **He tried to fire a thundaga from his wand, only for the controlled Noctis to summon his weapons, acting as a shield. He charged forward brandishing his mace and swung hard, sending Donald skyward. The duck magician screaming in rage and anger as he flew.**

 **Goofy charged only for him to go intangible, avoiding the blast and sending him flying, screaming all the way.**

" **YAHOOHOOHOOHOOEY!" (I have never used the Goofy Holler. This is what it sounds like to me.**

Luffy laughed and said, "That yell was funny."

The others couldn't help, but agree.

 **Noctis turned his attention to Sora, brandishing the sword of the father. Sora got into his usual stance and shot forward. Noctis threw the sword warping behind Sora, and spinning on his heel with a horizontal slash.**

 **Sora spun around quickly and blocked with a loud clang and a rain of sparks.**

 **FIGHT!**

 **The two began fighting, swinging their weapons as fast as they could, resulting in loud clangs of metal and sparks raining on the ground. Sora managed to get under Noctis' defense, but the mind controlled prince was able to go intangible to avoid it, and spun on his heel, brandishing the axe of the conqueror.**

 **Sora leapt back to avoid the weapon, as it came crashing down right where he stood, and countered with some magic.**

" **Balloonga!"**

 **Multiple balloons shot out of the keyblade towards the prince of Lucis. One of the balloons explode din his face, doing damage. However, before the others could, he warped away and equipped the star of the rogue. Focusing on the balloons, he threw the weapon, slicing through them and going right for Sora. Sora deflected the large star, but was unable to block a shot from the bow of clever.**

 **Noctis warped next to Sora and unleashed the blades of the wanderer. A barrage of fast paced slashes was followed by a powerful swing that knocked Sora on his ass. He then equipped the mace again and bashed Sora skyward.**

 **Sora recovered in the air and noticed a small canyon, with an idea in mind, he quickly glided in the direction of the area. Noctis growled, as he warped upwards to Sora to stop him, but that proved to be a mistake. Sora caught he mace as it materialized and swung hard, batting the prince away.**

"Hey, why is he running?" Usopp said.

Robin answered, "He must have a plan."

Zoro said, "The guy can think on his feet, as we know."

 **Sora had to glide a few times before he reached the canyon. A purple aura covered him as he rushed into the canyon running across the wall of it with ease, dodging and jumping over rocks and formations.**

Nami snapped her fingers and said, "I get it, he's going to try to use flowmotion to outmaneuver Noctis' warping and intangibility."

 **Sora turned his head and saw Noctis behind him, the katana of the warrior held in his hands. He turned and charged, keyblade at the ready. The two weapons smashed into each other, sparks raining and lighting up the canyon. The two met again and again, the enhanced speed of the katana, capable of keeping up with Sora's flowmotion. At time, Noctis went intangible to avoid attacks, but Sora countered them with his enhanced reflexes. It was here that Sora revealed his teleportation ability, which he used to get around. The battlefield was off like a light show, that only those with the sharpest of eyes could see.**

 **Suddenly, Sora launched into the air and the explosion ability, sending multiple explosive orbs down at the prince, who countered by bringing out the shield of the just. The blasts didn't hurt, but he found himself face to face with Sora after he removed the shield.**

" **Ars Arcanum!"**

 **The barrage of attacks slammed into Noctis, causing him to cry out and drawing blood. The prince was sent flying backwards and hit the ground. He recovered quickly, however, and pulled out a magic flask.**

" **Quincast Blizzaga!"**

 **A suddenly flash of light came from the flask, and the air got colder. The temperature dropped as the snow an ice began forming on the ground around Sora, who now found it very hard to move. Noctis took advantage and warped next to him, katana at the ready. The prince unleashed a barrage of attacks that drew blood from Sora. The prince of Lucis finished the assault with a blow from the sword of the tall.**

 **Sora was thrown backwards, and was till freezing cold and was having a hard time moving. Noctis leapt in for another strike, but this time, Sora reacted.**

" **Firaga!"**

 **Noctis went intangible to avoid the attack, and warped away to avoid the flames. The flames melted the ice covering Sora's body, and with the extra distance he cast another spell.**

" **Curaga!"**

 **With a flash of green, Sora's wounds were now healed. He looked at his opponent and saw he was pulling out another flask.**

"Oh, I forgot he could do that," Nami said, "Makes me wish you could do something like that in real life, huh Chopper?"

The reindeer nodded as he turned his attention back to the fight.

 **Not allowing him to do that, he aimed with his keyblade.**

" **Ragnarok!"**

 **The barrage of lasers shot out of his keyblade, right towards his opponent. Noctis brought his shield to absorb the blow. When he moved it, Sora was right in his face. Noctis' ring glowed as he went intangible and unleashed a large blast of light with the holy spell.**

 **Sora was sent back, but he wasn't hurt badly. Noctis attempted to throw the flask, however Sora lashed out with another spell.**

" **Stopga!"**

 **Sora threw out his hand, and Noctis froze. Sora didn't waste any time. He shot forward with his weapon drawn. He unleashed a barrage of assaults and then with a powerful burst from the Stun Impact, launched him backwards breaking the flask in the process.**

 **Sora charged again, only for Noctis to pull out his bow again. The projectiles were no match for Sora's moves as he ran through and jumped over them, even running up the canyon wall.**

 **Noctis was growing frustrated and held out his ring, a red glow coming over it, as he aimed it at Sora. Sora then began to feel the energy drain as he life was drained by the death spell. Sora reacted quickly with a spell of his own.**

" **Thundaga!"**

 **The blast of lighting shot forward and nearly struck Noctis, who avoided it by going intangible, but also breaking his concentration and ending the spell.**

 **Thinking quickly, Noctis pulled out the katana of the warrior again, and got into a stance, filling the sword with energy. Sora saw this and reacted. He jumped down to the canyon floor and got into a similar stance for one of his finishers, the Zantetsuken.**

 **The two were silent as they stared at each other, building up power. The two then launched forward in the blink of an eye. The two attacks met and cancelled each other out.**

 **The two then fell to their knees panting. This fight had gone on for far too long. Noctis turned towards the boy, his eyes glowing red as he began focusing his magic into his ring for the Alterna.**

 **Sora turned back to his opponent and felt his magical reserves were starting to get low. He had enough for one last spell. Focusing his powers, he began to use it.**

 **The two spun and fired their spells, Noctis the Alterna, and Sora using the Warp spell.**

 **Two tears in reality, two things that should not be mixed. The two spells clashed and then exploded creating a massive black void which began sucking up everything that was in the vicinity. Sora attempted to get out of the way, but was sucked up, as was Nocits, who couldn't warp away in time.**

 **The two now floated in a large black void, the only thing present being a massive pair of white doors. The two floated in the void, confused and shocked at what had just happened. The two then glanced up at the portal they had used and saw that it was rapidly closing.**

"That doesn't look good,"

 **The two launched forward to escape, and wound up crashing into each other. They both realized they need to finish this fast, so Noctis activated the Armiger and Sora went into his Final Form, having stored enough energy for it over the battle.**

 **The two met repeatedly, shining bright in the black void like two stars fighting for supremacy. The two were a few feet from the portal before they both attempted one last charge, the floating keyblades and the glowing weapons met one last time.**

 **There was a moment of silence before Sora shot out the portal and Noctis was sliced in half with a scream of pain.**

 **KO!**

 **Sora landed on the ground with a smirk as he crossed his arms with a feeling of victory.**

"Yeah, go Sora!" Luffy yelled.

Nami said, "That was crazy."

Robin nodded and said, "I agree. That was some impressive maneuvering.

The others nodded and agreed, agreeing that the fight was impressive, and they saw the two fighters were incredibly adept at fighting. Now onto the results.

" **Holy shit! That was insane!" Boomstick said.**

 **Wiz said, "Early on, Noctis and Sora were evenly matched. Both were a great at dodging and countering attacks in their own special way, and while Noctis had more variety in terms of weapons, Sora's single incredibly powerful weapon could keep up. In the end, it boiled down to experience."**

 **Boomstick said, "Yeah, while Noctis and Sora both had teams at their backs, they both fought pretty well on their own, but Sora has just fought far, far greater opponents."**

 **Wiz said, "Noctis always had a team on his back, with their help he's taken down the large opponents, plus in canon he uses the astrals he summons to defeat large and powerful opponents. And remembered the immortal Ardyn, he only defeated him after summoning the souls of all his ancestors to help him. Sora has taken on several larger and stronger opponents, like the mysterious creature and genie Jafar, and defeated them singlehandedly, unless you count the help from the flying carpet."**

 **Boomstick added, "Plus with his insane ability in terms reaction time, he could easily keep up with Noctis' warping…because he's fought teleporting enemies before, usually by grabbing onto them or to the thing they're teleporting to."**

 **Wiz said, "Yeah, after dealing with the members of Organization XIII, Sora had experience against enemies who can go intangible, teleport, and warp reality. Simply put, Noctis didn't have anything that Sora hadn't encountered before, and since his style relies on adapting to his opponent's weapons, powers, and skills, all it took was the right move and a final attack."**

 **Boomstick said, "In the end, Sora had the key to victory."**

 **Wiz nodded and said, "The winner is Sora."**

Everyone cheered at the victory.

 **Next time on death battle…**

Before anyone could get into the next battle, a large explosion rocked the ship. Everyone immediately ran up to the deck and was shocked at what they saw, there was a trio of navy ships sailing right towards them firing their cannons.

Nami yelled, "Damn it, we must have been sitting still for too long. Everyone get ready."

With that, everyone got to their stations and prepared to fight.

 **Cut! Okay, everyone next chapter we take a break from the battle and get to some development. I hope you all enjoy the fight and I hope to see you all again soon. In other times, enjoy yourselves. Criticism is welcome, blames are ignored…you know who you are.**


	6. Interlude part 1: Straw Hat vs Iron Fist

**I own nothing. I thank Cup full of whimsy for helping me yet again.**

 **Oh, and the Gamma102, Mattardis is doing his own original death battles and he already did Davy Jones vs LeChuck.**

 **I thank everyone for the support they have given me, and I have an announcement to make. I am only going to be doing twenty original Death Battles, counting this one, with extra ones for the strawhat crew.**

 **Straw Hat Death Battles**

 **Luffy vs Gai – battle of the stubborn warriors**

 **Zoro vs Erza – battle of the sword warriors, complete**

 **Nami vs Lucy Heartfilia**

 **Usopp vs Mine – sniper showdown.**

 **Sanji vs Rock Lee – masters of the kicks**

 **Chopper vs Beast – battle of the scorned doctors**

 **Robin vs Kurapika – battle of the outcasts**

 **Franky vs Adam Jensen – cyborg slamfest.**

 **Brook vs Spinal – skeletal smackdown**

 **Jinbei vs Kisame Hoshigaki**

 **I changed Luffy's battle partner to who I think would be better, plus Gai in his red form vs Luffy's Fourth Gear sounds like it would be insane. For Nami, I went with a girl who deals with crazy people, and seems to be the most normal members of her team…or at least the one with the most sense. For Usopp, I went with the dutiful sniper who always manages to come through in a pinch. Sanji and Lee are both brutal martial artists who were both looked down on in their lives, but have risen to be considered powerful. And, personally, I can't wait to see Judge's face when someone finally breaks that maniacs' jaw. Chopper, I shouldn't have to explain. Robin and Kurapika were both assassins and outcasts in their respective world. Franky and Adam are both cybrogs and both have their main weapons located in their arms. Brook and spinal seemed like it would be fun, plus any chance to write a Brook moment is a delight. Finally, Jinbe and Kisame are both fish-like in appearance, and are nearly unstoppable.**

 **Other Original Death Battles**

 **Sora vs Noctis – complete**

 **Dio vs Alucard (Hellsing), rewrite of another original death battle**

 **Alucard (Castlevania) vs Alucard (Hellsing)**

 **Predator vs Prophet**

 **Joseph Joestar vs Edward Elric**

 **Cinder Fall vs Azula**

 **Deadshot vs Widowmaker**

 **Indiana Jones vs Jack Sparrow**

 **Bruce Lee vs Jackie Chan**

 **John Stewart vs Nova**

 **Sigma vs Ultron**

 **? Battle Royale**

 **Lubbock vs Walter Cornez**

 **Zuko vs Roy Mustang**

 **Cinder Fall vs Naruto**

 **Meliodas vs Ichigo Kurosaki**

 **Whitebeard vs Gildarts**

 **Kenpachi Zaraki vs Jack Rakan**

 **Red Hood vs Punisher**

 **Swamp Thing vs Man Thing**

 **I thank everyone for their submissions. Let the fights begin and I hope that everyone enjoys the fights. Also, if anyone can think of someone canon ending Naruto would be a good match for, please tell me. Now on to the filler chapter. Now, if you notice I took away the Pyrrah, Eustass kid fight. That's because I feel that Kid's full power hasn't been shown. If they go into more detail I the show, I may spring this battle later.**

 **Chapter 6: Battle aboard the Sunny. A new ally emerges**

The straw hats jumped out onto the deck of the Sunny, just in time to see the marines jump down and board their vessel. The group was terrified to see a massive battleship that easily dwarfed the size of their ship.

The monster trio immediately sprang into action, while the remaining members stepped back.

Luffy charged shrugging off bullets like they were nothing, his rubber body deflecting the shots. When he got close he unleashed a barrage of powerful strikes.

" **Gum Gum Gattling!"**

A barrage of extended punches slammed into several marines knocking several out. Unfortunately, some of the marines were made of much tougher stuff. They managed to get back up, and proceeded to charge again weapons raised high, however Luffy was prepared.

" **Gum Gum Whip!"**

Luffy lashed out a kick with his right leg, the limb extending and wiping out several of the marines that got up, and had the unexpected effect of pushing several marines off the boat and into the sea.

" **Collier (Neck)! Gigot (Legs)!"**

Sanji was fighting his way through several marines. He had leashed out with several powerful kicks that knocked several marines out and some off the ship. Sanji was block and parrying blows from weapons with his kicks. He was careful against metal weapons, especially sharp ones.

He ducked under a swing from and ax and began spinning around, articulating himself on his hand.

" **Concasse (Crush)!"**

The large marine with an axe was sent flying to the side with his ribs broken as he was knocked into the sea by Sanji's finishing move.

The cook took a drag on his cigarette and said, "Man, what a shitty way to spend an afternoon. Can't we go one day without getting drawn into a crazy adventure?"

He was answered when several marines aimed their weapons at him.

"I guess not," he said as he leapt into the air to avoid the bullets aiming at him.

He then descended and unleashed his next attack.

" **Troisieme Hachis (Third-Rate Mincemeat)!"** a barrage of powerful kicks landed and knocked down several marines.

The man then turned to the terrified group and asked, "Who's next?"

" **Three Sword Style: Dragon Twister!"**

Zoro swung his swords and kicked up a powerful wind that knocked several marines into the air. Zoro then turned his attention towards his new opponents.

" **Three Sword Style: 108 Pound Cannon!"**

The blast knocked several more marines off the ship, as well as slamming into the side of the battleship, only doing minimal damage. Zoro growled to himself. After seeing how powerful he would become he was a little frustrated at not seeing the amount of damage that he wanted. He made a note to increase his training payload so that he would not only match his future self, but surpass him as well. He was brought out of his thoughts when he dodged a sword swing and swung hard, cutting the man who attacked him before turning his attention back to the fight at hand.

 **Back on the marine ship…**

A man sat in a dark room, most likely the captain's quarters, sat at a desk watching the battle from a window, the vantage point clear for the battle. He was drawn from his watching as the sound of a door opening got his attention. He didn't turn as a man in a captain's uniform approached.

The man asked, "How goes the attack, captain?"

The captain saluted and said, "The attack is going as planned, sir. As you predicted we are getting heavy resistance from the three members of the crew, Straw Hat Luffy, Black Leg Sanji, and Pirate Hunter Zoro."

The man nodded and said, "What of the other members of the crew?"

The captain answered, "I do not believe they are of any consequence. As you said, sir, they are the weakest members of the crew."

There was loud crack as the man stood up and approached the captain. The floor now had a large crater in it, where the man had stomped his foot as he turned around. He then walked over the captain, easily towering over the man, revealing to be incredibly tall.

"They are of no consequence?" the man asked, his voice carrying like a clap of thunder, "Are you assuming them to be of no consequence?"

The captain gulped in fear and asked, "Maybe…yes?"

The man then asked, "Tell me captain, what happens when you assume?"

The captain stuttered, "It makes an ass out of you and me?"

The man nodded and said, "Correct. In battle, you cannot assume anything. Nothing is certain. Go and bring me information on the remaining members of the crew. I will not allow the same mistakes those idiots, Morgan, Nezumi, and Spandam made when they assumed they couldn't be beaten."

The captain nodded in confirmation as he ran out of the room. The man then turned towards the window, watching the battle.

" _Black Leg Sanji excellent martial artist. Specialty is up close combat. Weakness long range combat. Straw Hat Luffy. Devil Fruit powers enable elasticity and invulnerability to blunt force trauma. Weaknesses include devil fruit weaknesses, intense heat, and sharp weapons. Pirate Hunter Zoro, in need of new nickname as he is no longer a bounty hunter, specialty swordsman ship. Weakness…separation from swords…possible, but he has shown incredible strength. No doubt is capable in hand to hand combat. Powerful individuals indeed. Now, let's see what the others have in store for us."_

 **Back on the Sunny…**

Several marines were currently panicking. They were firing nonstop at this member of the crew and he hadn't fallen.

"Sorry brothers, but you're not taking down me with those super puny peashooters," Franky said with a laugh as the bullets bounced off the layer of iron under his skin.

"What is this guy!?" one of the marines yelled, "Is he a devil fruit user?"

Another said, "He has to be. There is no way that a normal man can shrug off bullets like that!"

Franky laughed and said, "Sorry, there's no devil fruit here. **Beans Left!"**

Franky launched a barrage of bullets from his arm, only grazing the marines and hitting non-vital spots drawing blood. He smirked before he felt a stabbing pain in his back, he glanced and saw a marine, who he thought he'd knocked out, was up again and had stabbing him in the back of his left shoulder.

"Bastard," the cyborg shipwright growled before he spun on his heel threw the man off. Then Franky charged and proceed to unleash a barrage of brutal punches, Rocky Style.

" **Franky Boxing!"**

The marine was launched backwards, this time completely knocked out, and knocked out two more marines, knocking them off the ship.

Franky then spun around and opened the cannon in his right arm, aiming at a group of stunned marines.

" **Weapons Left!"**

Nami screamed as she dodged at swing from an axe and a blow from a staff. She took out the perfect climatact in full staff mode and swing it up hard, striking the male marine in the nuts, causing him to wince and fall to his knees clutching his injured privates.

Nami then spun around, another part of the climatact opening.

" **Thunder Charge! Swing Arm!"**

She swung the weapon, unleashing a powerful bolt of electricity that knocked down several marines. They were charred and twitchy, but they were still alive.

Nami didn't have time to celebrate her victory, as several marines appeared pointing at her with rifles.

Thinking quickly, she formed a cool ball on her staff and swung it vanishing from sight.

" **Mirage Tempo."**

The marines gaped as she vanished from sight. They didn't get to think on it, as a shadow formed over them. They looked up to see a round thunder cloud above them. Before any of the could react, they heard a familiar voice call out.

" **Thunder Bolt Tempo!"**

The cloud unleashed a large blast of lightning that electrocuted them, leaving them charred, but alive.

Nami reappeared amidst the chaos and said, "Now that is how you do it."

Sanji, who had seen this yelled, "Nami-swan! You looked so beautiful doing that. A beautiful angel of destruction!"

As Sanji was distracted, a marine jumped towards him with a sword raised high.

" **Dos Fleur (Two Flower). Clutch."**

Before the marine could strike, two hands sprouted out of the man's body, grabbing him, and clutching tightly, holding him arms from swinging and pulling them in a rather uncomfortable position. Sanji came out of his love mode for just a moment and kicked the man in the face knocking him out.

Robin, who had her arms crossed in her usual manner in combat said, "Please, keep focused. We don't want any unnecessary problems, Sanji."

Robin then turned to a large group of ten marines charging at her, weapons primed or held high.

Robin showed no worry.

" **Diezfleur (Ten Flower). Slap!"**

An arm grew out of each of the marines and proceeded to slap the heck of them. The mass assault continued for a few moments, until one of the marines got lucky and opened his mouth, biting down on one of the hands. Robin winced in pain as bite marks appeared on her hand. That moment was all it took as a marine pulled out a pistol and shot Robin in the shoulder.

Robin fell to one knee, pain flaring through her shoulder.

The marines gained courage as she fell and charged.

Sanji had prepared to go fighting, but was stopped when a rather large marine with massive iron covered fists stopped him.

"Get out of my way!" Sanji yelled and threw out a kick, only to gasp in shock when it was grabbed and then thrown away.

Robin looked up, the pain in her arm made it hard to concentrate. He looked up as the man raised a hammer above his head to smash her skull into red jelly.

"Yohohohohoho!"

The man was stopped when the shaft of his hammer was suddenly sliced, the head landing on his head.

"That is not how you treat a lady. It is so appalling that it makes my bones chill."

Brook stood with his cane sword drawn.

"Who is this guy? A new member?" one of the marines said, not recognizing Brook.

"I don't know, but that skull mask of his is really creepy," another said.

"Yohohoho," Brook said, "This is no mask. This is all me."

One of the marines said, "Well come on then. Show us what you got skull man. If you want to die, just try to come near us.

The marine was so caught up in mocking the skeleton, he didn't notice that Brook had already moved, walking away from them.

"I already did," he said, making the marines look shocked.

" **Symphony Humming: Arrow Volley Slash!"**

The marines let out a cry of pain as gashes appeared on several marines, including the one who had been mocking him.

"Yeah, go Brook!" Chopper yelled, getting the attention.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" a marine said as he approached the reindeer cockily, "Their little pet. He might not be worth much, but I think we can make him into a coat or a scarf for someone."

Another said, "Maybe we can put him in the kitchen and use him as some extra food…or maybe our ships mascot."

Chopper would normally be scared, however, the crack about his embarrassingly low bounty as well as the fact that they were mocking him and threatening his friend, causing him to react.

"I'm not gonna be your food, human!" Chopper yelled as he changed into his heavy point.

"What the hell!?" one marine yelled, only to get smacked in the face.

Chopper then proceeded to go on a rampage, he heavy fists smashing through several marines. He would change between his smaller reindeer form to charge between them, smashing them away with his antlers and dodging strikes and bullets. He continued to do this, deciding to save the rumble ball for when he needed it. The fight with Kumadori of CP9 still fresh in his mind.

As the crew continue to fight, nobody saw a group of marines standing near the cannons. There were two groups, ones who were prepared to fire the cannons and another group preparing with sniper rifles.

The snipers took aim, but before they could they were suddenly shot in the face. Back on the sunny, Usopp smirked as he sat in the crow's nest. He fired Kabuto putting down the marines preparing to fire. He then proceeded to turn his attention to the members of the crew, taking down anyone who charged from behind and was trying to strike them.

 **Back in the captain quarters…**

The shadowed man watched the battle still, unmoving.

Suddenly the captain entered and said, "Sir, almost all the forces you have unleash on the straw hats have been defeated sir."

The man hummed and said, "What information have you given us about the members of the crew."

The man said, "Well, we've learned more about them. It seems Black Leg Sanji holds a deep attraction towards Cat Burglar Nami and Devil's Child Nico Robin. We've also received word that the reports of Cyborg Franky being an actual Cyborg are true. Cat Burglar Nami apparently uses a weapon that can cause mirages and summon lighting, possibly with more abilities. Nico Robin's abilities are the same from what we've ready, however, one of our marines managed to damage the hand attacking him, and apparently caused damage to her. We've also found that Cotton Candy Loving Chopper is far more dangerous than we thought, apparently a zoan devil fruit user. We haven't figured out which one yet. There is also a report of a new member, incredibly fast, and uses a fencing style. We've also gotten reports that the snipers on our ship were taken down, most likely at the hands of the Sniper King."

The man rubbed his chin in thought.

" _Information on the rest of the crew appears accurate. From reports taken, we have a good idea of Cyborg Franky, Nico Robin, Cat Burglar Nami, and the Sniper King's abilities. Cotton Candy Loving Chopper's abilities are unexpected, but pets who eat devil fruits on pirate ships are not uncommon. This new member may be a problem, but if he is a speed fighter it might not be too hazardous."_

The man then said, "Send out an abandonment order, then prepare the main cannons. Blow their ship to smithereens."

The captain nodded at the orders and left

The man then reached out and pressed his hand against the wall. His hand glowed, turning red and becoming slightly liquid-like as the red glow illuminated the room.

 **Back on the Sunny…**

A few injured marines were coming back to consciousness. They prepared to fight the rogue pirate crew. However, before many could start, they heard a beeping. They looked down at their wrists, which had baby transponder snails in them.

"Orders from the captain. Abandon attack. Grab any you can and run."

The marines jumped at the orders, the injured ones jumped into the sea, grabbing the injured and jumping off the ship. The straw hats were shocked at the action.

"Hey, where are they all going?" Luffy asked.

"I don't know," Sanji said, "but I don't like it."

The others agreed. Marines never abandon a fight if they thought they could win. The battleship, lowered several rescue boats and dinghy's grabbing up several of the marines, some of the boats containing doctors.

However, instead of returning to the ship, they moved away getting a good distance from the Sunny.

"I really don't like the looks of this," Usopp said, mumbling in a scared manner.

The paranoid sniper's fear turned out to be justified as the war ship's bow mounted cannons aimed at the ship.

"Uh-oh," Franky said as he ran for the helm.

"Franky, don't!" Usopp yelled, "We can't run, look!"

Franky looked shocked at the sniper's words before he turned and saw that he was right. To everyone's shock, what looked like molten metal had surrounded the ship suddenly, the metal hardened, and spikes shot out, aiming at the ship. Any movement not brought by the waves, such as moving forward or back, would result in the ship being skewered.

Everyone turned towards the cannons, feelings of dread.

Franky knew that he couldn't turn or move the ship with the chicken voyage or the coup de burst. He also can't turn it, and, despite his belief in the strength of the Gao Cannon, it would take way too long to charge.

Nami, Chopper, and Brook knew that none of their techniques could damage the iron cannons. Nami could try using her **Rain Tempo** to wet the powder, but she doubted that she could get it there in time before the cannons fired. Luffy, while dense, was smart enough to know that his **Gum Gum Balloon** wouldn't be enough to stop something that big, nor could he smash through the cannons. Zoro doubted he could cut through something that size, and Sanji knew he couldn't do that kind of damage. Robin could try her **spider net** , but if the cannonballs exploded her arms would be incinerated.

The rest of the crew were shocked, thinking that they would be beaten here.

However, a ray of hope came from an unexpected source. Usopp reached into his bag and pulled out a few balls, like he used in his battles, however, they were colored black with bright red x's on them. Since fought against Jabra, and lost horribly, he decided to try and upgrade his explosive stars. He went through them and tried to make some more explosive version. Unfortunately, some of the were unstable and exploded with far more force than he could control.

Usopp glanced down at the explosives and let out a breath to calm himself.

"Sanji, send me up!" Usopp said the cook, who looked at the sniper as if he was crazy.

"What are talking about, Usopp?" Sanji asked.

"Just do it!" Usopp yelled as he charged at the chef.

Sanji, deciding to go with it, and hoping the sniper had a plan, Sanji raised one leg.

Usopp then jumped on it, balancing as best as he could, which wasn't very well.

" **Armee de L'air Sniper Shoot!"**

Sanji threw out a powerful kick, aiming upwards at the sky, sending the normally cowardly sniper upwards. The force of his flight caused the wind to pull his lips back, but he persevered and took out Kabuto aiming.

"Okay, here we go," Usopp said, gulping as he was now level with the cannons, inches away from their massive barrels.

" **Special Attack: Unstable Bomb Star!"**

Usopp let loose the unstable explosives, launching them into the barrel of the cannon. The explosive massive cannonballs as they were loaded. The explosive force caused by the bombs caused the cannonball struck to explode in a shower of metal and burning gun powder. Wood and metal exploded outwards sending marines flying backwards, and setting fire to different pieces of wood. The marines scrambled from the cannons to try and get a lot of water to put out the fires.

Usopp smirked, however, it fell when he realized that the cannon's barrel as alight with fire. The flames shot out and slammed into the sniper, causing him to scream in pain. The main cannon fell to the sea below. The wave of water pushed back the various dinghies and the Sunny.

"Usopp!" Chopper yelled in terror.

The rest of the crew looked on in horror. Luffy drew his arm back and then threw out his hand. The rubber limb extended incredibly right into the warm smoke. Luffy winced at the temperature, but he grabbed something.

Luffy yanked hard and pulled out the charred Usopp.

Chopper quickly activated his **guard point** , and caught him like a big furry pillow. The small reindeer then transformed back to his normal small state, and started examining the man with fervor. Usopp was still alive, despite the force of the blast. His clothes were singed, and he had some nasty second to third degree burns all over his body.

"Oh man," Franky said, "That looks like it hurts. Is he going to be okay?"

Chopper answered, "He won't be if we don't get him some medical attention fast. I'll get him down to the sick bay and do what I can."

Chopper entered his heavy point and proceeded to carry Usopp into the ship. The others faced the ship.

 **Back on the navy battle ship…**

The mysterious man faced the ship, knowing that the plan to destroy the ship had failed. He honestly hadn't expected that when the fighting started.

Suddenly, the door opened, and the captain entered.

"Sir! Our main cannons have been destroyed. There has been intense damage to the ship, but not enough to sink it, or impair its ability to sail. Several of our men have been injured in the blast. What are our orders, sir?!"

The man was quiet for a moment before he stood up and said, "Abandon ship."

The captain looked shocked as he said, "Sir?"

The man repeated, "Abandon ship. Get all the able-bodied men and women you can and get them off this ship and a good distance away. I'm going to take care of this myself, and I will not have my subordinates stuck in the crossfire."

The captain nodded and ran to give the order.

The man then stood up and walked out of the room.

 **Back on the Sunny…**

To say the straw hats were shocked was an understatement when an abandon ship order was given. They saw the various members of the ship get off in the remaining members of the navy ship get off and start going through various life boats and dinghies.

"What are they doing?" Franky asked.

"I don't like this," Brook said, "Marines don't abandon ship unless absolutely necessary."

Robin nodded and said, "I agree with you Brook. Simply destroying cannons would be enough to stop it. Something…or someone is coming."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, an iron chain shot out from above and wrapped tightly around Nami. The navigator/thief screamed as she was suddenly grabbed and lifted, dropping her weapon in the process.

"Nami-swan!" Sanji yelled out at see one of the two beauties of the straw hat crew being ripped from the deck up towards the deck of the marine battle ship.

"Give her back!" Sanji yelled as he jumped up ready to kick the chain to snap it. However, as he neared it, the chain moved on its own and wrapped around Sanji's ankle.

"What the hell!?" Sanji yelled out as he was yanked up with Nami.

"Give us back our navigator!" Luffy yelled as he threw out one of his arms to grab the edge of the war ship. His other arm wrapped around Zoro, despite his protests, and shot up.

Robin used her powers to create a ladder that she and brook both climbed up.

" **Strong Right!"**

Franky shot an arm out, launching his fist upwards and grabbing onto the edge of the ship and hoisting himself up.

Everyone managed to land safely, except Zoro, who now had a large bump on his head from crashing into the side of the via Luffy airlines.

The crew was ready to fight and were surprised at what they saw. Standing across from them was a single man. He was incredibly tall, reminding them of Aokiji, or Kuzan, depends on which named you wanted to call him. Despite being tall, he was barrel chested with strong arms currently crossed over his chest. His skin was dark, and his head was shaved, with a small layer of black stubble visible on his head. He wore a black shirt with a pair of white pants. He wore the coat a vice-admiral coat, with a Justice in kanji on the back. On his waist, was a sheathed pair of short-handed sledgehammers.

Off to the side, Sanji was trying to untie Nami from the chain that was wrapped around her, all the while being all lovey dovey with her.

The man said, "I must admit, you are much stronger than what I thought you are. I can see how you were able to defeat the warlord Crocodile and the Baroque Works."

Zoro, nursing the bumbp on his head, said, "Who the hell are you?"

The man uncrossed his arms and said, "My name is John Henderson, vice-admiral of the navy. Though, my comrades have taken to calling me John Henry for some odd reason."

Sanji finally managed to get Nami untangled from the chain and then turned his attention back towards the vice-admiral who dared harm her.

"You bastard!" he growled, "I'll kick you so hard, no doctor will be able to make you look right again!"

Sanji launched forward at full speed and jumped into the air. He spun like a buzz-saw and came down hard.

" **Concasse!"**

John simply raised his arm, not taking his eyes off the rest of the pirate crew.

' _Iron Body."_

The sound of Sanji's kick slamming into John's arm echoed throughout the deck of the ship, but everyone stared in shock at the sight of the man blocking him without a sign of damage. Before Sanji could retract his leg and move back, John grabbed Sanji's leg and slammed him down on the deck with enough force to form a small crater in the wood and bounce off it. John then unsheathed one of his hammers and swung it hard, with enough force to send the cook rolling across the deck.

Sanji stopped rolling and hacked up blood clutching his badly damage sides. He stopped writhing for a moment, and turned towards the man who simply withdrew his hammer.

The rest of the crew were shocked at the amount of strength this man had. He could not only keep up with Sanji, but he had the strength to repel what was probably one of his more powerful kicks with just his arm.

Nami gulped with fear. She immediately thought back to the moment when Sanji fought Blueno on the sea train and remembered how he too shrugged off Sanji's kick. However, Blueno seemed to take damage from the blow while this guy didn't seem to be affected at all. Similar thoughts were going through the other's heads, even Luffy's, as they all wondered if this guy was a user of the six powers as well.

John shook his arm and said, "I'll admit, you are much stronger than I thought you were, Black Foot Sanji. It would seem your reputations are not as overblown as some of the officers believe."

The then turned his gaze towards the rest of the crew and said, "Now then, I will give you this one chance. Surrender peacefully, or fall by my hands. Which would you prefer?"

The man got his answer Luffy charged at him throwing back his arm and twisting it.

" **Gum Gum Rifle!"**

" **Iron Body!"**

The impact slammed into John's stomach knocking him backwards, however, it seemed to deal no damage. Luffy followed up with a barrage of punches that John parried with his arm and hammer. Luffy suddenly stopped his attack and ducked down as Franky approached, the skin on his right hand gone, revealing his metal hand.

" **Strong Hammer!"**

The powerful iron fist launched forward only for John to dodge to the right grab Franky by the arm and pull him off balance. John's hammer was then painfully introduced to the cyborg's stomach. John noted the sound of metal being struck echoing through the air, as well as the bloody wound on the back of Franky's shoulder.

With this new information, he raised his hammer with the intention of bringing it down on Franky's spine. However, before he could a pair of arms grew out of his shoulders and grabbed the arm, pulling it back to the point of being uncomfortable. To add to it, more arms grew out, grabbing his other arms and holding his legs in place.

The man seemed slightly surprised, but it faded as he saw Robin with her arms in their crossed position.

Franky smirked and said, "Sorry, brother, but you'll have to try harder than that to beat us. **Franky Boxing!"**

The barrage of punches struck the still immobile vice-admiral.

' _Even if this guy can use the six powers,'_ Franky thought, _'We know how to fight them. Just got to keep hitting him until it breaks.'_

Suddenly, alarm bells rang in Franky's head as he dodged to the right to avoid a returning Luffy.

" **Gum Gum Bazooka!"**

The double fisted technique caused John to double over and spit up some blood, his iron body technique broken, as well as losing the grip on his hammer. Unfortunately, the grip Robin's arms had on his legs also broke.

The defenseless man was then aware of crackling lightning. He turned his attention towards the sound to see a small thunder cloud had formed behind him. He didn't have a lot of time to think about it, before a bolt of lightning shot out of hit and pierced his back. To avoid being shocked, Robin withdrew her arms.

" **Thunder Lance Tempo!"**

Nami smirked as she said, "You should learn to keep your eye on everyone in the fight."

John coughed up some smoke as the thunderbolt dissipated.

John simply stumbled backwards a good amount of pain running through his body.

"Yohohohoho, an assistance here Zoro," Brook said, as he charged with his cane sword drawn. Zoro joined in charging forward with his three swords drawn.

With his remaining hammer, he parried many of Brooks slashes and thrusts, proving he could maneuver the heavy hammer with incredible ease. The two gained a brief deadlock before he threw Brook off balance with a mighty push. John then swung his hammer in a horizontal arc, intend on shattering the skeleton's ribs. With a loud laugh, the skeleton leapt above them, showing how high he could jump.

"Don't forget about me!"

John quickly lost his sights on the skeleton as he began dodging the powerful swings of Zoro. The pirate hunter was swinging as hard as he could, as well as dodging and parrying swings from the hammer that still was still in the man's grip.

" **Three Sword Style: Streaming Wolf Swords!"**

Zoro rushed past the man, with his swords drawn in different positions. John let out a surprised cry of pain as small cuts appeared on his body. He was then drawn from his moments of pain as he glanced upwards as a familiar laugh filled his ears.

He looked up to see Brook descending with his cane sword drawn back, ready to spring it forward.

" **Swallow Bond en Avant (Swallow Leap Forward)!"**

John didn't know if his **iron body** could block the fall, referring not to act overconfident so, he reacted quickly, raising up one hand and blocking the stab attack with his bare hand, resulting in the sound of metal clashing against metal. Brook's eye sockets widened, somehow, as he saw a layer of metal now covering his hand.

"Yoho! You are a devil fruit user, aren't you?" the skeleton said out loud.

He wasn't the only one to notice as the other members of the crew saw this as well.

"Metal…just like those spikes that surrounded the sunny," Franky said with a look of shock, "That was you?"

John nodded and said, "Yes…I ate the forge forge fruit and became a human forge. Let me show you what else my powers allow me to do."

John charged at Franky, picking up his dropped hammer in the process and proceeded to swing at the cyborg's head.

" **Star Shield!"** Franky declared at the hammer struck his arm, the shield symbol expanding as a shield formed under his skin.

"Too bad, little man," Franky said, "You shouldn't have gotten so close. **Fresh Fire!"**

A blast of fire shot out of Franky's mouth, point blank blasting the forge man. Franky leapt back to avoid being burned with a smirk on his face. However, that smirk fell when John shot out of the blaze, his dark skin holding a reddish tint to it.

"Surprised?" John asked as he began raining blows with his hammers on Franky's body, "Thanks to my devil fruit powers I can withstand large amounts of heat. Let's see how well the metal in your body holds up to the this."

The man then drew back both his hammers, over his left shoulder, the two weapons side by side. Suddenly, started to turn red with incredibly heat.

" **Tempering Strike!"**

The heated metal slammed right into Franky's stomach with enough force to make the cyborg cough up some blood, and left a nasty burn on his stomach.

"Franky!" Luffy yelled before growling.

Luffy growled in anger as he charged forward with his arm drawn back.

" **Gum Gum Bullet!"**

Instead of dodging, the vice-admiral took the blow right on the jaw. Luffy let out a cry of pain as he felt the intense heat from the impact, stumbling back and clutching his burning hand.

"Not too bright, are you Straw Hat?" John asked as he drew his arm back, which began to blow bright red as metal began to seep from his pores until it covered his entire arm. John then swung hard with a brutal backhand that sent Luffy flying backwards.

"Ouch! OWOWOWOWOWO! HOT! HOT! HOT!"

Luffy clutched his burning skull with as blood began to run down his forehead. Unfortunately, it wasn't the burning that got him. He could feel the pain from the blow to his skull, severe blunt force trauma.

"Luffy, are you okay?" Nami asked as Zoro attacked John again, the sound of his swords clashing against the man's steel arms ringing out on the ship.

"No," he said, "I felt that hit! This guy can use Haki watch out."

"What?!" Nami yelled out in horror, realizing that this guy was no doubt a brutal fighter if he could use the six powers and haki.

"So, you know of the ancient power," John said, over hearing the conversation in his fight with Zoro, unfortunately, it means nothing to me since it seems you don't know how to use it. **Shave!"**

John vanished from sight right before Zoro's eyes.

"Oh, great," the swordsman growled, "He can use that too!"

" **Hammer Shot!"**

Zoro suddenly doubled over as a burning hot hammer slammed into his stomach with at the speed of a bullet. Zoro was sent flying skidding backwards. However, it only got worse as John began unleashing a barrage of attacks on Zoro, multiple strikes hitting him in the chest and stomach. The inventor of Santoryu was sent flying backwards, his swords leaving his hands and mouth as he skidded across the deck of the ship.

" **Diable Jambe (Devil Leg)!"**

John turned towards the sound and saw Sanji charging at him, one of his legs burning hot and letting off a sizzling sound.

" **Permier Hachis (First Rate Mincemeat)!"**

The powerful kick was launched at John's chest, except John was prepared for the attack. He knew he could withstand the heat, but he needed something to deal with the blunt force trauma.

" **Iron Shell!"**

A layer of iron covered his chest, reinforced with haki, as well as the iron body to enhance the flesh underneath. The kick struck hard, Sanji wincing from the pain of the blow. Sanji wasn't done however, as he prepared another kick.

" **Frites Assorties (French Fries Assortment)!"**

A trio of kicks, left, right, and forward, slammed into John's body. The force was enough to punch through the vice-admiral's haki and make him grunt in pain. The vice Admiral skidded back and drove his hand down into the ground to stop himself, leaving grooves in the wooden deck of the ship.

"Franky, keep him still!" Nami ordered as she prepared another attack.

"You got it little miss," he said, bring his cannon to bear, **"Weapons Left!"**

Franky began firing at him with all he could. However, Franky was making sure that he didn't use up too much. He only had enough cola for at least five more shots and not enough for a **Coup de Vent** after all the cola he had used in the fight.

Nami threw her staff and launched warm and cold balls into the air, forming a large thunder cloud above him.

"It's too bad you got that layer of metal on you!" she said, **"Thunderbolt Tempo!"**

A yellow bolt of lightning shot down from the cloud, aiming to strike the vice-admiral. Nami smirked thinking this would do enough damage to put him down. At least she hoped so. Unfortunately, it was not in the cards.

" **Iron Spike!"**

Not too far away from him, the wood transformed into molten metal before it shot into the air and hardened forming a sharp spike. The bolt of lightning was attracted to it and dispersed as it was driving dwon into the ship's insulated wood.

"What!?" Nami yelled, "How did he do that!?"

Her question went unanswered as John vanished from sight. She then hacked up blood as he was knocked into the air via a fist to the stomach. Nami fell to her knees, clutching her injured stomach just to get a kick to the face that sent her sprawling, now unconscious

"How dare you!?" Sanji roared as he charged forward, the **Diable Jambe** sizzling even louder than before.

Sanji charged only for John to vanish via the **shave** technique again. Suddenly there was an audible crack and Sanji fell to the ground screaming in pain, clutching a now severely damaged leg.

John crossed his arms and said, "It's too bad that your style relies only on your kicks. It makes your attacks somewhat predictable, and if one is taken from the equation you are left severely weakened."

Franky, Luffy, Brook, the now recovered Zoro, and Robin were now looked kind of unsure. Sanji was just taken down and it was safe to say he wouldn't be fighting again any time soon. The rest turned and glared at the man.

Luffy snarled in anger at his friend being damaged and stomped his foot sumo style. The muscles on his legs pumped twice as as his skin began to turn pink and steam began to seep out of his pores.

"Bastard…you BASTARD!"

Luffy charged forward with an angry roar intent on slamming him to fight.

John simply charged forward and was ready to fight.

 **Back on the Sunny…**

Chopper sighed in relief. He glanced at his work. Usopp had been covered in burns. Now the sniper of the straw hats was in a full body cast of wet, burn cream soaked bandages. The smell was wreaking havoc on his nose, but he ignored it.

He determined that Usopp would live, but he would be like this for a long time.

He then turned back to his other patient, still sleeping. The sounds of the battle on the marine ship attracted his attention. Despite the strong members of his crew, Chopper had a bad feeling in his stomach.

Now that he was done with Usopp, he could go.

"Usopp," he said, "I don't know if you can hear me, but I'll be back. I've got to go help the others. I should be back soon."

Chopper then proceeded to run out of the room.

The room was silent, the sounds of the fight on the marine ship faint echoes along with the sound of Usopp's labored breathing. There was a sudden groan of pain as the mystery man rose up.

"Oh man my head," he grumbled, "What hit me? Stupid tag bullets. If I hadn't been wearing my armor that shot probably would have killed me. Wait…where am I? What the hell is that smell?"

The man stood up and examined his surroundings. His eyes widened in horror as he saw the bandaged and unconscious Usopp.

"What the hell happened to you?" he asked.

The man held out his arm and in a flash of what appeared to be dark blue pixels, a high-tech gauntlet appeared on his arm.

A ray of light scanned the injured sniper and a holographic screen appeared and floated above him.

"Let's see…second to third degree, bordering on fourth degree burns, small pieces of shrapnel embedded in body, cracked bones and damaged organs. Dang what did you go through my friend? I wonder if I can see who you are?"

He heldl up the screen and looked at it for a moment, but an error sign appeared.

"That's weird," the man mumbled, "No satellites…wait…no satellites…does that mean I made it."

He then held up his gauntlet arm and spoke to it.

"Athena…this is soldier mark 5547895, Isom. Can you read me?"

" _I read you Isom. I am glad that you awakened. It has been approximately an hour since your escape from the facility. You were found and cared to by a doctor after being rescued from the sea."_

The now identified Isom raised an eyebrow and asked, "Rescued by who? Did you manage to get a glimpse at who?"

Athena was quiet before she answered, _"Yes. During the examination, the doctor opened your eyes to examine them, and I got a glimpse at his face. Identified as Tony Tony Chopper, Doctor of Straw Hat pirate crew. Based on appearance, it is before the two-year time skip following the War of the Best."_

Isom let out a breath and said, "I made it. Do you think any of the other members of the team were able to make it?"

Athena was quiet and then spoke, this time in a somber tone, _"No…sadly the rest of the team's vital signs flatlined shortly before escape. However, detonation of explosives in key points of base were successful. Final Mission was Accomplished. I am sorry for your loss, my friend."_

Isom sighed. He then heard an explosion off to the side.

"What the hell was that?" Isom asked, a bad feeling coming over him.

" _I suggest you look out the window."_

Isom ran towards the window and looked out, shocked to see a massive ship that he recognized.

"That doesn't look good, and I don't like how this looks. Tell me, is the armor system still ready?"

Athena was quiet before he answered, _"The armor is in full function."_

Isom said, "Then bring it out."

There was a flash of light as a black sludge like substance began to seep out of the man's pores. The sludge surrounded him before it shaped to his body, and hardened. There was a moment of silence before it took shape, changing color from black to a mix of white and dark blue.

Soon he was clad in a suit that covered him in a suit that was completely black with white areas on his arm legs, chest stomach and head. His face was covered by a helmet with a blue visor covering his eyes, looking like a pair of sunglasses.

"Let's go kick some ass."

 **Back on the marine ship…**

Chopper shot forward into the fray, using his jumping point to reach the ship. However, he was shocked to see so many of his friends hurt. He was also shocked to see a marine fighting against Luffy and keeping up with his second gear, apparently with the speed technique used by the CP9.

Chopper then activated his arm point and flew down towards the man.

" **Cloven Roseo!"**

The brutal impact slammed into the vice-admiral's head, stunning him and causing hot pink hoof print to appear on his face.

"Chopper!" Luffy yelled, "Is Usopp okay?"

The reindeer answered, "He should be fine for now, but we better take care of this quick."

Chopper charged forward and attacked again.

Luffy nodded as he and chopper shot forward.

" **Gum Gum Jet Rifle!"**

Luffy's attacked slammed the marine in the stomach with enough force to tear through his clothes and bruise his chest.

Chopper charged forward and took aim at his injury.

" **Cloven Cross!"**

A pink cross shape appeared in the man's chest, right over the bruise from Luffy's attack. The impact made the man cough up blood and slide back, but Chopper wasn't going to let up. He had seen how much he hurt his crew and he was not stopping until he saw this guy fall hard!

" **Cloven Cross Blizzard!"**

A barrage of attacks from the reindeer added more damage and leaving a barrage of hoofprints now looking like Sakura petals on his body.

Luffy then charged in and unleashed his own final attack.

" **Gum Gum Gatling!"**

The superfast barrage of punches impacted the marine. He tried to cross his arms to block the attack, but it failed spectacularly. He was sent flying and crashed through several walls before the noise died down.

Luffy landed panting as his body lost its pink coloring and the steam vanished. There was a moment of silence as everyone seemed shocked at what just happened.

"Sanji!" Chopper yelled as he ran over to check the cook's leg.

"I'm fine…for now anyway. Go check on Nami. She hit her head pretty hard and she hasn't moved since then."

Chopper looked shocked and then ran over to the injured navigator.

"Oh man," he said, "This doesn't look good. She probably has a concussion and her skull is probably cracked with how hard she hit the wall. We got get her some treatment and fast."

As Chopper attended to his patients, Isom stood in his armor on the main mast of the marine battle ship, his head cocked to side as he watched in interest.

"So that's the straw hat pirate crew…It's weird seeing them in real life instead of through a hologram or a screen…Athena who was that guy they were fighting?"

Athena answered, _"I am unable to determine that. Nobody with that description or rank matches anything in the database on the One Piece Universe. Most likely, he falls under the mark of a universe specific character."_

"So…we aren't in the main universe," he said, "At least I don't have to worry about messing up the main timeline…if I messed with the trunk of the tree things would probably not go so well…wait…uh oh…"

The reason for his sudden change was because the sensors in his helmet picked up some movement that was not from the crew.

Back on the deck, everyone's eyes widened as they heard movement. They stared in horror as John walked out of the rubble. He was covered in scrapes and bruises, as blood ran down his head and his shoulders. His coat and shirt were gone, revealing he had a huge scar going diagonally across his chest, right over his heart. This made Chopper gasp as the scar told him that the wound had been deep.

The vice-admiral said, "I'll admit…you are as powerful as they say, straw hat. You and your crew truly are worthy of your reputations…so as a courtesy, I will show you what my devil fruit is truly capable of."

With a growl, the man hunched over and the wood around him began to turn to molten metal. It then moved converging on his body. The metal formed a thick layer of metallic armor over his body, contorting to his muscles. As it covered his face, his eyes turned burning furnace red and metal teeth like a beartrap formed in his mouth, he breathed letting out a small wave of distorted air as the same burning heat was visible from inside, revealing he was now as hot a forge.

"This is the pinnacle of my devil fruit…now prepare to die straw hat."

The metal round his arms glowed white hot before forming claws.

Luffy prepared to activate his second gear again, but before he could everything froze. Literally, everything froze. No member of the crew moves. The clouds were stuck in the sky, and the sea didn't move, leaving the boat completely immobile.

Isom jumped down from the mast and landed across from the frozen.

"Thank you, temporal distortion device," Isom said as he approached the frozen man, "Something tells me this has gone on for way too long, so I'm just going to end this now."

The armor around his arms glowed with dark blue pixels before they bulged out with huge muscles and thicker armor around his forearms and hands like thick fist-shaped gauntlets.

The man then proceeded to start pummeling away at the man like a heavyweight fighter unleashing his rage on a punching bag. This continued for nearly thirty seconds before he stopped. There were some large and rather painful looking dents in the man's steel covered skin as well as several cracks.

He then drew back his left arm, which seemed to bulge out even more and unleashed a brutal haymaker right into the frozen man's jaw.

Isom then took a few steps back and said, "And…unfreeze time."

Time resumed, and John was sent flying backwards by a scream of pain. He was then sent right back through the wall he had just come from, breaking through them right next to the hole he crawled out off. This time, however, he didn't get back up.

"What the…"

Isom turned to see the shocked looks of the straw hat crew.

Isom looked at them, feeling slightly awkward, and said, "Hello."

 **Cut! Okay, that took a lot longer than I thought. Given how this is supposed to be different from the canon universe, I decided to make things a little bit more different, with the introduction of the new vice-admiral John Henderson as well as a debut for Isom…at least him waking up and doing some fighting.**

 **Now then the next chapter will be the aftermath, everyone meeting Isom, and then getting back to the death battle reactions. Now here is a profile for the new OC…and probably the only OC that will appear in this story.**

 **Name: John Henderson**

 **Title: Iron Justice**

 **Rank: Navy Vice-Admiral**

 **Background: John Henderson was unremarkable in the navy, just another face in the crowd. However, after eating the forge forge fruit. He quickly found himself stronger and taking down several pirates. However, he got cocky and was nearly killed during a battle. With that experience under his belt, he took his deeds seriously, becoming vice-admiral rather quickly.**

 **Weapons: John uses two short-handed sledgehammers, he can use them separately in fast paced attacks or separately for heavy blows.**

 **Skills: He is incredibly skilled with his hammers, capable of matching blows with Zoro. He is also incredibly fast capable of keeping up with several opponents. He is also a user of the six powers, notably iron body, shave, and finger pistol techniques. Even without the iron body he is incredibly durable, taking powerful blows that had fell lesser opponents.**

 **Devil Fruit: Forge Forge Fruit. Type: Paramecia. The fruit resembles and oversized cherry, with a black stem, and red and orange fruits. As with many fruits he tastes terrible. As a forge human John can form molten metal from his body and use it to enhance his defense, or put more force behind his attacks. When not using metal he can heat his body to around a thousand degrees, making his blows with his hammers, fists, and any part of his body more painful. He has also shown to have awakened his paramecia fruit, causing areas of the ship during the fight to turn to molten metal.**

 **Weaknesses: His iron body technique can be broken, and the iron he uses on his body can be broken with enough force. Given it takes time for his metal to harden, someone could use cold water to freeze him before the metal is set, and lightning can be used against him as well. He also has the weaknesses of a normal devil fruit user.**

 **Etymology: John Henderson's name, appearance, powers, and skills are inspired by African American Folk Hero, John Henry.**

 **Flames are ignored, criticism is welcome.**


	7. Mike Haggar vs Zangief

**I own nothing. I thank Cup full of whimsy for helping me yet again.**

 **Oh, and the Gamma102, Mattardis is doing his own original death battles and he already did Davy Jones vs LeChuck.**

 **I thank everyone for the support they have given me, and I have an announcement to make. I am only going to be doing twenty original Death Battles, counting this one, with extra ones for the strawhat crew.**

 **Straw Hat Death Battles**

 **Luffy vs Gai – battle of the stubborn warriors**

 **Zoro vs Erza – battle of the sword warriors, complete**

 **Nami vs Lucy Heartfilia**

 **Usopp vs Mine – sniper showdown.**

 **Sanji vs Rock Lee – masters of the kicks**

 **Chopper vs Beast – battle of the scorned doctors**

 **Robin vs Kurapika – battle of the outcasts**

 **Franky vs Adam Jensen – cyborg slamfest.**

 **Brook vs Spinal – skeletal smackdown**

 **Jinbei vs Kisame Hoshigaki**

 **I changed Luffy's battle partner to who I think would be better, plus Gai in his red form vs Luffy's Fourth Gear sounds like it would be insane. For Nami, I went with a girl who deals with crazy people, and seems to be the most normal members of her team…or at least the one with the most sense. For Usopp, I went with the dutiful sniper who always manages to come through in a pinch. Sanji and Lee are both brutal martial artists who were both looked down on in their lives, but have risen to be considered powerful. And, personally, I can't wait to see Judge's face when someone finally breaks that maniacs' jaw. Chopper, I shouldn't have to explain. Robin and Kurapika were both assassins and outcasts in their respective world. Franky and Adam are both cybrogs and both have their main weapons located in their arms. Brook and spinal seemed like it would be fun, plus any chance to write a Brook moment is a delight. Finally, Jinbe and Kisame are both fish-like in appearance, and are nearly unstoppable.**

 **Other Original Death Battles**

 **Sora vs Noctis – complete**

 **Dio vs Alucard (Hellsing), rewrite of another original death battle**

 **Alucard (Castlevania) vs Alucard (Hellsing)**

 **Predator vs Prophet**

 **Joseph Joestar vs Edward Elric**

 **Cinder Fall vs Azula**

 **Deadshot vs Widowmaker**

 **Indiana Jones vs Jack Sparrow**

 **Bruce Lee vs Jackie Chan**

 **John Stewart vs Nova**

 **Sigma vs Ultron**

 **? Battle Royale**

 **Lubbock vs Walter Cornez**

 **Zuko vs Roy Mustang**

 **Cinder Fall vs Naruto**

 **Meliodas vs Ichigo Kurosaki**

 **Whitebeard vs Gildarts**

 **Kenpachi Zaraki vs Jack Rakan**

 **Red Hood vs Punisher**

 **Swamp Thing vs Man Thing**

 **I thank everyone for their submissions. Let the fights begin and I hope that everyone enjoys the fights. Also, if anyone can think of someone canon ending Naruto would be a good match for, please tell me. Now on to the filler chapter. Now, if you notice I took away the Pyrrah, Eustass kid fight. That's because I feel that Kid's full power hasn't been shown. If they go into more detail I the show, I may spring this battle later.**

 **Chapter 7: Aftermath and introductions…damn it Luffy we were in the middle of something.**

The sunny sailed away from the wreckage of the ruined warship. After taking down John "Iron Fist" Henderson, Chopper got the crew members back to the ship, and began working on him. Meanwhile, the newly awakened Isom and those who could still walk raided the ship for some supplies and food. They went mostly unopposed as many of the marines were too scared to go up against the still armored individual.

Soon the sunny was one it's merry way, but things were not well.

Sanji was freaking out over the injured Nami and was begging Chopper to work on her first, however Chopper was conflicted as he knew that, due to the bad injury to Sanji's leg, he would have to amputate it if he didn't get treatment soon.

Thankfully, Isom had a solution. He went down and grabbed the box taking a few devices out of it. Literally, opening a small portal through the top of the box and bringing out a few boxes.

Now, we join the straw hats. Luffy was munching on a side of comically sized turkey leg, regaining his strength from the use of his second gear. Franky was chugging down a bottle of cola to restock his energy, while Brook was drinking a large bottle of milk to replenish his strength. Robin sat quietly, eyeing the door where the others would come through in a moment. Zoro was in the same boat, despite his dislike of Sanji and Nami, he was not fond of the idea of losing them.

There was a moment of silence, before the door opened, getting everyone's attention. Isom and Chopper entered the room, followed by Sanji who was leaning on a crutch, with a high-tech cast on his injured leg.

"Whoa, what is that?" Luffy asked, awed at the sight of the technology.

Isom answered, "It's hard to explain, but that thing is going to enhanced Sanji's healing abilities through his leg, to help the mending of his bones and flesh."

Sanji sat down and set his leg up on the couch, under Choppers orders.

"How are the others?" Luffy asked as he swallowed the meat in his mouth with a gulp, showing some concern for his crew.

Isom answered, "Don't worry. Usopp is healing from his burns quickly, thanks to some devices of mine, and Nami's brain and skull are fine. She's more durable than she seems."

Back in the medical room, Nami was laying on her back, with a bizarre spider-shaped machine attached to her skull. She girl twitched slightly, but she didn't seem to be uncomfortable. Meanwhile, Usopp was floating in a tank and with a mask attached to hose, providing him with air.

Robin said, "I'm glad to know that our friends are okay…but I believe we have some very important matters to discuss."

"Yeah." Luffy said, "…WHERE DID YOU GET THAT AWESOME ARMOR FROM!? HOW DID YOU BEAT THAT IRON GUY, AND WHY DID YOUF ALL OUT OF THE SKY!? WILL YOU JOIN OUR CREW?"

The others turned to Luffy, surprised that he had kept on subject…except for the armor and joining their crew thing. They were all curious as to who their mysterious savior was.

The man cleared his throat and said, "Okay then, I know you have a lot of questions, so I'll get started. One questions per person here. Okay?"

Everyone nodded.

"First off, my name is Isom. A pleasure to meet you all."

Chopper sat down and said, "Listen, I'm grateful for what you're doing for our crewmates and everything, but we're going to be needing a lot more information than that. How did you get out here? And how did you get that technology and that box?"

Isom sighed and answered, "As you can guess…I'm not from around here. I come from….

He was cut off when a familiar music filled the room. Everyone turned to see Luffy was standing in front of the box and Death battle was playing.

"Luffy!" everyone yelled out.

 **Boomstick said, "Wrestling…one of the greatest sports ever made. Full of smash, skull bash, and table crashing action."**

 **Wiz said, "True. Wrestling is one of the oldest sports in history, and, while it has gotten pretty over the top over the years, it is still a brutal sport…so we're pitting two of the toughest wrestlers in gaming history against each other."**

 **Boomsitck said, "In the red corner, we have Zangief, Russia's Red Cyclone."**

 **Wiz said, "And Mike Hagger, the hard-hitting mayor of Metrocity."**

"We're in the middle of something important here!" Sanji yelled. He would have kicked Luffy if it wasn't for his bad leg.

Isom sighed and said, "Well, Luffy is a selfish piece of work. Forget it, I'll tell you my life story later. I like this episode."

Luffy said, "Cool."

 **Wiz said, "These two have met before, but they've never fought against each other until today."**

"What did he mean by that?" Zoro asked, slightly confused as to what Wiz meant.

Isom explained, "In canon, Zangief and Mike both share the same gym, however, they've never fought each other before."

Everyone looked at Isom and then turned back to the screen. This was going to be interesting to watch.

" **He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick."**

" **And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle."**

 **The doors shut and opened.**

 **Boomstick said, "Metrocity…a beautiful metropolis that anyone would be lucky to live in. If you can make it here, you can make it anywhere."**

 **Wiz said, "Probably, however, there is one problem. The city suffered had a bit of a problem. While some cities had problems with rats or pigeons, Metrocity had street gangs."**

"Street gangs?" Chopper asked confused, the concept kind of new to him.

Isom answered, "Street gangs are groups of thugs who get together to terrorize people…usually to get what they want, and they have no problems hurting people. Think mountain bandit…but larger and more organized."

Everyone nodded at this in understanding. Luffy thought back to Dadan and the mountain bandits who helped raise him. He wondered what life would have been like if he, Ace, and Sabo had formed a gang in the city. He shook off these thoughts as he turned back to the show.

 **Boomstick said, "The most dominant of these gangs is Mad Gear Gang. This ruthless gang, ruled over the fearful city. The only person who didn't bend to them was their mayor."**

 **Wiz said, "In an attempt to take control, they tried to bribe the mayor, but he refused. He would not allow the city he lead and loved to be taken over completely, or to be intimidated to be these thugs. In retaliation…they kidnapped his daughter Jessica, so they could bend him to their will."**

"They what!?" Sanji yelled out.

"I have a feeling that was a mistake," Brook said, though he was still annoyed at the whole kidnapping thing.

Luffy and the others didn't respond as they simply watched on.

 **Boomstick said, "Unfortunately, this was no ordinary mayor. This was Mike Haggar!"**

 **Boomstick pressed his remote and showed an image. The holographic image of Mike was summoned, revealing a huge man, both tall and broad shouldered with huge muscles. He only wore a pair of dark green pants, with a suspender strap going over one of his shoulders. He had slicked back hair and a thick mustache.**

"Who that guy is big," Luffy said.

"Wow so cool!" Chopper said.

Isom said, "Yeah, some people had that reaction.

 **Mike Haggar**

 **Height: 6'7''**

 **Weight: 266 lbs.**

 **Occupation: Former wrestler, current mayor**

 **Holder of awesome mustache.**

 **Wiz said, "Before he was elected mayor, Mike was a professional wrestler, and a pretty damn good won. Standing nearly seven feet tall and weighing over two hundred and sixty pounds, he was a monster."**

 **Boomstick said, "You got that right. He got so much cred beating down people in the ring and criminal on the streets he was got an awesome enough reputation to win the election for mayor…which makes you wonder how smart these mad gear guys were. I mean, seriously, a wrestler turned mayor elect of whoop ass shouldn't be below your notice."**

Zoro said, "You know he's right. If everyone knew how tough Mike was, why would they kidnap his daughter? It doesn't make any sense."

Isom said, "Well nobody ever said gang members were supposed to be smart…the same can be said about great pirate captains. I mean look at Luffy."

Everyone turned to Luffy who was watching and picking his nose.

 **Boomstick continued, "Anyway…with his daughter kidnapped he did the only think a ridiculously tall, insanely buff former wrestler with an awesome mustache would do. He went down and started kicking some serious ass!"**

 **Wiz said, "All of which was thanks to his mix of wrestling styles."**

Everyone leaned in and started to listen, curious as to Mike used to fight his opponents.

 **Wrestling styles**

 **American Wrestling**

 **Grabs, holds, submissions, tie ups, submissions, quick strikes,**

 **Scottish Backhold**

 **Balance focused, grappling, pressure, sustained grip, no ground work**

 **Wiz explained, "Mike specializes in two styles of wrestling. The first being American wrestling."**

 **Boomstick said, "American wrestling is a forward style. Mainly, he grabs onto his foes and hold them in place, or puts them in incredibly painful holds until they tap out. I remember me and my dad doing that when I was a boy…unfortunately the tapping out part didn't mean you lost, it meant you didn't get to go to the shooting range."**

Everyone was silent at Boomsticks weird comment.

"His family must be crazy," Luffy said.

"Like you're one to talk, son of Dragon and grandson of Garp," Isom muttered.

Robin looked at him with shock and asked, "How do you know that?"

Isom cryptically answered, "I know a lot of things."

 **Wiz looked at his cohost and said, "His second style of wrestling is the Scottish Backhold. Formed in Scotland, the place of Mike's ancestry, this style of wrestling relies on a wrestler keeping an iron grip on his opponents. With this iron grip, he can set his opponents up for a brutal slam attack, or hold his own against strong opponents."**

"Wow, that sounds like it could be useful," Sanji said, "but couldn't someone strong enough break out of the hold?"

Isom answered, "Possible, but with how strong this guy is it would nearly be impossible to do so."

As everyone talked, Chopper watched with interest at the two styles.

' _I wonder if I could mix those styles with my heavy point?'_

 **Boomstick added, "Yeah…and you know how he trains with this style? He wrestles sharks!"**

"WHAT!?"

Everyone, except for Isom, looked shocked at the discovery and stared in awe at the man. Meanwhile in his tank, Usopp threw his arms up and let out a muffled sound that sounded like a scream of "What", but it was unintelligible through the mask and the tank.

 **Wiz said, "Given where Metrocity is located, it is likely, for training, he wrestles bull sharks. At eleven feet long and weighing nearly five hundred pounds, they are considered one of the most dangerous sharks on earth. He is not only capable of holding these massive behemoths, but can also handle the rough shark skin tearing into his skin."**

Everyone immediately turned to Luffy and said, "Don't even think about it."

 **Boomstick said, "Hey, I just had a great idea for a new shark movie. Anyway, aside from his massive strength he's got a series of moves to bring pain to his enemies."**

 **Notable Moves**

 **Suplex**

 **Piledriver**

 **Back Flip Drop**

 **Body Splash**

 **Spinning Clothesline Double Lariat**

 **Spinning Piledriver**

 **Boomstick continued, "He can use his massive weight for powerful body splashes, and with his massive muscles he can piledrive his opponents into the ground. He's also got the Spinning Clothesline Double Lariat, which is good for crowd control, and the Spinning Pile Driver, which is good for adding some extra hurt to his opponents."**

Zoro whistled as they saw the images of Mike's brutal attacks.

"Dang…that is one tough dude," Zoro said, "now I'm glad that Usopp isn't here because he'd be reaking out at how strong and manly this guy is."

Robin glanced at the green-haired swordsman and said, "I think I know someone better."

Sanji growled and made a mental note to beat on Zoro when his leg was better.

"My word," Brook said, "What a powerful man. My jaw would drop further, but I don't feel like picking it up from the ground."

Chopper started in awe as he imagined his heavy point doing those moves and he loved the idea.

 **Wiz said, "Yeah, Mike is a human army, easily earning his reputation as a brutal fighter. However, sometimes his muscles aren't enough. He is also a master of improvisation, using his environment to his advantage…usually by throwing things at his opponents…or just beating them down with a steel pipe."**

 **Boomstick said, "He kicks ass and he recycles. I like this guy even more, and with all the things he'd one over the years it's not a surprise."**

"So, he's not only strong, but he's smart," Robin said, "I wonder how this is going to play in the fight?"

The others didn't answer as they watched.

 **Feats**

 **Defeated Mad Gear gang twice**

 **Defeated Skull Cross gang**

 **Beats cars to death**

 **Casually broke down a steel door**

 **Withstood a war with the entire gangland**

 **Wrestles sharks as a training exercise**

 **Boomstick said, "This guy took down entire armies of gang members with his own two hands and a few other things, usually on his own. He's smashed steel cars to pieces with his bare hands, broke down a steel door with a casual punch, and is responsible for taking several gangs with his own two fists."**

Zoro said, "We could probably do that too."

The others nodded. Given everything that they've faced, it seemed larger compared to what Mike could do. It was still impressive none the less given that he didn't have the crazy powers or superhuman abilities that some of them possessed."

 **Wiz said, "However, Mike still has a few problems. He usually doesn't go out fighting unless necessary, as he takes the part of politician and mayor very seriously. This has also lead to him neglecting his training as he's had to put politics ahead of his training. This also means that many of his techniques are a little out of date."**

 **Boomstick said, "Yeah, but we both know that even if they're out of date. He' still taking names and kicking ass."**

 **The doors closed.**

"I have to say I like this Mike fellow," Robin said.

Zoro nodded and said, "He doesn't take any crap of anyone. I have to say I admire that."

Chopper just stared in awe, his eyes turning into stars…somehow.

 **The doors reopened.**

 **Wiz said, "In the ice cold, unforgiving country of Russia, there is legend of a man. Stronger than any beast, he stands above all others. He is known as the Red Cyclone to those unfortunate enough to stand in his path. His name is Zangief."**

 **Wiz presses a button on his remote, bringing up a holographic image of another man. This one stood taller than Mike. He wore very little clothing, wearing only wrestling shorts shoes, and wristbands. He had a short pointy beard, a hairy chest, and hair that seemed to be located only on his shins.**

"What is with these large fighters and wearing little clothes?" Robin asked, somewhat disgusted by the large man's body hair.

"I think it might be a wrestler thing," Zoro said, "I don't know."

"Holy cow that guy is big!" Luffy said.

 **Zangief**

 **Height: 7'0''**

 **Weight: 400 lbs.**

 **Hobbies: Drinking vodka, cossak dancing, wrestling**

 **Hero children everywhere**

 **Boomstick said, "And we kind of mean that standing above all others kind of literally. Standing seven feet tall and weighing four hundred pounds, Zangief weighs in as one of the strongest street fighters ever."**

"Dang that is one big dude," Sanji said.

"I don't know what vodka is, but I think I want some," Zoro said.

Isom said, "It's an alcoholic beverage."

Zoro said, "Yep, I want some. Think you can get me some?"

Isom shrugged and said, "I'll see what I can do."

 **Wiz said, "That's putting it simply. Zanief is easily considered one of the largest and strongest characters in the series."**

 **Boomstick said, "With a guy that big you know he has to be a total beast."**

 **Wiz said, "Well, yes and no."**

"What do they mean?" Chopper asked, "I mean look at the guy! He's huge! And that face. He has to be a villain, right?"

Isom said, "In case you forgot, based on your appearance everyone thought you were a monster. Last I checked, you are not."

Chopper wanted to say something, but stopped when he realized Isom was right. He had judged this huge man by his somewhat scary appearance and ow he felt ashamed. Robin, seeing her doctor slightly upset, reached down and patted him on the head.

 **Boomstick looked at him in surprise and asked, "Wait what do you mean?"**

 **Wiz explained, "You would think that this huge man would be a jerk and a beast, but he is far from that. He's jovial and very friendly. He is considered a hero to children everywhere and is very proud of the fact."**

 **Boomstick now looked confused and asked, "Wait then why is he usually portrayed as a bad guy in some of the movies?"**

 **Wiz answered, "Well in one case it was because the director couldn't get past him on the game."**

 **Boomstick said, "Yeah, I feel the same way whenever I reached Dhalsim's stage."**

Chopper looked upset, now feeling even worse that he had pegged the man as a bad guy just by his appearance alone.

"Whose Doll him?" Luffy asked, mispronouncing the man's name.

Isom answered, "A very hard character to defeat. Let's leave it at that, and get back to the fight."

 **Boomstick started mumbling about elephants and yoga, while Wizard took a step or two away from his cohost.**

 **Wiz said, "However, despite his personality, Zangief is a brutal fighter with an impressive move set and strength."**

 **Russian Wrestling**

 **Grabs and holds**

 **Tie ups into throws**

 **Push and pull**

 **Counter attacks**

 **Sambo**

 **Wrestling and martial arts**

 **Uses ancient tactics**

 **Grappling, groundwork, and submissions**

 **No leg locks**

 **Wiz said, "While he has shown to used European wrestling, Zangief's main style of fighting is Russian wrestling. Using his great strength, he can hold his enemy in a tight grip. However, his specialty is the use of push and pull techniques, which he used to knock his enemy off balance and take them down."**

 **Boomstick said, "Cool, and that's not his only fighting skill. He also uses Sambo, a mix of wrestling and martial arts, that mostly focuses on upper body strength, which thankfully he has in spades thanks to his favorite training exercise: Wrestling bears!"**

"This guy wrestles bears as a training exercise?" Sanji asked, "That's pretty impressive."

"Cool," Chopper said, "I wonder how he would do against the Hiking bears and Lapins back home?"

 **Wiz said, "Bear wrestling has been Zangief's favorite wrestling style ever since he was a child. He has supposedly fought against grizzly bears, but that is most likely false as grizzlies aren't native to Russia."**

 **Boomstick mumbled, "Oh damn it."**

 **Wiz said, "Though, it is also true as Zangief has traveled the world and, most likely, trains by fighting bears in various countries. In Russia, he most likely fought against ussuri brown bears which can grow up to 1300 pounds. Given his travels he's also probably wrestled Kodiak bears which can grow up to 1400 pounds, and polar bears which can grow up to 2100 pounds."**

"Whoa," Luffy said, "That is so cool. He fights those things daily."

Robin said, "It makes you wonder what someone would do if they had a bear zoan type fruit."

Chopper was staring in awe as what he heard. He imagined himself in his heavy point to grab and throw his heavy opponents into the air. He imagined facing off against a small army of creatures leady by Hogback. He saw himself charge in knocking around before finding the alpha of the pack. The grabbing it and throwing it into the air, performing a powerful suplex and then roaring in victory as the others bowed to him.

 **Boomstick laughed and said, "Holy shit! With that kind of training no wonder this guy has so many powerful moves."**

 **Notable moves**

 **Double Lariat**

 **Cyclone Lariat**

 **Flying Power Bomb**

 **Atomic Suplex, multiple versions**

 **Screw Piledriver**

 **Siberian Express**

 **Bolshoi Russian Suplex**

 **Borscht Dynamite**

 **Final and Ultimate Atomic Buster**

 **Banishing Flat**

 **Siberian Blizzard**

 **Boomstick explained, "Much like his opponent, Zangief can perform the double lariat pile driver as well as several other moves, such as the Atomic Suplex, the Flying Power Bomb, the variants of the Atomic Buster, and the Siberian Express. Heck, his Bolshoi Russian Suplex is so powerful, he can create craters in the ground. However, his most iconic move is his Screw Piledriver, a move he supposedly learned after getting caught in a tornado…while piledriving a goddamn bear!"**

Everyone was shocked at hearing that.

"That is one of the single coolest sentences I have ever heard!" Luffy yelled out.

 **Wiz said, "And he's not just limited to attacks on the ground. In the air, he can smash opponents into the ground with the Borscht Dynamite move, and the Siberian Blizzard."**

"Dang, that last one reminds me of my Gum Gum Screw," Luffy said, "Maybe I can start using these in my fights too. What do you think Chopper?"

Chopper was too busy watching Zangief with stars in his eyes.

Usopp was in the same way.

Zoro and Sanji were both impressed by the man's strength. Brook was imagining him going against the army in Thriller Bark and winning.

Nami and Robin were both somewhat impressed.

 **Boomstick got a thoughtful look and asked, "Wait, Wizard, I've notice that all of Zangief's moves are physical. Doesn't he have any cool ki attacks?"**

 **Wiz answered, "No. You see, Zangief prefers to fight up close and personal, so he has no ranged attacks to speak of, as opposed to others who use long range ki blasts."**

"Well, that's a bit of a disadvantage," Zoro said.

Zoro, at one time, had a disadvantage when it came to long range weapons, so he learned the flying blade techniques to help close this gap and it had done wonders.

Brook looked down at his cane and wondered if he could learn long ranged versions of his techniques. His music only did so much, and he wouldn't stand a chance against someone stronger than him.

 **Wiz smiled and said, "Actually…no. During a match, Zangief witnessed a young woman named Karin Kanzuki reflect a ki blast with a special technique, Zangief copied it into what is known as the Banishing Flat, which utilizes the barely controllable vibrations of his arm to deflect oncoming projectiles."**

 **Boomstick looked shocked as he said, "Wait…you're telling me that Zangief does with his arm flesh and blood what others can do with Ki?!"**

 **Wiz simply looked at his cohost and said, "Yes."**

Everyone was quiet. Isom simply sat back and crossed his arms with a smirk as he saw their reactions.

 **Boomsitck was completely dumbstruck and said, "Damn…no wonder this guy can do some amazing stuff."**

 **Feats**

 **Threw a fully grown Ussuri Brown Bear**

 **Tanked a chair to the back of the head**

 **Somehow posed without falling after being beaten out cold by Cammy and Chun-Li**

 **Withstood a punch from Balrog**

 **Shattered a psycho power enhanced against his chest**

 **Boomstick said, "He's obviously strong. Not only can he wrestle bears, but he can throw the over the freaking distance. He's taken some powerful blows, such as a chair to the head. However, he's also taken a lot worse, like a punch from Balrog and a psycho power infused sword to the chest."**

"What does that have to do with anything?" Zoro asked, "We've all taken some nasty punches before.

Isom answered, "Listen and he'll explain."

 **Wiz explained, "Balrog is famous for his strength. He apparently killed an elephant with a single punch. Elephants are known to knock down trees with their heads, this means that their skulls can withstand over ten thousand pounds of force. Zangief took this blow, and knocked him back just by flexing!"**

Chopper and Luffy were staring with stars in their eyes at the thought of that.

Even Zoro was impressed by Zangief's incredible strength and durability. He began wondering if he should start upping his strength training to increase his arm strength.

 **Boomstick asked, "Still not enough for you, well, he once fought against a member of the Dolls, a group of highly trained bodyguards/assassins. One of them wielded a sword infused with Psycho Power, a dark malevolent energy fueled by madness and evil intentions…and the damn thing just shattered against his chest! Seriously, how does he even do all this crap? He's like Super Wrestler."**

 **Wiz explained, "According to Zangief, he draws his strength from muscle spirit. We don't know exactly, what that means, but whatever it is, it allows him his great strength and durability."**

"Muscle spirit," Luffy and Chopper muttered to themselves.

Brook sighed and said, "Muscle Spirit…how I wish I still had muscles…then I could learn this amazing art."

Zoro simply shrugged and said, "If they don't even know what it is, how does it even work?"

Robin asked, "Good point. Do you know what it is Isom?"

The interdimensional traveler simply shrugged his shoulders, having no idea what muscle spirit even was.

Franky simply sat in quiet examination, wondering if some of the moves he saw he could use…or use them for inspiration for another team move with Chopper and Usopp. The thoughts of Tactic 16, 17, and 18 already forming in his mind.

 **Boomstick said, "But as awesome as he is, Zangief isn't unstoppable. He's been beaten a few times. Plus, he's not the sharpest tool in the shed."**

 **Wiz nodded at his cohost and said, "Zangief is more of a follower than a leader, preferring to fight for his country over anything else, however, what he lacks in actual intelligence he makes up with in sheer tactical ability. Without a doubt, Zangief is the most dangerous animal in Russia."**

 **The doors closed.**

Everyone was quiet as they looked between each other.

"I think that Zangief is going to win," Luffy said bluntly.

Soon it devolved into an argument between the crew. Isom, knowing the result of the battle stayed out of it.

In the end, Chopper, Luffy, Franky, Zoro, and Brook all thought that Zangief would win.

Robin and therefore Sanji, thought Mike would win.

Zoro was indifferent.

 **Wiz said, "Alright, the combatants are set, it's time to end the debate."**

 **Boomstick pulled out a bell and rang it, "Ding, ding. It's time for a wrestling death battle!"**

 **Wiz looked at his cohost and asked, "Where did you get that?"**

 **The doors opened revealing a large building. Suddenly, a loud announce style voice.**

" **Hello everyone and welcome to the new and improves SMASH FIGHTERS!"**

 **There was the sound of cheering. As the camera zoomed in on the roof.**

"What's going on?" Luffy asked, "What is with all of the cheering?"

Isom answered, "They have it set up like everyone is viewing an actual wrestling match…mostly just for fun."

This was met with a few sounds of surprise before they turned back towards the show.

" **First up, we have our challenger. He's big, he's bad, but he's got a heart of gold. All the way from the Siberian Country Side…the Red Russian Cyclone…Zangief!"**

 **The near the edge of the building, a door was smashed open and thrown out. Zangief walked out, practically strutting as he raised his arms up and flexed his massive arms.**

" **And now our second competitor. This is going to be a favorite for you long time Smash Fighter fans. He's a former champion turned mayor. That's right. He's back ladies and gentlemen."**

 **Zangief looked confused at the words, but turned when he heard helicopter blades. His eyes landed on a large black helicopter flying towards the building. He didn't even flinch as the spinning blades kicked up dirt and dust.**

" **The mayor of whoop ass, Mike Haggar!"**

 **The door opened as Mike jumped out, his body clad in his usual green pants and white shirt.**

 **The two men stared at each other for a few moments. The helicopter flying away. The silence was staggering as the two massive mountains of muscles stared each other down.**

 **The silence was broken when Zangief growled and assumed a pose, flexing his mighty muscles. He stared Mike right in the eyes as a glimmer shined in his own.**

 **Mike simply glared back, a glimmer forming in his eyes. He crouched slightly and flexed his muscles tearing his shirt apart. He then performed a pose of his own, flexing his muscles.**

 **This continued for a few minutes as the two continued to pose.**

"So cool…so manly," Chopper said in awe, imagining his more muscular form performing such moves and then fighting off large numbers of marines.

"Is it just me or is the testosterone getting thick in here?" Robin asked.

Brook looked depressed and said, "I feel so…inadequate."

" **Are…are they having a pose off?" the announcer asked.**

 **Finally, after striking one last pose Zangief let out a loud laugh.**

" **Hahaha," the Russian wrestler said, "You are just as impressive as comrades Ryu and Ken say, Haggar. Very few have been able to impress me in terms of muscles. Come and show me your spirit!"**

 **Haggar smirked and said, "You got it."**

 **The pair got into their respective fighting stances, and then charged.**

" **Ready? And…Fight!"**

 **The two wrestlers crashed into each other, the larger Zangief towering over the shorter Mike, as they grappled with each other. Mike got in low and wrapped his arms around Zangief's waist, pushing against him. However, the heavier wrestler barely moved.**

" **Ha, you have nothing on Zangief!"**

 **Zangief grabs his smaller opponent and broke out of the grip. The two grappled again only for Zangief to throw him off and strike him with a double lariat that sent Mike, rolling across the roof.**

" **Oh, and Mike is the first to hit the ground after taking a Double Lariat to the face. Mike may be strong, but Zangief's got the edge in size. What will the former champion do?"**

 **Mike got up and grunted. He then charged and started spinning performing his own Double Lariat.**

 **Zangief in response, grabbed the American wrestler's arm and pulled, throwing him across the building.**

" **Oh, and Mike goes for his Double Lariat, but is countered by Zangief!"**

"This does not seem to be going in Mike's favor," Zoro said, noticing how Zangief seems to be to be overpowering Mike easily.

"Come on, Mike, you got this!" Sanji yelled out as he watched with rapt attention, "If you let Robin down I will find your dimension and beat you to death!".

 **Mike go up and growled as he slammed his fist into the roof beneath him and ripped out a pipe. He brandished the weapon menacingly as he charged forward. He swung the pipe, only for Zangief to brush off the attacks blocking them with his bare hands.**

 **He then grabbed Mike's arm, but before he could throw him, the pipe connected with his throat. Now, Zangief may be superhuman, but he was still human. He grabbed his sore neck and stumbled backwards. Mike then unleashed hell, swinging his pipe furiously, battering Zangief like he was a big piñata.**

" **And it looks like Mike has turned this around with a brutal blow from a pipe. If he wants to stay ahead in this match, he had better keep it up."**

"Come on, you got this Mike!" Sanji cheered. Robin just smiled at seeing her chosen fighter on the winning side.

"Come on Zangief, you've taken worse than that!" Luffy yelled, "If you can take an elephant killing punch you can take that!"

Chopper said, "I'm not so sure. Zangief is still human Luffy. And that shot to throat, must have hurt. He's not a rubber human like you so he might not be able to shrug that off so easily."

Luffy looked at the doctor.

 **Mike continued raining blow after blow, but after a few moments the pipe shattered. With the now sharped instrument, he stabbed Zangief in the shoulder, causing the Russian Red Cyclone to cry out in pain.**

 **To add to it, Mike acted quickly. He ran away and then charged back, leaping into a body splash, slamming into Zangief and knocking him off his feet. As he fell to the ground, Mike performed anther double lariat. Zangief stumbled slightly, but he fought against the pain. He grappled with the attacking Mike, the two squaring off against each other.**

 **Mike held on tight, but he had soe difficulty moved Zangief due to his wait. Unfortunatley, he didn't have time to adjust his stance and do something about it. Zangief took advantage, grabbing his opponent and tossed him into the air. He then grabbed him by the neck and threw him across the roof top.**

 **Zangief then charged forward with a battle cry, aiming to tackle the slightly shorter American wrestler. Mike, however, proved his resourcefulness. Reaching down he grabbed an unexpected weapon, the metal door Zangief had broken down earlier. Mike quickly began swinging the metal object. Zangief took the blow full on to the face, and stumbled backwards, clutching a now injured nose. Mike swung again, but Zangief countered with a brutal punch that not only shattered the remains of the door, but knocked Mike into the air. Zangief then jumped up after his airborne opponent and then slammed into the ground.**

" **Oh, and Zangief counters the surprising door attack with the Borscht Dynamite!"**

 **Zangief began to walk away, only to hear a groan of pain. The bear wrestling champion turned and saw Mike standing up.**

 **The two wrestlers had a brief stare down before they charged at each other releasing battle cries. Zangief charged in, preparing for the Siberian express, however, Mike moved out of the way, and aimed at the pipe still stabbed into Zangief's shoulder. The Russian wrestler cried out in pain, but didn't falter, however, before he could fight back, Mike grabbed him around the waist and performed a brutal suplex.**

"Oh, come on, that is just against all the rules of wrestling," Sanji said angrily.

He may have wanted Mike to win, but he didn't want it done through means that might upset is beloved Robin.

Sanji laughed and said, "I'd like to see your choice fight with that."

 **Mike didn't let up as he grabbed Zangief and proceeded to perform a suplex, slamming the larger Russian man into the ground, with a good amount of effort. While Zangief was sore and shaken up, Mike grabbed the larger man and jumped into the air with him. He held him in a familiar position and spun like a top.**

" **After a surprising comeback, Mike is using his patented Spinning Piledriver!"**

 **The duo slammed into the ceiling. There was a loud crack as the concrete shattered and gave out beneath the force of the duo's combined weight.**

"Oh, that gad to hurt," Sanji said.

"I have a feeling that things are about to get interesting," Robin said, seeing the climax of the final battle approaching.

Sanji yelled, "Come on, Mike, end that overgrown muscle head!"

"Take him down Zangief!" the two members of the childish trio yelled out.

"You got this muscle head," Zoro yelled out.

Robin just sat back and watched.

" **Oh, that had to hurt. Now the two have fallen into the building. What will happen next?"**

 **Zangief and Mike were laying on the ground in a mound of rubble. Zangief growled as he ripped the bloody remains of the pipe from his shoulder with a splash of gore. The large Russian growled with anger as he glared at his opponent.**

 **Mike rose up, shrugging off the pieces of rubble like nothing had happened. However, the fight was starting to take its toll. He was now slightly injured from being thrown around, as well as being slammed into solid concrete.**

 **Zangief roared as he charged at Mike. Mike quickly responded by grabbing things he could and throwing them. Zangief responded by a smacking everything that got near him with a banishing flat. When he was close enough, Zangief lunged forward and tackled Mike, sending them through the glass of the building.**

"Are…are they free falling?" Sanji asked.

"Yes…yes, they are," Robin said, unable to believe how this battle had turned.

"So, this is going to define who wins isn't it?"

"Come on Zangief!" Luff yelled out.

"Yeah, go!" Chopper yelled out.

Isom just stayed quiet.

" **Oh, did not see this coming! The fight has just been taken off the building! And it looks like Zangief is going for the Siberian Blizzard!"**

 **It was true, Zangief had grabbed Mike in a headlock and held on tight, spinning like a top. Mike struggled for a few moments and managed to break out of the hold with a loud roar.**

 **With both fighters now in freefall, Mike shot forward, with a bit of difficulty, not used to fighting in midair, and grabbed Zangief and put him in a familiar position.**

" **It looks like Mike is going to perform the spinning piledriver!"**

 **As Mike began to spin, Zangief pulled on Mike's legs and found himself in control of the attack, performing the screw piledriver.**

 **The two began fighting for control, trying to find out which one would come out on top of this madness.**

" **It's a power struggle, ladies and gentlemen! Who will come out on top!?"**

 **The pair continued to freefall towards the ground, their power struggle continuing for a few more minutes. Then as they spun, they slammed into the ground, slamming right into a gas main with a resounding explosion that rocked the city.**

 **KO**

" **Whoa! Did either of the survive that?!"**

The crew sat on the edges of their seats, wondering if anyone had survived the explosion.

 **There was a moment of tense silence, the only noise being the sound of the crackling flames. Then a large humanoid shape was visible in the flames. Then out walked Zangief, casually brushing some of the fire off his arms. He then posed heroically as he stood victorious.**

"Damn it, I can't believe that he lost," Sanji said, annoyed that his beloved Robin lost a bet, more than anything.

"Ha," Zoro said, "Just proves you suck at gambling like you do cooking."

Chopper and Luffy were cheering happily.

 **The two hosts now stood next to each other for the analysis.**

 **Boomstick sighed sadly and said, "A great man has fallen today. He did his city a service kicking ass and keeping the beaches safe from rogue sharks."**

 **Wiz looked at his cohost with a surprised and slightly disturbed expression.**

"Wow he's really upset that Mike lost," Luffy said, noting Boomstick's reaction.

"Well he was a big fan of the guy," Sanji said.

 **Wiz started, "With similar fighting styles-"**

 **Boomstick cut off his cohost crying, "I'm going to miss that manly mustache!"**

 **The man was now sobbing at the loss of his hero.**

"This is getting awkward," Robin said.

Zoro said, "Yeah, this is getting a little hard to watch."

 **Boomstick cried for a few more minutes. Wizard patted him on the back.**

" **Are you done?" Wizard asked.**

 **Boomstick sniffed and said, "Yeah, I'm good."**

 **Wizrd smiled and said, "Good…with similar fighting styles, Mike and Zangief seemed really close in terms of fighting, but Zangief edged out in every category."**

 **Boomstick nodded and said, "Yeah, Mike might be strong enough to wrestle a five-hundred-pound bull shark, but Zangief's bears are several times heavier, stronger, and deadlier."**

 **Wizard said, "Plus, while Mike may be smarter, Zangief is better in terms of tactical skills and he constantly trains, while Mike has been stuck doing paper work in his office."**

 **Boomstick said, "Plus, being taller, years younger, and a lot heavier gave Zangief an immediate advantage. In the end…damn it I can't come up with a good wrestling pun."**

 **Wizard simply said, "You'll come up with something later. The winner is Zangief."**

"Yeah go Zangief!" Luffy yelled out as those who bet on him cheered. Those who bet on Mike gave him a few claps of interest, and were glad he put up a good fight.

"So, what were you saying earlier, Isom?" Robin asked.

The dimensional traveler answered, "You know what, let's just wait until Usopp and Nami are back up."

 **Next time on Death Battle…**

 **The background was completely dark as the sound of footsteps echoed out, like someone was talking down a long dark corridor. There was a red glow as a figure dressed in red was seen, his face shadowed by darkness, as his black hair waved behind him.**

 **A dark maniacal chuckled was heard as he smiled revealing a mouth of sharp teeth, and his eyes opened revealing a dark red color that haunted those who saw it. He continued to laugh as more crimson eyes opened in the darkness around him.**

"Scary," Chopper shuddered hiding behind Luffy.

The others were agreed. Whoever this guy was, he gave off a very dangerous air.

 **The man shot forward roaring as he opened his mouth wide.**

" **The World!"**

 **Suddenly, he froze as they heard a ticking clock slowing down was heard. A shadowed figure stood above the frozen man with its arms raised, before unleashing a barrage of punches.**

" **MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA!"**

 **Violent vampires. Alucard Vs Dio Brando!**

"Vampires?" Luffy asked.

"This ought to be interesting," Robin said, her interest in these ancient beings of myth quirked.

Brook said, "I wonder if he enjoys making bat or blood jokes."

' _Chopper is going to be having nightmares after this,'_ Isom thought.

 **Cut! Okay here you all go. Now I'm going to try and get the next update up by Halloween, but I can't guarantee it will show up on time. I keep getting sidetracked…I got to stop watching youtube while I write. Anyway, after that I won't be writing for a while. I intend to go through my stories and do a little editing, mostly correcting a few problems I've left in my wake. After I get that changed, I will add a new chapter after it's over.**

 **Criticism is welcome, flames will be sent to Alucard…or Zoro…whichever I can reach first.**


	8. Alucard vs Dio

**I own nothing. I thank Cup full of whimsy for helping me yet again.**

 **Oh, and the Gamma102, Mattardis is doing his own original death battles and he already did Davy Jones vs LeChuck.**

 **I thank everyone for the support they have given me, and I have an announcement to make. I am only going to be doing twenty original Death Battles, counting this one, with extra ones for the strawhat crew.**

 **Straw Hat Death Battles**

 **Luffy vs Gai – battle of the stubborn warriors**

 **Zoro vs Erza – battle of the sword warriors, complete**

 **Nami vs Lucy Heartfilia**

 **Usopp vs Mine – sniper showdown.**

 **Sanji vs Rock Lee – masters of the kicks**

 **Chopper vs Beast – battle of the scorned doctors**

 **Robin vs Kurapika – battle of the outcasts**

 **Franky vs Adam Jensen – cyborg slamfest.**

 **Brook vs Spinal – skeletal smackdown**

 **Jinbei vs Kisame Hoshigaki**

 **I changed Luffy's battle partner to who I think would be better, plus Gai in his red form vs Luffy's Fourth Gear sounds like it would be insane. For Nami, I went with a girl who deals with crazy people, and seems to be the most normal members of her team…or at least the one with the most sense. For Usopp, I went with the dutiful sniper who always manages to come through in a pinch. Sanji and Lee are both brutal martial artists who were both looked down on in their lives, but have risen to be considered powerful. And, personally, I can't wait to see Judge's face when someone finally breaks that maniacs' jaw. Chopper, I shouldn't have to explain. Robin and Kurapika were both assassins and outcasts in their respective world. Franky and Adam are both cybrogs and both have their main weapons located in their arms. Brook and spinal seemed like it would be fun, plus any chance to write a Brook moment is a delight. Finally, Jinbe and Kisame are both fish-like in appearance, and are nearly unstoppable.**

 **Other Original Death Battles**

 **Sora vs Noctis – complete**

 **Dio vs Alucard (Hellsing), rewrite of another original death battle**

 **Alucard (Castlevania) vs Alucard (Hellsing) – complete**

 **Predator vs Prophet**

 **Joseph Joestar vs Edward Elric**

 **Cinder Fall vs Azula**

 **Deadshot vs Widowmaker**

 **Indiana Jones vs Jack Sparrow**

 **Bruce Lee vs Jackie Chan**

 **John Stewart vs Nova**

 **Sigma vs Ultron**

 **? Battle Royale**

 **Lubbock vs Walter Cornez**

 **Zuko vs Roy Mustang**

 **Cinder Fall vs Naruto**

 **Meliodas vs Ichigo Kurosaki**

 **Whitebeard vs Gildarts**

 **Kenpachi Zaraki vs Jack Rakan**

 **Red Hood vs Punisher**

 **Swamp Thing vs Man Thing**

 **I thank everyone for their submissions. Let the fights begin and I hope that everyone enjoys the fights. Also, if anyone can think of someone canon ending Naruto would be a good match for, please tell me. Now on to the filler chapter. Now, if you notice I took away the Pyrrah, Eustass kid fight. That's because I feel that Kid's full power hasn't been shown. If they go into more detail I the show, I may spring this battle later.**

 **Chapter 8: Battle of the Vampires Act 1**

Everyone sat waiting for the next episode to load.

"So, what can we expect out of this episode?" Zoro asked.

Isom sighed and answered, "Well, it is going to be pretty scary. Expect terrifying imagery, lots of blood and gore, and…Chopper to have nightmares."

Chopper said, "Oh, we won't have to worry about that. We don't have to worry about vampires. I mean we have to deal with Brook…and the only scary thing about him is his bad bone jokes."

"Oh, Chopper," Brook exclaimed, "You've struck me down to the bone with your words."

Everyone rolled their eyes and simply ignored the laughing skeleton.

"I don't think that we have to deal with anything like that," Franky said, "Unless we happen to run into Moriah again."

Isom thought, _'Maybe I shouldn't mention the vampire model of the bat bat fruit…yeah, probably a good idea.'_

Everyone turned towards the screen as the familiar music of Death Battle played.

 **Wiz said, "They have been a part of myths and horror for years. They have been given multiple forms…from suave charismatic gentlemen to people who view humans as cattle to mindless flesh hungry monsters…"**

 **Boomstick cut off, "And…unfortunately, sparkly skinned emo kids."**

 **As they spoke, they showed clips of the original Dracula, 30 Days of Night, Priest, and Twilight.**

"Those first three sound kind of scary," Chopper said, "but that last one sounds kind of ridiculous."

Zoro said, "I have to agree with you, Chopper. That last one sounds kind of pathetic."

Robin said, "Is that supposed to be scary or enticing. It looks more like bad makeup job."

Franky said, "Yeah…that is super stupid."

Sanji said, "That's worse than Franky's Tactic 15 idea."

Franky turned towards the cook and said, "Hey!"

Isom said, "Yeah…those books and movie ruined the vampire genre for years to come."

Then he thought, _'Makes me hope they do Hellsing as a live action movie…and hopefully they do a better job than the Attack on Titan live action.'_

"Damn that is stupid," Luffy said, simply.

Brook didn't answer as he was idly wonder who in their right mind would someone with sparkly skin was supposed to be scary.

 **Boomstick said, "At least we don't have to worry about that here, because we are going to be putting two of the best vampires against each other in a bloody battle to the death. Alucard…the brutal monster of the Hellsing Organization."**

 **Wiz said, "And Dio Brando, the charismatic and cunning nemesis of the Joestar family. I'm Wizard and that's Boomstick."**

 **Boomstick finished, "And we're looking at what these monsters bring to the table when in a Death Battle."**

 **The doors closed and then reopened.**

 **Wiz said, "There is word in London, England, of the Nightwalker. A man who walks through the shadows dressed in red leaving behind him a trail of blood and mutilated bodies."**

 **Boomstick said, "Waits are we talking about a vampire or an enthusiastic Ozzy Osbourne fan? Cause that stuff got crazy. Trust me, I know."**

"Who?" Luffy asked.

Isom answered, "Ozzy Osbourne was a musician who was known for doing crazy things on stage. Such as biting the heads of bats, snorting ants, and other crazy stuff."

Everyone looked at Isom with shocked and somewhat disturbed expressions.

"I…I have no idea what to say about that. No clue whatsoever," Brook said, unable to think of anything that had to deal with that.

" **No…though he does look a bit like Ozzy," Wiz said, "He has gone through a lot of names over the years, but his favorite is his most recent one: Alucard."**

 **Wiz pressed a button on his remote and a hologram of Alucard appeared. He was a rather tall individual with short black hair. He wore a charcoal black suit, with leather riding boots, wearing a red cravat, covered by a red frock overcoat with a cape. On his head was a wide and floppy brimmed fedora, and a pair of wire framed glasses, with heavily tinted orange lenses. On his hands were a pair of white gloves with a five-pointed seal on the backs of the hands. His glasses were pulled down around his nose revealing glowing red eyes, and his lips were curled back into an insane smile, revealing incredibly sharp teeth.**

"Whoa, that guy looks creepy," Franky said, "If he's going for the scary idea he's got it down pat."

"Whoa," Luffy said, "Creepy."

Brook shuddered and said, "That smile chills me down to the bones."

Zoro didn't answer and just stared at Alucard. He could see the insanity in the man's eyes. However, it didn't really seem to be insanity, but rather a bizarre sense of power and being unstoppable, however, he could also make out something that surprised him. Sorrow…anger…what else was hidden there.

Brook simply took out her sketchbook and was drawing a cartoony version of the vampire.

 **Wiz said, "We don't know much about Alucard as a lot of his past isn't revealed…though we are given hints."**

 **Alucard**

 **Age: 568**

 **Aliases: Way too many to count**

 **Was once a girl during World War 2?**

 **Wiz explained, "During the time of Ottoman Empire, Vlad Tepes fought against the Turks for god, believing that prayer wouldn't get a response, but actions would. He did so very well, until he was finally captures and prepared to be executed."**

 **Boomstick said, "Yeah, apparently god doesn't talk to people who murder. Despite his prayers, he was set to die and got his head cut off. However, he apparently drank some of his blood in front of the executioner. Apparently, this turned him into a vampire…somehow?"**

"Is…Is that really all it takes to become a vampire? Drink someone's blood?" Chopper asked.

Isom answered, "Actually it varies, depending on the mythos. You can be bitten by a vampire, you can be born of a vampire…a lot of things can make someone a vampire…or you can just have an allergy to sunlight and enjoy the taste of raw blood."

Everyone looked at the dimensional traveler and then simply turned their attention back to the show.

" **From what we can tell, Vlad turned his back on the divine and then drank the blood on the ground from his freshly severed head turned him into a vampire."**

 **Boomstick said, "Wait, I thought that…"**

 **Wiz interrupted, "Boomstick, we don't know everything about vampires or how to become one as it changes from source to source, so just go with it."**

 **Boomstick didn't say anything for a moment and said, "Yeah, okay."**

 **Wiz said, "Anyway, now turned away from god Vlad took on a new name, Dracul, or as he would come to be known in the history books, Dracula."**

 **Boomstick laughed and said, "And damn, did he go down in history. He slaughtered thousands of people. He went pretty much unrivalled for years. However, it came to an end when his servants were slaughtered, and he was brought down by a man named Abraham Van Hellsing."**

 ** _As they talked, they showed various images of people with sharp teeth and red eyes swarming and slaughtering people, ripping people apart. Thankfully, there was no sound as it would have added to the terror. At the front of hit was a man wearing black armor with a dark red cape. Dracula._**

Everyone stared in horror at the sight of the carnage all perpetrated by one man. Robin had brief flashbacks to the carnage caused by Akainu during the destruction of Ohara, and how he mercilessly destroyed the fleeing ships without so much as a second thought. She imagined him standing there, the people drowning and screaming as they were burned alive in magma.

Brook's jaw was stretched down to the bottom of his ribcage as she stared, his eyeholes blank, but one could only imagine the horror that would be seen if he still had eyes. He was very glad that the only vampire he knew was the guy from Thriller Bark who was nowhere near this strong.

Chopper imagined a more powerful and more vicious Wapol, standing around the corpses of his home on Drum Island, raining down blasts after eating the canon that was hidden away in the castle.

Zoro saw Mihawk, his red and an aura of madness and evil radiating off him as he raised a blood-soaked sword to the sky to attack.

Sanji wasn't reminded of a moment, but a person. He imagined his father, Judge, or rather a picture of him, in the painting of him standing over fallen kings. A painting the tyrant was incredibly proud of.

Franky imagined Rob Lucci, in hybrid form, standing over the deceased member of the Galley La company. A recently deceased Ice Burg clutched in his giant hand.

Luffy saw…well he didn't really imagine anything, but he could plainly see that Alucard was some seriously bad news.

Isom simply shuddered and thought, _'Even after watching this show, it seriously freaks me out whenever Alucard gets serious.'_

 **Wiz said, "Fast forward close to the modern age and the Hellsing family had become guardians of their country of Britain through the Hellsing Organization, a secret organization that kills supernatural threats such as witches, vampires, zombies, or ghouls…"**

 **Boomstick said, "Basically, they're like the CIA, except they hunt monsters."**

"The who?" Brook asked, confused at the term.

Everyone turned to Isom for answered.

The traveler answered, "The CIA is short for Central Intelligence Agency. They were a group dedicated to finding information on those who wanted to do harm and stopping them. They usually worked in secret, wanting to keep people in the dark about treats, so to avoid mass panics. Think Cipher Pol, except less in your face."

Everyone wondered what this would be like. Everyone shuddered, even Brook who had heard about the fight against Rob Lucci and CP9, and imagined even one of them doing what Alucard did.

 **Boomstick then gained a thoughtful look and asked, "Wait…what exactly does Alucard have to play in this?"**

 **Wiz said, "I'm glad you asked, Boomstick. You see several years later, the Hellsing family came under the leadership of Sir Integra, the next generation in a long line of Hellsings who lead the organization. Unfortunately, her uncle believed that he should be head of the organization, so he did what any sane man would do."**

 **Boomstick cocked an eyebrow and asked, "Murder?"**

 **Wiz answered, "Murder."**

"He did what?!" Franky yelled out angrily.

Luffy snarled as he clenched his fists.

Sanji's legs, or the leg he could currently use, tensed at the thought of someone killing their relative for power.

Integra's uncle reminded them of Akuma in a way.

" **However," Wiz continued, "Before he died, Integra's father told her of a secret weapon buried away. As she ran from her uncle and those who worked for him she found it, only to be surprised to find it to be a corpse. However, during the fight, some of her blood dripped down and got near the corpse, the smell revived it and it murdered Integra's attackers."**

 **Boomstick said, "Dracula had returned and took a new name for this age. Alucard."**

"Wait, so he serves the members of the family that defeated him?" Franky said, "That doesn't make any sense."

 **Boomstick then had a blank expression as he said, "Wait a minute. That doesn't make any sense. These guys put him in a death-like state and when he comes back, he works for them. What the hell?"**

"See? He agrees," the cyborg said, crossing his arms.

Robin said, "I'll admit, it does seem strange."

Luffy said, "He's an idiot."

Sanji yelled, "You have no right to say that!"

 **Wiz said, "Alucard does this out of a mix of respect and entertainment. He respected the original Van Hellsing for his skill in taking him down. Plus, he gets to kill things daily, so at least he's entertained."**

 **Boomstick said, "Yeah. Anyway, now awakened form an epic nap, Alucard began working to kill all the monsters that got in his way, and he did a damn good job, especially with two of the most badass hand-cannons of all time."**

 **Boomstick started pressing a button, only nothing happened.**

" **Hey, what gives?"**

 **Wiz chuckled, drawing Boomstick's attention. He then motioned for Boomstick to follow him. The two left the room. Soon, the arrived in a room filled with gel torso's and targets. There was a small table with a tarp over it.**

"What is this?" Sanji asked.

Isom smiled and said, "A new feature. Watch."

 **Wiz motioned to the room and said, "This is the target room. Since there are many different weapons in these battles we decided to add a little something. We can only use more modern weapons, so we're a little limited. However, we are still able to make these."**

 **Wiz pulled the tarp of the table. Boomstick gasped as he saw the objects.**

" **Are…are those?" he asked, looking excited.**

" **Go for it," Wiz said.**

 **Boomstick cheered as he ran towards the guns. It was mainly silver handgun with a brown handle and black writing on the barrel.**

 **He picked up and help the first one aloft, though with a small amount of difficulty.**

 **Hellsing ARMS .454 Casull Auto**

 **-Semi-automatic magnum pistol**

 **-based on M1903 and M1905 pistols**

 **-custom melted cross silver bullets**

 **Boomstick said, "Like I said, He's got some awesome guns. The first of which being the .454 Casull auto magnum pistol. This puppy fires 13mm rounds, custom made with a core of melted cross silver from the Manchester Cathedral."**

Robin nodded and said, "Good idea, according to myths, vampires are weak to crosses and in some legends, are weak to silver."

 **Boomstick then turned towards the targets. He tried to aim it, but had trouble holding it. He then pulled the trigger and winced as a loud bang filled the room. Boomstick dropped the gun clutching his now injured hand, the recoil of the powerful gun hurting his hand. The bullet missed the target, but left an impressive hole in the wall.**

 **Boomstick grimaced and said, "Unfortunately, the gun itself is so powerful that only Alucard with his incredible strength can handle the recoil. Ow."**

 **Boomstick shook his hand to get the feeling back.**

"Holy shit," Sanji said, "I don't think even Luffy would be able to shrug those off."

Luffy nodded. He could shrug off normal bullets sure, but something like that would really hurt.

Brook gulped at the thought of those things coming at him, as did Chopper who felt phantom pains from the bullets that hit him when he first appeared to the people of Drum Island.

Robin simply looked on in shock.

 **Boomstick then picked up the second gun and held it aloft. As composed to the other, this one was completely black, with the words, "Jesus Christ is in Heaven Now", written in white.**

 **He explained, "And when Alucard was faced with a man who could shrug off the bullets of the Casull, he had this puppy made, to add some extra fire power. The Jackal."**

 **The Jackal**

 **-Semi-automatic pistol**

 **-Made to be used in conjunction with Casull**

 **-13 mm rounds, blessed Macedonian silver casing and explosive mercury tips**

 **-Secret explosive device**

 **Boomstick was about to fire again, but Wiz stopped him. He looked at the scientist confused, before he was handed a metal glove. The gun lover put on the glove with a nod, before aiming. He fired and found he could withstand the recoil now. With a smirk he unleashed hell until the bullets ran out.**

 **Wiz turned to the camera and, to be heard over the gunfire, yelled, "While Alucard has been seen reloading, he is seen taking down dozens of targets without reloading his gun, making me wonder if the clip is even necessary or if he just pulls the bullets out of thing air with his vampire powers."**

 **Boomstick finished shooting and said, "Yeah, that is definitely some real vampire shit going on there…also makes me wish I could do that with my guns."**

"Okay, now I know Luff wouldn't be able to survive that," Sanji asked, "but who the hell is Anderson?"

Isom answered, "Alexander Anderson was Alucard's rival. The only man who could match him in combat due to his regenerative powers."

Chopper then thought of something and said, "Hey, Franky, don't you have to reload your weapons, because I haven't seen you do that."

Franky answered, "Oh, I just have a lot of ammo stored up in my arms. I usually reload after every major battle."

 **Wiz and Boomstick were now back on the main stage.**

 **The gun lover cleared his throat and said, "While Alucard has some awesome guns, he doesn't use them much…at least not right away. He likes to play with his targets, making them despair before he murders them with his various vampire powers. And by various, I mean he has powers coming out of his ass!"**

 **Vampiric Powers**

 **Enhanced Strength, Speed, Reflexes, and Endurance**

 **Regeneration**

 **Hemokinesis and Hematophagy**

 **Intangibility, Darkness Composition**

 **Shape shifting**

 **Extrasensory and Supernatural Detection**

 **Gravity Defiance**

 **Telepathy**

 **Hypnosis**

 **Weather Control**

 **Daywalking**

 **Omnipresence**

 **Immortality?**

 **Wiz said, "Due to the years of occult research and his own experience, Alucard is insanely powerful! He's strong enough to tear humans apart with his bare hands, fast enough to dodge bullets, and can react fast enough to catch them in his teeth, when he doesn't go intangible, and can withstand all kinds of damage. And if you do hurt him, he'll regenerate in a matter of seconds!"**

 ** _They show a clip of Alucard getting pelted with bullets and shrugged them off, regenerating moments later and killing the men in a gory manner._**

Everyone stared at the screen and realized something horrifying. This guy seemed to be virtually unstoppable. They imagined him coming to combat them and being slaughtered mercilessly.

 **Boomstick said, "And that's only him in his weakest state. Alucard has seals on him which restrains his power. When these seals are removed, he gains a massive power boost. He can detect supernatural events, read minds, hypnotize people, control the weather, defy gravity, is omnipresent, and a whole bunch of other shit! Hell, Alucard is so powerful, that even if he's in sunlight, it doesn't affect him, despite being a vampire Jeez! No wonder this guy has done so much."**

 **Feats**

 **Regularly shrugs off mortal wounds**

 **Survived as a corpse for several centuries**

 **Survived being impaled by holy weapon through the head**

 **Regularly kills large groups of people with a smile on his face**

 **Wiz said, "He regularly shrugs off wounds that would kill a normal human. He caught a magical bullet in his teeth, and can easily kill an army on his own."**

Chopper shuddered in fear at the thought of running into this man. Noticing his fear, Robin reached down and picked up the reindeer setting him in her lap. She then proceeded to calmly snuggle him as a way of comforting him. The small reindeer smiled as he snuggled back into Robin, just under her impressive bust.

Sanji growled, but kept his cool knowing how their doctor could get when he was scared.

Zoro felt a pang of jealousy, but squashed it.

 **Boomstick said, "Holy crap…is there anything that can stop this guy? We think so."**

 **Weaknesses**

 **Holy items**

 **Zero form?**

 **Wiz said, "So far, the only thing that has made Alucard flinch was a holy weapon or artifact, and those are pretty hard to come by."**

 **Boomstick said, "So basically, he's immortal because he did shrug off a holy weapon going through his skull."**

"He's unstoppable then?" Sanji said, "Seems a bit, what did you say about Sora, moss head, hax?"

Zoro said, "Yeah. Seems kind of Hax."

The others agreed. That did seem unfair.

Isom said, "Hey, easy. Logia fruit users are thought to be unstoppable, but Haki and sea prism stone can hurt them."

That nodded, making everyone wonder what could kill Alucard.

 **Wiz said, "Actually, he's not. In Alucard's own words, there is no such thing as an immortal. If you keep Alucard from drinking blood for a long period of time, it will put him in a coma-like state. This is the same method Abraham Van Hellsing used to imprison him all those years ago, staking him through the heart after killing all his familiars and servants. However, Alucard seems to only have this weakness when he is at restraint level zero, his strongest form."**

 **Boomstick looked at his cohost and said, "So to kill this guy, we would need to get Alucard at strongest?"**

 ** _They show a clip of Alucard fighting the Vatican and Millennium in his armored form as a flood of darkness filled with eyes and ghouls rising from them._**

 **Wiz said, "I think I would just prefer the safe method and just get the hell out."**

 **Boomstick nodded and said, "Ditto."**

It was simple to say that the crew was incredibly disturbed. Alucard was incredibly powerful and brutal. The fact that he was nearly invulnerable and virtually immortal didn't work for them. The thought of fighting Alucard in a fight to the death was terrifying.

However, there was one thing that really got them all thinking. Who on earth had the strength to fight him?

Everyone turned as they saw the screen.

 **The doors closed and reopened.**

 **Wiz said, "Evil…it comes in many forms. But can one be born evil? Is it a result of a person's environment? How they were raised or what they learned?"**

 **Boomstick said, "Way to get all philosophical on us Wizard. However, all I know is that this guy is rotten to the core. Back in the late nineteenth century England, Dio Brando didn't have a good life."**

 **Wiz said, "True. Born to the notorious criminal Dario Brando, and a nameless mother. Dario horribly abused both his wife and son, until his wife committed suicide. It was in that moment, that Dio began to move forward with his evil…by slowly painfully poisoning his father."**

Sanji immediately felt some sort of kinship with Dio. He remembered the anger and resentment he felt for his father after his mother died, as well as being abused and abandoned by him at a young age. However, it ended when he learned he poisoned his father. Sanji may have hated his dad, but he would prefer to just pretend his father didn't exist.

Chopper too felt some kinship, being ostracized by his own parents, and then kicked out of the herd after he ate the human-human fruit. Though, like Sanji, he drew the line at murder.

" **However," Wiz said, "it turns out that Dio wasn't a mindless killer. He had a plan in mind. You see, years before he was born, Dario came across the wreckage of a carriage. Dario attempted to rob the supposedly dead man, but was surprised to find him alive. The man, George Joestar, believed Dario was attempting to help him, and now owed him a great debt…and was immediately proved wrong when Dario was arrested for trying to pawn off the George's wife's wedding ring…and then stupidly let him go."**

 **Wiz said, "George though that this one act of kindness would be enough to make Dario change his ways, but he was dead wrong, if Dio is anything to go by."**

Chopper asked, "Why? Why would he do that? Why would George just let him go after he tried to pawn something so precious?"

Robin sighed and said, "Sometimes all it takes is an act of kindness to make someone change for the better."

She smiled as she remembered Luffy saving her from the tomb in Alabasta.

Then she frowned and added, "But sometimes it isn't enough. People are just too set in their ways."

The others all nodded and returned to watching the show. Leaving Chopper to think.

" **With his father dead," Wiz continued, "Dio was taken in by the Joestar family, where he would meet his future rival Jonathan Joestar, and immediately set out in his plan to claim the Joestar fortune for himself."**

 **Boomstick said, "At the same time also made himself out to be a huge dick by jabbing Jonathan in the eye during a boxing match, attempting to ruin Jonathan's standing amongst his friends, and stealing his girlfriend's, Erina's, first kiss."**

 **Wiz said, "However, this didn't have the effect he wanted. Instead of breaking Jonathan, it made him stronger. He stood on his own two feet, and laid the groundwork for what would become one of the greatest rivalries in fictional history."**

 **Boomstick said, "With his plan in tatters Dio decided to rethink his plan, and decided to wait. After…killing Jonathan's dog in revenge. Okay what the hell!?"**

Everyone was shocked at the outburst.

Isom said, "Hey, you don't' pull that kind of crap with man's best friend. Even Boomstick knows that."

 **Boomstick yelled, "You do not pull that kind of shit with man's best friend. You do not! I swear once Wiz finishes that teleportation device of his I will-"**

 **Before Boomstick could finish his rant, Wiz pressed a button on his remote playing a clip.**

" ** _I'll beat you until you cry like a baby Dio!"_**

 ** _Jonathan then proceeded to wail on Dio until he fell back with a splatter of blood coming from his mouth and nose._**

 **Wiz turned to his cohost and asked, "Better now?"**

 **Boomstick took a few breaths to calm himself and answered, "Yeah."**

Isom smirked and said, "One of my favorite moments of that season."

Luffy said, "Hey, do you think we can watch that on here?"

Isom shrugged and said, "Maybe. If I feel like it."

Luffy huffed as he turned back to the show, though he was glad to see Dio get his but kicked.

 **Wiz said, "Moving on from the subject of dogs, Dio would spend the next several years slowly trying to bring his plan to fruition, growing stronger and stronger as the years rolled by. I mean…look at this guy."**

 **Wizard pressed a button and showed an image of Dio. This Dio was clearly older than in the clip. He was tall and muscular with messy, unkempt, shoulder-length, blonde hair and gold eyes. He wore a black bodysuit, which showed off his massive muscles. Over the suit, he wore a gold orange jacket and pant legs. Around his neck was a green necklace with heart motifs, elf shoes and a heart themed circlet on his head and heart shaped pads on his knees.**

 **Dio Brando**

 **Species: Vampire**

 **Age: 123**

 **Country of Birth: Britain**

 **Insane ego maniac**

 **Battle Cry, "Wryyyyyy!"**

 **Wiz said, "Dio's plan was simple. He would poison George Joestar and take control of the family fortune. However, Jonathan wound up stopping his plans by exposing him as the monster he really was. In a last-ditch attempt to stop him, Dio grabbed a stone mask."**

 **Boomstick looked at camera and said, "Now, I know what you're all thinking 'Wizard, what does a stone mask have to do with anything'?"**

"That is a good question," Franky said, "What does a stone mask have to do with anything?"

Brook said, "Yes, it seems quite random."

Isom said, "That mask had a big impact the show, not only in this part of the show, but on a later seasons. He'll tell you in a moment."

 **Boomstick said, "Well, I'll tell you. Millions of years ago, some crazy powerful beings evolved alongside humans, but they were bigger and stronger. Think the difference between dogs and wolves, but on a much bigger scale. Anyway, one of them made a special stone mask that would unlock the secret potential within their bodies, however it only worked on humans."**

 **Wiz said, "And somehow it turned them into vampires by stabbing into their brains."**

 ** _They show a clip of Dio putting on the stone mask, applying some blood to it, and spike shooting out of it and entering Dio's skull._**

"Oh my," Brook said, "That stone mask punches right through bone…I wonder-"

Chopper said, "I don't think it would work on you Brook, because you don't have a brain…because you're a skeleton."

Brook became depressed and said, "Don't steal my line, Chopper."

Zoro said, "If it works because of the brain, then I don't think it would work on Luffy, either."

"Hey," the rubber man yelled, slightly indignant.

 **Wiz said, "With this new power, Dio proceeded to slaughter the cops who were sent to arrest him, and murder George Joestar. He was, however, stopped by Jonathan, and left to die in a burning building. Unfortunately, he survived and proceeded to start creating an army of zombies with his new vampire powers in a bid to take over the world."**

 **Boomstick said, "And he's powerful enough to do it."**

Everyone leaned in, wondering what he could do.

 **Vampiric Powers**

 **Inhuman speed, strength, and senses**

 **Regeneration**

 **Vaporization Freezing Technique**

 **Fusion of other creatures**

 **Flesh Buds**

 **Space Ripper Stingy Eyes**

 **Teleportation**

 **Healing**

 **Boomstick said, "As a vampire, Dio has enhanced strength, speed, and senses, can teleport in the darkness, and can regenerate from wounds, and he can drink blood to speed up the process. He also has some abilities that stick out, like healing the wounds of others, fusing other creatures together like a monstrous Victor Frankenstein, and can control people with either hypnosis or with flesh buds, pieces of his hair which turn into mind controlling parasites…it's just as disgusting as it sounds."**

 **Wizard said, "There is also an ability Dio has that makes him incredibly deadly. Before his final battle with Jonathan, Dio learned of the Ripple."**

"The ripple?" Zoro asked, "Sounds like a fighting technique."

Sanji asked, "Maybe it's a weakness of his, like sunlight.

 **Boomstick asked, "What do tiny waves in water have to do with a vampire dying?"**

 **Wiz said, "The ripple is an effect, caused by hamon, a mystical energy harness by breathing."**

 ** _They show the clip of Baron Zeppeli standing in a river harnessing hamon, causing a ripple effect in the river, then punching a frog, shattering the rock beneath it, leaving the frog unharmed._**

"Cool," Luffy and Chopper said with stars in their eyes.

Sanji imagined doing something like that, combining hamon with his **Diable Jambe.** He imagined fighting against the male members of CP9 with his legs flaming more than normal and beating them down single-handedly, and Robin and Nami running into his arms, wanting to share him as his own personal harem girls. We then leave Sanji's mind as I don't want to be in there longer than necessary.

Everyone else imagined their attacks being enhanced by hamon.

 **Wiz explained, "This energy can be harnessed by humans and can be used to destabilize Dio's body. However, like I said, Dio can counter it with the vaporization technique. By freezing his blood to subzero temperatures, he can absorb heat from anything he touches, freezing it."**

 **Boomstick said, "And if that isn't crazy enough, he's also go the Space Ripper Stingy Eyes, which is the stupidest name for laser eyes, I have ever seen."**

 **Wiz said, "Well, it isn't so much lasers as it is the fluid in Dio's eyes being put under unbelievable pressure, and being launched out his pupils, but yeah it is a stupid name."**

Luffy laughed and said, "Damn that is stupid."

Everyone laughed at the rubber man's words.

 **Boomstick said, "Yeah, unfortunately, Dio failed in his bid to take over the world, and was soundly defeated by Jonathan ins his castle. However, as the ripple was destroying his body, Dio survived…by severing his own head!"**

 ** _They show a clip of Dio's head fighting Jonathan on a ship._**

"What!?"

Sanji said, "Okay, how powerful is this guy? This is getting ridiculous. He's like a Zoan user with the abilities of a logia type."

Everyone shuddered at the thought. Unknowingly, though, a certain member of the whitebeard pirates sneezed a few hundred miles away.

 **Wiz said, "Now only a head, Dio, with the help of a servant of his, hunted down Jonathan, who was on the way out of his country, and attacked him in the hopes of stealing his body, and succeeded. However, in the process Jonathan died, the ship sank, and Dio was stuck at the bottom of the ocean for a hundred years."**

 **Boomstick said, "Damn, that was one well-made coffin to survive down there. I know what I want to be buried in."**

 **Wiz said, "Now a hundred years later, Dio reemerged more powerful than ever, his link to the Joestar family giving him a new power, the stand."**

 **They show an image of a humanoid being. It was tall and muscular, much like Dio himself. What skin it had seemed to be black, but most of it was primarily gold. On its head was a headpiece that covered its face to just below his nose, and slanted at a deep angle so it peaked at the back of his head, looking like an inverted triangle. There were two diving cylinders on its back, connected to the headpiece via two cables, and secured with a pair of rigid straps running from the rear of the waist over the shoulders to the front. On the back of both of its hands, were, what resembled, clock faces, and its chin, knees and crotch had heart-shaped caps on them. Finally, it's shins and foots wear had curved shoes like Dio's.**

"That is one weird looking thing," Luffy said.

"What the heck is a stand anyway," Sanji asked, taking a puff on his cigarette.

Zoro said, "Stop asking questions, and they'll probably tell us."

 **Wiz explained, "The stand is the fighting spirit of warrior. Stands can appear naturally, or be influenced by other things. In truth, they act as a sort of guardian and ally in combat. Each stand is unique and has its own powers as well as a unique name. In Dio's case, his is called The World."**

 **Boomstick said, "So a ghostly body guard, and I would really like to have this one as my guard, especially with what it can do.**

 **The World**

 **User: Dio Brando**

 **Abilities: Super Strength, Speed, Senses, Precision**

 **Unique ability: Time Stop**

 **-limited to nine seconds**

 **Chant: MUDA, meaning useless**

 **Wiz said, "While we've only seen small amounts of what The World can do, we do know that it can match, and even surpass the stand Star Platinum, used by the descendant of Jonathan Joestar, Jotaro Kujo."**

 **Boomstick said, "This means that it's fast enough to break the sound barrier with its punches, precise enough to pluck bullets from midair, and strong enough to smash through the giant teeth of a sea monster that were supposedly as hard as diamond."**

 **Wiz said, "While these are Star Platinum's feats, it is given that the World is capable of overtaking it indicates that it is more powerful."**

 **Boomstick said, "Not only that, but Dio's ghost bodyguard has one more awesome ability. It can stop time!"**

" ** _The World!" Dio yelled._**

 ** _Suddenly, everything froze as the sound of a clock's ticking slowing down was heard. Everyone and everything around him froze._**

"He can stop time!"

Everyone stared in shocked. In battle, a few seconds could be all it takes for things to turn in the fight direction. It took merely a few seconds for a wound to reopen and inflict pain on someone, or a moment is all it took. If someone could freeze time, he could have all the time in the world.

 **Wiz said, "Yes. The World's special ability can freeze time, but only for a couple of seconds. In that time, Dio can move around freely, and he makes use of his enhanced strength with an apparently endless supply of throwing knives…or just to mock and straight up murder someone."**

 **Boomstick said, "Yeah, if that's not enough Stands can only be seen by stand users and can only be touched by other stands. In other words, this dude has the most bad ass ghost as a body guard. Wait…does that count I mean we don't allow help?"**

 **Wiz explained, "Well, the Stand does represent one's fighting spirit, so it is an extension of the user, so it counts as a weapon and not outside help."**

 **Weaknesses**

 **Stand injury**

 **Hamon**

 **Ego**

 **Wiz continued, "However, Dio is not unstoppable. While his freezing ability can stop hamon is can be stopped with metal weapons, or as Jonathan proved fire."**

 **Boomstick said, "Also, Dio's stand is kind of a double-edge sword. Any damage that Dio takes, The World takes, and vice versa. This is best seen when Dio died at the end of Stardust Crusaders after taking a brutal strike to the leg that, somehow caused his head to explode."**

"Wait, what?" Chopper asked, "That doesn't make any sense. How the hell could that work?"

Isom simply turned to the reindeer and answered, "Just go with hit little buddy. Don't try to bring logic into this…just let them do it."

 **Wiz said, "This also brings us to a small weakness to Dio's time stop. It is not automatic and must be consciously activated, meaning he can be hit by surprise attacks before the time stop can be activated."**

 **Boomstick said, "There's also the fact that he's batshit insane and an egomaniac. Although, he kind of backs up the big talk."**

 **Feats**

 **Survived being burned alive**

 **Survived as a severed head**

 **Nearly killed the Stardust Crusaders**

 **Had a lot of kids, despite being insane**

 **Wiz said, "Dio has proved to be cunning, using a natural charisma to bend people to his will…though some hypnosis probably never hurt. And his durability is shown. He's survive being buried alive in a burning building, and survived a hundred years at the bottom of the ocean in a coffin, withstanding a lot of pressure."**

 **Boomstick said, "He's even had a hamon infused sword split his head in half, and he just nonchalantly put his head back together, while taunting Jonathan. This is one vampire you don't meet."**

Everyone looked between each other as they thought who would win.

Both the contestants terrified them, and their abilities were way over the top. They could withstand a lot of damage and could dish out several times the amount they could take.

After some debate, everyone wanted Alucard to win. While he was savage and cruel he was at least, a good guy…somewhat.

" **Alright," Wiz said, "We have the combatants set, and the arena ready. It's time to end this debate."**

 **Boomstick said, "It's time for a vampire death battle!"**

 **The doors closed and reopened.**

 **The image shows Cairo, Egypt. Dio sat on the throne of his mansion as he waited for the crusaders to come. He was fully prepared for this, feeling in the Joestar blood of his stolen body that they would eventually come for him.**

" **Soon," he monologued, "soon I will put an end to the Joestar family, and then my reign over the world will be unrivalled."**

 **Dio was brought out of his maniacal thoughts when the sounds of gunshots got his attention. There were screams and loud bangs, indicating a powerful weapon was being fired. After a few moments, the sounds stopped. His enhanced sense of smell easily catching the scent of gunpowder and blood. So, what if these peons died. It meant they were weak and had no reason being in his service.**

 **His hearing picked up the sound of footsteps, which stopped, causing him to cock his head to the side in confusion.**

" **Did you remember the song?" a male voice asked from behind the door.**

"Sounds like Alucard," Chopper said, "What do you think he's doing?"

"I think he wants to make an entrance," Zoro said.

Isom said, "If there's one thing that Alucard knows how to do, it is come in very dramatically."

" **Yes, master," a female voice said.**

" **Do you have it to the right spot?" the male voice asked.**

" **Yes, master," the female said again.**

" **Good."**

 **The door was then blown off, kicking up a huge load of smoke…as music began to play.**

" ** _Party, party, party, I want to have a party. I need to have a party, you better have a party. Party, party, party, you gotta party harty. I'm gonna have a party, or else you will be sorry."_**

 **The music died down as the smoke cleared, revealing Alucard and a blonde woman in a uniform, that hugged her figure, an anti-tank rifle slung over her shoulder, and a music player in her.**

" **And just who are you?" Dio asked.**

"He's a real vampire, Dio," Isom said with a laugh.

"Who is that beauty?" Sanji asked, his eyes turning to hearts.

 **Alucard stepped forward and said, "My name is Alucard, we haven't formally met, but I believe that you sent a few of those wannabe ghouls to our organization a few weeks ago."**

 **Dio's expression became dark as he said, "Ah, yes, I remember. Some of your men tried to get involved in some of my business and wound up paying the price for their ignorance. I take it you have come here for revenge, no?"**

 **Alucard's glasses prevent Dio from seeing the man's eyes flash red.**

" **You know, there are a few problems with that," Alucard said, "And no, I don't really care that you apparently have an army of vampires or ghouls behind you. You attacked my boss, killed some people I barely even know, with a bunch of incompetent ghoul knock-offs."**

 **He showed a small amount of anger, as he continued to talk.**

" **Destroyed my 70-inch plasma tv, while I was in the middle of an Adventure Time Marathon, and is now talking to me like he's trying to impress me. Also, could you get that guy from the hallway to leave before I kill him."**

 **The vampire watching them, Vanilla Ice, ran away, yelling, "Shit, shit, shit!"**

 **He then turned and said, "Police girl, take him down would you. Also go through the city, see if you can find anyone else who might interfere…and see if you can find some Count Chocula while you're out there."**

 **Sera rolled her eyes and said, "Fine."**

"Come back, beautiful lady!" Sanji yelled out.

"Oh, shut up," Isom said, annoyed with the chef.

 **Dio laughed as Seras left and said, "Do you think you can defeat me? Tell me…how many loaves of bread have you eaten in your lifetime?"**

 **Alucard didn't answer.**

" **That is how many men and women who have fallen at my feat, do you really think that a mere monkey, like you would be able to defeat the likes of-"**

 **A gunshot rang out and nicked Dio's ear, tearing it off. Dio growled in pain as he felt the wound already healing and growling angrily glared at Alucard who held out the Casull in his hand, the barrel smoking.**

" **Oh, just shut up and die, already!"**

 **Alucard charged forward with his guns drawn as Dio moved forward with his "Wry" cry**

 **FIGHT!**

"Take him down Alucard!" Luffy yelled.

"Take that ugly bastard!" Zoro said.

 **Dio dodged another shot from the Jackal, which took a huge chunk out of the wall. Dio was slightly surprised, realizing that these were some powerful guns. He quickly dodged a barrage of pistol whips that would have ripped him a new one, and unleashed a brutal punch that slammed into Alucard's jaw, a layer of frost forming on it as Dio used his vaporization ability.**

 **Alucard stumbled back as he felt the ice on his face shattered, tearing away the flesh revealing the muscles of his jaw as well as portions of his jaw bone and teeth.**

 **Dio laughed madly and said, "Do you feel it now, the sense of despair as the cold grip of death seizes you? That is what it means to face me. That is what happens when a mere monkey-"**

 **Dio was cut off when a pistol whip slammed into his jaw, knocking out a tooth. Dio flew across the room, rolling across the ground. He skidded to a stop and glared at Alucard, as the wound of his cheek healed. Alucard's wound healed as well, but at a much faster rater.**

"Looks like Alucard's got the advantage in terms of healing," Zoro said, "That could play into his favor."

Sanji said, "Yeah, but Dio still has plenty of tricks left."

" **Not bad," Alucard said, "You seem to have more strength than most vampires. I might just have to stop holding back."**

 **Dio growled and roared, "You dare mock me!"**

 **Dio fired his Space Ripper Stingy Eyes, punching a hole in Alucard's throat and forehead. Dio then charged forward as Alucard, undeterred by the holes in his head and neck, continued to fire bullets form the Cassul, putting bullets wounds in Dio's shoulder and leg, Dio fought the pain and tacked the elder vampire, noting how man bullets were shot and that he should have run out of ammunition.**

 **Dio swung out with a punch connected with Alucard's stomach, and began freezing him again. Alucard moved forward with both of his guns, but Dio acted first, moving backwards and firing his stingy eyes again, taking of Alucard's arms. He then grabbed Alucard and, using his vaporization technique, froze him into a statue. Dio then smashed his fist down shattering Alucard's body into tiny shards of ice.**

 **Dio stepped back at his handiwork and panted slightly, he could feel the pain of the bullet wounds and glared downward at the pile of bloody ice.**

" **I must admit, I never thought I would have to resort to using my old powers," Dio said, "Maybe I should use those when the Joestars come."**

 **With that he turned away from the dismembered limbs and destroyed body.**

"Dude you never do that," Chopper yelled, "In scary stories you never turn your back on the monster then you think it's dead. It always comes back!"

Isom said, "Chopper, he's insane. Don't try to reason with insane people. Seriously, does it ever work with Luffy or Zoro."

Chopper blinked and said, "Point."

Cries of indignity from the two mentioned crewmates were ignored.

 **Another gunshot rang out before Dio's shoulder exploded into gore, his left arm falling to the ground. Dio roared in pain and confusion. He spun around and saw a dark shadow rising from the ground, which took the form of a fully healed Alucard, the Jackal smoking.**

" **You goofed," was all Alucard said with a smirk.**

 **Dio was flabbergasted at this power. He had torn this guy apart and reduced him to bloody snow, yet he was able to stand before him without so much as an injury. Was…it a stand? What kind of power did this man wield?"**

 **Dio didn't have time to ponder long as Alucard charged forward with his teeth growing shark-like as he leapt at the blonde vampire.**

" **The World!"**

 **The familiar sound of The World activating was heard as everything around them froze.**

" **Time has stopped."**

 **Dio roared in anger as The World physically appeared, now missing its left arm, and with bullet holes in a few places.**

"What happened to the stand?" Luffy asked, confused.

Brook snapped his fingers and said, "Oh, I remember. Any damage Dio takes the stand takes as well. That is why it's arm is missing, right?"

Isom nodded and said, "Yep. And they say skeletons don't have any brains…no pun intended."

Brook snapped his finger bones and said, "Shoot."

 **The World charged forward and started unleashing a barrage of punches and kicks that tore Alucard's body apart, turning him into a bloody mess of a corpse.**

 **Dio growled as he leaned down and picked up his arm and pushed it up against his stub of a shoulder. He then used his vaporization on it, forming a sort of icy cast. He could still use his arm, but he found that his movement was limited. It would have to do for now. Once he finally killed his fool, he would drain him of blood to heal his wound.**

" **Wow that was unexpected," Alucard said as he reformed, rising up, "Not this used to this much of my blood being on the outside. I could use a drink right about now."**

 **Dio roared, "You'll be seeing much more of it, by the time I'm done. The World!"**

 **Alucard looked up, a look of interest on his face as he sensed something just before time froze.**

 **Dio started pulling out knives from his coat as The World appeared, now with his left shoulder, really messed up, and unleashing a barrage of punches and kicks. Time resumed as multiple holes exploded into existence on Alucard's body and craters formed in the wall behind him. The knives, frozen in time, shot forward impaled Alucard in several areas including his eyes.**

 **Before they hit however, Alucard vanished, leaving not even a drop of blood or a speck of dust behind.**

 **Dio looked around. His senses at their peak, ready to call on The World, when it was necessary. Dio looked around. He suddenly sensed something behind him.**

" **The WorldAAAAAAHHHH!"**

 **Dio was cut off when a large hound charged forward out of the darkness and sank its teeth into his leg, this prevented Dio from calling out the world.**

 **Alucard then came out of the darkness calmly, his hat and glasses gone and his hair now longer. His red eyes shining red with amusement. He then shot forward and sank his teeth into Dio's neck, causing the man to scream in pain.**

Chopper whimpered in fear, but was calmed when Robin petted him.

"It's only a show, Chopper," she said soothingly, like she would to a child.

 **Alucard saw Dio's past abuse, his rivalry with the Joestar, he fast forwarded through the hundred years under the ocean, and saw his abilities with The World, and saw that he could freeze time. With that secret, Alucard now realized it was time to finish him off.**

 **Dio growled as he slammed his hands into Alucard's body and proceeded to freeze him.**

" **Why?! Why won't you just die!? THE WORLD!"**

 **Dio time froze and Dio was about to unleash the stand when Alucard simply vanished. Everything about him was gone. The ice, the body, absolutely nothing was there. Dio looked around, a sense of panic welling up in him, despite his will to push it down. He could feel a sense of dread as The World's time effect came to an end.**

 **He looked around and saw nothing. Suddenly, a loud gunshot rang out and Dio's arm exploded, this time, however Dio's now severed arm was reduced to splotches of red sludge as a barrage of bullets riddled it, and then Dio, leaving him in a pained mess on the floor.**

 **Alucard then walked out of the darkness, not a single scratch on him.**

" **Dio Brando…you gave me a good fight. Not for a long time since someone has been able to keep up with me, even if just for a short time…for that you have my respect."**

 **Alucard then held his hands up, forming a box over his eyes with his pointer and middle finger.**

" **But I believe it is time to end this."**

 **Suddenly, darkness spread across the room, Dio's eyes widened as crimson eyes formed in the darkness, surrounding him. He saw various humans all inside of the darkness roaring in anger and hatred as they glared at Dio with unmeasured hatred, and the will to rip him to pieces.**

" **You asked me how many loaves of bread I've eaten in my life," Alucard said, as he stood in the darkness, his body now covered in a pure black suit, with a large crimson eye opened in his chest, "Why don't you count!?"**

 **Dio screamed as Alucard rushed him. Outside of Dio's room, you can make out the window as it suddenly splattered and covered in blood.**

 **KO**

Everyone stared in shock at the brutal massacre, and some of the harder members, Zoro included, were glad that the kill hadn't bene shown up close.

 **The blood suddenly receded as Alucard now stood in his glory, the remains of Dio now gone as he had been fully consumed by the vampire.**

" **Holy shit!"**

 **Alucard turned to see Jonathan Joestar, Jotaro Kujo, Kakyoin, Polnareff, and Seras. The first four were in shock at the sight of the destruction in the room, as well as the blood, which was currently floating towards Alucard.**

" **What the hell did we miss?" Jonathan asked.**

" **Master?" Seras asked.**

 **Alucard simply smirked as stand formed behind him. resembling a cross between the world and his armor when he was Dracula.**

 **The doors closed signaling the end of the fight.**

Everyone simply stared at the fight.

"At least Dio won't be messing with anyone anymore," Luffy said.

Chopper simply shuddered at the thought of the two, and of Alucard coming to their world. The little reindeer would no doubt be having nightmares for a while after this.

" **Damn that was bloody," Boomstick said, "And I don't think I'm comfortable with Alucard having a stand. A lot of people are going to die."**

 **Wiz said, "Yes, but let's move on to the examination. Dio and Alucard were matched in physical strength, both being capable of tearing through people with their bare hands, but Alucard has Dio beat in practically every other category."**

 **Boomstick said, "Yeah, Dio can regenerate wounds and being partially split in two, but Alucard can regenerate after being ripped to pieces by pretty much anything. And while Dio's various abilities that Alucard doesn't have kept the older vampire on his toes, Alucard could simply shrug it off and reform."**

"Basically, it's like a paramecia or zoan devil fruit user going after a logia user if they couldn't use Haki," Robin observed, "Plus, I don't think Dio had many methods to kill Alucard."

Isom nodded and said, "Yeah, Alucard is hard to kill, especially if you just go with the route of beating him to death."

 **Wiz said, "The biggest thing Dio had for him was his stand. It could only be harmed by other stands and can't be seen by anyone without a stand. It's ability to freeze time would have left Alucard open for attack as he couldn't manipulate time. While he would have sensed it, with his ability to sense the occult, he would not have been able to shoot it."**

 **Boomstick said, "There is also the weaponry used. Dio's knives have nothing on Alucard's guns. At full speed, Dio is said to move as fast a cheetah, but that is nowhere near fast enough to dodge a bullet. I know because I've tried."**

 **Wiz nodded and said, "However, Dio's greatest weakness was his arrogance and the fact that he didn't understand Alucard's ability to regenerate."**

 **Boomstick said, "Plus, he didn't really have any ways to kill him, which would take holy relics and getting Alucard to his strongest level…which is basically a death sentence all on its own."**

 **Wiz said, "Even the stand's time stop ability was useless once Alucard figured out how it worked. Remember the omnipresence we mentioned before. Alucard got this ability after absorbing the blood of Schrodinger, gaining the ability to exist everywhere yet nowhere at the same time. This means that before Dio could activate The World, Alucard could vanish from the world and reappear when the time stop passed."**

"Okay, not going to lie," Sanji said, "This seemed a little one sided."

Isom said, "Yeah, unfortunately not all the fights are going to close, like with Akuma vs Shang Tsung or Boba Fett vs Samus. Some of them are going to be curb stomps, though some people don't know it until after the fight."

This was met with look as many realized that some fighters may be between people with completely different levels of power.

 **Boomstick said, "In the end, Dio wound up on the bad end of a blood bath. The winner is Alucard."**

Franky said, "Well that was crazy."

Zoro said, "Yeah, should we be worried about vampires. I don't think I like the idea of fighting against someone like either of those two."

Sanji said, "Why? Scared moss head?"

Zoro answered, "Oh, like you would stand a chance."

 **Next time on death battle…**

 **There was happy sounding music as a brown mushroom creature, and a yellow turtle with a green shell walked forward towards each other.**

 **Wiz and Boomstick looked at the camera with looks of bewilderment**

 **They were both before Boomstick facepalmed and said, "This is going to suck so hard."**

Everyone looked confused as they looked at each other, wondering just what those strange creatures were and wondering just why Boomstick said it was going to suck.

Isom thought, _'Hopefully the next few battles will be enough to take Chopper's mind off Alucard and Dio. The last thing we need is for him to have nightmares…mostly because I don't want to deal with an angry Robin.'_

The new episode started to load as they waited.

 **Cut! Okay glad that is over. Now I know a lot of you have probably seen the battle and are wondering why I didn't include Heavenly Ascension Dio and The World Over Heaven. Well, Cap Full of Whimsy considered it and saw that those are not considered canon, they are just from a what-if if Dio hadn't died during Stardust Crusaders. Anyway, the battle was one sided, but Dio didn't make it easy for him.**

 **Anyway, we have our first joke battle next. Flames will be ignored, criticism is welcome and, I know it is a few days early, but happy Halloween.**


	9. Goomba vs Koopa

**I own nothing. I thank Cup full of whimsy for helping me yet again.**

 **Oh, and the Gamma102, Mattardis is doing his own original death battles and he already did Davy Jones vs LeChuck.**

 **I thank everyone for the support they have given me, and I have an announcement to make. I am only going to be doing twenty original Death Battles, counting this one, with extra ones for the strawhat crew.**

 **Straw Hat Death Battles**

 **Luffy vs Gai – battle of the stubborn warriors**

 **Zoro vs Erza – battle of the sword warriors, complete**

 **Nami vs Lucy Heartfilia**

 **Usopp vs Mine – sniper showdown.**

 **Sanji vs Rock Lee – masters of the kicks**

 **Chopper vs Beast – battle of the scorned doctors**

 **Robin vs Kurapika – battle of the outcasts**

 **Franky vs Adam Jensen – cyborg slamfest.**

 **Brook vs Spinal – skeletal smackdown**

 **Jinbei vs Kisame Hoshigaki**

 **I changed Luffy's battle partner to who I think would be better, plus Gai in his red form vs Luffy's Fourth Gear sounds like it would be insane. For Nami, I went with a girl who deals with crazy people, and seems to be the most normal members of her team…or at least the one with the most sense. For Usopp, I went with the dutiful sniper who always manages to come through in a pinch. Sanji and Lee are both brutal martial artists who were both looked down on in their lives, but have risen to be considered powerful. And, personally, I can't wait to see Judge's face when someone finally breaks that maniacs' jaw. Chopper, I shouldn't have to explain. Robin and Kurapika were both assassins and outcasts in their respective world. Franky and Adam are both cybrogs and both have their main weapons located in their arms. Brook and spinal seemed like it would be fun, plus any chance to write a Brook moment is a delight. Finally, Jinbe and Kisame are both fish-like in appearance, and are nearly unstoppable.**

 **Other Original Death Battles**

 **Sora vs Noctis – complete**

 **Dio vs Alucard (Hellsing), rewrite of another original death battle**

 **Alucard (Castlevania) vs Alucard (Hellsing) – complete**

 **Predator vs Prophet**

 **Joseph Joestar vs Edward Elric**

 **Cinder Fall vs Azula**

 **Deadshot vs Widowmaker**

 **Indiana Jones vs Jack Sparrow**

 **Bruce Lee vs Jackie Chan**

 **John Stewart vs Nova**

 **Sigma vs Ultron**

 **? Battle Royale**

 **Lubbock vs Walter Cornez**

 **Zuko vs Roy Mustang**

 **Cinder Fall vs Naruto**

 **Meliodas vs Ichigo Kurosaki**

 **Whitebeard vs Gildarts**

 **Kenpachi Zaraki vs Jack Rakan**

 **Red Hood vs Punisher**

 **Swamp Thing vs Man Thing**

 **I thank everyone for their submissions. Let the fights begin and I hope that everyone enjoys the fights. Also, if anyone can think of someone canon ending Naruto would be a good match for, please tell me. Now on to the filler chapter. Now, if you notice I took away the Pyrrah, Eustass kid fight. That's because I feel that Kid's full power hasn't been shown. If they go into more detail I the show, I may spring this battle later.**

 **Chapter 9: Battle of incompetent bad guys**

Everyone was waiting patiently for the video to load. Meanwhile, Isom and Chopper both left to check up on Nami and Usopp.

"Come on," Luffy said, "it's been a month already."

Sanji looked confused and asked, "What are you talking about Luffy? It's only been a few minutes."

Luffy said, "Well it feels like a month."

They were cut off when the door opened and the two entered the room.

Isom said, "Good news. It looks like Nami and Usopp are recovering faster than I thought. By the look of it, they should be ready by dinner time."

Luffy said, "Yay."

Sanji sighed and said, "I'm so glad that my beloved Nami will be up and walking on her sexy legs soon. I'll be sure to whip up a special dinner for her, and something extra delicious for dessert."

Zoro rolled his eyes and said, "If you make it, it will probably taste like crap."

Sanji angrily stood up and said, "What did you say Mosshead?"

There was a slight crack and Sanji flinched as he sat back down, having forgotten that his leg wasn't entirely healed yet.

Chopper said, "Shush, it's starting."

Everyone turned to the screen as the familiar battle music began to play.

 **Wiz said, "For years, villains have always had multiple expendable minions that they can send in droves."**

 **Boomstick looked at Wiz and asked, "Are we really doing this? We are really putting these guys against one another?"**

 **Wiz sighed and said, "Yes, Boomstick we are doing this. It was a request, so we are going through with it."**

Robin cocked her head to the side and asked, "Boomsitck doesn't seem that enthused about this battle."

Isom said, "In a minute, you will see why."

 **Boomstick said, "Well, we're pitting two of the biggest idiots in gaming against each other. The Goomba, the brave mushroom warrior."**

 **Wiz said, "And the Koopa, the tiny walking fortress."**

 **Boomstick said, "You should know that I'm Boomstick and he's Wiz, and you know…Death Battle."**

Chopper said, "These things have some weird names."

Luffy said, "Are they supposed to be stupid?"

Robin said, "If they are basic minions, I think we can compare them to the marine grunts that keep attacking us. They usually go down pretty easy."

Zoro said, "Something tells me that this shouldn't be taken too seriously."

Isom sighed an answered, "And you're right. This is considered a joke battle. Essentially, a battle not played because it would be awesome, but because the characters are so pathetic. There's at least one other I can think of, but that is later down the road."

 **Wiz said, "The Mushroom Kingdom. A world filled with a flurry of strange plants and creatures, ranging from Piranha plants to water spewing fish…to a sentient attacking sun?"**

 **Boomstick said, "Yeah, I think the creators who made this world were probably on drugs. However, one of the strangest creatures in this kingdom are by far the most ridiculous…the Goomba."**

 **Boomstick pressed a button and brought up a hologram of a small creature. It was incredibly short, not even coming up the knees. It was shaped like a mushroom, with a light brown body, a darker brown head, and a pair of small dark brown feet, with no arms, and angry expression, and a pair of inverted fangs.**

"What is that?" Luffy asked, cocking his head to the side.

Sanji said, "It looks like something that I would cut up and deep fry."

Brook asked, "A giant mushroom? That is rather silly. What is next, fighting flowers? An island full of large predatory plants?"

Zoro didn't say anything as he thought this was just ridiculous.

 **Goomba**

 **Backbone of Bowser's Army**

 **Defeated by a single stomp**

 **Extremely adaptable**

 **Wiz said, "These short mushrooms were originally steadfast allies of the mushroom kingdom. However, they apparently face some oppression due to their short size and lack of intelligence."**

 **Boomstick said, "Yeah, so when the massive dragon/turtle monster Bowser showed up, they took the opportunity to betray their home, joined up with Bowser, becoming his most expendable henchmen, and helped in kidnapping their princess, Peach."**

 ** _They showed an image of Bowser, the massive creature roaring a his commanded his armies to attack, with a tied-up Peach was brought out to him by the Goomba._**

"Whoa, what a lovely princess," Sanji said smiling.

Zoro cocked his head to the side and asked, "Wait…how is a human woman the princess of a bunch of mushroom people?"

Isom said, "Like I told Chopper, don't try to introduce logic into these."

 **Boomstick said, "Afterward, the Goomba became Bowser's main attack force, which makes a lot of sense as these things can apparently survive in both deserts and snowy mountains.**

 **Wiz said, "True, however their usefulness kind of ends there, as they have usually just one strategy…charge blindly at whatever is in front of them."**

Luffy said, "Hey, that's kind of like my main way of fighting."

Sanji asked, "That is there strategy?

Chopper said, "I think we finally found someone who could be dumber than Luffy."

Robin said, "I'm beginning to think so myself."

Zoro said, "Ditto."

 **Strategy**

 **Charge forward**

 **Useless fangs**

 **Head bash**

 **Boomstick said, "Not the most cunning strategy, but I'm not surprised. If it's coming at them the Goomba show just how big their spores are by charging at whoever is coming at them. Unfortunately, they tend to run off cliffs when they."**

 ** _They show an image of Mario being charged at by a Goomba, only for the portly plumber to jump over him, and then charge stupidly off a cliff._**

There was a loud sound of skin slapping on skin, as practically everyone facepalmed at the complete ineptitude of the humanoid mushrooms.

"By far, dumber than Luffy," Sanji grumbled as other nodded.

 **Wiz said, "That goes without saying. After examining a voluntary Goomba, I found that their brains are about a half the size of an acorn…which proves what we've all thought about Goombas."**

 **Boomstick said, "They are fucking stupid."**

Everyone nodded in agreement. Though there was one question that they wanted answered.

"Why would they keep around such a dumb species as soldiers?" Robin asked.

Isom answered, "They are easily manipulatable, can survive pretty much anywhere, and they come in the thousands…easy deployment, basically."

 **Wiz said, "However, they do have a few good tools to use in battle."**

 **Wiz pressed a button displaying the Goomba, only with two additions. A large green shoe, and a pair of small, white bird wings.**

 **Equipment and Abilities**

 **Green Goomba Shoe**

 **-Also called the Kuriboh shoe**

 **-Enhanced jumping ability**

 **-Can't be penetrated by Spikes or Spinies**

 **-Easily stolen**

 **Paragoomba Wings**

 **-Enable Flight**

 **-Best used to hover**

 **-drops micro-goombas**

 **Telekinesis**

 **Wiz explained, "When in combat the Goomba can equip the green goomba shoe, which is basically what sounds like. The massive shoe is capable of greatly increasing a Goomba's jumping ability."**

 **Boomstick said, "Yeah, and the thing is pretty goddamn durable, maybe some plastic/leather fusion or something. Anyway, this thing is tough enough to block spikes, which kill with a single touch, and land on Spinies, you know those annoy spiky shelled turtles that always get in your way? The only problem is that it can be stolen really easy."**

 **Boomstick then chuckled and said, "And I can see why, that looks kind of fun."**

Chopper chuckled at the thought of jumping around in a big shoe. Everyone else just looked on as they didn't think it was that impressive. Though, they had to admit it did look a little fun.

Robin glanced at Chopper and blushed slightly as the image of Chopper in his usual form riding around in the big shoe, giggling like a child filled her mind.

 _'So cute,'_ she thought.

 **Wiz continued, "However, when ground travel proves to be too dangerous, even for this mushroom's tiny brain, he can sprout wings and become a Paragoomba, capable of barely sustained flight."**

 **Boomstick said, "While not good for flying, it can hover pretty good. And in this form, it can drop micro-goombas on the heads of his enemies. You know you're a badass when you use children as ammunition."**

"They what!?" Chopper yelled in horror.

"What?!" Luffy yelled.

"Is that supposed to be funny! What is with those shitty mushrooms!" Sanji yelled.

Zoro growled at the bad taste of the joke. He may have been dark, but even he hated the idea of hurting a baby, Robin, Brook, and Franky being in the same boat.

 **Boomstick suddenly gained a thoughtful look and said, "No wait…badass isn't the world I'm looking for. What word and I looking for?"**

 **Wiz provided, "Monstrous? Insane?"**

 **Off the screen Jocelyn yelled, "Batshit?"**

 **Boomstick snapped his fingers and said, "That's it. These Goombas are batshit."**

 **Wiz sighed and said, "However, out of all this, the Goomba's seem to have limited telekinetic abilities."**

 **Boomstick looked at his cohost and said, "Wait, are you telling me that these dumb as hell mushrooms have move-things-with-their-mind-powers?"**

 **Wiz answered, "Yes, but it is incredibly limited. At most, we've seen them move baseball bats with their minds…or their just weird like that. Science is still out on the answer.**

 **Boomstick said, "Well, whatever the case they have the advantage in numbers, but I don't think that it is going to do them much good."**

 **The doors closed.**

Everyone didn't really have a good opinion of the Goombas. They were slow, stupid, and didn't really have much use aside from being a shield. Though, the did think the goomba shoe was funny, and the telekinetic thing confused them a bit.

They were also beginning to realize what Isom meant when they said it was a joke battle.

 **Wiz said, "The second portion of the backbone of Bowsers army consist of these turtle terrors. The Koopa."**

 **Wiz pressed a button and a holographic image of a Koopa appeared. It was a sentient bipedal turtle, with yellow skin, or scales, a green shell and a white rim and a pail underbelly, with green shoes on his feet.**

 **Koopa Troopa**

 **Turtle underling of King Bowser (No apparent relation)**

 **Cowardly**

 **Almost always dies**

"It looks kind of cute," Robin said.

"I would slash that thing up and have Sanji serve it for dinner," Zoro muttered.

 **Boomstick said, "Though, I wouldn't exactly call them terrors. More like very annoying obstacles."**

"So, another grunt to be sent out," Zoro said, "I wonder if they're completely stupid too?"

Sanji said, "If they're smarter than these Goomba, than I think I know who is going to win."

 **Wizard said, "Under the command of the mighty Bowser, the Koop act as par to the Koopa Troop's main attack force."**

 **Boomstick said, "Wait...you mean like ninja turtles?"**

 **As Boomstick asked, a holographic quartet of Koopas appeared, with red, blue, purple, and orange bandanas on their heads, and wielding a pair of sai, a pair of swords, a staff, and a pair of nunchaku, respectively.**

 **"No," Wizard said with a blank expression.**

"Cool, ninja turtles," Luffy said, his eyes sparkling.

Chopper agreed with his eyes sparkling.

Robin giggled as she couldn't help, but think that the sight of the ninja turtles was adorable. Not to mention the idea itself was kind of funny. It made her wonder where Boomstick got the idea for it.

Zoro shrugged and said, "If they're basic then they probably wouldn't make good ninjas."

Sanji said, "Yeah, that does seem kind of ridiculous."

Isom stayed quiet. They were going to be in for a surprise.

 **Boomstick said, "Aw, man. Anyway, the Koopa are apparently tougher than their mushroom brothers in arms, as the army is called the Koopa Troop. And it is thanks to their natural turtley-ness, and by that, I mean their shell.**

 **Koopa Shell**

 **Nearly indestructible**

 **Can withstand 200 lbs of pressure**

 **Demolishes anything destructible**

 **Bounces off walls**

 **Variety of colors**

 **Great weapons in racing, apparently**

 **Boomstick said, "When in danger, these turtles can retract into their shells for defense, and for good reason. These shells and can two-hundred-pound object fall on them, and it won't even crack, which isn't that impressive given that a normal turtle shell can withstand over a thousand pounds of force."**

 **Wiz said, "These shells are also extremely dynamic. Once they start moving they can't be stopped. They keep bouncing off walls, destroying destructible objects, and generally making things difficult."**

 **Boomstick laughed and said, "These things are torpedoes of pain."**

"I wonder if someone with a turtle devil fruit would be able to do that?" Chopper asked.

Luffy got the image of a pirate or marine turning into a turtle shell and then bouncing around along the walls of a room. He burst out laughing at the idea.

"I could still slash through that shell," Zoro said.

Franky said, "I wonder how it would hold up to some artillery?"

Sanji muttered, "I'd turn those things into turtle soup, no problem…maybe I'll make that for dinner. No, I'd have to have Luffy catch some, and I don't have the time to deal with him eating the bait again…or going through the fridge when he's hungry."

Robins imply cocked her head to the side at the thought of seeing such a creature.

Brook thought, _'I wonder if they like to make shell jokes."_

 **Wiz said, "And much like the Goomba, they are capable of flight.**

 **Parakoopa wings**

 **Enable slow flight**

 **Good aerial control**

 **Not the best fliers**

 **Easily clipped**

 **Wiz said, "Unlike their mushroom comrade, however, the Koopa are much more capable in flying, able to move forward, albeit slowly, and have good control in the air. However, the still aren't the best flyers, which makes sense, since they're turtles, and their wings are easily clipped."**

 **Boomstick said, "Yeah, but aside form that, they're a lot smarter. The Goomba may have telekinetic powers, but these guys are skilled at sports, and can drive freaking cars."**

 **Boomstick then turned to Wizard and asked, "Are you sure they aren't ninja turtles?"**

"At least we know they aren't completely stupid," Zoro said.

Luffy said, "Yeah, but what is with the ninja turtle thing. Is that supposed to be a joke, Isom?"

The interdimensional traveler said, "You'll figure it out."

Everyone looked at the man before turning their attention back to the show.

 **Wiz said, "However, these skills do not make up for the Koopa's biggest weakness. They are complete and total cowards."**

 **Boomstick said, "Yeah, you know how they work for Bowser, something tells me that they do so out of fear, I mean seriously, look at the guy."**

"And I thought, Usopp could be a coward," Zoro said.

Sanji said, "Yeah, but at least he comes back when he's needed."

Brook nodded, taking a sip of tea and said, "I do not believe that they are that cowardly."

 **Wiz said, "During the game, it is thought that two hits is needed to kill a Koopa, In reality it only takes one. After one strike, the Koopa hides in his hell, refusing to come out. You would think that when Mario picks it up, they would take the opportunity to perform a counter attack, but they just hide away."**

Everyone sweat dropped as they heard this. It may have been smarter than the Goomba, but it was so cowardly that it wouldn't even take a chance to attack when the moment was perfect. Even Nami and Usopp, who were known not to be the bravest members of the crew new when to attack, despite being scared.

 **Boomstick said, "In their defense, I would probably hide too if a large Italian man was trying to murder me…but let's face it these guys are bitches. Well, let's make them fight a mushroom man."**

 **The doors closed.**

As this happened everyone began to talk amongst themselves on who would win and who would lose. They didn't have a lot of faith in the fighters, so they were agreed with Boomstick's statement form the earlier episode. This fight was going to suck.

 **Wiz said, "Well, our combatants are set. It's time to end this debate."**

 **Wiz turned to Boomstick, who was currently polishing a bizarre weapon that looked like a cross between a bazooka and a shotgun.**

 **Boomstick turned to his cohost and said, "Oh, we both know this is going to suck. You start the fight. I'm just going to polish my double barrel bazooka shotgun."**

 **Wiz rolled his eyes and said, "It's time for a death battle."**

 **The doors of battle closed and opened again.**

 **We open to see one of Bowser's many, many castles. Inside a large group of Goomba and Koopa were walking around, doing mundane chores and work. Inside one of the many halls, a Goomba was using its limited telekinesis to dust a vase. Nearby, a Koopa was messing around with another Koopa, apparently show off as it was flexing its tiny arms.**

"Does anyone else suddenly feel very, very bored," Zoro asked.

Luffy said, "Come on, get to the fighting already."

Robin said, "You forget, they need to set this up first."

Sanji said, "I don't get why you're getting so excited, Luffy. This is probably just them going to get into whatever their version of a slap fight is."

Chopper and Brook both agreed.

 **The Koopa that was showing off withdrew into his shell and started spinning, before shooting off in a direction. The spinning shell of death, slammed into a pedestal that was holding the vase. The object fell, and shattered with a loud crash.**

 **The Goomba looked surprise, its tiny brain going a mile a minute to process what just happened. The Koopa in the meantime, stood up and looked apologetic. The Goomba then turned red with rage, realizing it's work was now ruined, before performing a head bash, knocking the turtle warrior back.**

 **The Koopa growled in anger, narrowing its eyes as the two minions faced off against eachother.**

 **Fight!**

Zoro sighed and said, "Let snooze fest begin."

 **The Goomba charged slamming into the Koopa who pushed it back with it's tiny arms. The Goomba snapped its mouth in a futile attempt to bite him, only to fail. The Koopa then move to the side, letting go and causing the Goomba to rush forward and slam into a wall with enough force to knock over a painting of Bowser.**

 **The Koopa laughed, before the Goomba charged again. The Koopa dodged again, and the Goomba slammed into a wall again, knocking over another painting. The Koopa laughed again.**

"Is this a fight for slapstick?" Zoro asked, cocking his head to the side of confusion.

Luffy said, "This is actually kind of funny."

Brook chuckled and said, "I have to admit, it does tickle my funny bone a tad."

Franky said, "Yeah, but it doesn't take much to tickle your bones, Brook."

Brook chuckled a bit at the joke, before turning back to the show.

 **The Goomba spun around, it's brown body now red with rage. Using its limited telekinesis, he lifted the duster and threw it at the Koopa, who was still laughing. It bonked it in the head, stunning it briefly, and making it sneeze from the dust. The Goomba, in a rare show of intelligence, charged forward at the distraction and slammed into the Koopa knocking it down.**

"Not a bad tactic," Robin said, "It looks like the Goomba aren't as dumb as we thought."

 **The Goomba backed up and charged again, but the Koopa sprouted wings and flew into the air. The turtle then spun like a top launching forward, smashing into the Goomba. The Goomba dug his tiny feet into the ground, but only kicked up dust.**

 **The koopa left his shell and flew in the air. The Goomba scowled before sprouting his own wings and flying in the air. The two then began a midair battle, smashing and slamming into each other, traveling down the hall. The Goomba was having trouble, however, as the Koopa was more dynamic in the air.**

"Okay, I have to say this is better than I expected," Zoro said, realizing he had underestimated just how much fight these tiny creatures had in them.

"Luffy said, "Cool."

Chopper said, "Nice."

 **The Koopa performed his spin attack again, only for the Koopa to shoot in the air, its tiny brain recognizing the attack, and avoiding it. The mushroom being smiled, but was then hit the back with spin attack, falling to the ground.**

 **The Goomba shakes away the cobwebs and looks up to see a Thwomp above it. The Goomba immediately flies away, just as the Thwomp falls, missing it just, and then kept flying as more fell around him.**

"What are those?" Chopper asked, confused at the sentient rocks.

Isom answered, "Those, my furry little friend, are Thwomps. They're sentient cinderblocks that live in the mushroom kingdom. They don't normally act as enemies, but obstacles. You can't touch them because their covered in spikes, and if you stay around too long, they will flatten you."

Franky said, "Dang, that mushroom kingdom has some super weird creatures."

Isom said, "I can think of weirder."

 **The Koop however, wasn't as lucky and wound up getting smashed beneath one. Thankfully, it's protective shell kept it from being crushed.**

 **The two minions squared off again, bashing each other. However, it ended when the Koopa flew up to avoid a string of fireballs attacked to a rock. They continued to battle across the pool of lava, then having to avoid a barrage of cannonballs and bullet bills, fired from a nearby area that said, "Weapons testing", a Goomba with a construction helmet telling them to fire their weapons.**

"How does he fit all this stuff in a castle?" Chopper asked, slightly confused. He used to live in a castle, and it had no room for all this stuff.

Isom simply answered, "I'd say magic, and leave it at that."

 **This continued until a stray cannonball struck the Koopa stripping it of its wings. The Koopa hit the ground just as the Goomba shot forward, and began dropping micro-goombas.**

The members of the straw hats looked upset at this, Chopper screaming out "You monster!"

 **The Koopa immediately freaked out, and started running as fast as his tiny legs could carry him. The Koopa then saw a bunch of cannons and guns in the way, and got an idea. He charged as fast as he could, sweat pouring down it's scaly skin.**

 **When it reached the cannons, the turtle grabbed the cannon and aimed it, firing at the Goomba. The attack hit, clipping the Goomba's wings and sending it falling into a nearby pipe. The Koopa followed, jumping into the pipe.**

Brook said, "Again, Imust say this is turning out to be more entertaining than I thought it would be."

Franky said, "Yeah, these guys have some real spunk. Remind me of Chopper."

The reindeer doctor said, "Hey!"

Franky looked sheepish as he said, "No offense, little buddy. It's just that by first glance, you don't seem like that much of a fighter, but you really prove people wrong when the fighting starts."

Chopper blushed in embarrassment, and did his happy dance while denying his feelings.

 **The Koopa exited the pipe and looked around for his opponent. He spun around at a noise, just in time to see the Goomba land in front of him, while inside a familiar green shoe. The Koopa immediately panicked and began running. The Goomba jumped around, cornering the Koopa, but it was unable to stomp on him.**

 **In desperation, the Koopa made a dash for another pipe, only to get stomped on. The Koopa reacted immediately, and withdrew into his shell. The Goomba looked down at his terrified opponent, and glance dup, a sadistic smirk coming across its face as it saw a pool of lava.**

"Is…Is he going to do what I think he is?" Sanji asked, realizing the Goomba's plan.

"It looks like the idiot might win this fight," Zoro said.

Sanji retorted, "That's a good point, I mean, look at you and Luffy."

Zoro refused to respond.

 **The mushroom got out of the shoe and then kicked the shell of the prone turtle, launching it towards the lava pool. However, as it got closer it revealed that the lava pool was very tiny, something the Goomba hadn't noticed, and bounced right over it.**

There was a moment of silence before everyone facepalmed with a groan, having forgotten that the creature was dumb enough to make Luffy look like a genius.

 **The Koopa shell bounced off a wall and flew back at the Goomba, smashing into it and killing it. However, it kept going smashing away the Goomba shoe, and then splashing down into the pool of lava.**

 **The lava bubbled for a minute as a Koopa skeleton rose up from the lava and then sank back down into the molten liquid.**

 **Double KO!**

 **It was then revealed that Bowser was watching the whole thing, with Bowser Jr. there was a moment of silence before the king of the Koop said, "I have got to find some better minions."**

There was a moment of silence as everyone looked at each other and then back at the screen.

"Is it over?" Luffy asked, "Who won?"

Sanji said, "I think that they both lost."

Zoro said, "They did both die."

Robin, Brook, Chopper, and Franky kept quiet as they decided it would be best to just keep quiet.

 **The doors closed and opened.**

 **Boomstick laughed and said, "Man, I thought this was going to suck, but it look slike thse little bastards had more fight in them then I thought."**

 **Wiz said, "True. At base, the Goomba and Koopa were easily matched, but the Goomba's superior arsenal kept him ahead. However, in the end, his own stupidity did him in, being unable to dodge the Koopa shell as it sped towards him."**

 **Boomstick said, "The same for the little turtle. After getting hit itn eh back by the green goomba shoe, he was too much of a chicken o come back out, and not stop himself before falling into the giant pool of lava death."**

 **Wiz said, "I guess you could say this battle "heated up" in the end."**

 **Boomstick chuckled and said, "Nice one."**

 **Wiz said, "Thanks. This battle is a draw."**

Isom suddenly said, "Listen everyone, I think that this next one should be our last battle for the day."

Luffy turned said, "Awe, why!?"

Isom said, "No offense, captain, but the last thing we need is to be distracted and snuck up on by marines again, and we've been down here for quite some time. Plus, it's starting to get late and Sanji needs to get started on dinner."

Luffy grumbled, "Fine."

The others talked amongst themselves and agreed.

Franky said, "I'm with snow hair over here. I don't fancy the idea of the marines, or another pirate crew, getting the drop on us again. Plus, I am starting to get a little hungry, and the snacks aren't doing much for me."

Sanji said, "Yeah, and if I want to get started on Nami-swan's special dinner, I better get cooking. Just one last battle, the I'll get to work."

 **Boomstick said, "Next time on Death Battle…"**

 **There was dramatic music as lightning flashed across the sky.**

 **A roar of anger was heard as well as the sound of flesh striking flesh and breaking bones. Suddenly, a creature was thrown into a nearby wall, breaking the stone and splattering all over the wall. A figure walked out from the shadows. He was tall and muscular, with ashen skin, and a red tribal tattoo on his body. He had two swords in each hand, with chains wrapped his arms, attached to the bottom of the handles.**

"Scary," Brook and Chopper muttered as they saw this new fighter.

"Interesting weapon choice," Zoro muttered.

Robin rubbed her chin in thought, examining his dress and tribal marking. He resembled an ancient warrior. Maybe this man was from a time of prehistory in his world.

 **The man spun around as he heard footsteps. A door nearby was ripped off its hinges as a new figure entered the room. He was tall, and incredibly muscled, wearing all black with white marks on his chest, and on his face, around his eyes, which glowed a malevolent green. On his back, was a red cape with a high collar, which moved around like tentacles. His red gloves clenched into a fist.**

 **Rejected by the Gods**

 **The second man's cape merged together forming a two-sided battle axe.**

 **Driven by vengeance**

 **The first man growled as he clenched his weapons, before charging forward with a war cry.**

 **There will be blood**

 **The two charged at each other and met, the two short swords meeting the ax with a loud clang and a shower of sparks.**

 **Battle of the God Slayers: Kratos vs Spawn**

The straw hats all looked slightly unnerved by the two fighters, as the look in their eyes reminded them of a certain assassin that they recently had to fight against.

"Who…who were those guys?" Zoro asked.

Isom answered, "People who you do not want to cross…and who I'm not sure, even you guys could beat."

Everyone was surprised and turned towards the screen.

 **Cut! Okay, everyone. This battle was kind of fun to write because I go to be a little goofy, giveN how the original death battle went. Now, after the Kratos vs Spawn battle, I will be taking a break from this fic, not indefinitely, but for something else. You see, I've found it is a bit difficult to work with the original death battles, so I will be writing a separate fic, that deals with those. It will be Isom Style Death Battles…or something like that. Anyway, after I get those written, I will return to this story.**

 **Criticism is welcome, flames are ignored, like that guy who wrote an anonymous review saying that my inserted OC was eye cancer. YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE! Oh, and I had him in because of reasons, you will see later. Now goodbye.**

 **By the way, if you looked and this chapter stopped earlier, that is because there was a little snafu involving my computer. My bad.**


	10. Kratos vs Spawn

**I own nothing. I thank Cup full of whimsy for helping me yet again.**

 **Oh, and the Gamma102, Mattardis is doing his own original death battles and he already did Davy Jones vs LeChuck.**

 **I thank everyone for the support they have given me, and I have an announcement to make. I am only going to be doing twenty original Death Battles, counting this one, with extra ones for the strawhat crew.**

 **Straw Hat Death Battles**

 **Luffy vs Gai – battle of the stubborn warriors**

 **Zoro vs Erza – battle of the sword warriors, complete**

 **Nami vs Lucy Heartfilia**

 **Usopp vs Mine – sniper showdown.**

 **Sanji vs Rock Lee – masters of the kicks**

 **Chopper vs Beast – battle of the scorned doctors**

 **Robin vs Kurapika – battle of the outcasts**

 **Franky vs Adam Jensen – cyborg slamfest.**

 **Brook vs Spinal – skeletal smackdown**

 **Jinbei vs Kisame Hoshigaki**

 **I changed Luffy's battle partner to who I think would be better, plus Gai in his red form vs Luffy's Fourth Gear sounds like it would be insane. For Nami, I went with a girl who deals with crazy people, and seems to be the most normal members of her team…or at least the one with the most sense. For Usopp, I went with the dutiful sniper who always manages to come through in a pinch. Sanji and Lee are both brutal martial artists who were both looked down on in their lives, but have risen to be considered powerful. And, personally, I can't wait to see Judge's face when someone finally breaks that maniacs' jaw. Chopper, I shouldn't have to explain. Robin and Kurapika were both assassins and outcasts in their respective world. Franky and Adam are both cybrogs and both have their main weapons located in their arms. Brook and spinal seemed like it would be fun, plus any chance to write a Brook moment is a delight. Finally, Jinbe and Kisame are both fish-like in appearance, and are nearly unstoppable.**

 **Other Original Death Battles**

 **Sora vs Noctis – complete**

 **Dio vs Alucard (Hellsing), rewrite of another original death battle**

 **Alucard (Castlevania) vs Alucard (Hellsing) – complete**

 **Predator vs Prophet**

 **Joseph Joestar vs Edward Elric**

 **Cinder Fall vs Azula**

 **Deadshot vs Widowmaker**

 **Indiana Jones vs Jack Sparrow**

 **Bruce Lee vs Jackie Chan**

 **John Stewart vs Nova**

 **Sigma vs Ultron**

 **? Battle Royale**

 **Lubbock vs Walter Cornez**

 **Zuko vs Roy Mustang**

 **Cinder Fall vs Naruto**

 **Meliodas vs Ichigo Kurosaki**

 **Whitebeard vs Gildarts**

 **Kenpachi Zaraki vs Jack Rakan**

 **Red Hood vs Punisher**

 **Swamp Thing vs Man Thing**

 **I thank everyone for their submissions. Let the fights begin and I hope that everyone enjoys the fights. Also, if anyone can think of someone canon ending Naruto would be a good match for, please tell me. Now on to the filler chapter. Now, if you notice I took away the Pyrrah, Eustass kid fight. That's because I feel that Kid's full power hasn't been shown. If they go into more detail I the show, I may spring this battle later.**

 **Chapter 10: God slayer vs God slayer**

The Straw Hat crew and their mysterious guest sat in wait as the next video loaded. Isom's words from the previous episode ran through their minds. Someone that they couldn't beat? They had gone against some tough people before, so just how strong were these people.

They turned their heads back to the show when the music began to play.

" **There is an old saying in the world," Boomstick said, "When one seeks revenge, build two graves. Obviously, for the person you intend to kill, and for the person who was stupid enough to get in your way."**

Robin interrupted, "No, the two graves refers to the person you are seeking, and for the man you once were."

Everyone looked at Robin, who simply said, "I got the same lecture a lot when I was young."

 **Wiz said, "While the old saying, doesn't say that, it actually does some up our contestants for the day. Kratos, the ghost of Sparta."**

 **Boomstick said, "And Spawn, the renegade demon from hell. He's Wiz, I'm Boomstick and, were pitting two hardcore bad asses against each other in an awesome Death Battle!"**

"Hardcore?" Chopper asked.

Isom answered, "Hardcore refers to a character who is incredibly strong, durable, and can fight for a great amount of time. I should warn you all though, some of the stuff these two go through is nasty, and I mean really nasty."

Everyone looked at each other before turning towards the screen.

 **Wiz said, "Ancient Greece. A beautiful time of great cities, and filled with mystical beasts, both beautiful and dangerous. All of them held under the watchful eyes of the gods of Olympus."**

 **Boomstick said, "Yeah, but we'll get to those pains in the asses later. What we're focusing on is the city of Sparta, ruled by the warrior race the Spartans. It is here that Kratos was born."**

 **Kratos**

 **-Demigod, former god of war**

 **-bad ass, selfish anti-hero**

 **-has the worst luck ever**

 **-somehow survived the apocalypse**

 **Wiz pressed a button, showing a young Kratos, who was a small boy, training alongside another boy, who had a birthmark on his face and body.**

"I think that might be the pale guy from the trailer," Sanji said, rubbing his chin.

"Ancient warriors?" Robin said, "I don't remember reading about them. Are they from your world, Isom?"

The interdimensional traveler said, "Yes. The Spartans were a brutal warrior race. According to history, they lived and breathed the art of war. They were warriors of incredible skill and braver, with a small army of three hundred Spartans taking down and army several times their size."

Zoro whistled and said, "Sounds like my kind of people."

 **Wiz continued, "Kratos living a pretty normal life, training alongside his younger brother Deimos. The two brothers training with the dreams of becoming great spartan warriors."**

 **Boomstick said, "Unfortunately, this didn't happen. You see the gods of Olympus had a problem. An oracle, basically an old lady who can see the future, predicted that some mortal man with a bizarre mark on his face would destroy Olympus."**

"Oh, it's going to be a self-fulfilling prophecy, isn't it?" Robin asked.

Isom nodded.

Chopper asked, "Self-fulfilling prophecy?"

Surprisingly, it was Zoro who answered, "A self-fulfilling prophecy is a prophecy that fulfilled itself. Basically, if people try to stop it, they wind up causing it."

Everyone looked at Zoro with shocked expressions, and he explained, "My teacher back home told me about another master who was given a prophecy by a fortune teller that he would be killed in the future. He did everything that he could to stop it, but wound up bringing it about his own death."

Everyone accepted the swordsman's answer and turned towards the screen.

 **Boomstick continued, "So two of the gods, Ares, the god of war, and Athena, the goddess of wisdom, came down and kidnapped Deimos, believing him to be the marked warrior…which would later come back to bite them in the ass."**

 _ **They show the image of the shadowed Ares and Athena on horseback, kidnapping Deimos, who called out Kratos' name as the young man was swept away, with said boy laying in the rubble of a stand, as a cut was on his eye.**_

 **Wiz said, "After that, Kratos gave himself a tattoo that mirrored his brother's birthmark to honor him, and from then on swore that he would never be weak. That he would not let anyone else precious to him be lost."**

"Wow," Luffy said, as he flashed back to the day that Sabo died. It was then that he swore that he wouldn't lose any of his crew or family, both he and Sabo.

Zoro flashed back to the day that he lost his old friend Kuina and how her death lead to him becoming who he was today.

Book felt his non-existent heart clench as he remembered the death of his crew, and his following revival. How the memories of his crew helped push him through his many, many years of loneliness.

Chopper felt his eyes sting with tears slightly, as he remembered the death of Dr. Hilukluk. His death, and how he helped him and influenced him to become a doctor.

 **Wiz continued, "Kratos continued with his life, eventually becoming a member of the Spartan army, marrying his wife, Lysandra, and had a daughter named Calliope."**

 **Wiz pressed a button showing Kratos embracing his wife, with his daughter coming up to them.**

"Why do I have a feeling that things are about to go downhill fast?" Brook asked, "I have a deep chill in my bones."

Sanji said, "That makes sense since almost every character we've seen has some tragic backstory. Though, I have to say he did marry a very beautiful woman."

 **Boomstick said, "Unfortunately, things kind of went bad after that. You see, his daughter caught the plague and was sentenced to be thrown in a gorge to die."**

"WHAT!?" everyone yelled as they turned towards their secret guest.

Isom sighed and said, "The Spartans would do this. Because they believed in efficiency, anyone who didn't uphold their ideas of perfection, or seemed to spread disease, they would throw the down a deep ravine, so it wouldn't spread."

The group gulped in horror as they saw this happening in their minds and felt their blood run cold.

 **Boomstick continued, "Now this pissed Kratos off, and he tried to find a way to save his daughter, like any good father should. Eventually, he found a way with the ambrosia, a mythical drink that could heal all sickness and wounds…which sounds like something I should get my hands on when I get hurt."**

 **Wiz said, "Taking several men, Kratos went out for the Ambrosia, but what he didn't know was that the gods had set up a game, betting on who would get the Ambrosia, with Ares, the same guy who helped kidnap his brother, betting on Kratos."**

"Wait…the gods were making a game out of this?" Zoro asked, sounding rather upset.

Isom said, "Yeah. You didn't think that Kratos' daughter getting sick was just a coincidence, did you?"

Franky then asked, "Wait…that was to make him go after the ambrosia? What did the others do?"

Isom rubbed his chin and said, "Well, if I remember correctly, Poseidon and Hermes both caused plagues, and Artemis caused women to give birth to stillborn children."

Everyone's eyes were wide in shock at what they heard. They did all that just for a game?"

"Was there a prize for this game?" Robin asked.

Isom simply answered, "A statue of the god who won."

There was another moment of silence as everyone processed what the prize was and the stuff that the gods did for it.

Luffy summed up everyone's thoughts with a single sentence.

"The gods are asses."

 **Wiz said, "In spite of going against several other champions chosen by other gods, Kratos found the ambrosia, and healed his daughter, but lost all of them he brought with him."**

 **Boomstick said, "You would think that doings so would have gotten him in trouble, but his victory got him in the Spartan army as a captain. He would later rise up a general due to his unorthodox tactics."**

 **Wiz nodded, "However, Kratos' past soon caught up with him. During his quest for the ambrosia he encountered a barbarian prince named Alrik. Alrik sought the ambrosia to heal his ill father. Blaming Kratos for his father's death, Alrik went after Kratos with an army, slaughtering his men. As Kratos was about to be overtaken, Kratos, in deperation, called out to the heavens, pledging his allegiance in exchanged for the death of his enemies."**

 _ **They show the clip of Ares coming down from the heavens, killing the barbarian army, including Alrik, and then branding him with the Blades of Chaos.**_

Zoro looked intrigued at the sight of the blades wrapped Kratos wore on his back, as were in fact chained to his arms.

The others, however, winced at the insane amount of bloodshed, as well as the sight of the chains being branded onto his arms. Chopper quickly buried himself in Robin's side in the hopes of blocking out the image of the wounds being formed.

 **Wiz continued, "Now under Ares' control, the Spartan warrior became near unstoppable, raiding villages in Ares' name, his pride and bloodlust blinding him to what he was becoming. However, it all came to a head when Ares sent him to a temple. Against the warnings of an oracle, Kratos entered the temple, and proceed to slaughter the people inside."**

 **Boomstick said, "Unfortunately, Kratos ignored her, and slaughtered everyone in the temple. When his task was done…Kratos recognized two of the people inside…his own wife and daughter, laid amongst the bodies, slain by his own hands…but hey, he managed to save some money on divorce and alimony."**

"THAT IS NOT FUNNY!"

Isom pulled his fingers from his ears, as the shout shook the entire ship, and echoed throughout the air, scaring away a few birds that were flying over the sea. Clearly everyone was unimpressed by the joke Boomstick had made, and Isom had to agree that it was in poor taste.

 **Wiz said, "Ares did this, to sever Kratos from his life as a mortal, but it did something else. With their deaths, Kratos cursed Ares' name and turned his back on the god of war, but before he left, he was cursed by the oracle who warned him, the ashes of his family becoming burned to his body, a permanent remind of his sin."**

 _ **They showed a clip of the Oracle pointing at Kratos, as ashes flew from the fire behind him, attaching themselves to his skin and turning it a pale ghostly white.**_

"Oh man, that has to be brutal," Brook said, "To be reminded of your worst moment every time that you look in the mirror. I can only imagine what he went through."

Franky glanced down at his large arms, he briefly remembered the day the battleships he built were used to attack his home and make he and his friends look like criminals. Being set up like that really irked him, and made him glad that he eventually got to smash down Spandam with his own elephant.

Brook felt some sympathy from Kratos. He too remembered the moment his crew died when he was still a captain of the Rumbar pirates, and how he lost them because he had gotten cocky and hadn't expected them to be wielding poison-coated weapons.

The rest of the crew felt their hearts reach out to Kratos. To be tricked into killing your own daughter and wife. It was horrible.

" **And Kratos' suffering didn't end there," Boomstick said, "Because he broke his oath with Ares, he was deemed an oath breaker and was captured by the furies, basically three crazy chicks who can pull off all kinds of illusions. Kratos was captured by them, tortured for two weeks, got out, and killed all three."**

 _ **They showed clips of Kratos breaking out of the prison of the damned, and murdering the three furies, fighting them in their various forms.**_

"Dang this guy is tough," Luffy said, "he could probably take us on if he can fight these things."

 **Wiz said, "All the while, he was helped by Orkos, the fourth fury, and the runt of the family. At the end, however, Kratos was forced to kill Orkos to truly be free of his oath to Ares. An unfortunate trend that would keep happening."**

"He had to kill his own friends on several occasions?" Sanji asked, somewhat horrified.

Isom said, "No…throughout his life Kratos was either betrayed by his friends or they were killed for being in league with him. You can only imagine what that does to a person's mind."

Everyone was silent as a sense of foreboding began to fill them.

 **Wiz continued, "With his oath ended, Kratos began to experience terrible nightmares of the death of his wife and daughter, and no matter how many people he killed or women he slept with, they would not end. In the hopes that the gods would relieve him of his nightmares, Kratos began to serve them, performing various tasks, including holding off the Persian army, and saving Helios, the god of the sun, from Persephone, the queen of the underworld. It wasn't until ten years has passed, that Kratos was given his final task…kill the god of war, and the source of his suffering, Ares."**

"It looks like Kratos is finally going to get some long overdue payback," Zoro said.

Sanji said, "Yeah, but remember the whole two graves things, moss head. I think things might get worse before they get better."

Chopper gulped in fear, while Brook and Franky nodded. They had all wanted revenge before, and it didn't end well as they were nearly killed at the time. They had a feeling that Kratos was going to do what they didn't, and it wouldn't go well.

 **Boomstick said, "With his eyes bent of revenge, Kratos prepared to get enough power to do so by opening Pandora's box, a mythical box that contained all the evil in the world. Like that giant closet with so many skeletons you never want to open it. By opening the box, Kratos grew to the size of a mountain, and battled the god of war in an epic battle where he was forced to go through the torture of killing his family again, being smashed by rising mountains, and showing just how powerful he was."**

 _ **As Boomstick spoke they showed an image of Kratos' battle with ares. The first part with Ares' war hammer slamming in the ground, and being beaten by Kratos, his fight with his copies to defend his wife and daughter, and his final battle as Kratos stood over the beaten god of war,**_

" _ **I was trying to make you a great warrior," Ares said, trying to reason with Kratos.**_

" _ **You succeeded," Kratos said before he stabbed the god of war, finally ending him.**_

Chopper gulped and nearly threw up the sight of the violent battle, and the death of Ares.

Zoro nodded, glad that Kratos got his revenge.

Franky and Brook, while slightly glad that Kratos finally managed to get revenge, they had a distinct feeling that things were going to get worse before they got better.

The rest of the group, seemed somewhat nervous.

 **Wiz said, "With this act, Kratos was absolved of his crimes, but the gods refused to remove his nightmares. With the hope of being freed gone, Kratos threw himself off a cliff, hoping to end the nightmares once and for all."**

"Oh, come on," Zoro yelled, "He takes the coward's way out."

The others somewhat understood as they didn't like taking the coward's way out, however some of them could also understand the sense of hopelessness that could lead him to it. Many of them had felt hopelessness before, but they didn't go that far.

 **Boomstick said, "But, fortunately for his franchise, he was saved at the last second by Athena, who offered him a place upon Ares throne. Kratos had officially become the god of war."**

"Does anyone else think that that was a bad idea?" Sanji asked.

Brook said, "Yes, I must agree. Giving someone like Kratos godly power does not seem like a smart idea."

Isom said, "Hey, nobody ever said that gods had to be smart. I mean…remember Shang Tsung?"

Luffy scoffed and said, "Gods are idiots."

 **Wiz said, "A definite upgrade for sure, but Kratos didn't get a respite, as he had to stop some of Ares' old disciples from reviving him with the ambrosia, fighting off a horde of zombie Spartans, the same ones he abandoned years ago, and managed to reunite with his mother and brother…the former of which he was forced to kill when she was mutated into a monster, and the latter who was killed by Thanatos after being freed by Kratos."**

 **Boomstick said, "Yeah, like we said, this guy has some terrible luck! He's like, the ancient Greek version of Charlie Brown."**

"I must agree," Brook said, "To reunite with his mother, only to have to kill her and to lose his brother, who he no doubt missed dearly. I can only imagine the pain and suffering this man must have gone through. It makes my heart clench to see he suffered so much for no reason other than just because."

Franky said, "Yeah, if it were me or the guys at Galley-La, I don't think I'd be able to go through something like what happened years ago."

Chopper nodded in understanding.

Sanji remembered the days of his youth, and how his being born without special powers made him a black sheep. He was hated just because he was born differently than his brothers.

Chopper's thoughts were like Sanji's as he remembered all the times that he cursed his blue nose.

Luffy asked, "Who is Charlie Brown?"

 **Boomstick continued, "With the last members of his family now dead, Kratos' hatred towards his fellow gods went through the roof and he began leading his Spartan warriors, who worshipped him now, in a conquest of the world…or what was known of the world at the time. It actually went well until he was in Rhodes."**

 **Wiz said, "While there, Zeus, in the form of an eagle, brought a massive colossus to life, and weakened Kratos, forcing him to rely on a weapon sent to him: The Blade of Olympus."**

 _ **They showed images of Kratos standing in Rhodes, being struck by an eagle which robbed him of his massive godhood size, and powers, which then fighting the Colossus. Then they showed him getting the Blade of Olympus and ending the fight.**_

 **Wiz continued, "However, as you can guess, it was a trick. Zeus had done this so Kratos would poor the last of his godly power into the blade, making him mortal again. Zeus then killed Kratos and sent him to the underworld…again."**

 **Boomstick said, "Yeah, we probably should have mentioned this, but Kratos has gone to the underworld a lot. Seriously, if he had frequent flier miles, he would probably have enough for a free trip by now."**

"So Kratos is now mortal again," __Zoro said, "That is going to make getting revenge a bit harder, especially against the gods. Of course, it wouldn't be fun if it was too easy."

Chopper asked, "What does Boomstick mean when he says Kratos has been to the underworld before?"

Isom answered, "You see, throughout his adventures, Kratos has gone to the underworld on multiple occasions, either because of his mission, or because he died. To be honest, I wouldn't be surprised if they have a special spot for him when he finally does die."

Everyone shuddered at the thought of dying multiple times.

Brook said, "One trip to the afterlife was enough or me, thank you."

 **Wiz said, "With this betrayal, Kratos was contacted by Gaia the titan, and was given a chance to get revenge. To do so he went to the island of the fates, the three beings who commanded the fates of all humans. Kratos found them, murdered them, and took his won thread of fate…which somehow gave him the ability to time travel with the loom of fate."**

" **Oh, that old plot device," Boomstick muttered.**

"He can travel through time?" Luffy said, "That is so cool!"

Everyone shuddered at the idea of Luffy traveling through time. Who knows what kind of madness that could be unleashed on the world.

Isom, however, thought back to the dimension he and his team had seen, where Luffy would travel back in time after having his crew killed, usually by his own actions. The man considered showing Luffy these dimensions, but decided against it. He had already caused enough ripples in this dimension, if the vice-admiral they fought earlier was anything to go by.

 **Wiz continued, "Without that, Kratos traveled back to the moment he was killed by Zeus, and fought the Olympian king, ready to kill him, but Athena leapt in the way, saving the Olympian his life, and gave out the oh so original plot twist, he's your father."**

 **Boomstick said, "Yeah, turns out Kratos is a demigod, and the son of Zeus. Athena attempted to stop the long history of children killing their fathers, but got killed herself. However, Kratos denied his lightning throwing badass of a dad, and wound up using his time travel powers to bring the titans, the giant warriors who fought the gods centuries ago, and prepared for a final assault on Olympus."**

 _ **They show a clip of the titans scaling Olympus, with Kratos standing on Gaia's head. He stood with his arms, cross, his skin ashen pale, and the tattoo blazing bright. A gold armlet with a ram's head on his arm, with the blades of exile on his back. His scarred eye and the stitched wound on his stomach, only adding ot the ferocity on his face.**_

" _ **Father! I have returned! And I bring with me the destruction of Olympus!"**_

"So, he's really going to go through with it, isn't he?" Chopper asked.

Zoro said, "This is a man who has lost everything and has been betrayed by all those he thought he could trust, even just barely. I think it is safe to say, that he is going to go through with it.

Sanji took a drag on his cigarette and said, "Yeah, out of the frying pan and into the fire.

 **Abilities and Skills**

 **Demigod Physiology**

 **-enhanced stamina, strength, and durability**

 **Spartan training**

 **-pain tolerance**

 **-weapons**

 **Tactical mind.**

 **Wiz said, "And he has the skill to do so. As a spartan, Kratos has been training to fight from a very young age. He was not only trained to fight, but to use multiple weapons. He has also shown to have a sense of tactics, despite being prone to rage, as seen when he was a general, but also in his fights, as he has shown to be able to control the battlefield, despite being surrounded by multiple opponents of various sizes."**

 **Boomstick said, "But the main thing is his demigod body, which grants him insane strength, durability, stamina, and even some light regenerative powers…which makes sense with all the wounds this guy has gone over the years. While Kratos has some incredible strength he has some incredible weaponry to go alongside it."**

Everyone was slightly terrified at the thought of fighting Kratos, especially Sanji, Chopper, and Brook, as they knew they couldn't stretch to avoid impact like Luffy could.

 **Weapons**

 **Blades of Exile**

 **-short swords**

 **-hooked design**

 **-chained to Kratos' arms**

 **-emit fire**

 **-third in the series of similar weapons**

 **Claws of Hades**

 **-originally used by Hades**

 **-pulls souls from victims, but can be resisted**

 **-summons souls**

 **Nemean Cestus**

 **-originally used by Hercules**

 **-unleashes powerful shockwaves**

 **-strong enough to shatter Skorpius' armor, destroy the Bronze Talos, and shatter Onyx**

 **Nemesis Whip**

 **-forged by Hephaestus**

 **-emits electrical shocks**

 **-faster than the Blades of Exile, but weaker**

 **Blade of Olympus**

 **-powered by godly energy**

 **-can unleash powerful waves of energy**

 **-has murdered 99% of the people it has stabbed**

 **Wiz said, "Kratos has used many weapons over his adventures, but at the end they are usually destroyed or taken from him. For this battle, we will be using the weapons he had at the end of God of War 3, when Kratos was, arguably, at his most powerful."**

 **Boomstick pressed a button a series of holograms appeared. The first one that appeared was a short sword, the iron blade having an orange design etched into it, and the blade seemed to be coming out the mouth of a horned demon.**

 **The gun lover said, "Kratos has used several versions of this weapon, but the most recent ones are the Blades of Exile. These sweet as hell swords, not only look cool, but they emit fire! Like any good weapon should."**

Zoro was staring in awe of the beauty of the weapon. He had to admit that it looked intimidating, and he doubted that it was for show. What confused him was the fact that they were chained to Kratos' arms. What was the point of that? Then again, he had seen some strange sword designs before, and those who used them, did so very effectively.

 **Wiz said, "While they may seem strange, Kratos is a master with these blades. Not only are they good for close range combat, but also for mid to long distance, as the chains stay attached to Kratos' arms and return to him when he throws them. And with their hooked design, he can grab his opponents in close."**

 **Boomstick interrupted, "Normally for a sweet ass instant kill!"**

 _ **They show a clip of gameplay, where Kratos launches his blades at an opponent, hooking them, pulling them close, and then ripping them apart.**_

The straw hats winced at the brutality shown, however, Zoro was almost drooling. The blades seemed like something that could be used with incredible effectiveness.

Isom said, "Hey, swordsman, you're drooling."

Zoro quickly wiped the drool from his mouth, doing his best not too look embarrassed.

 **Wiz said, "More than that, Kratos can use the blades as spinning helicopter blades to keep himself aloft during a fight. With these weapons Kratos can control the battlefield, switching between opponents, and ending them in a bloody method…and this is only his basic weapon."**

 **Boomstick pressed a button bringing up a hologram of a pair of spiked chains with Claws on the end that glowed bright purple.**

 **Boomstick said, "But he's also got some other tools to kill people. Like the Claws of Hades, which he got after beating the crap out of Hades. These wicked Claws can tear the souls out of their victims, and can even summon the souls of their various victims to aid Kratos in combat. He could even use them to dodge attacks faster by using them to pull himself forward."**

 **Wiz pressed a button bringing up a hologram of a pair of gauntlets, consisting of two spiked parts, where the arm went it, and the heads forged in the image of snarling lion heads.**

 **Wiz said, "He also wields the Nemean Cestus, originally used by Hercules. These two massive gauntlets were carved from the body of the Nemean Lion. They greatly increase Kratos' already insane strength enough to shatter onyx shields and walls, and send enemies flying."**

"Holy shit!" Sanji yelled, "That guy is even bigger than Oars! And he chained him to a ceiling."

Franky said, "Now, I really want to get my hands on those things. Can you imagine how much more super my punches would get?"

 **Boomstick then pressed another button, and a hologram of a long whip that had three segmented knife-like blades at the end that sparked with electricity.**

 **The gun-lover said, "He also has the Nemesis whip, which conducts electricity for shocking attacks. While they work like the Blades of Exile, it is unfortunately weaker. However, this sweet thing makes up for it by not only being faster, but also attacking more than one target at once."**

 **Wiz smiled and said, "However, Kratos' most powerful weapon is by far, the Blade of Olympus!"**

 **Wiz pressed a button and the image of the sword appeared. It was a large sword that was gold and white, and glowed with wisps of bright blue energy, both in and around it.**

 **Boomstick said, "When you say this thing is a god slayer they mean it. Imbued with Kratos' own power, this sword can unleash enough power to kill the Olympian gods, titans, monsters, and apparently has the power to destroy entire armies with a single swing!"**

 **Wiz continued for his cohost, "In close combat the sword is somewhat heavy, but it unleashes a lot of damage, launches energy blasts, and even forms a field around Kratos for extra protection."**

Everyone, save for Isom, stared in shock at the powerful weapons.

Brook seemed very unnerved at the Claws of Hades, the skeleton not liking the idea of having his soul removed, and then under the control of someone else. The thought of someone having this power scared him.

As he thought this, in the New World, a certain sweet-loving pirate sneezed.

Franky eyed the Nemean Cestsus with interest. Given his main style of close combat was boxing, the idea of using the Nemean Cestus intrigued him. He doubted he would be able to withstand a blow from that.

Sanji was thinking about the use the Nemesis Whip, as it reminded him of the weapon used by Nami. He wondered if he could convince Usopp to make something like that for Nami. He would ask when he got the chance.

Zoro was in awe at the sight of the Blade of Olympus. He wondered what would happen if that sword ever crossed paths with Mihawk's black sword. It seemed like if that happened entire islands would be reduced to rubble in the wake of such a battle…provided that Mihawk survived because he doubted the man would.

 **Wiz said, "Aside from weapons, Kratos also has some various pieces of gear to help him in his journey."**

 **Equipment**

 **Items**

 **-Blade of Apollo – fires normal or fiery arrows**

 **-Head of Helios – bright light blinds enemies and reveals secrets**

 **-Boots of Hermes – increase speed to attack at high speed and run up walls**

 **Relics**

 **-Golden Fleece – main defense, can reflect magical and ranged attacks**

 **-Icarus Wings – grants flight, but decays during flight**

 **-Poseidon's Trident – enable to breath underwater**

 **-Boreas' Icestorm – unleashes blast of cold wind**

 **Wiz continued, "These include the Boots of Hermes, which Kratos literally ripped from the god's legs, along with his legs, which allows Kratos to run fast enough to increase his striking power, and run on walls."**

 **Boomstick said, "He's also got the blade of Apollo, a magic bow that can fire normal or firing arrows like a freaking machinegun without a quiver. From what Wizard has told me, Kratos can fire ten arrows in two seconds with this puppy. In comparison to Lars Anderson, who can fire ten arrows in 4.9 seconds, making Kratos twice as fast as the record holder."**

 **Wiz said, "I'm surprised that you know this Boomstick."**

 **The gun lover chuckled and said, "Wiz…it is about a weapon. Of course, I'm going to know who is the best."**

Everyone nodded. It was times like thais that everyone was reminded that, while Boomstick was a bit of an idiot, and could be perverted, he was a touch smarter than people gave him credit for.

 **Boomstick continued, "He also has Helios' head…no literally, he tore the sun god's head clean off and uses it as a giant flashlight, a flash bomb to stun his foes, or to reveal secrets."**

Robin said, "That…is a little messed up."

Everyone turned towards Robin with shocked expressions. They all knew that Robin had a dark sense of humor, and a generally dark outlook, so for her to say that something was messed up, it says a lot."

 **Boomstick then gained a thoughtful look as he said, "Now that I think about it, I think Kratos might have a head fetish."**

The straw hats who knew what that was looked surprised at the random moment. Luffy and Chopper looked confused.

 **Wiz gave Boomstick an "are you serious" look and said, "What?"**

 **The gun loving man said, "Well, I mean he used Medusa's head, Euryale's head, and now Helios'. Seriously, the guy must have something to do with keeping them all."**

 **Wiz just facepalmed and then rubbed his temples to stave off the oncoming headache.**

Chopper asked, "Robin what's a fetish?"

Robin quickly answered, "You'll find out when your older."

She the sent a brief glare to the rest of the crew to keep them from saying anything.

They were also reminded that Boomstick was still an idiot.

 **Boomstick said, "Anyway, Kratos also has the Golden Fleece, a mystical armlet that can block any attack, and even reflect energy projectiles. He also has the wings of Icarus, which he tore from the old man's back, for temporary flight, Poseidon's trident to breath underwater, and Boreas' Icestorm which unleashes massive burst of ice cold wind."**

 **Wiz said, "It should be noted that a lot of these pieces of equipment, aren't exactly suited for combat, but more for performing puzzles to make his way through Olympus, which also proves Kratos actually has a brain under all that rage."**

 **Boomstick then added, "And if you think that's crazy…he also has some impressive magic."**

"Oh great," Franky said, "more magic. Seriously, does everyone have magic?"

Chopper said, "It does seem to be a recurring theme."

Brook said, "Well, here we have a lot of devil fruit users as a recurring theme."

 **Magic Attacks**

 **Army of Sparta – summons Spartan Soldiers to protect himself**

 **Soul Summon – summons spirits of beaten enemies to fight alongside him**

 **Nemean Roar – slams the ground causing shockwaves**

 **Nemesis Rage – shocks surrounding enemies**

 **Divine Reckoning – summons a vortex of power**

 **Wiz Said, "Kratos has had magical abilities, and they have changed depending on the adventure. In this case, they are limited to the kind of weapon he wields. With the Blades of Exile, he can use the Army of Sparta attack to form a defensive dome to shield himself and counter enemies. He can use the Claws of Hades to summon the souls of the various creatures he's defeated. He can use the Nemean Cestus to use the Nemean Roar to unleash powerful shockwaves, and can electrocute all surrounding enemies with the Nemesis Whip's Nemesis Rage attack."**

 **Boomstikc said, "But don't' forget, he has the Divine Reckoning, where he summons a massive vortex of energy using the blade of Olympus! Good for killing everything in your way."**

 **Boomstick said, "But like all things awesome, Kratos has a limit. He can only use so much magic before he needs to recharge, so ne mainly sticks to beating people up with his bare hands."**

"And as usual there is a limit," Franky said, "I think we might have just found a constant with these…magic having limits."

Isom said, "In their defense, without limitless magic, Kratos is overpowered enough as it is."

 **Wiz said, "With these powers and weapons, tis now wonder Kratos is as feared as he is.**

 **Feats**

 **Killed the entire Greek pantheon and its heros**

 **Out-muscled Atlas, Hercules, and Chronos**

 **Caught and threw back the Colossus of Rhodes**

 **Resisted having his soul ripped out of Hades**

 **Regularly tanks inhuman injuries**

 **Tags a catapult projectile**

 **Wiz continued, "With all this, Kratos has done some ridiculous things. He's murdered practically every monster and opponent that got in his way, and has proven to be nearly unstoppable. This one-man army has left a trail of carnage so long that, you would need an encyclopedia to keep track of his ledger of death."**

 **Boomstick said, "No wonder. He's tagged catapult projectiles, withstood shockwaves the Nemean cestus when it was wielded by Hercules, tanked a volcanic explosion, threw back the Colossus of Rhodes, and tanked a slap from the titan Chronos!"**

 **Boomstick then turned to his cohost and said, "Wiz math this for us please!"**

 **Wiz nodded as he brought down the Board of Wizdom and began typing away at a keyboard as the camera zoomed in on it.**

 **Wiz explained, "From what we've seen, the colossus is at least a hundred feet tall, and made of bronze. If we compare this statue to the real-life statue of liberty, with the stone base removed, we can guess its weight."**

 **Wizard typed away as an image of the colossus appeared on the screen, and lady liberty stood up in all her glory.**

"Wow, that is one super statue!" Franky said.

Brook said, "Yes, a beautiful piece of art. And so large! Do you have such a thing in your world?"

Isom said, "It was destroyed a few years ago, but they were attempting to rebuild it when I was still there."

 **Wiz continued, "Adding the height to nearly a hundred and fifty-two feet tall, and replace lady liberty's copper with bronze, and the framework with elm wood instead of steel, we can estimate that the colossus is weighs twenty-nine tons."**

"Dang…this guy could have thrown Oars around like a toy," Franky said.

Brook said, "I almost wish that he was there when it happened."

 **Wiz said, "Another such feat is how he stopped a slap from the titan Chronos. While we can't judge the amount of strength he has, based on comparing him to an average Greek man, Chronos is nearly two hundred and fifty-nine times stronger than a normal human. I would do better, but the numbers for crushing a fly are kind of hard to figure out."**

 **Boomstick interrupted, "With power like that, it's now wonder he managed to kill off all the gods on Olympus. He did spare Aphrodite for…obvious reasons."**

 **Boomstick chuckled as they showed a clip from God of War 3, containing the Aphrodite scene.**

Sanji and Brook were launched backwards by epic nosebleeds. The guys all blushed in embarrassment, and felt their noses drip a bit of blood. Chopper managed to shrug his off sooner than the others to go help Sanji and Brook.

The doctor's office, Nami twitched slightly and, in her sleep, muttered, "Must…punch…perverts."

 **Boomstick added, "But despite being so awesome is it is scary, Kratos has a few flaws. He is still mortal, so while he can take a hell of a lot of hits, he can still be killed. He can be brought down with exhaustion, and has been duped a few times. In spite of this, he managed to kill the entire pantheon of gods!"**

 **Wiz continued, "However, killing the gods had consequences. Without the gods, the seas raged out the control, the sky turned black, lost souls were unleashed on the world, disease and plagues were unleashed, plants all around the world died, and pure chaos was unleashed. The apocalypse had come, and Kratos was his vanguard."**

Everyone stared in horror at the sight of the destruction that Kratos' vengeance had wrought, and the sheer death and desolation that seemed to cover the world. In the case of the dig two graves phrase, it was more like a million graves.

 **Boomstick said, "However, it was then that Athena revealed something. When Kratos opened Pandora's box to fight Ares, he released a huge amount of fear, and caused Zeus to go crazy. All that was left, was the power of hope, which Kratos now held in his body. Athena intended to take the power for herself to rule the world as the main goddess."**

"What the hell!?" Sanji yelled, "Are you saying it was an evil plan by Athena the whole time? Everything?"

Isom said, "Athena is called the goddess of wisdom. Given that she is a superb strategist, it is possible she might have planned this, but I'm not sure."

Everyone looked scared at the thought of someone with such a mind to manipulate everyone around them like puppets. The thought alone, made them all shuddered.

 **Wiz said, "But Kratos being Kratos chose the second door. He took the Blade of Olympus, and stabbed himself with it, releasing the hope in the world, so that humanity could rebuild. Though, to be honest, I'm sure he also did this, because with his vengeance complete, he finally saw the outcome, and could not withstand the sorrow."**

Chopper said, "He killed himself."

Zoro, being the samurai, understood the reason behind seppuku, and how it would be used by men to regain some small sense of honor to atone for past mistakes. Kratos had done so with the intention of undoing some of the damage that had been done to the world. He wondered if it was worth it.

Similar thoughts were going through the minds of the rest of the straw hats.

 **Wiz continued, "Well, he succeeded in half of that anyway."**

 **Boomstick turned to his cohost, and said, "Wiz, you're kidding right. He stabbed himself with the Blade of Olympus. I really don't think that-"**

 **Wiz cut Boomstick off by showing an image of an older Kratos, older than the one that we know, with a full beard and with an ax in his hand.**

 **Boomstick was quiet and said, "Holy shit he survived!?"**

"He survived!?" everyone yelled out in shock, shaking the entire ship.

 **Wiz said, "Kratos did in fact survive, and apparently the world has repaired itself quite nicely since the death of the Greek gods, though how we do not know. Since then, Kratos has not only has a son, but he seems to have gotten some serious anger management."**

 **Wiz shows a clip of Kratos, getting shot in the shoulder by his son, and, while getting angry, stops himself from lashing out.**

 **Wiz continued, "It seems Kratos has been given a fresh start, but if there is one thing we know the past will catch up to him eventually. In that time, can Kratos fully control his rage? Can Kratos achieve redemption, even after leaving such a huge trail of bodies in his wake? Only time will tell."**

 **The doors closed and ten reopened.**

Everyone looked at each other and began to think. Kratos suffering, rage, and pain had brought such destruction, but the god's arrogance and power had caused it. Kratos' action, however, were selfish and caused so much pain and suffering, and so many lives had been lost. It made them wonder just what else would happen in Kratos' life, if he continued on his path, finding a new home in a new world.

In the meantime, Luffy was in thought. He had always acted selfishly, doing what was best for him, or in his own interest. If he continued to do that, what would happen to his crew? Would they suffer like those close to Kratos.

Nobody saw this, but Isom, who had a feeling that this may be a change for Luffy for the better. Or Luffy would forget about it and move on…probably the latter.

 **Boomstick started, "In his life, Al Simmons had only one thing to believe in…his moral code."**

 **Wizard said, "Al lived a nice life, working as a CIA assassin. Killing people in the name of justice."**

 **They showed an African American man with a well-muscled body, wearing white, and camo pants, with a belt of ammunition around his shoulder and hip, a bandana and holding a gun.**

Franky asked, "Oh god, I swear if this guy winds up like Rob Lucci, someone is getting punched in the face."

The others nodded. That did sound a lot like the leader of CP9's view of dark justice.

 **Boomstick said, "However, things changed when saved the freaking President. After that, he was promoted to a black ops division that performed dangerous missions. All under the command of Jason Wynn, one of the most influential men on the planet, which sounds good in the first glance."**

 **Wiz said, "But as time went on, Al began to question the morality of what they were doing. When he asked too many questions…he had al terminated…in a very brutal way."**

 _ **They showed a clip of a large explosion, and the same man, who was covered in some fluid, was caught up in the blast, the flames eating at his body.**_

 _ **It then showed his falling down a fiery chasm screaming, "WANDA!"**_

"Oh dear," Brook said, "To be burned like that. Form what I have heard, it is an extraordinarily painful way to die."

Luffy said, "I think we've survived worse."

Zoro said, "Not all of us can bounce back, or tank everything sent at us."

 **Wiz continued, "With his death, Al found himself in hell, because during his missions he had killed some innocent people. It was here that he met the monstrous being known as Malebolgia."**

 _ **They showed Malebolgia standing above a monstrous group of being, laughing manically.**_

Everyone screamed in horror at the sight of the horrifying beast!

"Kill it! Kill it with fire!" Chopper yelled.

Zoro said, "I don't think that fire is going to work. We could try cutting it."

Sanji said, "Try that in two years moss head, and you might be in trouble."

"Scary!" Brook screamed out.

 **Wiz said, "Now in hell, Malebogia gave Al a deal. If he would lead his army as its general, he would send him back to earth. Unfortunately, it didn't go so well."**

 **They showed Al waking up in an ally during a rainstorm gasping, his skin burned horribly.**

"Whoa…what happened to him!?" Sanji asked.

Chopper gulped and said, "It looks like burn scars. Most likely from the explosion he was in."

Robin said, "He did say that he would send Al back to earth. He didn't say that he would be in fine shape."

 **Boomstick said, "But surprise, surprise, the deal didn't go so well. Al was burnt horribly all over his body, and, as a bonus, his memories completely wiped."**

 **Wiz said, "Lost, confused, and driven by flashes of memory, Al sought out Wanda. However, he learned too later that he had been dead for five years. In that time, Wanda remarried to Al's best friend, and had a young daughter."**

 _ **They show a clip of Al digging through his own grave, finding the stuff, realizing the truth and screaming "no" to the heavens.**_

Brook said, "I had a similar reaction when I found out that I had come back as a skeleton. Though, to be honest, I think my scream might have been a bit more high-pitched."

 **Boomstick said, "Al Simmons was officially dead, replaced by the hero from hell…Spawn!"**

 **Boomstick pressed a button and a hologram of Spawn popped up, showing him in all his glory. He was tall and powerful looking, covered in a black suit, with red gloves with metal spikes on the knuckles, a white M on his chest, a white portion over his eyes on his mask, and eyes glowing green. Two skull buckles connected a red tattered cape to his shoulders, and a high red collar.**

 **Spawn**

 **Formerly: Colonel Albert Francis Simmons**

 **Height: 6'11''**

 **Weight: 400 lbs.**

 **Has died quite a few times**

 **Wiz said, "Without his memories, and realizing that he had nowhere to go, Spawn quickly began to move through the city's shadows, eventually coming to rat alley, a portion of his city that will filled with homeless people."**

Robin felt some form of kindship with Spawn. When she was a child, after being framed for the destruction of her home, she felt as though she was an outcast, having no knowledge of where to go, or where to find a haven. The only difference was the loss of memory.

 **Boomstick said, "In other words, Spawn found a home amongst the outcasts of the city. Unfortunately, his peace didn't last long as he got involved with some crime bosses, fought a lot of bad guys, and eventually managed to get the attention of heaven."**

 **Wiz said, "Heaven wanted to kill him, hell wanted to control him, and earth…was unfortunately caught up in the middle."**

 **Boomstick said, "Thankfully, he's got all kinds of crazy abilities and powers thanks to his little trip through hellfire."**

 **Human abilities before death**

 **-Interrogation**

 **-Intimidation**

 **-Indomitable Will**

 **-Gifted Intellect**

 **-Assassin/Ninja Training**

 **-CIA training**

 **-Stealth**

 **-Tactical Analysis**

 **Wiz explained, "Before his death, Al was a very skilled CIA operative. Trained in interrogation, intimidations, training for CIA operatives, stealth skills, and others he quickly became an expert assassin, as you all know."**

 **Boomstick said, "He's also a master with all kinds of fire arms, and all of this is enhanced thanks to his new body."**

"I wonder how the would have compared to CP9?" Franky asked, rubbing his chin.

Zoro answered, "I don't think that he would last very long if he was human. No offense to the guy, but he was just a normal human before he died."

This was met by nods of agreement from everyone. The guy was impressive as a human, but he had nothing on the group of assassins.

 **Hellspawn abilities**

 **Superhuman Strength, speed, durability, agility, endurance**

 **Necroplasm composition**

 **Magic**

 **-Limited to time**

 **-powered by his imagination**

 **Wiz said, "Now as a monster of hell, Spawn's new body is composed of necroplasm, a hellish matter. This substance is incredibly durable, allowing him great strength. Plus, you should remember that he is in fact a burned walking corpse."**

 **Boomstick said, "Hell yeah! This guy doesn't even need organs to live. On top of that, he can heal wounds like Wolverine, only glowing and green. He can heal anything from minor wounds to nearly lost limbs. Though he really needs to focus on healing when he gets hurt for severe wounds. Saves him tons on band-aids."**

"Wolverine?" Chopper asked, "Who is that?"

Isom answered, "One of the most badass characters in fiction. He's known for a few things, but one of them is his ability to heal from pretty much any wound as fast as he's been torn apart."

Sanji said, "Sounds like logia healing. Are there a lot of characters that can do that?"

Isom said, "Well a lot of people in these words can heal faster than normal, however each of them can heal to a different degree. For example, wounds that would take days to heal for Wolver or Al here, would take seconds or minutes. For others, it would take a few hours. It all depends on the person."

 **Wiz said, "Aside from his abilities, Spawn has some special weapons at his disposal."**

 **Boomstick laughed and said, "Oh yeah, this is where it gets goods. You see Spawn's suit? Well, it turns out it is a demon. A parasite named Leetha."**

 **They show an image of Leetha, rising off the ground.**

 **Weapons and equipment**

 **K7-Leetha - also known as Leetha of the 7** **th** **House of K**

 **-source for a majority of Spawns powers**

 **-can be separated from Spawn**

 **-limited by imagination**

 **Sword of the Spirt**

 **-gift from god**

 **Guns of all kinds**

"His suit is alive?" Zoro asked.

Sanji said, "Don't you think that counts as outside help?"

Chopper and Brook muttered, "Creepy."

Luffy said, "Cool."

 **Boomstick continued, "This awesome suit links directly to Spawn's brain, and allows him all kinds of powers including, but not limited to…uh hold on."**

 **Boomstick reached off camera and pulled out a list.**

 **Boomstick cleared his throat and read, "Summoning creatures, flying, shape shifting, camouflage, magic, necroplasm bombs, phasing through solid objects, psychic powers, sped up healing even faster, energy transformation, soul manipulation, time manipulation, and transmutation."**

 **Wiz said, "To put things simply, Leetha can be fed by Spawn's mind due to the link to his nervous system. Simply put, anything he imagines happens. He can sprout blades from his arms, shoot chains with blades at the end for several feet, and can even transform his cape into metal weapons, or objects for defense."**

 **Boomstick was quiet for a moment and said, "Holy…shit…Wiz where can I get one of these?"**

Brook said, "I must say that thing sounds incredibly powerful."

Zoro said, "I don't think this is all for free."

Sanji said, "I'm with moss head. This thing is a demon, so I highly doubt it is doing this out of the goodness of its heart."

The others nodded.

 **Wiz said, "Unless you are willing to die, Boomstick, I don't think this is going to happen because you need to die…and you have this bizarre dream of outliving me."**

 **Boomstick nodded and said, "Damn right I do."**

 **Wiz continued, "Aside from Spawn, Leetha can move on her own. And is fast enough to block bullets, meaning she can react as fast as the speed of sound, and has even evolved in more dangerous forms, but like many awesome things it comes at a cost."**

 **Boomstick said, "Yeah…you know how she connects to Spawn's brain? Well she feeds on Spawn's spinal fluids, and his necroplasm, which he kind of needs to live."**

 **Wiz continued, "Not only that, but she has moved against Spawn on multiple occasions, outright betraying and leaving him at one point, removing a good chunk of his powers. However, there is another reason for doing this. You see, Spawn has a set amount of necroplasm in his body, which acts as a timer. Once that runs out, Spawn will be sent back to hell."**

Zoro said, "Called it."

Brooks aid, "Wow…that is horrible. To know that your own power is killing you."

Robin said, "It is something different. It sounds like this Leetha is more of a necessary evil. I wouldn't trust her as far as I would throw her."

Luffy mumbled, "Stupid life draining suit."

 **Boomstick said, "Yeah…but there is a bit of a workaround. Spawn can feed on the sin of other people, places, and certain evil animals, carrion birds, like vultures, infesting insects, black cats. By using this energy in place of his necroplasm, Spawn greatly slows down the old death clock."**

 **Wiz said, "However, Spawn is aware of this, and mainly sticks to only using his natural powers, as opposed to the ones given to him by Leetha. If that isn't enough Spawn has a few other powers not linked to hell."**

 **Unique powers**

 **Chlorokinesis**

 **Elemental manipulation**

 **Wiz explained, "After vising the greenworld, a world comprised of nature, Spawn gained chlorokinesis, the ability to manipulate plants. This is incredibly powerful as it allows him to summon entire forests at his will. He can also manipulate the elements, usually summoning walls of fire or water to destroy his enemies."**

 **Boomstick said, "And if that's not enough, he's also got the Sword of the Spirt, a powerful weapon given to him by god made to vanquish demons."**

Sanji took a drag on his cigarette and said, "I'm not liking Kratos' chances. This guy seems like he's unstoppable."

Robin said, "From what I understand, Kratos has fought people larger and stronger than him before."

 **Has fought and beaten demons, angels, and other hellspawn**

 **Blocks bullets and lasers, with Leetha's help**

 **Throws a building**

 **Scaled a building in the time it took to say a single sentence**

 **Dodged bullets**

 **Incinerated Violator**

 **Dethroned God and Satan**

 **Wiz said, "All of these abilities were put to the test across Spawn's adventures. He took on several other hellspawn. He terrorized the human mafia, and after getting even more powerful managed to dethrone God and Satan, banishing them to another dimension."**

 **Boomstick said, "Yeah, but he gave up ultimate power when he became all powerful. Damn, he must have been bored if he did that."**

 **Wiz said, "Actually, it was because he learned the truth. You see, Spawn believed that, when he was Al Simmons, he and Wanda were happily married, and their only problem was that they couldn't have children. The truth is Al was an abusive husband, and once beat Wanda so bad that she had a miscarriage."**

"WHAT!?"

The shouts came from the crew, looks of horror on their faces, especially Sanji, who had a look of shock mixed with rage.

Sanji then proceeded to rage about how he should kick Spawn, cut him into pieces, let him regenerate, and then do it all again."

 **Wiz continued, "Realizing that he had been a monster in life, Spawn took his original form as penance. Wishing Wanda luck in her knew life, acting as a guardian angel."**

 **Boomstick said, "Well, with a guardian like that, I wouldn't want to mess with them…unless of course you know how to deal with him."**

"So, this guy does have few weaknesses," Zoro said.

Luffy asked, "But he can heal himself with all his mystery powers…what can hurt him."

 **Weaknesses**

 **Decapitation**

 **Divine weapons**

 **Wiccan Magic**

 **Greenworld**

 **Heaven vulnerability**

 **Boomstick continued, "As a being of hell, of course, heavenly areas, or safe zones, can weaken Spawn. He can also be affected by Wiccan magic. Also, areas like the greenworld, a world separated from heaven and hell, can leave Spawn without his powers."**

 **Wiz said, "And if none of that is around, Spawn can be killed with a normal weapon if he is decapitated."**

 **Boomstick said, "Yeah, he may not be unstoppable, but you can be damn sure that he is powerful. Heaven and Hell are right to fear the Spawn!"**

 **The doors close.**

It was at this point that everyone began to debate about what is going to happen next.

Kratos was incredibly powerful. He had tactics and multiple weapons that could be useful. Plus, he can use a lot of things that could do a lot of damage.

Spawn's limitation to his imagination made him incredibly unpredictable and was incredibly powerful, almost unstoppable.

Sanji was calling for Spawn's head knowing that he abused his wife in the past.

Once again, they were at an impasse. They were good guys, but they were driven by revenge and didn't care who got in the way. Many of the crew could sympathize with them as they knew about wanting vengeance and becoming consumed by it.

 **Wiz said, "Our combatants are set, it's time to end the debate."**

 **Boomstick declared, "It's time for a god slayer death battle!"**

 **The doors closed and reopened.**

 **We open in Olympus, the sound of an intense brawl immediately drawing attention. There was the sound of a fist striking flesh repeatedly until, finally, someone was thrown down one of the many halls.**

 **Zeus was thrown from doorway into the main hall, just a few feet from the flame of Olympus. His body was covered in bruises and cuts. His body was bloody from a brutal beating, and it seems that he was not logn for this world.**

"Is that Zeus?" Chopper asked.

Zoro nodded and said, "And if he, is here, then that means Kratos is here too."

 **Sure enough, Kratos storms out of the door that Kratos had thrown him through. The Spartan's face a grim scowl of anger and hatred.**

" **I told you before, father," Kratos said, spitting out the name father as if it were toxic, "I would bring about the end of Olympus."**

 **Zeus struggled to stand and said, "If you kill me, the world itself will fall into chaos. Do you think that you can survive such madness?"**

 **Kratos grabbed the king of the gods by his throat and said, "I have survived much over the years. A little chaos means nothing to me."**

 **Kratos dragged Zeus towards the flame of Olympus.**

" **The flame of Olympus," he said, "All who touch this flame shall be burned by it's power. Let us see if the king of Olympus can survive."**

 **Kratos hauled the fallen god up, but before he could throw him, there was a bright flash of light from behind him. Kratos was briefly blinded, but it quickly faded. Kratos stared in a mix of surprise and confusion, at the sight of a dark green portal that had formed.**

" **Is this another trick of yours Zeus?" the mad Spartan asked.**

 **From the portal, entered Spawn. The hero from hell walked forward, an aura of power and evil that made many a man before him fall to their knees. However, Kratos was no such man. He had faced such monsters before he had not wavered. He would not waver here.**

" **Who are you?" Kratos asked.**

 **Spawn didn't answer immediately, taking in the sight before him and said, "My name isn't any of your concern, cue ball."**

 **While Kratos had no idea what the word cue ball meant, he had a distinct feeling that the word was meant as an insult.**

 **The man dropped Zeus, who quickly began to crawl away.**

" **Watch who you insult," Kratos growled, "Lest you bring the wrath of the ghost of Sparta down upon you."**

 **Spawn raised an eyebrow and said, "So you're the god slayer. I have to say…I'm not impressed."**

"Oh, burn," Franky said.

"I'm sure he's been called worse," Brook said, sipping on his tea.

 **Kratos growled and said, "What are you supposed to be then? Some bizarre creature created by Hades? If you do not leave now you will suffer the same fate as all who stand in my way!"**

 **Spawn didn't seem intimidated as his spiraling red cape formed into the Agony Axe.**

 **The former human said, "You see, a powerful friend of mine told me that you intended to bring about Armageddon, and she is not happy about it."**

"She? Is god a woman?!" Sanji yelled out.

Isom said, "Cool your jets. Most likely, he means the mother of creation, the being who brought life into the world in the Spawn universe…who is genderless I feel I should mention."

Sanji immediately fell to his knees, somehow not injuring his leg, and started crying at the thought of the lost beauty.

 **Kratos snarled, "So another being stands between me and my vengeance. Fine then."**

 **Kratos drew the Blades of Exile from his back, and they immediately ignited with flames.**

" **The hands of death could not defeat me. The Sisters of Fate could not hold me. And you…will not STOP ME!"**

 **With that, Kratos roared charging forward with his blades in hand.**

 **Spawn shot forward and they clashed in the middle, their weapons causing sparks to rain down to the floor as they clashed.**

 **FIGHT!**

 **The two grappled before Spawn broke the stalemate, pushing Kratos back. Spawn swung at Kratos' neck, intending to decapitate him. The spartan dodged to the right to avoid the swing, and got in Spawn's guard, stabbing him in the stomach with the hooked blade, causing necroplasm-laced blood to splash his arm and the ground.**

 **Spawn winced in pain, but swung his axe down, but Kratos blocked at the last second with the golden fleece, the force of the hit, causing the man turned demon to recoil slightly. Kratos then spartan kicked spawn, knocking him backward. Kratos then launched his magical blades, each weapon connecting with Spawn's body.**

 **Kratos yanked Spawn close, knocked him into the air with a brutal uppercut, and unleashed a brutal air combination that left more bleeding wounds, one particularly brutal slash left Spawn without an arm.**

 **Spawn slammed into the ground with a loud crash, and didn't move.**

 **Kratos snarled as he turned and began to walk away.**

 **However, Kratos' years of fighting had honed his sense. He stopped when he heard the slightly of movement. He turned and saw Spawn rising from the ground. He showed no pain from his injuries, as he walked towards his severed arm, picking it up, and then attaching it to his body, with a sickening noise.**

Several of the straw hats, especially Chopper, winced at the sickening noise of Spawn reattaching his own limb.

 **Spawn rolled his arm, getting the feeling back in it and said, "Okay…let's try that again."**

 **Spawn charged forward. Kratos, in response, brought out the Bow of Apollo. The barrage of fast arrows was swiftly blocked when Leetha's chains shot out and deflected them, breaking the arrows in the process.**

 **Kratos then charged a fiery arrow, but when it got close, the flames dispersed by Spawn's fire control. Spawn tackled the Spartan sending them into a small hallway. The two continued to grapple with Spawn tearing the bow away from Kratos, and then snapping it in two, throwing away the broken pieces.**

 **Kratos snarled again and performed a kick that knocked Spawn away. The Spartan then got up, replacing his blades with the Claws of Hades.**

Brook shuddered slightly at the sight of the soul stealing weapon.

 **The glowing Claws were launched with a style like the blades, but Spawn blocked them, by transforming his cape into a wall of metal. He then transmuted a gun in his hand, firing a barrage of bullets on the Spartan.**

 **Kratos was caught off guard by the sudden appearance of the strange weapon, and wound up taking a few bullets. Kratos ran through the pain and charged forward, launching the Claws. Spawn turned to avoid the Claws, which dug into the ground behind him.**

 **Kratos had intend this, however, and used the Claws to pull himself forward. Once close enough, Kratos pulled something from his belt, the head of Helios.**

Everyone jumped slightly at the appearance of the ripped head. Several people felt the urge to barf as they realized that he had been carrying that around with him the entire time.

 **A blinding flash hit Spawn, knocking him to the ground. Kratos then stomped on the gun, noting the metal composition, and the bullets.**

" **Bah…such small projectiles and at such a rate," he growled, "Truly a coward's weapon."**

 **Kratos then re-equipped the claws and shot them out, grabbing Spawn's soul. The man then pulled hard and ripped it out of his body.**

Several of the straw hats were shocked when they saw this. Many of them had flashbacks to the moment when Moriah had stolen their shadows to power his zombies. They had a distinct feeling that this probably felt like something similar.

 **Kratos prepared to absorb the soul, but he was shocked again as Spawn, who should have been dead, reached out with his hand and the soul reentered his body. Before Kratos could react, Spawn shot forward and slammed him with a brutal haymaker to the jaw.**

 **In that moment, Spawn's cape wrapped round Kratos' arms and then ripped the claws off. Spawn then unleashed a breath of hellfire from his mouth, incinerating them.**

 **Kratos got up quickly and engaged Spawn in a fist fight.**

 **Kratos aiming for Spawn's chest, throat, and face.**

 **Spawn aimed at these areas on Kratos, though he had a few other places to aim: the bullet wounds from earlier.**

 **Kratos growled in pain, before he pulled out Helios' head again. Spawn was ready this time, thought, and caught it in his own hand, and crushed it in a splash of gore.**

Everyone winced at the sight of the destruction. This was proving to be the most blood-filled battle so far.

 **Kratos wasn't deterred as he brought one of the blades of exile to bear and stabbed Spawn in the shoulder. The two grappled again, Spawn pushing forward until they met a banister, that sat before a large hole that went down, for what seemed like miles.**

" **You give up yet?" Spawn asked.**

 **Kratos spat in the creature's face.**

 **The banister couldn't handle the full weight of the two fighters, and was broken when Spawn pushed forward too hard, sending them falling downward.**

 **Kratos then drew his free arm back, dropping the remains of Helios' head, and equipped one of the Nemean Cestus heads. He unleashed a brutal punch that sent Spawn flying backwards and slamming into the ceiling, forming cracks and splattering come necroplasm-blood.**

 **Kratos then flipped in mid-air, bringing out Icarus' wings and shot upwards, with both of the Nemean Cestus heads prepared. The two weapons slammed into Spawn with a loud crunch indicating the broken bones, and crushed organ.**

 **Kratos then fell backwards and flew downwards, wanting a moment to get time to strategize.**

 **Spawn pushed out the wall, gripping it with his hands. His body filing out where it had been crushed with sickening noises.**

"Man…this kind of regeneration sounds really gross," Chopper said, earning nods from other people.

 **With a growl, Kratos' cape wrapped around him, turning him invisible.**

 **Back down the shaft, Kratos looked for his opponent. There was a moment of silence, and temporarily believed that that final blow had killed him. However, Kratos found he was misinformed when he was tackled by an invisible foe. He was slammed into the wall, Spawn turning visible, and then had his skull dragged across the wall.**

 **Kratos turned and growled at his target.**

 **Kratos threw out another punch with the Nemean Cestus, only for Spawn to move to the side at the last moment, and grab it by the side, and rip it off, throwing the weapon away.**

 **Kratos snarled and spun in mid-air smashing the other Nemean Cesutus into the man's chest. Spawn flew across the chasm, hitting the opposite wall and becoming buried in it. Kratos then flew back up with the wings, only having a flew feathers left.**

 **Kratos shot out the blades of exile, intent on impaling Spawn, Leetha intervened her chains deflecting the blades, and then wrapping around them. Kratos then found himself being swung around the chasm, slammed repeatedly into the opposite side.**

"Why doesn't she count as outside help again?" Franky asked.

Brook answered, "Because every time she does, it slowly kills Spawn.

Franky answered, "Oh, yeah."

 **Kratos was then yanked forward. Spawn caught the Spartan by the throat, and then shot across the chasm, flying fast, and choke slamming Kratos into the opposite side. Spawn leapt back, Leetha's chains anchoring on either side of Kratos.**

 **Spawn's cape then flared to life, forming a large metal spike that wrapped around his legs. Spawn shat forward, but Kratos brought out the golden fleece, deflecting the attack, but leaving a large crack in it.**

 **Kratos then brought out the blades of exile and launched it across the chasm, grappling a wooden beam and yanked himself free, just missing being impaled when Spawn repeated the attack, and became buried in the wall.**

 **Kratos then unleashed the Nemesis whips, wrapped them around Spawn and electrocuting. Spawn screamed in pain as the divine electricity coursed through is body. Kratos smirked form his position, believing he had finally had won.**

 **However, Spawn still had plenty of tricks up his sleeves as he reached out with his chlorokinetic powers and then unleashed a wave of roots and plants that knocked Kratos forward, breaking his concentration.**

 **As the whip unwrapped, Kratos fell forward, but didn't fall far. He equipped Hermes' boots and drove the blades of exile into the wall, stopping him, then he shot around, running as fast as the boots enable him to move.**

 **Kratos approached at a fast pace, only for Spawn to become intangible at the last second, the spartan looking shocked at this development.**

 **Kratos was then grabbed in a headlock and then driven down. As they fell, Spawn's cape shot out and grew small blades, as they wrapped around Kratos's legs, leaving nasty gashes on his legs, and destroying the boots in the process.**

 **Kratos struggled to break his grip, but Spawn was resolute in his grip. Kratos then pulled out Boreas' Icestorm, and unleashed a blast of frigid wind that knocked the duo away from each other, but they both slammed into opposite sides of the chasm, the tool falling from Kratos' grip.**

 **With the wings gone, Kratos had no method to fly.**

 **Kratos then shot out with the blades of exile, stabbing Spawn.**

" **Okay, that trick is getting really old," Spawn snarled as, Kratos pulled him back up to him.**

 **Kratos wrapped his injured legs around Spawn's midsection, ignoring the pain, and equipped the remaining Nemean Cestus head, unleashing a barrage of powerful punches with it. Kratos glanced past Spawn and saw them falling out of the chasm, leading to a large round platform.**

 **With a growl, Kratos drew back the hand and unleashed the Nemean Roar, at just the right time to form a crater in the ground, with Spawn bleeding in it. Kratos kept the assault up, bashing the hellspawn in the chest and face, with the powerful weapon until he platform shattered, and they fell into the water below, amongst the debris.**

 **Spawn's head and chest healed, but it was going slower now then it was before.**

 **Kratos saw his oppoents, temporarily daze, and dove down, and wrapped him in a bear hug, the spikes from the Nemean Cestus keeping him in place, while, Kratos' free arm wrapped around Spawn's neck.**

 **The position was awkward, but Kratos began to pull. Spawn felt his neck strain, under Kratos's strength, and realized what he was going to do. Kratos sensed this and prepared to pull more. Spawn reached back to grab Kratos, but the spartan removed his arm from Spawn's neck and pulled out the blade of exile, chopping through his arm again. He then let go, and then proceed to wrap the heated chains of the blades, around his neck.**

 **Spawn gripped the chains to keep the heated metal from tearing through his neck. However, Kratos didn't have a need for air thanks to Poseidon's trident, and began to pull harder.**

"Looks like Kratos is going to be to tear his head off," Chopper said.

Franky nodded and said, "Now that he knows Spawn's weakness he's going to utilize it."

Everyone watched in awe as they saw the fight begin to reach its climax.

 **Kratos yanked up on the chains, pulling harder on Spawn's neck, green necroplasm-blood stained the water. However, Spawn was not dead yet. He willed spikes to form from his body, piercing Kratos' legs, causing him to scream in pain, releasing bubbles from his mouth, and staining the water's red.**

 **Spawn broke the chains with his enhanced strength and spun around, drawing back his arm, which shifted into a much more muscular and dangerous looking form. He threw out a punch that Kratos countered with the Nemean Cestus. The impacted rattled the water around them, and Spawn's arm shattered as did the Nemean Cestus. S**

 **Spawn didn't give Kratos time to rest, as he held out his unbroken arm and unleashed a blast of pure necroplasm that launched the spartan out of the water, and sent him crashing down on the remains of the platform several feet above.**

 **Kratos groaned in pain as he stood up. He glanced behind him and saw the blades of chaos were still attached to his back, but the golden fleece, and the remains of the nemesis whips were scattered around him. He growled as he stood up and in a flash pulled out the blade of Olympus.**

"There's the god killer," Zoro said, eyeing the beautifully crafted blade.

The rest of the crew leaned forward as they saw that the fight was about to end. Which of these monstrous titans would be able to come out on top.

 **Seconds later, Spawn shot out of the water, and landed with a loud sound. He glared at Kratos, before his cape vanished and in a flash of light, brought out the sword of the spirit.**

 **The two stared at each other, the eyes of two prime warriors locked in combat.**

 **Kratos was greatly injured an almost all of his weapons had been destroyed. He also didn't have the chains to his blades of exile, so that he could pull them back. However, he was still full on magic.**

 **Spawn seemed to be unharmed, but he was still in a good amount of pain. His neck was still healing from the near decapitation a few moments prior, and his natural necroplasm reserves were starting to run out.**

 **He and Kratos both got into a stance.**

 **Silence filled the cavern, the only noise was the water beneath them. And then…they charged with matching battle cries, their weapons clashing with a loud clang, that echoed through the empty area.**

 **The two fought hard, and met again. The sound of their clashing steal, singing out like a song of a hard fougth battle, with Kratos having memories of his battles before being brought in by Ares.**

 **The two clashed and got into a stalemate, the sparks of their grinding blades. Spawn then used his incredible strength, throwing Kratos off balance and then charging forward, ready to stab him, but Kratos responded with his magic, summoning the Army of Sparta. The soldier, forming a barrier around him with their shields and spears.**

"Crap I forgot he could do magic," Sanji said, "I think he might still be able to win this."

Luffy said, "Come on, bald guy! Kick his ass!"

 **Kratos then charged forward as Spawn was knocked back, reeling from his wounds. Spawn shot forward, and moved to swing his sword to decapitate the creature.**

 **However, Spawn ducked at the last second, and swung up with his might sword, severing Kratos' sword arm.**

 **Kratos screamed in agony as the limb fell, and blood splattered the ground.**

 **Kratos groaned in pain as he fell to his knees. Spawn stood up and walked towards the fallen demigod. Spawn prepared his sword, raising it to split Kratos' head.**

 **However, Kratos would not be denied. The pain gave way to rage as Kratos roared and tackled Spawn, knocking the sword from his hands. Kratos then pulled the blade of exile off his shoulder with his remaining arm, and stabbed Spawn in the chest, and then repeated it with the other blade. He then moved back towards the blade of Olympus and then moved to kill Spawn again.**

 **However, as his eyes made contact, that was all that Spawn needed. He reached out with is mental powers, and entered Kratos' mind.**

 **Suddenly, Kratos began to scream in agony, the pain driving through his berserker rage and making him fall to the ground as agony continued to plague him, unstopping, unrelenting. Spawn then stood up, ripping the blades out with a spray of blood.**

 **Spawn then walked forward and grabbed, Kratos by the head, and then began to glow. There was a bright flash of light as the ashes on Kratos' body faded, Spawn absorbing the evil energy to heal himself. Then he picked up the sword of the spirit with his telekinetic powers and then drove the blade through Kratos' heart.**

 **KO!**

 **The spartan gagged on his own blood as his life began to fade. He tried to fight, but his life slowly left him and the spark in his eyes went dim. Suddenly, there was a bright flash of blue light, as a column of blue energy erupted from Kratos' corpse. Outside the mountain, a rain of bright blue energy began. Hope had been returned to the humans.**

" **There you go," Spawn said.**

 **He glanced down at the blade of Olympus, and picked it up. Blue and green energy mixed together and the blade transformed into a new version, now looking Spawn themed.**

 **With that, Spawn turned and opened a portal back to his home dimension.**

The group cheered at the brutal fight. The fight had bene epic and had all kinds of craziness through it. Chopper thought it could have used a little bit less blood, but that was just him.

They cheered for Spawn's victory and clapped for Kratos' effort.

 **The doors closed and opened again, revealing Wiz and Boomstick.**

 **Boomstick said, "Holy shit that was an awesome fight, but I know we are going to catch all kinds of hell from the God of War fanboys."**

 **Wiz said, "Eh, let them complain. We'll just put in in the complaints departments."**

 **The camera then moved towards a trash can and showed that there was the word, complaint department on it.**

"What's with the complaint can?" Sanji asked.

Isom answered, "Well, these characters have a lot of fans in our world. If they are features in these battles, and then lose, they tend to freak out. Then they complain and make up evidence to support their theory as to why they should have won."

Brook said, "Huh…sounds kind of lame when you think about it."

Isom nodded. He remembered the time he was almost lynched by some of his teammates when he suggested that Erza should have won her battle with Zoro. He repressed a shudder at the memory.

 **Wiz said, "Kratos and Spawn are both brutal fighters. Master of tactics and brute force. The basically matched each other in strength, speed, and durability, but Spawn's various powers, powered by his imagination, gave him a leg up."**

 **Boomstick said, "Yeah, not to mention, Spawn had the superior magical powers. While his were probably unlimted, Kratos had a limited supply, and only normally uses it against large amounts of enemies, or in certain situations. That doesn't mean Kratos was completely outmatched.**

 **Wiz said, "Yes. Now, normally, Spawn wouldn't be harmed by mortal weapons. Given that Olympus is part of the earth, and not a separate dimension, like Heaven, they are imbued with divine powers, either from the beasts that they were made from, or the gods that forged them. In other words, these weapons would have killed Spawn, if they managed to get enough strikes in and wore down his regenerative powers, which we saw happen in the battle."**

 **Boomstick added, "Yeah, and as we saw at the end of God of War 3, Zeus was able to destroy all of Kratos' weapons, even the nearly indestructible golden fleece. This proves that, while incredibly durable, Kratos' weapons can be destroyed with enough force, and well placed necroplasm bomb could do that, and even thought Kratos learned of Spawn's weakness to decapitation, Spawn new abou tit as well, and would be able to avoid such a move."**

"So, they aren't indestructible, and Spawn could destroy his weapons, even if they are powerful," Franky observed.

He himself was made of mostly metal, but even parts could become damage and need to be replaced if he needed to. Maybe he should talk to Usopp about enhancing himself, or talk to someone about reinforcing the metal in his body.

 **Boomstick thought about something and said, "Wait, Wiz…shouldn't the claws of hades have ripped out his soul? He couldn't survive that, could he?"**

 **Wiz answered, "For a normal Spawn, this would work, but Spawn is far from normal. He Is not composed of one soul, but thousands of souls, all of which who died in the same hour, which is believed to be in the thousands. As such, the claws wouldn't affect him."**

 **Boomstick then asked, "Well, here is another question for you that the fanboys asked, shouldn't Spawn's powers have been run down by the amount of damage Kratos' divine weapons should have used?"**

 **Wiz said, "Also true, however, Kratos himself provided a work around. As his sins are literally grafted to his body, plus the countless amount of blood on his hands, Kratos provided enough evil energy and sin to allow Spawn to drain and become powerful. Something Kratos didn't have a counter for."**

 **Boomstick said, "Oh yeah, not to mention Kratos' mental powers which can mind rape you into permanent agony, manipulate dreams and other stuff, which Kratos also can't counter as he's fallen for mind games before."**

 **Wiz said, "Essentially, Kratos stood no chance in hell against Spawn's might."**

 **Boomstick chuckled and said, "Good one. The winner is Spawn."**

The group nodded at the analysis and they had to agree. Kratos didn't seem to have the power to end Spawn, injure and cripple him, maybe, but with his ability to feed on evil energy and sin, he was nearly unstoppable.

Still it was a very memorable, fight and they were very interested in seeing what came next.

"Guys," Sanji said, "We'll watch the trailer, but after that I need to go get started on dinner. We're done with this for the night."

 **Next time on death battle…**

 **The screen was completely black. Music began to start. Suddenly, a streak of blue ran across the screen, and a figure weildign tow katanas was visible, swinging them back and forth before freezing.**

 **A second streak of red ran across the screen, the figure in in wielding a pair of sais, twirling them around in his hands before freezing in a stance.**

 **A third streak of purple ran across the screen, the figure spinning and striking out with a staff before freezing.**

 **Finally, a streak of orange, and that figure was wielding dual nunchaku and lashing out with them.**

 **The screen then split between the four colors, each one taking up a quarter of the screen, before the weapons launched into each other, and the screen went black as a title appeared on it.**

 **TMNT Battle Royale.**

"Ninjas!" the two members of the childish trio yelled out in awe, as they saw the weapons.

Zoro smirked and said, "This should be interesting."

Luffy got on his knees in front of Sanji and asked, "Can we watch it after we eat? Please?!"

Sanji sighed and said, "Even if I say no, I know you're going to do it anyway. Fine."

The childish duo cheered as they ran up towards the kitchen, ready to eat so they could watch the new episode. The others soon followed, leaving the device alone. Isom walked over to the device and pressed a button, pausing the device.

 **Cut! Okay, that was fun. I hope I didn't the battle justice. I was also doing my best, not to copy what t the Young Justice Watches Death Battle, guy did. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it Criticism is welcome, flames are ignored.**

 **Also I know none of you want to hear this, but…this is a hiatus announcement.**

 **Now before you freak out. You see, I intend to shift from this fic, to another story that has my original death battles in it. This will not only make the original death battle part easier to do, but I think that it would still be fun. However, until then, this is going on hiatus, for a while. As soon as the originals are done, I'm coming back to finish season 1, and then have a slew of originals battles just for you.**


	11. TMNT Battle Royale

**I own nothing.**

 **Now then, apparently that Hiatus wasn't as long as I thought. Now, I have started doing the original death battles, as you've seen. I did this because writing the rewritten death battles for this was hard enough. I decided it would be a good idea to separate my original death battles. Plus, let's face it, I like writing these.**

 **Chapter 11: Explanations and Battle of the Four Brothers**

Sanji smiled as he set the last of the food down on the table, with an extra space for their new friend. The cook then took a deep breath and said, "Dinner time."

Almost immediately, Luffy shot through the door and found his seat his fork and knife in hand as he was panting drooling like a man who hadn't eaten in days.

The rest of the crew soon followed, including the now healed Usopp and Nami, the former much to the joy of the perverted cook.

As everyone settle down to eat, they looked to Isom for answers.

The man sighed as he began his explanation, which somehow turned into a life story.

It turns out that Isom was from another world. His world was a lot like their won, except for the world being separate governments, not just a whole one. It all changed when a bizarre portal opened beneath their world's ocean unleashing massive beasts that would become known as Kaiju. The monsters ravaged the world and left almost no survivors.

It was at this point that something else happened. From the same portal came their saviors, a race of beings who acted as a relief unit. They not only helped his race survive, but they helped rebuild the planet. After that, the planet became united together, hoping to reconstruct their damaged world. In the end, technology advanced and became much more reliable. As this happened, other beings began to take notice, they came from the stars expecting help and they got it.

Soon, the world was a part of something much, much bigger an alliance that spanned the planets.

To help give the point home, Isom brought out a map of the alliance planets. Showing them all just how much things had advanced.

Everyone stared in awe at the examples of technology. Especially Franky, who was drooling at the idea of having these objects at his disposal. The childish trio fainted at this point.

This did lead to just how he got here.

Isom explained that in his time, his parents had been scientists working on a project to enhance the police force and soldiers. While the world was united there was still a few problems. The occasional maniac, corruption, and crime was still a problem.

He and several others were a part of this program which gave them enhanced armor and weapons that gave them incredible powers.

As you can guess, things went wrong. Before he came here the kaiju attacks began again. It turns out that a scientist had stolen a kaiju brain from a corpse and intended to use it to control a new group of kaiju and hold the world for ransom. After being paid, he would leave the planet and hide away in an uncharted part of the galaxy. Isom and his team were sent in to stop it. While raiding the lair, Isom and his team had come across the box, which could travel to other dimensions. Apparently, he had it as a backup in case his plan to control he kaiju failed…he intended to start over from scratch in another world. Isom had grabbed it and wound up activating it, which launched him into his world just as things went south for the man's plan, unleashing the kaiju on him and his allies.

As far as Isom knew, he was the only one who made it.

After that Luffy practically demanded that Isom join his crew. Isom wanted to and he agreed, if only just to have a place to stay as he didn't exactly trust the rest of the world, especially the world government, with his technology.

After swapping stories and eating, Luffy and the others went back to the main room. Luffy rewound the videos for the others to watch.

Usopp and Nami were both awed by the strength and kind nature of Mike Haggar and Zangief. Usopp almost had a heart attack after being exposed to such overwhelming manliness.

The two were terrified when they watched the match between Dio and Alucard. The two monstrous vampires were both terrifying and their powers made them nearly unstoppable, especially against them. Usopp was considering busting out his anti-demon gear from his time at Thriller Bark.

The two laughed at the battle between the Goomba and Koopa. The two ridiculous fighters didn't seem like they would be a good fight, but they were shocked when it was not only cool, but also awesome to watch.

Finally, Kratos and Spawn absolutely terrified the two, especially Kratos as he destroyed the world and apparently survived…somehow. With that in mind, the two were bound to have nightmares involving the two warriors. The idea of fighting someone like Spawn, who could shrug off wounds and whose powers were only limited by his imagination terrified them as he could shrug off everything that was sent their way.

After going through the episodes, the next one prepared to play.

 **Wiz said, "Today, we are marking the first for our show. Today we have our first, and hopefully not our last, battle royal."**

 **Boomstick said, "Yeah, I've been looking forward to this for a while. For our first battle royal, we've decided that it would be a good idea to put together a fight between the greatest teams of all fictional history…"**

 **He looked right at the screen and said, "No we do not mean the power rangers…that's gonna happen later."**

"Who?" Luffy asked.

Isom answered, "You'll figure it out."

 **Wiz said, "Anyway, let's begin the rundown on our contestants."**

 **Dramatic music began to play, as light shone down on the hosts."**

 **Wiz said, "New York City, the melting pot of the world. This place his home to many, including a criminal organization known as the foot clan."**

 **They show two images. One of a red background with a black footprint on it, and another a red tri-pointed symbol (TMNT 2006 foot symbol).**

 **Boomstick laughed, "The foot clan? What kind of name is that? What do they do when they threaten someone? Give them athlete's foot. Stub their toes?"**

The crew save for Isom laughed.

"The foot clan? What kind of name is that?" Luffy laughed a she doubled over.

Nami giggled, "Even Luffy could come up with a better name than that."

The others agreed as they continued to laugh. Isom just stayed quiet.

 **Wiz looked at his cohost and said, "They are named so as they step upon the good people of the city and grind all who stand against them to dust beneath their heels."**

 **Boomstick blinked and said, "Huh…you know…when you say it like that…they sound pretty terrifying."**

Franky said, "Huh…you know he's right. It does sound scary now."

Usopp said, "Now that I think about it…Straw Hat Pirates doesn't exactly sound like something that would strike fear into the hearts of people everywhere."

Luffy said, "We aren't changing the name."

 **Wiz said, "The city needed heroes. Ones who could match these vicious enemies. These heroes would come not from the heaven's above, but from down below."**

 **The screen behind him showed the image of a sewer lid with purple light glowing from beneath it. The light burst through as music began to play and singers could be heard.**

" _ **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Heroes in half-shell. Turtle Power!"**_

 **As the singers sang, four turtles were seen in the purple light, before it flashed brightly. It faded revealing four humanoid turtles standing on the rooftops of the city.**

The crew, save Isom, stared in shocked awe as the sight of the teenage turtles standing ready to fight. There was a silence before Luffy broke it.

"Ninja turtles! So cool!"

He was soon joined by the other members of the childish trio in his awe. Chopper especially because they reminded him of himself.

Nami said, "Wait…during the goomba vs koopa battle…didn't Boomstick mention the ninja turtles. He must have thought about these guys."

Brook sang, "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles…hmmm...the song just rolls off the tongue. Not that I have a tongue. I wonder if they like to make shell jokes?"

As they talked, nobody noticed that Luffy had a look of apprehension on his face. Luffy's fist clenched at the thought of brothers fighting each other, sure he and Ace may have fought, but this might be a bit too much for him.

 **Wiz said, "Named after the renaissance masters, Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, and Raphael are the four heroes who live in the sewers below New York City."**

 **Boomstick said, "Yeah, these guys have literally started from the gutter. I mean, some super heroes have some weird origin stories, but damn this is weird. Mainly because it keeps changing."**

Robin asked, "Isom…what do they mean by that?"

Isom answered, "Well, the TMNT have been around for years, decades in my world. There have been various shows, movies, comics, and other things involving them, and others. Basically, while their origin remains the same but with a few things tweaked. Just listen they'll tell you."

 **Boomstick shrugged and said, "Well either way, the four brothers have faced impossible odds, so much so that you know it is pointless to bet against them. All thanks to their brother bond, but which of these four turtle warriors is the deadliest? Well I'm Boomstick, he's Wizard, and we're about to tell you.**

 **Wiz said, "Mutated by ooze made by humans…or aliens, depends on the continuity, the turtles were raised in their sewers by their master/father, Splinter."**

 **Boomstick said, "A rat turned into a rat-man…or a man turned into a rat-man…again depends on continuity. Despite all these changes, though, the turtles have still maintained their personalities and are as diverse as the color of their masks."**

 **Wiz said, "Now before we get into each individual turtle, we should probably just get what is similar about them out of the way."**

 **Shared abilities**

 **-Superhuman Strength**

 **-Superhuman agility**

 **-Superhuman durability**

 **-Retractable limbs and head**

 **-chi gong**

 **Shared weapons**

 **-Yumi Bow**

 **-Shuriken**

 **Wiz began listing on his fingers, "First, as mutants they are stronger than the average man, each capable of destroying the mouser robots which are bullet proof. They are each trained in the art of ninjutsu thanks to their master Splinter, allowing them to vanish from sight and attack without being seen, and they can even control their breathing and heartrate through chi gong, perfect when they are in areas that have very little air."**

 **Boomstick said, "And when they need to they can retract into their shells for extra defense. While these shells are bulletproof, they can only withstand so much, and a hard-enough blow can crack their shells and even kill them. They can hold their breath for extended periods of time, and are masters with their specific weapons, which we'll get into later."**

 **Boomstick snapped his fingers and said, "Oh, and speaking of weapons, they're experts marksmen with shuriken, throwing stars, and yumi bows."**

"Sounds like the advantage of a devil fruit user," Zoro said, "something we've seen a lot of."

Sanji said, "Bah…I'd turn them all into soup before they had a chance."

Robin thought, _'I think Wizard might be overstating them. There are eighteen different disciplines of ninjutsu. I wonder if they are true masters of each of them?'_

Chopper rubbed his chin and thought if he should try finding a more natural version his boosts to fight.

Usopp said, "I wonder how their aim with those bows compares to mine an Kabuto.

 **Wiz said, "This is just the tip of the ice burg. Each turtle has unique skills that only they can use. Without a further ado, let's start with the first of the four brothers."**

 **The doors closed and opened again.**

 **Wiz said, "Named after the Renaissance man Leonardo da Vinci, this blue clad turtle is the eldest of the four and leader of the team."**

 **Leonardo**

 **Height: 5'2''**

 **Weight: 180 lbs**

 **Favorite color: Blue**

 **Eldest Brother**

 **Leader and Strategist**

 **Boomstick said, "You know how someone can be really bossy when they want to be? Well, Leo is kind of like that. As the oldest he tends to take charge, usually the Raphael's disagreement, but hey, he's the leader for a reason."**

 **Wiz said, "Out of all his brothers, Leo is the most mature. Usually, he's the one to act the voice of reason if any of his brothers fight, and he has no problems sticking up for them when it matters."**

 **Boomstick said, "But enough about the family matters let's get to the fun stuff."**

 **Skills**

 **Ninjitsu**

 **Bushido**

 **Physical and Mental fortitude**

 **Devotion**

 **Environmental use**

 **Sword Master**

 **Hand-to-hand combatant**

 **Chi healing**

 **Wiz said, "Out of all the turtles, Leonardo is probably the most well-rounded. He combined the art of ninjutsu and bushido into his fighting style. While he is a specialist with swords, he is not afraid to use his bare hands in certain situations. And if that isn't enough, he can even use the environment to his advantage with his stealth skills."**

 **Boomstick said, "On top of that, this dude has some serious mental strength, and devotion to his family. Hell, he once mastered a technique that not only healed himself, but also his brothers when they were fatally poisoned by the snake mutant Karai."**

Luffy gasped and said, "Does that mean he can shoot lasers!?"

"Turtle Cannon…Fire!" Usopp yelled out happily, which Chopper mimicking his movements.

"Are chi and ki the same thing?" Robin asked.

Isom answered, "It depends on the source. In some cases, yes, but they haven't really gotten into detail yet."

Zoro said, "I wonder how he would hold up against me in a fight."

Chopper then said, "I wonder if I could learn how to use it to heal people."

 **Boomstick said, "Wait…does that mean that…"**

 **Wiz said, "No Boomstick, Leo cannot fire beams from his hands or swords…speaking of which…"**

 **Boomstick seemed depressed at the lack of beams, but then realized was Wiz was talking about.**

" **Oh, right! To the armory!"**

 **The scene changed to the armor, the room filled with dummies, and Boomstick stood at a table with a series of weapons at them.**

 **Wiz said, "Aside from his above average strength, Leo's got some skills with one of my personal favorite weapons…the sword!"**

Zoro leaned in as they began to watch.

 **Ninjaken Sword**

 **-Two feet long blade**

 **-Fast offensive strikes**

 **-Stealth efficient**

 **-Hidden tanto knives in handles**

 **-Invented in Hollywood**

 **Boomstick said, "Now before we begin, there is a solid difference between a katana and a ninjaken, which Leonardo usually uses."**

 **Boomstick reached for the table and held a katana in his right hand, and a ninjaken in the other.**

 **Boomstic lectured, "Notice the ninjaken blade is shorter by a good margin, and the blade is straighter. This means that the blade is more suitable for stealth attacks…Leonardo's specialty."**

 **Boomstick then walked over towards a gel torso and spoke, "And when he doesn't use them in stealth murder, they are good for fast and effective strikes. Like so!"**

 **Boomstick then unsheathed the two ninjaken and proceed to dismember the gel torso, leave several deep gashes that reached the organs, and bones then decapitated it with a double swing."**

 **Boomstick smirked as he stepped back, surveying the damage, and said, "Now these things do have their flaws. Mainly they don't have the reach of larger and scarier looking swords, but if Leo doesn't have his swords at his disposal, he has been shown to be proficient in spear use."**

 **Boomstick then flipped the two swords over and a pair of tanto knives shot out to the handles of the swords.**

" **And if his swords ever break, he has a pair of tanto knives holstered in these bad boys. This kid is just full of surprises, isn't he?"**

"Huh…given these guys don't seem to be super strong I don't think that they'll do very well against you Zoro," Robin said, rubbing her chin.

Zoro, in the meantime, was examining his own swords. He thought about it and wondered how he would fair with swords like that. After a moment, he dropped the idea, thinking that his swords were enough and better compared to those pieces of tinfoil.

Usopp thought, _'Maybe I should start branching out my projectiles aside from the usual tricks. Maybe something sharp…oh, or maybe explosives with shrapnel. I'll have to run them by Franky first…see if he can help me.'_

 **The scene changed to show Wiz and Boomstick back on the main stage.**

 **Wiz said, "With all of these Leonardo has done some impressive things."**

 **Feats**

 **Was given leader position**

 **Survived nearly being beaten to death by Shredder's Elite**

 **Survived being poisoned**

 **Threw off a dogpile of foot soldiers**

 **Only of his brothers to use chi**

 **Usually defeats the Shredder in almost every incarnation**

 **Wiz said, "He jumped eight feet in the air, regularly cuts through bullet proof mousers robots, and can even cut people in half with his swords."**

 **Boomstick said, "He's fast enough to dodge lasers and bullets, even at point blank range, and can throw shuriken with a shit-ton of accuracy. He's even survived being poisoned by a mutant snake lady and being beaten to near death!"**

 **Wiz said, "However, Leo does have his problems. As the leader of the team he is under a lot of pressure. And unexpected failure can leave him confused and frustrated."**

 **Boomstick said, "But Leo is usually held together by his love for his family and his sense of honor, though that did take away his sense of humor."**

 **Wiz said, "If you mess with this turtle or his family. You are going down hard!"**

 **The doors closed and then reopened.**

"That guy seems kind of tough," Robin said, "If he is as strong as they say, he's going to be hard to beat."

Zoro said, "Don't count the others out. We've seen people fight stronger opponents and win. I mean look at Usopp and Chopper."

The two smiled at the pairs.

 **Wiz said, "The second youngest, and named after the famous sculptor, Donatello is the brains of the bunch."**

 **Donatello**

 **Height: 5'2''**

 **Weight: 180 lbs**

 **Favorite color: Purple**

 **Third eldest, below Raph and Leo**

 **Brains and Technician**

 **Boomstick said, "An ass-kicking nerd. I'll believe it when I see it."**

 **Wiz said, "Donatello is incredible smart. Capable of hacking computers in a few seconds and doing so with incredible ease. He's the inventor of the turtle's various vehicles from the Shell Raiser to the Sewer Sled and is fluent in techno babble."**

Chopper said, "Wow…he's like a turtle version of you Franky!"

Franky stood up, doing his signature pose, as he said, "Hes…super intelligent! I also hope to see some of these super vehicles! Maybe I can add them to our ship or something."

Everyone on the crew blinks at this and then they started to imagine and even stronger hip then what they have now! It sounded awesome.

Isom rubbed his chin and wondered if he could help with that.

 **Boomstick said, "But if all the brainpower is anything to go by he's probably not as skilled in combat as his brothers.**

 **Skills**

 **IQ of 637, rumored**

 **Bojutsu**

 **Master technician and programmer**

 **Can attack without thinking**

 **Wiz said, "Actually that is true. Donnie isn't as trained as his elder brothers like Raphael and Leonardo. However, he more than makes up for it with a supposed IQ of 637, nearly four times Einsteins. This, combined with his curious and level-headed mind, makes him a master programmer and technician. Though, he has mastered the ability to fight without thinking, which can make him hard to predict."**

 **Wiz said, "Yeah…but aside from the geek stuff Donnie has one of the lamest weapons of all time…a stick."**

 **The scene changes to show Boomstick in the armory.**

 **The gun lover continued, "I'm serious his weapon of choice…is a bo staff.**

 **Bo**

 **-Six feet in length**

 **-Solid oak**

 **-Transforms into naginata**

 **Boomstick said, "This staff is made from solid oak, which is pretty good for whacking people."**

 **Boomstick displayed this by walking over to a gel torso and proceeded to start whacking it with the stick with a few, very well-timed movements.**

 **Boostick then said, "However it takes forever to kill someone with a stick, so he made it able to transform into a naginata…for fun!"**

 **Boomstick twisted the staff and a blade popped out the top of the staff. He then proceeded to split the gel torso's head in half with a single swing.**

" **He combines all of this with hand to hand combat, and he does pretty well if the all the people he's beaten up over the years is anything to go by."**

Nami rubbed her chin as she thought back to her weapon. Maybe she should have Usopp enhance the metal of it make it more durable and see if she can get some training in stick fighting. She also imagined a blade of lightning, cold air, or hot air coming out of the ends.

Meanwhile, Luffy remembered when he used a pipe to fight people back in his childhood. Maybe he should look into using it again.

 **The scene changed back to the main stage.**

 **Wiz said, "Obviously, he has a good choice of weapon as Donnie has the greatest reach of all the turtles, however his staff has been broken in the past and he can be left vulnerable if that happens."**

 **Boomstick said, "But he's pretty good for a nerd wielding a stick."**

 **Feats**

 **Shrugged off blows from the Gravity Gauntlet and Slash'**

 **Can dodge explosions**

 **Dodges bullets and lasers**

 **Takes out armored security forces**

 **In one incarnation came back to life as a cyborg and then returned to normal (yes this happened)**

 **Has defeated the Shredder in an alternate timeline**

 **Boomstick continued, "He's taken out armored robots and armored men with that stick. Not to mention he's shrugged off blows from the gravity gauntlet, which can flip cars, and Slash, another turtle mutant who can slash through steel."**

 **Wiz said, "He even once came back to life after having his shell cracked open by the rhino mutant Rocksteady as a cyborg and became human again after some crazy adventures."**

"What!?" Franky yelled, "Why would he even want to be normal he would have a SUPER ninja cyborg turtle!"

Robin said, "Now that is a mouthful."

Nami said, "It's weird enough as it is Franky, I don't think it can get any weirder."

 **Boomstick said, "He's got a problem with that big brain of his though. While he might be smart, he's no strategist, thinking more of using tech when it comes to fighting."**

 **Wiz said, "But make not mistake, this turtle can bring the hurt when it comes to a brawl. He's taken down the Shredder by himself**

 **The doors closed and reopened.**

 **Wiz said, "The youngest of the and named after the famous Artist, Michelangelo is considered the runt of the four turtles."**

 **Michelangelo**

 **Height: 5'2''**

 **Weight: 180 lbs**

 **Favorite color: orange**

 **Youngest**

 **Comic relief**

 **Wiz continued, "Mikey is more of a partier than a fighter. He spends most of his time stuffing his face with pizza, watching TV, listening to music…to put it simply Mikey is the lazy slacker sibling by the look of it."**

"Huh…doesn't seem like much of a fighter," Zoro said, examining Mikey.

"Usopp," was all Isom said, referring to Usopp's fighting abilities, despite not being the strongest around.

"Hey!" the sniper yelled in indignity.

"Shhhh," Luffy said angrily.

 **Boomstick said, "Let's be honest. I wouldn't be surprised if he was on drugs. The strange eating habits and his inability to pay attention work against him. Besides they live in the** _ **sewers**_ **. Who knows what is flushed down there."**

 **Wiz said, "Actually Boomstick, there is more to Mikey then meets the eye. While he is quick to joke and doesn't seem to take matters seriously, Mikey has shown to be a capable fighter, as he has come through for his brothers on several occasions, and even he knows when it is time to stop joking.**

 _ **Shows a clip from Turtles Forever.**_

 _ **Mikey turns to classic 80's turtles and yelling, "Stop it. Stop it! STOP IT! Can't you guys be serious for minute?!"**_

 _ **The classic turtles stare in shock at Mikey's outburst.**_

 **Skills**

 **Ninjutsu**

 **Whirling Pizzas**

 **Oriki Gusari**

 **Agility and balance**

 **Capable of attacking without thinking**

" **I still don't see it," Boomstick said.**

 **Wiz said, "Well, Mikey may seem like a slacker, but he is an incredibly capable warrior. His long time of skateboarding his given him incredible balance, and he has shown to be the most agile of the turtles. Using a usual taunt and fight tactic to make his opponents angry, and therefore sloppy."**

Zoro said, "Hey, Usopp didn't you try that on Eneis Lobby?"

The sniper said, "It would have worked too if it wasn't for your big mouth!"

 **Wiz continued, "Mikey is also capable of fighting without thinking, which can make him hard to predict."**

 **Boomstick said, "Yeah, I think I can see some us for that. But enough with the simple stuff. Let's get to the weapons.**

 **Nunchaku**

 **-called nun-chuks, or chucks**

 **-fast attacks, gripping, locking, and good defense**

 **-good for strangling, done off screen obviously**

 **-originally a farm tool**

 **-both can transform into kusarigama**

 **Boomstick was in the armor for a third time, with both weapons in his hands, twirling them.**

 **The gun lover said, "Originally used for flailing rice these spinning sticks are really good at whacking people. Though you can get the same result with a baseball bat, but these things are pretty fancy."**

 **Boomstick began to show off swinging the weapons in different directions until he swings them the wrong way. One striking him in the face, and another hitting him in the crotch.**

All the males winced at the sudden impact. Franky had a sudden flare of phantom pain as he remembered how Robin convinced him to join the crew.

 **Boomstick was still for a moment before he looked down and then back up saying, "Thank god for the man who invented the cup."**

 **Boomstick said, "Anyway, these aren't just good for bashing, but for gripping and pulling off balance, and then following it up with a brutal shot to the nuts! Or strangling, whichever you prefer."**

 **Boomstick then dropped one of the chucks. He then twisted the one remaining in his hand. The chain lengthened, making the stick on the end fall to the ground, and the one in his hand had a scythe blade pop out of it.**

" **But when he really wants to be lethal, Mikey can transform it into a Kusarigama, a chain sickle which not only adds some distance, but adds an extra blade for danger."**

Nami rubbed her chin again and thought if he could add some extra weapons to her staff. Knowing Usopp and Franky they might be able to.

 **Back on the main stage, Wiz said, "Despite his problems Mikey has done some impressive things."**

 **Feats**

 **Became an official member of the Justice Force**

 **Dodges bullets and lasers**

 **Dodged through a laser grid, without touching any of them**

 **Defeated mutants like super mutant Rahzar**

 **Taken blows from Slash**

 **Wiz said, "He's became an official member of the justice force, fought and beat the super mutant Razar and the mutant turtle Slash. And as a testament to his agility, he moved through laser grid with almost no effort.**

Brook said, "Wow…I had my doubts, but it seems that this Michelangelo is quite the fighter."

Isom said, "You never count out the underdog. You usually wind up getting bitten. I mean look at some of the crew and what they accomplished."

This was met with nods and everyone understood what they said.

 **Boomstick said, "Okay, I'll admit it. This guy is better than I thought."**

 **Wiz said, "More than you know. Splinter has said that Michelangelo has the most potential, or inner fire, out of the turtles. If he could just focus long enough, he could even surpass Leonardo."**

"I believe all this left is Raphael," Chopper said, crossing his tiny arms.

"To be honest, I just this to end so they can start fighting," Zoro said.

"Nobody asked you moss head," Sanji said.

 **The doors closed and reopened.**

 **Wiz said, "The second oldest and named after the painter, Raphael is the hothead of the four brothers. If there is a fight going on Raph is the one who threw the first punch."**

 **Boomstick said, "Yeah, this guy has a bit of temper…and by bit of a temper, I mean he is borderline psycho!"**

 **Raphael**

 **Height: 5'2''**

 **Weight: 180 lbs**

 **Favorite color: Red**

 **Second oldest**

 **Team muscle**

 **Afraid of cockroaches**

 **Wiz sighed and said, "Come on Boomstick, he isn that bad."**

 **Boomstick gave Wizard a blank expression for a minute and deadpanned, "He almost beat Michelangelo to death with a pipe after he got beaten in a spar."**

 **Wiz was silent and said, "Okay he has some serious anger issues."**

Everyone winced at hearing what Raphael had almost done. They immediately decided that they didn't like this turtle.

 **Boomstick said, "That's putting it mildly."**

 **Wiz said, "Raphael's anger is actually big part of his character. While we don't know where it comes from, exactly, we can guess that it comes from the feeling of isolation and being forced to hide underground from a world that would not understand him…I mean we do have a problem with things we don't understand."**

Chopper looked up and felt some sense of understanding with Raphael. The only solace he had was Dr. Hilukluk before he died. Robin felt a similar feeling as she was isolated due to her devil fruit power.

 **Wiz said, "However, his anger has given him a bit of a boost. He has trained constantly to vent, which makes him the physically strongest of the brothers. Not to mention the adrenaline brought on by his rage grants him even greater strength."**

 **Skills**

 **Hand to hand combat**

 **Vicious fighting style**

 **Enjoys fighting**

 **Rage makes him stronger and hard to predict, but at times blinds him**

 **Wiz said, "As the toughest of the team, he fights viciously, taking on multiple opponents, tanking dangerous blows to the shell and his head, and usually comes out on top. And if he gets angry in a fight, he'll fight even harder, and someone is bound to lose a hand."**

 **Boomstick said, "But out of all of them, this hothead has a pretty small weapon. But as they say, it isn't the size that matters it is how you use it."**

 **The scene changes to show Boomstick in the armory again. He stood with a smirk as he said, "Now, Raphael's weapon of choice is probably the most underrated. The Sai!"**

 **Boomstick displayed the weapon in each hand.**

 **Sai**

 **-Dagger-like Truncheon**

 **-Folly to swords**

 **-Mainly offensive**

 **-Traps and controls enemy weapons**

 **-Made for stabbing, but not slicing**

 **Other utilized weapons**

 **-kama scythes**

 **-tonfa**

 **-brass knuckles**

 **Boomstick spun them and said, "The triple daggers are made for stabbing someone to death but are useless in terms of slicing. However, it makes up for it by blocking and being able to control enemy weapons by catching the between the prongs. These things are made for snapping swords, which makes sense since ninja were originally supposed to fight oppressive samurai."**

 **Boomstick made his way to another gel torso and said, "Raphael uses this in a vicious fighting style that utilizes multiple stabbing attacks, combined with hand to hand and a little bit of leg work."**

 **Boomstick then displayed this by brutally stabbing at the torso's head, chest, and stomach, leaving behind a mess that dripped to the floor.**

 **Boomstick then walked away and said, "And when in a pinch, they can even be used as a throwing weapon."**

 **Boomstick then flipped a sai into the air, and then turned throwing it, piercing the gel torso through the throat.**

 **The gun lover surveyed the damage with a smirk and said, "However, he's not limited to these. As he's used other short-range weapons, such as brass knuckles and kama scythes. Another advantage of his training.**

"It looks like that anger of his is a double-edged sword," Zoro said, "While it helps him out, it can be detrimental to his health."

Chopper said, "Just like your stubbornness Zoro!"

Zoro ignored the doctor reindeer, much to his chagrin.

 **Back on the main stage, Wiz said, "Yeah, Raph's strength and power causes him to do some crazy stuff, but he's prove to be incredibly power."**

 **Feats**

 **Temporarily became the shredder**

 **Has tanked heavy blows to the back of the head and shell**

 **Can throw people impressive distances**

 **Has matched and bested his brothers in combat**

 **Boomstick said, "He's tough out powerful blows to his shell and can withstand being taken down by powerful mutants such as Alopex and others."**

 **Wiz said, "In a move that surprised everyone, he even became the shredder at one point, but that was mainly to stop a gang war from going on."**

 **Boomstick said, "But despite his anger, Raphael will fight his hardest to protect his brothers. If you hurt any of them, you better be ready to a hell of a beat down."**

 **The doors closed and opened again.**

With that everyone started to put in bets.

Zoro and Robin both voted on Leonardo, both believed that his swordplay and strategic planning would be the best.

Franky said that Donatello would win because of his superior reach and intelligence.

Usopp felt that Michelangelo might win if he were to get serious.

Sanji, wanting to go against Zoro, went for Raphael to win, seeing as he seemed to be the closest to Leo in terms of strength.

The rest all were undecided, while Isom already knew the outcome. However, he had a feeling that they wouldn't like it.

Suddenly, Luffy stood up and left.

"Luffy, where are you going?" Chopper asked, surprised.

Isom realized what would happen and said, "Leave him be. I think Luffy might not want to watch this one. He is a brother after all."

Everyone realized that with Luffy's bond with his brother, Luffy would have been uncomfortable or have bad feeling about something like this. If it were any of them fighting to the death and they died, Luffy would probably be feeling upset. With that they all turned their attention back to the fight, as it seemed Luffy wouldn't be coming back until it was over.

 **Wiz said, "The combatants are set. It's time to put this family feud aside."**

 **Boomstick said, "It is time for a ninja turtle death battle! Booyakasha!"**

 **The doors closed and reopened.**

 **The scene opened to the city of New York. The scene then zooms in the streets and then a manhole, entering the sewers.**

 **We see the turtles hanging out. Donnie and Raph were sparring in the dojo, Leo was meditating in a room near some candles and a picture of their deceased father, Splinter, and Mikey was watching Crognar.**

 **As the turtles went about their routines, they didn't notice a series of crab-like robots, cloaked in stealth technology enter the room.**

 **Meanwhile, a pair of robots walked near the entrance to the lair.**

 **The two robots, each with a weird pink brain-like alien in their stomachs looked at each other.**

" **Krang…is Krang sure that Krang knows this is where the lair of the ones known as the turtles are?"**

 **The second robot responded, "Krang is sure that Krang knows this is the lair of the ones known as the turtles. It is here that Krang with unleash the gas that is called the nerve gas that will alter the mind of the ones known as the turtles given to Krang by the alien known as Mojo."**

 **The first robot said, "Krang is surprised that the alien known as Mojo wanted Krang to record the fighting of the turtles to put in Mojo's collection that is known as Mojo's private movie stash."**

 **The second said, "Krang wishes to just drop the gas and go. Krang does wish to hang out in the sewer that is covered in germs and filth and bad odors and the small furry hairless tailed creatures known as rats."**

 **The first responded, "Krang agrees. Unleash the gas that is known as Mojo's nerve gas so that Krang can leave this place that produces a horrible odor and is covered in bacteria and viruses. Krang is in serious need of a soak in the bath that is known as the decontamination bath after Krang is done with this mission."**

"Wow they talk funny," Chopper said.

"Those things are gross," Sanji said in disgust, "What are those things?"

Isom answered, "Those are the Krang. A hivemind group of aliens that been enemies of the turtles for years."

Usopp asked, "And Mojo?"

Isom answered, "That is someone else. He enjoyed kidnapping people and forcing them to fight to the death for his amusement. And damn is he ugly. I'll show you later. Spoiler warning…it is gross."

 **The hidden drones unleashed the gas. The turtles immediately shot up and immediately started looking around. The two Krang robots then threw down a device on the entrance of the door, blocking it with a purple barrier.**

" **Dudes, we got some serious Krang problems going on here!" Mikey yelled seeing the energy wall.**

" **Mikey, what's going on?" Leo yelled as he ran into the room.**

" **Donnie what is this stuff?" Raphael yelled as he approached his brainy brother.**

 **The gas then took effect. The four began to shout in pain as their brains were rewired by the gas. They then faced each other.**

 **Mikey saw a monstrous robot with blue streaks on it with twin swords in each hand (Leo).**

 **Leo saw a mutant lizard with large segmented sticks in each hand (Mikey).**

 **Raphael saw a purple cockroach creature with a gnarled wooden staff in its hands (Donnie).**

 **Donnie saw a monstrous red turtle mutant with large daggers in each hand (Raph).**

"Is that what they are seeing because of the gas?" Brook asked, "How terrifying."

Isom said, "That was their plan. And it is succeeding all too well."

 **The images were shared by all four turtles. The turtles saw their brothers as monsters due to the gas. As another effect, aggression and paranoid were increased by it.**

 **The four brothers unknowingly faced each other. Each turtle noticed that these creatures weren't friends, so they decided to focus on one opponent, recognizing weapons and potential weaknesses. With that they charged in, ready to fight to the death to defend their home.**

 **Fight!**

 **Leo charged at Mikey, who deflected the swords with his chucks. Mikey leapt over Leo and unleashed a wave shuriken, Leo quickly paired the weapons and threw out a shuriken. Mikey simply knocked it to the side and charged forward.**

 **Leo dodged the chucks and lashed out with a kick that struck Mikey in the stomach. Mikey had caught Leo's ankle with his chucks. The youngest turtle then hauled Leo into the air and slammed him on the ground and then threw him away. Leo rolled away and caught himself as Mikey charged forward and leapt into the air, lashing out with a kick.**

 **Leo caught the attack and then threw his youngest brother away from him, but into a weapons wall.**

"I have to say Mikey is holding up good against Leo," Sanji said taking a puff of his cigarette, and sending a brief smug look towards Zoro.

Nami said, "Well he is being serious."

Robin just sat back and watched.

 **Meanwhile, Donnie was keeping Raphael at bay with his staff, striking at his shoulders and keeping him away. Raph growled in frustration and yelled, "Get away from me you insect freak!"**

 **He threw his Sai, aiming for the head, Donnie knocked it away, hearing the red turtle snarling and roaring thanks to the gas' effect on his mind.**

 **Donne then launched an attack like a pool shoot at Raph's foot making him howl in pain. Donnie then unleashed a barrage of strikes that knocked his elder brother back.**

"Donnie's staff is giving him a serious edge," Nami said trying to memorize the smart turtle's moves.

"Don't count guy out yet," said, looking at his picked turtle.

 **As this was happening, Mikey picked up a bow and arrow from the wall and launched a few arrows. Leo blocked and dodged, but a well-aimed shot hit him in the shoulder, making him cry out in pain.**

" **Looks like you aren't as tough as you thought metal dude!" Mikey taunted as he said, Leo only hearing lizard-like snarling and hissing, and tucked away one of his chucks and changed the other into a kusarigama.**

 **The chain was launched, and Leo ducked to avoid the attack, but couldn't avoid the weighted end that came next, striking him in his wound making him shout in pain again.**

 **Mikey charged forward ready to unleash more pain, but Leo was prepared. When the lizard prepared to unleash his twin tails, one with a spike on the end and the other a small club, he grabbed an arrow from the flor with his toes. He thrust the kick up, aiming for his opponent's head.**

 **Mikey looked down to see the robot's foot shoot a blade out and aim a high kick. Mikey drew his head into the shell to avoid the attack, but lost visibility in the process, smashing into the column.**

 **Leo then charged and nail the lizard in the back of its freakishly flexible neck with a powerful elbow that sent hit through the column.**

"Oh man that had to hurt!" Usopp said, feeling the pain for his chosen turtle.

 **Leo picked up the lost kusarigama and proceeded to wrap the weapon around the Mikey's throat. Mikey gasped for breath as the tight metal weapon began to draw blood.**

" **Not cool dude!" Mikey gasped as he tried to swing up and hit Leo in the crotch, but Leo saw that coming and drew one swords slicing off Mikey's arm making him scream in pain. Leo, sick of the lizard's screeching, swung a sword slicing off Mikey's head.**

"No!" Usopp yelled out at seeing his chosen turtle fall.

 **Leo glanced up to see the turtle and cockroach fighting each other.**

 **In his fight, Donnie jumped on some boxes, making Raph punch through the wood, drawing blood from the scrapes he got on his arm. Donnie then launched a barrage of strikes with his stiff against Raphael's head and shoulders, one struck him in the eye making him back away in pain.**

 **Donnie then leapt of the boxes, transforming his staff into a naginata. He swung the staff leaving a deep gash in Raph's shell. Raph spun around, his left eye swollen shut. He was then stabbed in the shoulder with the naginata and then nailed with a powerful kick into the boxes, making them fall on top of his elder brother.**

 **Leo strategized that the roach was now a target, charged forward.**

 **Donnie turned towards Leo and stabbed at him with his Naginata. Leo ducked and lashed out with a stab of his own. Donnie dodged getting nicked in the shoulder. He brought the butt end of the staff up, striking Leo in the chin, making hi back flip to get some distance.**

"Go Donnie!" Franky cheered, "Earn yourself a super victory!"

Zoro said, "Come on, take that nerd down Leo!"

Sanji said, "Come on Raph, I know a bunch of boxes wouldn't take you down."

 **Leo lashed out with incredibly precision with a quickdraw slicing through the naginata's shaft making the blade fall to the ground.**

 **Meanwhile Raph rose out of the rubble of boxes, shrugging off pieces of wood. He snarled and charged roaring in rage. He ran past Leo stabbing him the back of a shoulder with his sai, roughly ripping it back out and tackling Donnie.**

 **Then then proceed to brutalize the smarter turtle brutally beating his face in with his fists, a sai in each hand. Donnie tried to fight back, launching a punch, but only had his hand stabbed in the process. Raph then stabbed Donnie through the front of his shell, drawing blood and making Donnie scream in pain, which sounded like insect screeching to Raph's altered brain. Raph then proceeded to just go ham on Donnie, brutally stabbing him again and again.**

"I think I'm going to be sick," Usopp said, sickened at the sight of the Raph's brutality.

The rest of the straw hats were sickened at the display of brutality, even Zoro who was known for receiving and giving bloody wounds, each of them flinched slightly with each stab.

Franky yelled, "Come on man, that is Super not cool!"

 **Seeing the red turtle monster distracted by devouring the purple cockroach, Leo began to heal himself with his healing technique. The pain of his wounds lessened, and they sealed up.**

 **Leo stopped just as the crimson turtle stood up and faced him.**

"Figures that it would be me and moss head left," Sanji said as prepared to relish in a personal victory of Zoro.

Zoro said, "At least we know who is going to win this fight, curly."

Sanji huffed as the others rolled their eyes as they prepared to see the conclusion of the fight.

 **The two charged at each other. Their weapons clashing with sparks falling to the ground as they continued to fight. Leo lashed out with a punch that knocked Raph backwards and responded with a stab that cut Leo's foot.**

 **The leader stumbled backwards and Raph leapt into the air both weapons over his head. Leo block the stabs and th two stood in a stalemate.**

 **The two stared at each other, not recognizing their own flesh and blood.**

 **Finally, Raph twisted his sai snapping the swords in two. He the stabbed at Leo, getting him in the stomach. He tried to stab overhead, but Leo twisted his swords, the secret tanto knives holstered in them popped out and he stabbed Raph in both shoulders. He kneed him in the stomach and punched him in the throat. Leo then grabbed the naginata blade from the ground and then swung, slicing open Raph's throat.**

 **The red colored turtle stumbled backwards, choking on his own blood, and fell backwards with a loud thud.**

 **KO!**

 **Leo panted in exertion. It was at this point that the gas wore off. Leo's mind cleared in seconds and his eyes widened in horror at the sight before him. Leo's eyes widened as he looked at the mauled forms of his family. He fell to his knees unable to comprehend what he saw. When it finally hit, he let loose a scream a loss and rage.**

"Oh man," Nami said, seeing Leo in pain, her heart going out to the turtle.

The others all had feeling of regret as they saw that Leo had just realized that his family had been killed, and by their own hands.

 **The doors closed and opened.**

 **Boomstick and Wiz were watching a screen showing Leo, April O'Neil, and Casey Jones attending a funeral for the three fallen turtles.**

" **That sucks," Boomstick said bluntly.**

 **Wiz said, "Yes, a moment of respect for the worlds most fearsome fighting team everyone."**

 **The two hosts bowed their heads in a moment of silence for the lost team.**

The straw hats did the same.

 **Wiz said, "Moving on to the results, Leonardo is the leader of the team for a reason. There is also a reason that he is considered the deadliest of the turtles."**

 **Boomstick said, "Even if he was fighting a bunch of mutants in his mind, he knew the weapons were similar to his brother, and he went for what he supposed was the weak link, IE Mikey, who held his own pretty good for a while, even getting a decent hit in."**

 **Wiz said, "With Donatello, his superior range got the best of Raphael's short-range sai, but he wasn't prepared for Raph's rage enhanced strength. With that, two turtles were down."**

 **Boomstick said, "Raph and Leo were the most evenly match, but Leo's use of the environment and strategical thinking kept him ahead of the hot-tempered turtle. While he lost his weapons in the fight, Leo was in far better shape thanks to his defeat of Michelangelo and his ability to heal himself."**

 **Wiz said, "And before any of you say that Raphael should have won because he beat Raph in one of the movies, allow me to poke a few holes in that logic."**

"Huh?" everyone asked at the same time.

Isom answered, "In the case of Spawn vs Kratos…whiny fanboys."

Everyone let out an "oh" of understanding once they heard that, remembering the whining fanboys that was mentioned.

 **The screen showed an animated movie clip of Raph and Leo fighting.**

" **First," Wiz said listing on his fingers, "the fight was mainly for plot convenience, and shouldn't be considered viable. Second, Leo dominated Rap in the fist fight beforehand. Third, Leo didn't even want to fight."**

 **They showed a clip of the fight where Leo stabbed past Raphael's head.**

 **Boomstick interrupted, "Yeah, all Leo had to do was turn his sword, swing, and BAM no more Raph."**

 **Wiz said, "Also that movie made no sense, so let's not include it."**

 **Boomstick said, "In the end, Leo was able to claim victory. The winner is Leonardo."**

Everyone nodded and clapped of Leo's victory and for their own chosen turtles for their good performance.

"Is it over?"

Luffy entered and sat down.

 **Next time on Death Battle…**

 **Leonardo sat in a meditative pose in the lair, which was cleaned up of debris and showed no signs of the fight. Nearby, a shrine dedicated to his brothers sat.**

 **Suddenly, a portal opened a humanoid frog with shades landed with a loud bang and said, "I'm crashing this party."**

 **Leo's eyes snapped open as he stood up and spun around to face this intruder.**

 **Leonardo vs Zitz**

"Was that humanoid frog?" Sanji said.

"At this point, I don't think I can be shocked anymore," Usopp said, surprised at the creature.

Robin then said, "You said you would show us this Mojo character."

Isom sighed and stood up. He then walked over to the box and stopped it from playing. He then moved the screen aside and went back to the select screen. He pressed a logo that was the word Marvel and searched through it until he brought up Mojo.

The image caused them all to scream in horror.

"What is that thing?!"

"My eyes!"

"The terror!"

"Damn that thing is ugly…"

 **Cut! Okay, first I would like to thank SargentEpsilon for the idea. I used it as a basis for antoher Idea I had. The battle was mainly inspired by the fight between Superman and Wonder Woman in Justice League's Paradise Lost Part 1. Basically, the two were stuck under an illusion where they saw each other as monsters. I decided to add that here.**

 **Anyway, I have another announcement. For both my death battel stories, I would like to say that Cap full of whimsy will be helping me with my battles, especially the original ones by working the math behind everything.**

 **On a side note, I would like to point out that I am not long taking original death battle requests. I hope that you all enjoyed the battle. See you next time.**


	12. Zitz vs Leonardo

**I own nothing.**

 **Now then, apparently that Hiatus wasn't as long as I thought. Now, I have started doing the original death battles, as you've seen. I did this because writing the rewritten death battles for this was hard enough. I decided it would be a good idea to separate my original death battles. Plus, let's face it, I like writing these.**

 **Chapter 12: Toad vs Turtle**

"That is something I never want to see again," Nami panted, her heart hammering in her chest as she saw the bizarre creature known as mojo.

Brook said, "My eyes felt as if they were burning. Not that I have eyes mind you."

Chopper said, "So…scary."

The others were similar thoughts as they remembered the horrible-looking, vicious beast.

"It's okay everyone," Isom said, "I did tell you it was going to be bad. Come one, get your minds off it with some incredible violence."

 **Wiz said, "For the first time in Death Battle history an old victor returns."**

 **Boomstick said, "After being forced to face his own brothers, Leonardo has returned to face off against another combatant."**

 **Boomstick pressed a button, a hologram of Leonardo appeared, now clad in a black mask with bands of his brother's color's tied around his left arm. There was the sound of an audience cheering.**

 **Wiz said, "Leonardo the leader of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles returns to face off against his greatest foe yet, Rash of the Battle Toads."**

 **Wiz pressed a button of his own and a hologram of a humanoid toad formed in front of them. The toad was green with a yellow around his torso and face, and black gloves on his hands.**

"So that is Rash?" Zoro said.

Nami said, "Gross."

Zoro said, "Eh, I've seen weirder."

Chopper asked, "What do you think of this guy, Usopp?"

The sniper answered, "I'll wait until we get to the judgement to make decisions."

Robin said, "Again someone who looks like a toad devil fruit. I wonder what abilities this fighter brings to the table."

 **Wiz said, "Now the history of the Battle Toads is somewhat inconsistent, mainly due to only a few sources. As such, we will only be using the history found in their game, as their show was considered non-canon."**

 **Boomstick said, "But with all that out of the way, let's get started."**

"What do they mean the game is only canon?" Usopp asked.

Isom explained, "Well, back in those days people would make cartoons that could be considered cheap knock offs of great games, movies, and other things. It makes sense that they would keep their distance from that."

Nami asked, "Why would they do that?"

The white-haired man answered, "Money."

 **The doors closed and reopened.**

 **Wiz said, "In the shadows of New York, a war was fought between an evil ninja and his army, and four mutated ninja turtles. The leader of this trio was Leonardo."**

"Are…are they giving us the rundown on Leo again?" Franky asked, with a raised eyebrow.

Isom answered, "Yep. They do it every time."

 **Leonardo**

 **Height: 5'2''**

 **Weight: 180**

 **Favorite color: Blue**

 **Leader and Strategist**

 **Wiz said, "Being the eldest of the quartet of brothers, Leonardo was chosen by Master Splinter, his mutant rat father, to lead the team."**

 **Boomstick said, "Good timing too because they were soon forced to move after their home was destroyed by tiny robot things."**

 **Wiz said, "Anyway, Leo quickly proved his meddle as leader, leading himself and his brothers through several successful missions, and several crazy adventures."**

 **Boomstick said, "Yeah, and we mean crazy. He's traveled to other dimensions and timelines, fought mutants, aliens, mutant aliens, and a whole bunch of other shit that you make some swear they had taken one too many mushrooms on their pizza…right Wizard?"**

 **Wiz sighed at Boomstick's look and said, "I told you that those mushrooms weren't for cooking Boomstick! What do you expect from plants you pull from my lab?!"**

"Wait he stole stuff form Wizard's Lab!?" Chopper yelled, "That is incredibly dangerous. He has no idea what that stuff could be!"

Franky said, "I hear you, brother. Why do you think I try to keep everyone out of my lab, especially Luffy. I got a ton of experimental weapons in there!"

Isom looked up and said, "Weapons? Hey, Franky if you allow it, I'd like to have a look at some of those. Since I'm staying on your ship, I might as well work to earn my bed hear."

Franky looked surprised and said, "You build?"

Isom answered, "My parents were scientists, and I earned their love of tinkering and experimenting."

Franky hummed in thought and said, "We can think of that later."

 **Wiz cleared his throat and said, "Leo even proved to be a great leader in the face of great loss, after his father Splinter died at the hands of their arch nemesis the Shredder, he continued to lead the team and fight many hard battles."**

 **Boomstick said, "Partly due to his impressive mutant abilities."**

 **Mutant Turtle Abilities**

 **Shell**

 **Enhanced strength**

 **Enhanced agility**

 **Enhanced durability**

 **Retractable limbs**

 **Organ placement**

 **Boomstick continued, "As a mutant, Leo is stronger than the average male. He's also got some impressive durability, capable of surviving being nearly beat to death, and healing from it in record time thanks to a minor healing factor. And like any good turtle he can retract his limbs and head into his bullet proof shell for extra defense."**

 **Wiz said, "And as a turtle Leo's organs are placed differently than a human, which means that if you stab Leo, you'd better aim at his heart, as stabbing him randomly somewhere might not hit anything. Speaking of which, while his shell s bullet proof it can be cracked open with enough applied force, and it has been pierced before by the ninja Karai."**

Chopper said, "Oh, I never took that into consideration, given that turtle physiology isn't the same as humans, his organs would be in different places, and probably harder to reach."

Robin said, "How interesting. I wonder if that effect would apply to other zoan fruit users."

 **Boomstick said, "But that isn't all he brings to the table. As he's trained for all his life, Leo is a master ninja."**

 **Ninja skills**

 **Ninjutsu**

 **Bushido**

 **Physical and Mental fortitude**

 **Devotion**

 **Environmental Use**

 **Sword Master**

 **Hand to Hand Combat**

 **-pressure points**

 **Chi Healing**

 **Wiz said, "He's an expert in stealth and using the environment to his advantage. He's a master with a sword and is the most balanced out of all the turtles. And he's mastered the art of chi gong to control his breathing in areas with thin oxygen."**

 **Boomstick said, "But his real surprise is his healing abilities, which he used to purge himself of venom from the mutant snake Karai, the same girl who stabbed him, which didn't have an antidote."**

 **Wiz said, "And when fighting hand to hand, Leo can strike at pressure points, which can disable powerful opponents, which makes sense since ninjas are known for going for an opponent's weak spots."**

Chopper rubbed his chin at that remark. Pressure points. He remembered reading about those. Maybe he could use that to his advantage. If he memorized them, he could disable powerful foes.

 **Boomstick said, "But Leo doesn't need just his hands to fight. He's got a few tools to fight off his enemies with."**

 **Weapons**

 **Ninjaken Sword**

 **-Hollywood Invention**

 **-Fast Offensive Strikes**

 **-Stealth Efficient**

 **-Hidden Tanto Knives**

 **Yumi Bow**

 **Shuriken**

 **The scene changed to the armor to show Boomstick with a familiar set of weapons.**

 **The gun lover said, "In combat, Leo prefers the ninjaken sword, no not a katana, they aren't stealthy enough. These two-foot blades are great for offensive strikes both upfront and from the shadows, which suits the ninja thing just fine. And what is better than just one…two damn it!"**

Zoro said, "Hah…try three, sucker."

 **Boomstick flipped the blades and two tanto knives popped out, with the gun lover saying, "And these babbies also have some hidden tanto knives in them…because why not?"**

 **The gun lever set down the swords and motioned to a bow and arrow nearby and some throwing stars.**

 **Smiling he said, "And when Leo wants to kill at a distance, he's got shuriken and a yumi bow, both perfect for silent kills."**

 **The scene changed back to the main stage.**

 **Wiz said, "While working with his team, and on his own, Leo has done some impressive things.**

Sanji yawned and said, "Yeah tell us something we don't know."

 **Feats**

 **Constantly fight stronger, larger mutants**

 **Always defeats the shredder**

 **Threw off a dogpile of foot soldiers**

 **Cut through Krang's arms and robots**

 **Survived being nearly poisoned to death**

 **Only one to use chi**

 **Boomstick said, "He's taken on stronger mutants such as Rahzar, Tohkar, and Tiger Claw, and won. He's cut through the bullet proof mousers, several robots, and even a robot arm thicker than a human torso!"**

 **Wiz said, "In terms of skill, he's beaten the Shredder in every incarnation, who is a master of every discipline of ninjutsu! He's taken severe beatings and being poisoned and managed to survive. He can dodge lasers and bullets at point blank"**

 **Boostick said, "But Leo is kind of a control freak. Unexpected failure and problems can make him confused and throw him off his game, but Leonardo on more than one occasion, has proven to be a great leader."**

" _ **Follow the code of the shinobi guys. A shinobi must never question a command."**_

Usopp said, "Are they going to do this every time a returning fighter comes back?"

Isom said, "They do, but usually they wind up adding something new to it, like a feat that they performed. That's the thing about these characters they constantly changed, and some may change from good to evil, or vice versa. They may have discovered new tools, weapons, and gadgets. Basically, something might have changed from the last battle."

Everyone nodded at this.

 **Boomstick said, "If you took a look at Morgan Zeigler, you would see a normal looking game making slacker…and you'd be right."**

"Dave Shar?" Luffy said, "How did that guy become a toad?"

Chopper said, "Maybe he mutated like Leo."

 **Wiz said, "That is actually true. Along with his friends, Dave Shar and George Pie, the two worked together for a big company, just getting buy and being friends. Their crowning achievement was the making of their game…the Battletoads."**

"A game?" Brook asked, "How does that work?"

Isom answered, "Don't worry. It will be explained."

 **Boomstick said, "They lived pretty normal lives for slackers until they started to get suspicious of their boss, Silas Volkmire, and decided to sneak around work after dark. After doing some exploring they found their game plugged into the virtual reality simulator that they used to test the game."**

Usopp asked, "What the heck is virtual reality?"

Isom explained, "Virtual reality is…how to explain this with Luffy in the room…Oh…you know how Nami makes illusions with her weapon?"

Everyone nodded, having seen that in action at some point.

Isom answered, "It is like that, except it can actually hurt you."

 **Wiz said, "This turned out to be a trap set by Silas, and the trio was soon transported to another planet far from earth, taking the form of the battletoad characters. George became Pimple, Dave became Rash, and Morgan became their leader, Zitz."**

 **Zitz**

 **Formerly Morgan Zeigler**

 **Height: 6'8''**

 **Weight: 196**

 **Loves Dexter's Laboratory**

 **Boomstick said, "Wait…so they get transported to some random planet through a video game and they are permanately transformed into toad superheroes?"**

 **Wiz shrugged his shoulders and said, "It's science Boomstick…don't question it."**

Sanji said, "That sounds like a ridiculous backstory."

Nami said, "Yeah, it does seem kind of stupid."

Everyone else seemed to agree on how weird the story was.

Brook said, "Hmm, I wonder what kind of jokes they like to make."

 **Wiz continued, "Soon after arriving on this planet, they were attacked by the Dark Queen, and only escaped with the help of a resident, Professor T. Bird. Deciding that revenge would have to wait, they decided to take down the Dark Queen, and somehow return to Earth."**

Zoro said, "Probably a good idea. That queen looks like a pain the ass."

Sanji, with hearts for eyes, said, "Oh, but how could a woman so lovely be considered evil?"

 **Boomstick said, "And as the mighty Battletoads they had more than enough strength to do it, especially Zitz."**

 **Toad abilities**

 **Long stretchy tongue**

 **Slight Elasticity**

 **Enhanced Strength and Durability**

 **Great Jumper**

 **The gun lover explained, "As a Battletoad, Zitz possesses incredible strength and durability. He's strong enough to smash robots to pieces with his fists alone."**

 **Wiz interrupted, "By using the circumference of how far the toad flew. We can estimate just how strong Rash is."**

 **Wiz brought down the board of Wizdom. The board had a picture of Zitz throwing a punch and one of the Battle toads flying a good distance.**

 **Wiz explained, "By examining the circumference of the eclipse, and the path that the toad flew, by judging the height before gravity kicks in, and it seems to be a little over 36 feet, this means the toads can dish out and take a force of nearly 983 kilograms, that's nearly a ton of force."**

 **Boomstick said, "Hey, wait Wiz, what about that giant robot Robo-Manus. That must have need a shit ton more strength."**

 **Wiz nodded and said, "Good eye. With the robot weighting nearly thirteen hundred pounds, and flying a distance of 14.4 meters, we can estimate that the toads can also hit with a force of over eight-four thousand Newtons, that's nearly nine tons of force!"**

 **Boomstick said, "And they use that insane strength to throw people. I don't know who to feel sorry for, the target or the projectile, but while he's strong he certainly isn't slow. He's dodged lasers and even point-blank explosions."**

"Dang they sound like they could take more than a punch from Luffy and Franky," Robin said, rubbing her chin.

Nami said, "Yeah, and I wonder what else this toad has in his sleeves…er gloves."

Luffy said, "So cool."

 **Wiz said, "Also as a toad he has an incredible amount of abilities. He's an excellent jumper, easily capable of jumping more than three times his height. He's also got a long sticky tongue, which is useful for pulling people in for quick punches and kicks, and it can hold his own weight. On top of that, as a toad, Zitz has rubbery skin which gives him a natural durability against hand to hand combatants and blunt force weapons."**

Zoro said, "So the both of them have a useful defense against blunt force. I wonder how they do against sharp objects and others."

Sanji said, "Yeah, get me a knife and we'll be serving frog legs for dinner."

Usopp asked, "Can you really cook anything with toad?"

Sanji blinked and said, "I'm not sure. I never tried. I'll see if I can find something later."

 **Boomstick said, "But whenever Zitz wants to take down his opponents hard, he can unleash his special moves…the Smash Hts."**

 **Shape Shifting**

 **Smash Hits**

 **-Kiss My Fist**

 **-Goat Head**

 **-Giant Boot**

 **-Soaring Sawblade**

 **-Drillakilla**

 **-BattleDozer**

 **-Full Metal Saws**

 **Wiz explained, "Thanks to the transformation, Zitz can shapeshift his body when necessary. He can transform his body into metal to help defend against attacks and can even transform into a wrecking ball when suspended from a rope. However, his Smash Hits, as Boomstick calls them, are his greatest attacks."**

 **Boomstick said, "Why? Because Zitz is a genius and added metal weapons to it. Like the other toads he can inflate his hands and feet for the Kiss My Fist and Giant Boot, and sprout ram horns for the Goat Head charge attack, but he really shines when he busts out the machines. He can transform legs and arms into sawblades for the Soarin and Full Metal Saws Attacks. He can gut his opponents with the Drillakilla attack, and can run enemies over with the Battledozer, where he fuses his arms into a bulldozer!"**

"Holy crap," Sanji said, "This kind of sounds like that forge guy we fought, but with more mechanical stuff."

Franky said, "Aw lucky, I've been trying to figure out how to incorporate saws and other machines into my body for years. Lucky bastard. He's a super cyber toad!"

Chopper said, "I don't think Leo is going to handle this guy very well."

Robin said, "Don't forget Chopper, he has gone against stronger and larger mutants."

"So cool!" Luffy said, his eyes becoming stars as he saw the mechanical moves.

 **Wiz said, "All of this makes him incredibly dangerous and powerful."**

 **Feats**

 **Dodges lasers and point-blank explosions**

 **Defeated the Dark Queen**

 **Launched robo-manus**

 **Wiz said, "However, despite this he has a few flaws. He's powerful, but he's not trained. And while he has used weapons before he doesn't know much about them, only hitting as hard as he can."**

Zoro said, "Oh, I think Leo is going to win this."

Sanji said, "Oh, and what makes you think that moss head."

Zoro said, "Leo has training under his belt. This guy doesn't."

Sanji scoffed and said, "I don't think so, moss head. He's stronger and can take a hit. It'll take more than that to beat him."

As the two devolved in an argument, Isom just turned up the volume.

 **Boomstick said, "Plus, Zitz's durability has its limits, as he can only take so much before it gives out. Not to mention it kind of sucks against sharp objects."**

 **Wiz said, "While he is a tactician he relies a lot on his powers to do the fighting for him. Though with good reason. Anyone who faces off against this toad, is going to be in some serious trouble."**

" _ **I'm the smartest thing on webbed feet. I can think as well as fight."**_

 **The doors closed and they opened.**

Immediately, everyone started debating over who would win. Zoro and Brook were both sure that Leo would win due to his swords and skills.

Sanji, wanting to go against Zoro, thought Zitz would win, along with Luffy, Nami, Usopp and Chopper due to his greater strength and his Smash Hits.

Nami and Robin were undecided.

 **Wiz said, "The combatants are set, the arena is primed, and the popcorn is popped."**

 **Boomstick ate a handful of popcorn and said, "Are we serving up toad-in-the-hole or turtle soup for lunch? Let's find out in this mutant amphibian Death Battle!"**

 **The doors closed and reopened.**

Everyone sat back and prepared to watch, ready to see who would win this battle of the mutants.

 **The scene opened to reveal a construction site. A group of Kraang were currently working on some device, most likely a dimensional one. Leonardo landed on a beam above them. His eyes narrowed in anger as he saw the aliens who had caused the deaths of his brothers.**

"Oh boy," Sanji said, "He looks pissed."

Zoro said, "Well, those are the thing that force him to kill his brothers."

 **Leo leapt down from the beam slashing through the various Kraang machines.**

 **A kraang turned to another near the machine and said, "The turtle known as Leonardo has arrived and is seeking what is known as revenge."**

 **The second one at the machine said, "Do not show the emotion known as worry Kraang. The one known as Mojo connected us to another dimension for a being who can beat the turtle known as Leonardo. The one known as Mojo prepared this in case there was going to be what is known as a sequel."**

 **The Kraang finished pressing buttons. The portal opened and began to shake and warp, out of the purple portal came the familiar sight of Zitz, the battletoad stumbling a bit as he walked out.**

 **He looked around with shock.**

"There's the big, bad toad," Luffy said, eyeing the creature.

" **What is this?"**

 **The surviving Kraang robot said, "We are Kraang and we have brought you, the one known as Zitz, to help the Kraang against that evil turtle monster who has been attacking us for the reasons that are none."**

Chopper said, "I cannot get over how weird those things sound."

Usopp said, "It is a little distracting."

 **Suddenly, the Kraang robot fell over after having his head sliced in half. The robot head, not the brain head.**

 **Zitz stepped back and said, "Hold it turtle dude. Back off the robots."**

 **Leonardo turned towards the leader of the Battletoads, and said, "Who are you supposed to be? Another mutant made by the Kraang?"**

 **The toad looked offended and said, "Hey, I'm not mutant pal. I'm a Battletoad. What are you? Some cheap knock off?"**

 **Leonardo growled and said, "I'm no imposter. And if you are allied with the Kraang, then you won't last a second against me!"**

 **Zitz got into a stance and said, "Okay, show me what you got."**

 **Fight!**

"Here we go!" Luffy yelled.

 **Zitz dashed in unleashing a barrage of fast punches. Leo ducked and dodged, weaving through the punches. He blocked on punch with his sword, wincing under the force of the blow. Zitz then unleashed a savage uppercut which knocked the swords away from Leo. Leo wasn't distracted long thought and got in low, striking Zitz in the stomach. The smart toad didn't even flinch.**

"That isn't good," Zoro muttered.

Robin said, "Without his swords it seems Leo is at a disadvantage."

 **Leo looked up at Zitz who smirked down at him. The battletoad unleashed a Kiss My Fist on Leo, sending the turtle flying backwards.**

 **As Leo slid away, Zitz jumped into the air and inflated both of his feet intending stomp down on Leo.**

 **The turtle responded by rolling out of the way, drawing his yumi bow and aiming.**

 **As Zitz landed with a loud noise, forming large boot prints in the ground, Leo fired. Zitz turned to the side to avoid it, but the arrow nicked his shoulder, drawing blood.**

 **Leo saw this and realized immediately that he had a weakness for sharp objects. Leo saw his swords and immediately ran to grab them.**

" **Oh no you don't!" Zitz yelled as he sprouted goat horns and charged at Leo.**

 **Leo grabbed his swords and proceeded to leap over the charging toad, leapfrog style, ironically. Meanwhile, Zitz slammed headfirst into a steel beam with a loud clang.**

"Oh, that had to hurt," Chopper said.

Luffy said, "Eh…he's taken worse."

 **Zitz growled in frustration as he stood up and said, "Okay, glad the guys didn't see that."**

 **The toad turned and said, "You are so going down."**

 **The toad charged again. Zitz unleashed another Big Boot, which Leo shot back to avoid, but the toad was ready, he shot out his tongue which wrapped around Leo's throat.**

" **Oh, gross!"**

 **Zitz pulled Leo in and started wailing on him, unleashing a barrage of punches and kick before throwing him over his shoulder. As Leo flew he retracted into his shell. The shell bounced around a bit before he stopped at the base of the in-progress building.**

 **Leo stood up, feeling dizzy, but came to his sense as Zitz charge with the Drillakilla drawn back. Leo ducked under the drill as it struck and went through a steel beam. Leo then lashed out with a quick slash. Zitz shifted his body into metal at the last second, transforming into wrecking ball. Leo stepped back in shock.**

 **Zitz then charged back and attacked with the Soarin' Saws. Leo dodged and stabbed again, this time aiming at his shoulder wound. The toad let out a shout of pain but fought through it and threw out a punch that struck Leo in the jaw and sent the turtle flying again, this tie skidding across the ground.**

"My, these guys are going crazy on each other," Brook said, "I hope Leo's shell can take as much punishment as this."

Zoro said, "Come on Leo, you've fought worse than that."

 **Leo grumbled as he stood up. Zitz charged in leaping high into the air. Inflating his feet, Zitz prepared to crush Leo again, but Leo brought out his bow again. He fired as many arrows as he could, several piercing his feet. Zitz winced at the pain, but he caught a cable. He kicked his foot to shake the arrows out.**

 **Meanwhile, Leo used his chi abilities to heal his wounds.**

 **Zitz glanced down at Leo and then looked and then realized what he was doing. With a smirk, he suddenly swung himself, turning into a wrecking ball and started slamming hard against the walls starts of the building.**

"What the hell is he doing?" Nami asked.

Zoro's eyes widened and said, "He's going to bring the entire building down on him!"

 **As the building began to buckle, Leo realized what he was planning. Leo immediately started to move.**

 **Zitz dropped and then leapt down, with his legs transforming into saw blades with the Full Metal Saws**

 **Leo saw this and dodged to the right and then slashing at the joint between the saw blades and his flesh. Zitz grunted in pain and fell to his knee I pain. Leo backflipped away and dodged another beam.**

 **Zitz growled in anger and charged forward with the Battledozer attempting to crush Leo like a bug. Leo jumped over the bulldozer contraption, and then stabbed forward striking the toad in the eye, drawing blood.**

"Got him!" Zoro said with excitement.

"Oh, come on!" Sanji yelled, "I refuse to lose to mosshead again!"

 **Leo then performed a vicious slash that cut through the toad's body and then knocked him away with a kick to the new wound.**

 **The toad landed on his back and looked up at the ceiling. His eyes widened for a moment as he saw another one of the beams coming down. The toad then closed his eyes and waited for it to happen.**

 **Leo rushed out of the collapsing building just as it came down. The turtle looked back as the dust cleared and saw the unmoving arm of the batteltoad.**

 **KO!**

" **That's the end of that," Leo said, as he jumped**

"Damn it!" Sanji yelled, "Lost to mosshead again."

Zoro just laughed as Sanji's anger and misery.

The others cheers and clapped for the fight.

 **The doors closed and reopened.**

 **Wiz and Boomstick were currently eating some food.**

" **So this is toad in the hole," Boomstick said, "It tastes better than I imagined. Too bad old Zitz didn't stack up to the fight."**

 **Wiz swallowed and said, "Right. At first glance, Zitz had the advantages in agility, strength, weaponry, and pure force, but Leo has had experience fighting people like that, from monstrous mutants like Slash and border lining superhumans such as Shredder."**

 **Boomstick said, "Yeah, plus while Zitz is a genius, and has some skill in tactics, He's an upfront brawler. Leo's tactical mind would have noticed Zitz's weaknesses and would have planned to utizilzed them. And while Zitz could transform his body to metal, Leo has slash through solid steel, human bodies, and a robot arm thicker than a human body!"**

 **Wiz said, "Plus, ZLe's training would make him take advantage of weak points, such as wounds and the eyes, and could turn his own tactics against him. Plus, Zitz canonically is weak against sharp objects. If it were any of his other brothers, Zitz might of stood a chance."**

 **Boomstick said, "But, unfortunately, Leo was more than enough to put Zitz through his own toad version of shell."**

Everyone groaned ath te pun, even Brook and Luffy.

 **Wiz groaned at the pun and said, "The winner is Leonardo…again."**

Luffy said, "Hey, Sanji can you make us some of that toad in the hole?"

Sanji said, "I think so, but I'll have to double check the amount of eggs we have."

 **Next time on death battle…**

 **There was the sound of an engine roaring. They show a blond man riding on the back of a motorcycle with a huge sword on his back.**

"Who look at the size of that sword!" Franky said, "That is a super sword!"

 **He suddenly stopped when he heard an ocarina over the sound of the engine. He stopped. He looked around and saw the source, a boy with green tights sitting under a tree. He stopped playing and stood up to look at him.**

 **Link vs Cloud**

" **Yay, more swords!" Boomstick yelled as he threw up both arms in happiness.**

Franky said, "Okay I think this is something that we should make this the last episode for a little bit. There's some stuff I want to try out. You too, Isom."

The others nodded. Nami then remembered the time and left the room. She looked out and saw the news bird was flying down towards them. She held out some money and the bird handed them the papers.

Nami looked through the papers and her eyes widened in shock.

 **Cut! Well, that was fun. I hope you all enjoyed the reimagining of the Leo vs Zitz fight. I'll be honest, I actually got Zitz and Rash mixed up because of the latter's appearance in Killer Instinct. Anyway, enjoy and let me know what you think. Flames are ignored, criticism is welcome.**


	13. Link vs Cloud

**I own nothing.**

 **Now then, apparently that Hiatus wasn't as long as I thought. Now, I have started doing the original death battles, as you've seen. I did this because writing the rewritten death battles for this was hard enough. I decided it would be a good idea to separate my original death battles. Plus, let's face it, I like writing these.**

 **For Link, imagine how he looks in Breath of the Wild, only with his shirt colored green.**

 **Chapter 12: New Bounties and Swordsmen Clash.**

"Guys! We have a problem!"

Everyone turned towards the source of the noise and were shocked when they saw Nami nearly tear down the door.

Luffy immediately stood up and said, "Are we about to be attacked again?"

Nami answered, "No…apparently they have some new bounties and wanted posters out for us. That marine we took down was apparently on the verge of being promoted to admiral! All our bounties have gone up! They even have one for you Isom!"

The interdimensional traveler looked shocked.

She spread out the papers.

Luffy's poster was the same, but the bounty had gone up to three hundred and fifty million.

"Alright! It went up again!" Luffy cheered.

Zoro's new poster showed him with his swords out and with a demonic aura around him. Demon Blades Zoro…with a bounty of a hundred and eighty million.

Zoro grinned and said, "Demon Blades huh…catchy."

Nami's new poster sported a new image. In place of her swimsuit picture was her fighting off a bunch of marines, lightning arcing around her staff. Lightning Witch Nami bounty twenty million.

"I liked the old picture better," she said aloud.

Usopp's new poster was a freeze frame of Usopp standing up to the cannon's, the view taken from the side, the look of determination and bravery on his face as he faced them down. Sniper King Usopp bounty fifty-five million.

Usopp looked ready to cry as they saw his face.

Sanji's new poster was a freeze frame of him surrounded by marines, an enraged look on his face as he held his **Diable Jambe** ready to strike. Black Leg Sanji bounty eighty-eight million.

Sanji cheered and said, "Finally, they got rid of that damned artist rendering. The ladies of the world are finally going to see how handsome I am."

Robin's picture was changed to a more recent picture from the battle. The Devil's Child Nico Robin. Bounty eighty-nine million.

She just smiled.

Brook's eye sockets landed on his picture, showing him surrounded by marines with his sword drawn and his violin in his hand. The Humming Fencer Brook bounty forty-four million.

Brook let out his signature laugh at the new bounty and said, "I wondered when it would go up again. Finally, after forty-nine years."

Franky's image didn't change, but the bounty had. Cyborg Franky bounty sixty million.

Franky declared, "Super!"

Chopper's new poster saw him in his larger form bashing marines away like they were toys. Changeling Tony Tony Chopper bounty forty million.

Chopper said, "Yay! I'm glad that I got a bounty!"

Isom looked at the last picture. It was apparently an artist rendering, much like Sanji's used to be. It depicted a large man in armor, with a look that reminded him of Gut's berserker mode. The Iron Knight (Artist Rendering) Bounty seventy-five million.

"Now I wish I had stood for a photo," Isom said, crossing his arms, "I look like a cheaply drawn supervillain."

Luffy said, "Hey, guys the next episode is starting. WE can boast about our awesome new bounties later."

Everyone set down their bounties and turned towards the screen as the new episode played.

 **Boomstick said, "These two fighters are some of the most iconic in video game history, both known for taking things that are WAY out of their league."**

 **Wiz said, "And I if I remember correctly, Boomstick they are both wield weapons that a belong in your personal top ten."**

 **Boomstick excitedly yelled, "DAMN RIGHT!"**

 **Bringing up a hologram of the two contestants, Wiz said, "First, is Link the hero of Hyrule…and tons of other stuff."**

 **Boomstick said, "And Cloud Strife the defender of the life stream…and orphans."**

Nami said, "I think I like the second guy already."

Robin answered, "I agree."

 **Wiz said, "Now, these two fighters both present a unique challenge for us, given that they both have very large and customizable arsenals, that can be used according to the player. For the rules of death battle, and our own sanity, we've decided to use the weapons that are most recurring and what they are both known for."**

 **Boomstick said, "Mainly, what they bring into fighting games, plus a few things to spice things up. And since armor isn't specified in certain games, we're taking the information on that from their separate games."**

Luffy said, "What?"

Robin answered, "They both have large arsenals of weapons and armor, so they're only picking certain ones."

Luffy went, "Oh."

Zoro said, "Blah Blah Blah, get to the weapons already."

Sanji said, "Why? Feeling inadequate, mosshead?"

 **Wiz continued, "Also due to the rules of death battle, no summons or outside help."**

 **Boomstick, in a whiny voice, said, "Oh, but wizard the summons and the fairies and the-"**

 **Wiz said, "As Boomstick would probably say, shut up this is how we do things."**

 **Boomstick rubbed his hands together and said, "But enough with the explanations. It's killing time! He's Wiz, I'm Boomstick, and it's time for a sword swinging death battle!"**

 **The doors closed and reopened.**

 **Wiz said, "Centuries ago the goddess Hylia ruled over the world bringing peace and happiness. And because this is an origin, you know that this didn't last for very long."**

Nami said, "We should probably be used to something like this happening. It always seems to be bad stuff happening to people.

 **Boomstick said, "In this case, the demon king Demise decided he wanted to rule the world and took amassed a huge ass army of monsters and nearly wiped out all life in Hyrule. I mean, what else are you going to do with a name like Demise, babysit kids?"**

"Demise," Franky sarcastically said, "Yeah that is a name that I would definitely trust to build my ship."

Sanji said, "And cook my food."

Nami said, "Or read directions."

 **Wiz said, "Demise and Hylia's battle destroyed the world, leaving it broken and cracked. Eventually, she sealed Demise away, and to help the people of Hyrule, she sent a piece of the earth into the sky, a new land dubbed Skyloft. It is here, that Link was born."**

"So, they lived above the clouds like in Skypiea," Nami said, "That sounds so cool. I wonder if they had dials."

Usopp said, "If they did, I wonder if they would be the same or different from the ones I use."

 **Wiz pressed a button showing link in his appearance from Breath of the Wild.**

 **Link**

 **Age: 17(?)**

 **Height: 5'7''**

 **Left-handed**

 **Multincarnate**

 **Humble and Brave**

 **I somehow surpassed by Zelda in terms of legendary-ness**

 **Wiz continued, "Link grew up in Skyloft, the piece of Hyrule launched into the sky, and dreamed of being a knight. Upon passing the exam, and flying in celebration…"**

 **Boomstick interrupted, "And probably hoping to get some sweet celebratory booty."**

 **Wiz looked annoyed, but continued, "Zelda was pulled under the clouds. As a knight, Link took it upon himself to find and save her. This would lead him to learning of the triforce."**

 **Boomstick said, "Oh, I know this. This magical triple threat was given to Hyrule by three goddesses and went harness could grant any wish. Turns out, this is what old Demise was looking for when he destroyed the world."**

Chopper said, "Wow. That sounds like a treasure anyone would want to have."

Nami's eyes turned to berry symbols as she imagined gaining all the world's wealth.

Zoro imagined being given an unstoppable sword but shrugged it off not wanting to cheat his way to the top.

The others had similar wishes, such as unending meat or sweets, true invincibility, the world's most advanced weapons, a harem of the world's most beautiful women, etcetera.

 **Boomstick continued, "Anyway, after some adventuring, monster killing, and awesome battles, Link found and rescued Zelda. Unfortunately, she got used to free Demise, but with some help from Zelda they managed to defeat Demise, but he was a bit of a sore loser."**

 **Wiz explained, "With his last breath, Demise cursed Link and Zelda's descendants. Forcing them to forever encounter an embodiment of his rage."**

 **Boomstick said, "Hold on to your butts, because this is the part where things can get confusing."**

Everyone blinked in confusion and looked to Isom, who simply motioned for them to listen.

 **Wiz said, "Through the next several hundred years, Link and Zelda would be reincarnated into new forms, all carrying the same name with the strength and power to fight against the embodiment of Demise's rage…known as Ganondorf, but that's a different character for a different battle."**

Robin rubbed her chin and said, "So when he cursed them, they were forced to fight off the same enemy several times."

 **Boomstick said, "Add some time travel to the mix and things can get really crazy. To make thing less annoying, and to avoid some really stupid shit…"**

 _ **Shows an image of the Legend of Zelda cartoon**_

" **We'll be sticking with the main timeline from Skyward Sword to Twilight Princess to Breath of the Wild."**

"I take it that those are the names of installments of the series," Robin said.

Isom nodded and said, "Breath of the Wild was the most recent. And it's been pretty good so far."

 **Wiz said, "Due to the curse, Link has been reincarnated several times with the abilities and skills of past Links showing up almost immediately. This is thanks to the spirit of the hero, which grants Link incredible courage and combat skills."**

 **Skills and abilities through reincarnation**

 **Spirit of the Hero**

 **Master Swordsman**

 **Master Archer**

 **Other weapons.**

 **Boxing**

 **Wresting**

 **5-star chef (as of Breath of the Wild)**

 **Genius Puzzle Solver**

 **Other Miscellaneous skills**

 **Boomstick said, "Hell yeah he does. When unarmed he's a proficient boxer and wrestler, but he has no problem fighting with weapons. He's wielded Hammers, spears, axes, and other weapons, but his favorites are a sword and a bow and arrow."**

 **Wiz said, "Apparently, he's also a very effective chef. Just give him some ingredients and a pot and he can make some very delicious meals that can heal wounds, increase his own strength, and even help him withstand the cold heights of mountains and the punishing heat of deserts. Oh, and he can scale mountain cliffs with his bare hands and no gear…somehow"**

Sanji rubbed his chin and said, "Hey, Isom, do you have any of those recipes on you? I would like to see if I can try them. Plus, I wish we had those recipes when we were on Drum Island and in Alabasta."

Isom rubbed his chin and said, "Well, I can use the box to bring certain items into this world. We'll talk about it come dinner time."

Meanwhile, Zoro rubbed his chin in thought at Link being a master swordsman. He wondered what else this kid could do.

 **Wiz continued, "Aside from surprising culinary skills, Link is a master at solving puzzles. This leads to him having an out of the box style of thinking, which has led to him defeating several monster, many of them several times himself."**

 **Wiz said, "Even when stripped down to his underwear, he can still take on enemies, mainly due to his favorite gear!"**

 **Main Weapons Master Sword**

 **-Sword Beam, multiple variants**

 **-made to slay evil**

 **-virtually indestructible**

 **Typically has three medallions-quake, bombos, and ether**

 **Hylian Shield**

 **-indestructible**

 **-forged by Lanaryu, thunder dragon**

 **Bow and Arrows**

 **-Fire Arrow**

 **-Ice Arrow**

 **-Shock Arrow**

 **-Light Arrow**

 **-Bomb Arrow**

 **Boomstick appeared in the armor and he picked up a model version of the Master Sword.**

 **Boomstick explained, "First, we have the Master Sword, the number 4 on my top 10. This blade was forged by the goddess Hylia to slay evil, earning the title blade of evil's bane. This sword is perfectly balanced and doesn't seem to get any blood on it when you stab someone. Saves you on cleaning. It can even deflect energy blasts when swung right."**

Zoro whistled at the sight of the master sword. He could tell that it was specially made and the way the blade seemed to glow was amazing. The fact that the sword seemed to be in pristine condition after so many years was a testament to how well it was made.

"Wow," Chopper said, "It sounds like the old story I read with Dr. Hilukluk about a magical sword that made a man a king."

 **The gun lover continued, "When in combat, this blade can even fire various projectiles from beams, to energy waves. On top of that, no matter how long this thing waits to be unsheathed, it is always sharp as a razor, ready to slice open some vile flesh. Even after it was horribly damaged by Calamity Ganon, the sword managed to repair itself. It's self-sharpening and self-repairing. Wish I had that for my car."**

Zoro said, "Nice."

Robin looked him over and said, "You're drooling."

Sanji said, "If you like that blade so much why don't you marry it?"

Before an argument could start, Nami just knocked the two over the head."

 **Wiz then came down on screen in the corner and said, "However, the master sword does have its flaws. In Breath of the Wild, it was stated that the sword was meant to kill evil. If not used against evil, the sword will become confused and will actually shut down for an extended period."**

 **Boomsitck said, "Well, that stinks, but still awesome."**

Usopp said, "Well that sounds stupid. A magic sword that shuts down when he doesn't use it right?"

Zoro said, "Well, it is meant to kill evil. Using it to chop down a tree or slice up veggies would be a complete misuse of it. I don't understand the sentient part however. I've heard rumors of that, but I've never seen it."

Zoro then thought, _'Then again, my swords do seem to have a mind of their own sometimes.'_

 **Boomstick said, "He's also got some cool moves, other than the awesome lasers, such as the spin attack and hurricane spin, the gigantic skyward strike, and at full strength he can use the sword beam, but it requires him to be at full health for some reason. He can even slice opponents behind him, bash them with whatever shield he's wielding, split them in half with the helm splitter, end them samurai style with Mortal Draw and impale them with the Ending Blow. On top of that, the sword has three medallions. He can conjure fire with the bombos, summons lighting with ether, and create minor earthquakes with quake."**

Zoro said, "Not bad. I don't think he'd be able to compare to me thought.

Isom rubbed his chin in thought and said, "I wonder what else they can do."

 **Boomstick continued, "Anyway, what is a sword without a shield? To complete the pair, Link brings out the Hylian shield. This awesome shield was forged by a goddamned thunder dragon named Lanaryu. As such this shield is indestructible."**

 **As he spoke, Boomstick displayed the shield and set it down.**

 **He continued, "And when he needs to get his enemies hurt from a distance, he can shoot at them with uncanny accuracy with a bow and arrow. He can hit enemies a great distance with these things. And he's got a ton of different ones to use. He can start out with just plain arrows, he can upgrade them to the more powerful silver arrows, the darkness killing light arrows, the burning fire arrows, the freezing ice arrows, the electric shock arrows, and the exploding bomb arrows."**

 **With each arrow listed, Boomstick unleashed an arrow on a gel torso. The normal arrow got stuck in the torso's head, the silver arrow punched right through the torso's chest, the light arrow left a burn mark, the fire arrow lit the torso on fire, the ice arrow caused layer of frost to form on it, the shock arrow caused a current to go through the dummy, and the bomb arrow exploded.**

 **Boomstick chuckled and said, "I love my job."**

 **Boomsitck was then aware of the fire caused by the fire and bomb arrows and immediately screamed. He ran off and grabbed a fire extinguisher and started to hose down the flames.**

Everyone got a laugh at seeing him freak out.

Usopp said, "Hey, Franky. You think you can help me make something like those shock or ice arrows?"

Franky rubbed his chin in thought and said, "I don't know. We'll have to brainstorm on that one good buddy."

 **The show cut back to Wiz who was watching Boomstick, shaking his head.**

 **The scientist then said, "Aside from his weapons, Link has a plethora of equipment for getting places."**

 **Wiz hit a button and a series of holograms came up.**

 **Equipment**

 **Hookshot**

 **Boomerang**

 **Bombs and Bombchus**

 **Titan's Mitts**

 **Fire/Ice Rod**

 **Golden Gauntlets**

 **Paraglider**

 **Sheikah Slate**

 **-Magnet Rune-move metal objects**

 **-Stasis Rune-freezes object and opponents (5 seconds or less)**

 **-Ice Rune-raises ice platforms on water**

 **-Bomb runes-summons square or round bombs**

 **Wiz said, "Link has used a ton of equipment over the years and with his several incarnations. He's frequently used the hookshot to travel distances and bring items to him, and a boomerang as another ranged weapon. The titan mitts and golden gauntlets both increase his strength, but not his striking power, and he can launch ice and fire with the ice and fire rods. The paraglider allows him to glide through the air, but his most recent addition to equipment is the Sheika slate."**

 **Wiz displayed the device, showing an ipad like device and said, "The Sheika slate is mainly used as a map for Link to travel, and take pictures. However, it has other uses. It has access to special runes Link can use to teleport across the world, create bombs, move metal objects with magnetism, freeze time on objects and people, for a brief time, and form ice on bodies of water. He can even use it to store a motorcycle of all things."**

Sanji said, "Dang, this guy must have some really deep pockets to carry all that stuff."

Chopper said, "How is that possible?"

Isom answered, "Magic. Don't question it kid."

Everyone was silent as they turned toward the screen.

Nami said, "That Sheika slate seems pretty cool. I wouldn't have to worry about my maps getting soaked in the rain. Plus, it would be easier to read since we wouldn't have to measure everything so loosely."

Usopp said, "I think the titan mitts, golden gauntlets, and hookshot sound the best. I wonder if I can put something like that together in the workshop?"

Zoro said, "Yeah, but why don't they increase striking power? What's the point?"

Robin said, "If they boost strength only, probably just to move things out of the way. Aside from that, the strength boost would be good for catching or stopping large objects, maybe even hold their own in assaults."

 **Boomstick reentered and said, "Damn this guy must have some deep pockets. Well, the little fairy dude must have some magic about him given I don't see it anywhere on him."**

 **Wiz blinked and said, "Hold on…fairy?"**

 **Boomstick said, "Yeah, I mean look at those tights, the ears, and the hair. Totally a fairy."**

"I don't thin he looks like a fairy," Luffy said, "He looks more like an elf or a pixie."

Zoro said, "I'm going with the elf thing. The pointy ears."

 **Wiz said, "Actually, Boomstick, given his pointy years, and the use of a sword and bow, he more resembles and elf then a fairy."**

 **Wiz then turned to the camera and said, "Getting back to the subject, Link's equipment is mainly used for exploration rather than fighting people. This is reflected in Link's use of them, often using strategy and quick thinking to gain an advantage, and even win against opponents. This couple with Link's surprising physical abilities. He's strong enough to lift large rock, and push giant boulders, as well as go toe to toe with enemies far larger and stronger than himself. He's even go the stamina to travel and fight for days without rest."**

 **Boomstick shrugged, "And if the awesome sword, shield, techniques, and gadgets aren't enough, he's got a ton of magic he can use to take down his enemies."**

 **Magic**

 **Tri-Force of Courage**

 **Shield-increases resistance to damage**

 **Jump – increases jump height**

 **Thunder-damages everything nearby**

 **Reflect-increases shield strength**

 **Din's Fire-engulfed in flames**

 **Naryu's Love-invulnerability**

 **Mipha's Grace-heals himself**

 **Urbosa's Fury-burst of lightning**

 **Revali's Gale-launch into the air**

 **Daruk's Protection-protected from all damage**

 **Boomstick said, "In some of his incarnations, Link in capable of using magic. He can use shield to increase his resistance to damage, jump into jump higher, and reflect to increase his shield strength."**

 **Wiz said, "He can summon fire with Din's fire, and bring down blasts of lighting with Urbosa's Fury, and Thunder. He can launch himself into the air with Revali's Gale, mainly to help glide longer distances, and he can protect himself with Naryu's Love and Daruk's Protection. And if he's ever gravely injured, he can use Mipha's Grace to heal himself from all wounds."**

 **Boomstick said, "All of this is thanks to the Tri-force of Courage, a third of the wish-granting tri-force, this mystical symbol emblazoned on his hand that grants him his magical abilities, and according to mythos, allows him to master any weapon he gets his hands on."**

 **Wiz said, "The jury is still out on that."**

Zoro said, "So that tri-force is what grants him his powers, huh? Weak."

Robin said, "I have noticed a repeat in his abilities. He mainly seems to be able to manipulate the elements. I wonder how that will play into the battle?"

Nami said, "Maybe, I can make a technique like Urbosa's Fury, it looked pretty cool."

Chopper said, "Maybe if I learn how to use Haki, I ca do something like Daruk's Protection and Naryu's Love with my defense point. Maybe I could try making it bigger to protect everyone?"

Isom smiled from his position, seeing the inspiration it was giving them."

 **Wiz said, "However, Link has a very limited supply of magic, some spells only being able to be cast a few times before they need and extensive time to recharge."**

 **Boomstick said, "Yeah, for his strength and stamina Link isn't that much of a power house in terms of durability. A few well-placed hits will take him down like any other man, and while he can withstand intense heat and cold, it will kill him after a while. Stupid mountains and deserts."**

 **Wiz said, "It is because of this that Link uses various piece of armor to defend himself."**

 **Armor**

 **Chain-mail Shirt**

 **Red Mail – boosts defense by 25%**

 **Red-Ring-boots defense by 75% and doubles attack**

 **Boots**

 **-Irons Boots-increases weight**

 **Hover Boots-Hovers**

 **Pegasus Boots (With Roc's Feather)-increases speed**

 **Boomstick said, "Link has tons of armor, to increase strength, increase stealth survive incredible cold or heat, and even become more effective when fight laser-shooting murder robots! But we'll be sticking to his tried and true armors. Under his clothes, he typically wears a rivetted chainmail shirt, but he can switch it out for the red mail for a boost in defense. He also wears the red ring for a boost in attack and defense."**

 **Wiz said, "He also carries at least 3 sets of boots for different effects."**

 **Boomstick said, "Are you sure he's not a fairy?"**

 **Rolling his eyes, Wiz said, "With the Iron Boots, Link can become incredibly heavy, good for wrestling opponents or standing his ground. He can hover over gaps and water with the Hover Boots, and he can increase his speed with a Roc feather infused pair of Pegasus Boots."**

"I don't get the fairy thing?" Chopper said, "He's obviously an elf, like Wiz said."

Luffy said, "Yeah, I don't get it either."

Sanji said, "You don't understand a lot of things."

Isom spoke up and said, "Actually, fairy in some cases, is used to describe a feminine man. I think Boomstick is just making a crack at Link's manhood."

This lead to a series of agreements from the straw hats.

Franky said, "Hey, if he's been going against monsters of all kinds and braving the environment all on his own, I'd say he's pretty damn manly."

 **Feats**

 **Lifted over 1000 pounds (with golden gauntlets)**

 **Deflects lasers from Guardians**

 **Defeated entire armies single handed**

 **Constantly defeats the more powerful Ganondorf and Ganon**

 **Wiz said, "Link has done some impressive things. He's fought entire armies and defated them on his own, he's lifted over a thousand pounds, and he's is constantly defeating the horrifying Ganon. However, given his large arsenal, Link can over rely on his equipment, which can leave him vulnerable."**

"So, he relies too much on his equipment," Robin said, "That could be a problem."

Usopp nodded and then a thoughtful look came across his face.

"Hey, do you think that I do the same thing with my tricks and Kabuto?"

This lead to the others thinking about it, especially the weakling trio. Did they over rely on their weapons?"

 **Boomstick said, "He might be a bit of a glass cannon, but if he's brave enough to fight a guy three times his size, wielding a sword twice as big as he is, you have some serious stones."**

 **The gun lover then grinned and said, "Besides, if he dies, we can just clap our hands and wish him back to life."**

 **Wiz face palmed and said, "He's not a fairy."**

 _ **They show an image clip of Link pulling the Master Sword out of a stone and holding it aloft.**_

Usopp said, "I like this guy. I think that he might be one of my favorite fighters."

Nami said, "Strategy does seem to be something that a lot of these contestants seem to ignore. I wonder what else they can do."

Zoro said, "That sword of his seem slike jac of all trades. Though the limits of magic seem to be a bit of a problem."

Robin said, "I'll withhold my judgement for now. I want to see what this Cloud Strife can do."

Luffy said, "Bring on the big blond guy!"

 **The doors closed and reopened.**

 **Wiz said, "As a child, Cloud Strife grew up in the village of Nibelheim in the mountains. He had next to no friends, and, to cope, he began to think he was superior to the other kids."**

 **Cloud Strife**

 **Age: 24**

 **Height: 4'7''**

 **Impulsive and moody**

 **Inferiority complex most likely coped with by chosen weapon**

 **Boomstick said, "Oh, this can't be good. Anyway, his holier than though attitude didn't last very long. When he was nine, his crush Tifa Lockhart, nearly died he swore he would never be weak again. How would be do that? By joining the army."**

Luffy said, "Huh, kind of sounds like Coby. Only this guy seems braver."

Brook asked, "Coby?"

Luffy said, "Oh, he was this super weak guy who got stuck on a pirate ship. He wanted to join the marines to become strong and defend people. Last I checked, he was training with Grandpa."

Brook said, "Oh my, I think I want to meet this Coby. He sounds like a delight, though the thought of a marine on our ship again, makes my spine somewhat tingle."

 **Wiz said, "When he was fourteen, Cloud learned of the mighty soldier Sephiroth, the soldier of the Shinra Electric Company, a massive organization that spanned the world providing power, and was so powerful it had its own army!"**

 **Boomstick winced and said, "Yikes, better not miss your payments."**

 **The tech genius continued, "Anyway, after joining Shinra, Cloud was stuck as an infantry man for a while, but he eventually managed to meet his hero Sephiroth and his future friend, Zack Fair. It was actually going pretty well until he came back to Nibelheim."**

 **Boomstick said, "Yeah, while there, Sephiroth learned that he was the clone son of an alien named Jenova, who Shinra thought would help them find ultimate power, or unlimited energy or something. Sephiroth went crazy and murdered the entire town."**

"Oh my god," Nami said, "That sounds horrible."

Robin had some brief flashbacks to the destruction of Ohara and wondered if she could have wound up like Sephiroth if she had gone mad by her time on the run.

 **Wiz said, "Thankfully Cloud managed to stop him, but was gravely injured by Sephiroth in the process."**

 **Boomstick said, "And if witnessing his town being destroyed by his idol turned mad wasn't enough, Cloud was captured by Shinra scientist, Doc Hojo, who turned him and Zack into guinea pigs for his experiments injecting them with Jenova cells, and exposed to mako, and energy from the planet. However, they were both deemed failures."**

 **Wiz said, "They were then put on ice for four years, escaped, and then Zack got killed."**

Franky said, "Man, that guy doesn't seem to have any luck now does he?"

Chopper said, "No…and why would that man experiment on humans?"

Isom answered, "People are crazy, Chopper. You really should have realized that after dealing with Hogback and his crazy experiments and obsession."

 **Boomstick said, "Damn, Cloud has just got no luck. Anyway, Cloud kind of went crazy after that, thinking he was Zack for a while and becoming a mercenary. Only, it turns out Sephiroth wasn't as dead as everyone believed. He didn't just survive Cloud stopping him, he came back even stronger."**

 **Wiz said, "Over the course of the adventure, Cloud began to remember who he really was and retrieved his normal personality and memories, and he proved just how strong he really was."**

Everyone got ready as they prepared to listen to just what this guy could bring to the table.

 **Abilities**

 **Superhuman strength**

 **Superhuman speed**

 **First Class Soldier training**

 **Wiz explained, "As a first-class soldier, Cloud has retrieved training in combat, this coupled with his superhuman strength, speed, and durability make him a force to be reckoned with."**

 **Boomstick said, "I'll say, he's strong enough to cut through concrete on his his awesome bike Fenrir, fast enough to block close-rang bullets, and durable enough to tank a punch during fight, powerful enough to do this!"**

 _ **Shows a clip of a fight, where the person Cloud is fighting punches an incredibly thick tree, shattering it.**_

The group whistled.

"Damn," Zoro said, "I don't think even I could have a taken a hit like that and gotten back up."

 **Wiz said, "Part of that is probably due to his protective gear."**

 **Armor**

 **Ziedrich**

 **-Defensive Strength: 100%**

 **-Magic Defensive Strength: 100%**

 **-20% Power Increase**

 **-Halves Damage**

 **Metal Pauldron**

 **Ribbon**

 **-immunity to status ailments**

 **Wiz said, "In combat, Cloud wears the Zeidrich. This band protects him from the elements, fire, ice, lightning, etcetera. And boosts his attack power by twenty percent, and even halves the damage of many attacks."**

 **Boomstick said, "He also wears a metal pauldron on his shoulder, good for shoulder checking someone."**

 **Wiz said, "And in case of emergencies, Cloud also wears a ribbon. Now this may look girly, but this ribbon makes him immune to status ailments such as being burned, stunned, or anything along those lines."**

 **Boomstick said, "Totally worth wearing a chick accessory."**

"So he can't be burned, frozen, shocked, or anything along those lines," Isom said, seeing the curious looks on the groups face.

Franky blinked and said, "If a ribbon could do that, then I would want it too. Makes you wonder if Luffy's hat has a power since he always wears it."

Luffy yelled, "My hat has a mystery power?! Awesome."

Robin said, "I think this is going to leave Link at a disadvantage. Given that many of his attacks are elemental and magic in nature, the ribbon and band could prove useful against him."

 **Boomstick said, "But aside from the armor, Clouds show stopping is the number 5 in my personal top ten swords…the Buster Sword."**

 **Buster Sword**

 **Length: 6'**

 **Width: 2'**

 **Base Power: 19**

 **Base Accuracy: 96**

 **2 linked materia slots**

 **Single-edged broadsword**

 **Passed down from Angeal to Zack to Cloud**

 **The scene cut to the armor where Boomstick put on his strength enhancing gloves and lifted the replica of the large weapon. Though he lost his balance a bit due to the cumbersome size.**

" **Look at this thing!" he said, "This is a man-sized sword right here."**

"Whoa!" Franky said, "That IS a super sword right there."

"Six feet long and two feet wide?!" Usopp said reading the stats on the weapon, "That thing is huge! But what's materia?"

Nami said, "Probably a magic thing."

Zoro stared in awe at the weapon. It looked massive. At first glance he guessed it had to weigh between three hundred and four hundred pounds, and that guy was swinging it around like crazy.

 **Boomstick said, "Standing at six feet long, two feet wide, and between three and four hundred pounds, according to Wiz, this sword is massive, and Cloud just swing this around like it's nothing. He's got plenty of finesse with this thing. He can even throw it like a boomerang for Pete's sake!"**

"Looks like something you need to work on, moss head," Sanj said.

Zoro just ignored him as he turned his attention back to the show.

 **Boomstick said, "He's also got a bunch of special attack, called Limit Breaks emo-fueled energy attacks that Cloud can use to really bring the hurt."**

 **Limit Breaks**

 **Braver**

 **Cross-Slash**

 **Blade Beam**

 **Climbhazzard**

 **Meteorain**

 **Finishing Touch**

 **Omnislash version 5**

 **Boomstick said, "He can split enemies in half with Braver, paralyze then with Cross-Slash, launch energy with Blade Beam, impale them with Climbhazard, summon meteors with Meteorain, blow them away with Finishing Touch and finally, slashes them to chunks with Omnislash."**

Usopp said, "Except for the beam, I think that Zoro could copy some of these moves pretty easily."

As he said this, Zoro was examining the limit breaks with a critical eye. With his pseed he could copy them, but it might take a while for him to do something like the blade beam.

 **Boomstick said, "And if that is not enough, this beautiful death dealer has two slots for materia. Wiz, time to nerd things up."**

 **The screen cut back to Wiz who now had a hologram next to him that looked like a glowing mist.**

 **Wiz explained, "Materia is condensed mako, the same energy that Shinra collects to power machines, and enhance soldiers, like Cloud, Zack, and Sephiroth. Materia can be used to create all kinds of weapons and tools, and in Cloud's case he uses them for elemental attacks."**

 **Materia**

 **Fire Materia**

 **-Fire, Fira, and Firaga attacks**

 **-projectile pyrokinesis.**

 **-Reduces strength with each use**

 **Lightning Materia**

 **-Thunder, Thundara, and thundaga attacks**

 **-Call lightning from the sky and bolts of magic lightning**

 **-use slightly decreases strength**

 **Wiz said, "While the player can ultimately choose to use what type of materia Cloud has, Cloud has been known to use the fire and lightning materia to control lightning and fire in combat."**

 **As Boomstick entered from stage right, Wiz continued, "But there is a problem. Materia has to be pulled from the lifrestream, a mystical pool of energy that, essentially, powers the planet."**

 **Boomstick then interrupted, "And, more importantly, they both slightly decrease his strength with each use, and who wouldn't want to be as strong as Cloud?"**

 **Feats**

 **Fought Sephiroth on equal grounds**

 **Defeated Sephiroth/Jenova 3 times**

 **Kills Bahamut SIN**

 **Regularly survives free falls and shrugs off impalement**

 **Boomstick said, "He's survived being impaled multiple times, and has conquered the monstrous Sephiroth and his just as powerful mother Jenova. He' even killed Bahamut SIN, a giant dragon of pure destruction."**

"So Cool!" the childish trio said.

Nami looked horrified as he yelled, "He fought that thing? Damn."

Robin said, "How interesting."

 **Wiz said, "But for all his strength Cloud has his faults. His strength and durability have limits, and he's not the brightest fighter, mainly focusing on overpowering his foes and overcoming them with pure strength."**

 **Boomstick said, "It's more fun that way."**

 **Wiz said, "In any case, if you happen to cross paths with this swordsman, you'd better be ready for a fight."**

 _ **They show an image of Cloud standing at the ready.**_

 **The doors closed.**

Now immediately everyone began to make bets on who would win. The main members of the monster trio thought that Cloud would win because he had the superior strength. However, the weakling trio believed that Link would win as a strategist.

Franky believed in Link due to his various gear and abilities, as did Robin.

Brook was split between the two as he liked both characters, so he decided to stay neutral in this fight.

Zoro suddenly had an idea and said, "Hey, witch. Why don't we make a deal?"

Nami looked at Zoro with an interested expression.

"If Cloud wins," he said, "My debt to you is cleared. If Link wins, its doubled. Deal?"

Nami glanced at the screen, thinking about it and said, "Deal."

The pair shook, indicating their deal. They then turned to watch the match.

 **Wiz said, "Alright the combatants are set, the Hero of Hyrule vs the Super Soldier."**

 **Boomstick yelled, "It's time for a SWORD DEATH BATTLE!"**

 **The doors closed and opened, revealing Tarrey Town. All was peaceful and quiet, up until the sound of something being smashed was heard. The camera zoomed over to reveal a Hinox and a Stone Talus, rampaging through the town, the members running for their lives.**

 **Suddenly, Tifa Lockheart ran towards the two large monsters, she caught a punch from the Hinox and then threw it to the side, before punching it hard in the stomach cracking it.**

"Whoa!" Nami yelled, "Now that is a tough lady."

"My lovely brawler!" Sanji yelled, going all lovesick in a moment.

Isom said, "That is Tifa Lockheart, Cloud's sweetheart, so don't do anything stupid unless you want to get a face full of buster sword, big man."

 **Tifa unleashed another haymaker that shattered the giant Stone Talus but was caught off guard when the Hinox swung a tree like a club and caught her in the side. She smashed into a building, causing it to collapse.**

 **The Hinox roared in anger but was stopped at the sound of a roaring engine. It turned around to see Link riding in on his motorcycle. The blond warrior shot off and aimed his bow, preparing a bomb arrow, and fired it striking the creature right in the eye. The Hinox went limp as its body turned to darkness and fell to its knees before exploding into a blast of black smoke and purple light.**

 **Link then turned towards the downed woman and ran over to her. As he approached her, he saw that she was gravely injured. He began going through his bags trying to find an elixir or some food to heal her, but the sound of an engine reached his ears.**

 **Knowing he was the only person in Hyrule, at the time, with a motorcycle he spun around. He saw Cloud arrive on Fenrir and saw the downed Tifa and the mysterious man near her. At this point, Cloud's mind jumped to conclusions…the worst kind.**

"Uh oh," Nami said, "It looks like Cloud is going to jump to conclusions, the worst kind."

 **Link raised his hands in an attempt to placate the angered blond man, but it didn't do anything. The man charged forward and swung his sword.**

 **Link immediately brought the Hylian shield forward and parried the attack.**

 **Fight!**

 **Link charged in with a stab, aiming at Cloud's exposed side stomach. However, Cloud leapt above the Hylian hero and charged at his back with his sword drawn. Link then drew the master sword and swung hard, the two weapons clashed with a rain of small sparks.**

 **Link was pushed backwards in the struggle, wince slightly as his hands felt numb from the impact.**

"Looks like Link's catching on quick," Usopp said.

Chopper yelled, "Come on, Link take that meathead down!"

Sanji said, "Come on, Cloud turn that fairy into sliced meat!"

Luffy said, "Oh great, now I'm hungry."

 **Link backflipped to avoid an attack and charged in at the still swinging Cloud. Link charged in and slashed at him. The soldier let out a cry of pain as he felt his body get cut. He winced as blood dripped down his body but roared in anger as he swung hard. Link jumped backwards again and found himself blocking and overhead swing.**

 **Link dodged to the right avoiding the attack and spun on his heel pointing the master sword at Cloud, using the bombos medallion to fire a blast of at Cloud. To the hero of Hyrule's shock, the SOLDIER went right through it, with barely a burn on him.**

 **Link's body released a flash of light as the image of Revali formed behind him, and a blast of wind launched him into the air. Deciding to test his theory, Link shot two fire arrows and as he came crashing down released Din's Fire.**

 **The flames blasted Cloud back from the force, but he remained unburned.**

 **Link mentally cursed as he saw that not only was Link stronger than him, but he was apparently fire proof. Link continued launching an ice and shock arrow, only to receive the same effect, making him mentally curse even louder.**

"I was afraid of this," Robin said, "The ribbon is preventing Link's magic from harming him, given that Link's main sources of magic are elemental. Link's lost a good chunk of his abilities."

Franky said, "Don't count him out yet. He's got plenty of tricks."

 **Link ducked under another swing but was caught by a knee to the stomach. The Hero brought out the Hyrulian Shield to block but was pushed back. Cloud charged again, but Link responded with the stasis rune, but it only held for less than a second.**

 **Cloud shot through the rune, it shattered almost immediately due to the man's incredible strength. Link almost panicked and fired a sword beam, the blast slammed into Cloud, who winced, but powered through the pain and got close. Link's reaction speed allowed him to jump back, but he took a nasty slash across the chest, his green outfit now stained red with blood.**

"Oh, that has to hurt," Nami said, seeing her chance of getting more money slipping away.

"Ha!" Zoro said.

"Don't you dare make fun of Nami's plight!" Sanji yelled, flames coming off him.

 **Link fell to his knees, pain flaring through his chest. Cloud walked forward slowly, raising his sword over his head.**

 **Link, however, managed to fire off the hook shot at a nearby building and dragged himself away. As he did, he used to Sheikah slate to launch a bomb at the man.**

 **The boy rolled across the ground and ran behind a building to hide and get his breath back.**

 **Cloud was pushed back by the explosion but managed to get up. He shook himself to clear the cobwebs and shake loose some dust, but other than that…he was fine. He was starting to get angry though.**

 **Meanwhile, Link had his hand across his chest. He fought through the pain as his brain went through the man's abilities, trying to come up with a plan. He glanced over at the cliffside and saw the trees down below.**

 **Link went through the items in his inventory and came up with a plan. In a flash, he equipped his red mail and the golden gauntlets.**

 **He knocked three bomb arrows and ran out from his hiding place, exploding projectiles hitting Cloud. The SOLDIER glared at Link and charged at him, Link then used the quake medallion to shake the cliff, weakening it, and causing Cloud to stumble. The man then leapt into the air and brought the buster sword down on an overhead swing.**

 **Link brought out the Hylian shield, which struck with a loud clang, the shield and the man beneath it held, but the cliff didn't, the rock cracking before breaking apart.**

 **As Link fell he launched a beam from the magnet rune on the sheikah slate. The beam connected with the buster sword and pulled down hard, Cloud going with it. Link then used Revali's Gale to launch himself upwards and aimed down at Cloud.**

 **As they fell, Cloud was truck by two bomb arrows, several normal arrows, and finally a light arrow. Cloud then crashed into the ground with the rocks falling on top of him. Link then brought out his paraglider and glided to safety. He looked at the rubble behind him and sighed in relief.**

"Dang," Usopp said, "That was smart. He used Cloud's strength and weapon against him."

Franky said, "Yeah, gadgets and brains beat brute force every time."

Nami smirked evilly as she saw Zoro was starting to sweat somewhat. It was clear that he had expected Cloud to win.

Chopper said, "I don't think he's out of the woods yet. We haven't heard the KO yet."

 **Suddenly, the rubble began to shake, and Cloud launched towards Link, dusty injured, but alive.**

 **Link immediately had to block a powerful overhead slash, Braver, and when he tried to counter the three swings of Cloud's Cross-Slash, the master sword was knocked from his hands. Link back flipped away to get some distance between them, but Cloud fired the Blade Beam**

 **Link hopped to the side, avoiding the beam, but it left a burn mark on the Hero of Hyrule's shoulder and arm, making him wince. Link fought down the pain as he brought out his shield to block Cloud's Climbhazzard, Cloud's body pushing him back several feet, leaving a small furrow in the ground. Cloud swung his sword to the side, knocking away the Hylian shield.**

 **Cloud leapt back and started spinning his sword launcing Meteorain. Link responded by putting the roc feather infused Pegasus boots and stated moving as fast as he could, dodging the meteors.**

 **As they stopped, Link took out his bow to fire another arrow, but this time, Cloud was ready and swung hard, unleashing the Finishing Touch. The blast of wind knocked Cloud into the air. The hero brought out his glider, ready to try and fly his way to safety, but was cut off when he Cloud appeared out of nowhere.**

" **This Ends Now!"**

 **Cloud then unleashed the Omnislash. The sword cut Link at various angles. Link brought out Daruk's Protection to block the attacks, but the shield broke under the strain, and then Link got hit with ten powerful slashes.**

 **Cloud glanced back at his opponent with a smirk.**

"Yes!" Zoro yelled out in victory.

"No!" Nami yelled out in despair.

"Don't worry Nami, I'll comfort you," Sanji said with a smile as he approached the girl.

Isom simply smiled and said, "Wait for it."

 **Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light and what looked like bubbles around Link. He was revived, with all his wounds healed, and he looked pissed.**

 **He dove towards Cloud and grabbed him, punching the SOLDIER with all the strength of a boxer. He then planted both feet on his stomach, equipped the iron boots, and slammed into the ground.**

 **Link then backflipped, putting some distance between him and the injured Cloud. Link used the hookshot to grab the nearby master sword and pulled it to him. Link then charged forward leaping.**

 **Cloud stood up in pain and spun launching fire and lighting with his materia. Link continued to charge, having switched out the iron boots for the Pegasus boots, and used Naryu's Love to become invincible, charging through the elements with not damage.**

 **Link then fired a barrage of energy waves from the master sword, blasting Cloud and knocked him back. Link then called on the heavens for the skyward strike and charged forward. The master sword glowed brightly as Link stabbed it through Cloud's chest in a bright flash of blood.**

 **KO!**

 **Link removed the sword from Cloud's corpse. Then he fell backwards and walked away to retrieve his weapons as Cloud's body was reverted back to Mako.**

"Damn it!" Zoro yelled angrily.

Nami laughed as she realized Zoro was in even more debt than before.

Meanwhile, the ones who rooted for Link cheered happily, while Sanji clapped for the fight. Luffy grumbled bitterly about his chosen guy losing.

Brook just clapped for the good fight.

 **Boomstick said, "Call him a fairy if you want, that little guy is awesome."**

 **Wiz said, "This was probably one of the closest matches we've had so far. Both Cloud and Link had advantages over the other that could be negated by what they had."**

 **Boomstick said, "Cloud had the longer reach with his sword, and was stronger and faster than Link, but the fairy winged shoes and golden gauntlets were capable of closing the gap."**

 **Wiz said, "If you don't believe us, here's the proof."**

 **Wiz brought up two holographic screen, one where Link is travelling in a cave, and another where Cloud was fighting Sephiroth.**

 **Motioning to the Cloud screen Wiz said, "During a battle with Sephiroth, the one-winged angel blocked an attack that cratered the metal around him. Given the size of the cratered, compared to the surface area of Sephiroth's feet, and theorizing a steel composition, I estimate that Cloud can strike with over 1600 tons of force."**

 **Then he motioned to the Link video and said, "In Ocarina of Time, Link used the golden gauntlets to throw a column of granite. Given that granite weighs a hundred and sixty-six pounds per square foot, and comparing it to Link's size, I can estimate that this column weighed over a thousand tons. While they don't increase striking power, Link could defend against his attacks."**

"Yeah, gear for the win!" Franky yelled, "That is just super! Maybe I could make something like that to face off against someone."

Usopp said, "Or you could make them for me. You're already strong enough to throw an elephant!"

Robin just smiled.

 **Boomstick said, "In terms of magic, Link had the wider arsenal, but most of them involved lighting, ice, and fire, which were practically negated by the ribbon and stopped by the Ziedrich. However, Links' defensive magic was more plentiful than Cloud's materia, and they didn't affect him afterwards. Plus, they didn't really defend him from the explosive force of bombs!"**

 **Boomstick then asked, using his whiny nerd voice, "But Wizard, given that the master sword was made to kill evil, wouldn't it have powered down after extensive combat?"**

Zoro blinked and said, "Yeah, I remember that. Shouldn't that have happened? He is supposed to be a hero."

 **Wiz said, "That would be rue, if not for the Jenova cells. Jenova is considered evil, and a monster, Link's sword would have attacked that, and would not have powered down over the course of the battle."**

 **Boomstick said, "Plus, Link is a master in terms of finding his enemies weaknesses and strategizing how to use it. Guess Cloud should have had more on his mind, than just the master sword."**

 **Wiz said, "The winner is Link."**

 **The doors closed.**

 **Next time on death battle…**

 **Dramatic music began to play as the sound of heavy footsteps was heard, walking down a metal hallway.**

Everyone was on edge as they prepared to see the next two combatants.

 **The first was a man with green and black armor with a gold visor, holding a device in his hand. In a flash of light, it extended revealing glowing plasma blade.**

"Whoa! Look at that!" Luffy said his eyes turning to stars.

Zoro looked entranced by the energy blade.

 **The second approached. He wore dark green, silver, black and bronze armor. In his hands, he held a chainsaw, which he revved and brandished menacingly.**

 _ **Two soldiers…**_

 **The two stared each other down.**

 _ **One mission**_

 **They tightened their grips on their weapons.**

 _ **Fight**_

 **The first one charged.**

 _ **Like**_

 _ **The second one charged.**_

 _ **Hell**_

 **They swung their weapons at each other. The screen cut off to see an image of their helmets clashing.**

 **Super Soldier Smackdown: The Master Chief vs Doom Slayer.**

"Whoa," those guys looked cool. That armor…I want to see what happens next!" Franky yelled as he waited for the next episode to download, "I want to see what makes them SUPER SOLDIERS!"

Isom said, "Oh, I'm going to enjoy this."

 **Suddenly, the screen cut to Boomsitck who was standing in the armory.**

" **Ah, the sword. There is no weapon more iconic. Holding these beautiful pieces of steel just makes you feel powerful. And there is nothing like watching the light fade from your enemy's eyes."**

Franky said, "Hey, what is this? What happened to master chief and the doom guy?"

Zoro said, "Hold on, this I got to see."

Sanji rolled his eyes and said, "Of course, you do. It's swords."

For his part, Sanji just ignored him.

 **Boomstick said, "Anyway, these beautiful works of art come in all shapes and sizes, and I'm counting down my personal top ten. So here we go with Screw Attacks, and Boomsticks Top 10 Swords!"**

"Top 10?" Robin asked.

Isom said, "Oh, they do this on occasion. The top tens are basically a list of what they consider the best of the best, the lowest rank is 10 while the top is number 1."

Zoro said, "Oh, now this I got to see."

 _ **Number 10: Excalibur**_

 **Boomstick pulled back a tarp revealing a beautifully crafted sword currently lodged in a rock.**

 **He said, "Excalibur is one of the most legendary swords of all time and has just as many stories about it. Where it was given to King Arthur by the lady of the lake, or pulled from a stone, it marked his beginning as King. We're even naming things like casinos and food dehydrator's after it."**

"What?" Sanji asked, "What the heck is a food dehydrator?"

Isom explained, "It sucks the moisture out of food, enabling it to be stored for long periods of time. Think like drying it out, only much longer."

Sanji nodded.

 **The gun lover continued, "Anyway, this sword has tons of abilities. It can blind an entire army if it catches the sun's light, unbreakable, and the scabbard can prevent the user from taking a deadly blow or bleeding out. All in all, a badass sword worthy of the legend."**

"You might need something like that moss head," Sanji said.

"Oh shut up, curly brow," Zoro responded.

 _ **Number 9: The Scissor Blades**_

 **Boomsitck said, "The world of Kill La Kill is utterly insane, so there are bound to be some demented weapons."**

 _ **Shows a clip from Kill La kill. More specifically one of the transformation sequences of the council.**_

"Did…did they just strip naked?" Nami asked, looking disturbed.

Isom said, "Yeah, I saw one episode of this series and that was enough for me."

 **He continued, "The weapons I'm talking about are the scissor blades."**

 **He pulled back another tarp, revealing two large blades that looked like on half of a pair of scissors. One was red, one was purple.**

 **He said, "These two things are made of life fibers, parasitic aliens that make people evolved and…wear clothing."**

 **Boomstick actually looked somewhat disturbed at this before shaking his head and said, "Originally a giant pair of scissors made to cut life fibers they were split into two red and purple blades when the guy who invented them got murdered. These two blades are powerful enough when separate. The red one here can grow from pocket size to the gigantic sized decapitation mode, and the purple on can transform into even more blades."**

Usopp whistled and said, "Wow…wish we had that back when we fought Oars."

Brook said, "I agree a rain of blades and a giant decapitating one would have been useful against that giant."

 **Boomstick picked them both up and said, "However, if you want to do real damage, you gotta put them together."**

 **He did so, the purple version turned red and said, "Combined they form the rending scissors which can grow to massive size, big enough split an entire city! But you probably shouldn't run with them."**

 **He then looked at the scissors and said, "You know…I think I see why Wiz only made small replicas."**

 **Wiz, offscreen yelled, "I'm not giving you a city splitting weapon."**

 _ **Number 8: Masamune**_

 **Boomstick pulled back tarp revealing an intricate katana.**

 **Boomstick said, "Japan has officially turned the making of swords into an art form. One of these legendary smiths was masmune. From legend, the swords he made were the sharpest in the land, and could judge their opponents, cutting them if they were evil. In other words, if you murdered someone they deserved it. I pretend my guns do that too."**

"I…I don't know what to say to that," Nami said, seeing how Boomsitck apparently justified killing people.

 **Boomstick said, "Anyway, we still name things Masamune today, including specially made powerful swords, cars that play soccer, and all the samurai anime characters. This sword is no doubt, the most legendary."**

Zoro smirked as he said, "Damn right."

 **Number 7: Dragonslayer**

 **Boomstick said, "Now, the phrase that bigger isn't better follows a lot of things. However, whoever came up with that hasn't seen the disappointed looks on my best friend's Steven's ex-girlfriends."**

All the guys winced as they heard that. That had to be a serios blow to their pride, whoever this Steve was.

 **Boomstick reached for the tarp and said, "Or the dragonslayer from Berserk."**

 **He pulled it away revealing a massive blade.**

"Whoa! Now that is a man's sword!" Franky yelled, "I wonder how that would fair against the buster sword?"

Isom answered, "Cloud would win…he's got the bigger sword."

 **Boomstick said, "This enormous blade was made to kill a dragon, but not human could wield it. I mean look at it. It might as well be a giant hunk of iron! Hell, this thing can even double as a shield! However, Guts showed up, picked up the sword, and has decimating people and demons with it ever since. I mean this thing has slaughtered over a thousand demons and can harm members of the God Hand…basically angels of evil."**

"Did he say demons!?" Usopp and Chopper asked, looking horrified at the thought.

Robin said, "I take it that this Berserk is not a nice show?"

Isom answered, "You might like it…them…not so much."

 **Boomstick said, "But the real beauty lies in the wake of its swing. In the art of murder, Guts is Picasso, Dragonslayer is his brush/can opener, and the guards are cans of unopened paint. One good swing, and soldiers of all sizes are reduced to flying pieces of body. Damn I want this thing."**

 **Boomstic look arounds and reaches for Dragonslayer, only for it to shock him when he tried to pick it up. Angrily he yelled, "Damn it, Wiz!"**

 _ **Number 6: Skywalker lightsaber**_

 **Boomstick said, "The lovechild of ancient weaponry and future technology the lightsaber is one of my favorite weapons of all time. I mean look at this! It just looks cool and makes awesome sounds."**

 **Wiz picked up the model and activated it, causing it to make it ssugnature noise and twirled it around making the signature hum noise.**

"Oh that is so cool," Franky said, "I hope we get to see more of those.

Isom said, "Believe me, you will."

 **Boomstick continued, "These swords can absorb energy, cut through anything, and deflect blaster fire. But if I had to choose one. I'd go with the one wielded by the Skywalker family. Passed down from Anakin to Luke to Rey, this sword has been a part of some of the biggest battles in galactic history. Too bad it won't be doing it again after return of the jedi.**

 _ **Shows a clip fo the lightsaber being destroyed during the force tug of war with Rey and Kylo Ren.**_

 **Boomstick sniffed and said, "Too bad."**

Franky said, "Well that sucks."

Zoro said, "It does. Something like shat should have been preserved by the Skywalkers not destroyed in a fight."

Usopp nodded and then a thought occurred to him.

"Wait, during the battle didn't Boomstick mention spots five and four?"

 _ **Number 5: The Buster/Fusion Swords**_

 **Boomstick said, "When you think big ass swords, the buster sword immediately comes to mind, and why wouldn't it? Six feet long, a foot wide, and nearly indestructible, and using two slots for magic, this thing is awesome."**

Franky said, "That it is, but it can't be that great because it got taken down by the master sword."

Zoro grumbled something under his breath.

 **Boomstick said, "The only way this thing could be better is if it were made up of other swords…oh wait, it can be!"**

 **Boomstick pressed a button the podium and the sword split apart into different swords.**

 **He said, "The fusion sword is a set that can be used together or separately. They can be combined to attack people with. Its final form is nigh indestructible, can cut legendary weapons in two, and can be used for Cloud's strongest limit break: Omnislash version 6. This is one hell of a sword, or six, to fantasize about."**

"Wait, how come that wasn't in the battle?" Zoro asked.

Nami said, "It's how they do things and stop being such a sore loser, Zoro."

Sanji said, "Yeah, just get over that you now owe Nami even more money. You should be honored that you owe her so much!"

 **Number 4: The master Sword.**

 **Boomstick sighed and said, "We all knew that this was going to be on this list. I mean, if I didn't bring up the sword of evil's bane, this wouldn't be a good list. The master sword was forged by a god, is unbreakable, and the only thing capable of killing the evil Ganon/Ganondorf."**

Usopp said, "Yeah, we already know how great it is. Just show us something else already."

 **Boomstick said, "But out of all these awesome things, the most awesome is that it shoots lasers! Lasers! Are there any other swords do we have that can do this!? I mean, sure you can't do it after taking a hit, but still, this sword is awesome and deserves its's spot in my top 10."**

 _ **Number 3: The Blade of Olympus.**_

 **Boomstick dramatically said, "Let me tell you a tale of a sword designed by gods…to kill other gods…and their parents."**

 **Boomstick removed the tarp revealing the golden blade.**

Zoro snapped his fingers and said, "I had a feeling this one would show up."

Brook said, "The god killing sword. Of course, it would appear here."

Franky said, "I wonder what other kind of traps Wiz has around that beauty. Wait…I don't think he could copy it's destructive power."

Nami shuddered and said, "I hope not."

 **The Blade of Olympus is a golden blade of badassery. Imbued with the power of Zeus, this sword can wipe out entire armies and killed almost everything that it has killed…well except Kratos, but it sure as hell left its mark."**

 **Number 2: The Sword of Omens.**

 **Boomstick declared, "Thunder…Thunder…Thunder Cats HOOOOOOOOOLY SHIT what a cool sword!"**

 **Boomstick removed the tarp revealing the sword of omens.**

"What was with that introduction?" Nami asked.

Isom explained, "That sword was taken from an old show called Thundercats, where when he summoned his fellow warriors, the leader, Liono, would say that…except the holy shit part."

This was met with nods.

 **The gun lover said, "The Sword of Omens is wielded by Liono, the leader of the Thundercats. It's powered by the living crystal, the Eye of Thundera, it can do everything. The sword can be a small for convenicen, but can grow like an erection of awesomeness!"**

Some of the guys felt weird at the statement while Nami blushed and huffed slightly at the man's words. Robin just quirked an eyebrow slightly at the man's choice of words.

 **Boomstick began listing on his fingers as he said, "Plus, it's nearly indestructible, can cut through almost anything, can shoot all kinds of energy beams, take that Master Sword, heal things, hold planets together, give a power boost to all the thundercats, and has matched Excalibur! Though, the only reason the sword did that was because it poked it in the eye, and that would hurt anybody."**

Everyone said, "True."

 **Boomstick then said, "But my favorite part is that you can't lose it. If it's gone you can just call for it and it will come to you. Wish they had that for my car keys and the remote control."**

 _ **Number 1: The Sword of Superman**_

 **Boomstick let out a breath and said, "Okay…this one is a bit of a doozy. When the universe was created by the big bang, a piece of sword-shaped matter came out with an all too familiar S-symbol."**

Usopp asked, "What is that supposed to be?"

Isom answered, "Superman…you are either going to love him or hate him."

Upon getting confused looks he simply said, "You'll see."

 **Boomstick pulled away the tarp revealing the sword.**

 **He said, "After flying through the universe for trillions of years, it was eventually found by Superman, who it felt was worthy of using it. However, the sword proved to be incredibly powerful even for the man of steel. So, he tried absorbing it, and discovered it would make him the most powerful being in the universe. However, he changed his mind at the last second and threw it into space. If the man of steel is afraid of a sword. You know that it must be good."**

 **Boomstick then faced the camera and said, "Well, that concludes today's top 10. Keep an eye out for more from or Wiz. Good night."**

With that, the episode ended, and everyone looked at each other.

Usopp asked, "What do you mean we would either hate or like superman?"

Isom answered, "No spoilers."

 **Cut! Okay, that was a little hectic to write. I hope you all enjoyed it. If you can think of a way this can be improved. Hold on.**


	14. MC vs DG

**I own nothing.**

 **Now then, apparently that Hiatus wasn't as long as I thought. Now, I have started doing the original death battles, as you've seen. I did this because writing the rewritten death battles for this was hard enough. I decided it would be a good idea to separate my original death battles. Plus, let's face it, I like writing these.**

 **For Link, imagine how he looks in Breath of the Wild, only with his shirt colored green.**

 **Chapter 14: Super Soldier Smackdown**

Everyone was waiting patiently for the next episode to load. Well, almost everyone Franky was standing by impatiently with a notepad and pencil, clearly wanting to get some ideas for some new weapons for the sunny or for himself.

 **The screen opened to reveal Boomstick and Wizard, both looking abnormally serious.**

 **Wiz said, "There are those who stand above the rest. Those who stand against tyranny and face the greatest of adversaries. They are the few. They are the proud. They are the marines."**

 **Boomstick said, "And what is better than a regular marine…a goddamn space marine, that's what!"**

 **Wiz said, "John-117 the Master Chief."**

 **Boomstick declared, "And the Flynn Taggart aka, the doom guy!"**

"Okay we know who we are now get to the good stuff already!" Franky said, looking like he was going to wet his speedo.

"Is it just me or is it weird seeing him like that?" Usopp whispered to Chopper.

Chopper answered, "It is weird."

 **Wiz said, "In the universe, there is a name spoken. He is a hero to his friends and a demon to his enemies. He is known to all as the Master Chief."**

 **Boomstick said "Oh, I've been looking forward to this. If you've got a problem, you can call in the MC to fight off your problem. But before he was the hero of the space marines, he was known simply…as John."**

 **Master Chief**

 **-John-117**

 **-Height: 6'10''**

 **-Weight: 995 lbs (in armor)**

 **Rank: Master Chief Petty Officer**

Luffy said, "He kind of sounds like gramps."

Robin said, "Being a hero of the marines sounds very interesting. I wonder what tricks and tools this guy has."

 **Wiz said, "Before we get to the fighter, here's a bit of background information. After the second world war, the nations of the planet came together to form the united nations. This would lead to massive increases in technology, including space travel."**

"Second World War?" Robin asked.

Isom said, "Unfortunately it happened. There were deep wounds left by that war in my world.

 **Boomstick said, "The people of this united earth put people on all the planets in the solar system, and beyond, but unfortunately, things did not go so well. It turns out that other beings were there, and like a guy who shows up late to a party, they weren't that welcome."**

 **Wiz said, "This was the covenant. A group of religious aliens, who believed that they were god's weapon against the humans and were determined to destroy them."**

 **Boomsitck said, "And they did a damn good job. These aliens came with a massive armada and could turn whole planets into gigantic chunks of glass!"**

Everyone gasped as they saw a clip of a reach being turned into a giant ball of glass by the covenant.

"Oh my god," Nami said aloud. Chopper and Usopp looked horrified, and even Luffy was shocked, even he could grasp the thought of planetary destruction.

Robin's fist clenched as she had brief flashbacks to the destruction of her home island at the hands of the navy. Zoro, in a rare moment of compassion, patted the girl on her shoulder, and Sanji bristled as he sensed it.

 **Wiz said, "It was due to this that the need for powerful heroes would arise. Thus, the UNSC, or united nations space command, authorized the use of the SPARTAN program, a secret military project used to create super soldiers during an insurrection in the earlier years of the UNSC. These soldiers would be dubbed SPARTANS as they were made for only one purpose: War."**

"Spartans?" Robin asked, "Like the ancient Spartans Kratos came from."

Isom answered, "The same."

Franky said, "Well, I hope these guys live up to the name."

 **Boomstick said, "Sounds pretty kick ass, but there was a bit of a problem. The SPARTAN program could only be used on certain people of a certain age group. About six or so, and it isn't legal to bring kids into the army at that age…so they were a little…unorthodox when John was recruited."**

 **Wiz looked at Boomstick blankly and said, "They kidnapped him and replaced him iwh ta clone that died shortly after. More than a little unorthodox, but anything to save the world I guess."**

"They did what?!" Nami yelled.

Sanji scoffed and said, "Shitty military bastards."

Zoro said, "Oh that stinks."

Chopper said, "The pulled him away from his family. That's…why?"

Isom said, "This took place during a time call the insurrection, where civil war erupted in the UNSC, they needed soldiers who could fight anywhere as well as longer and harder than most. Unfortunately, they needed to train people from an early age, as older people wouldn't have been able to withstand the process."

Everyone was silent, even Franky looking a bit less excited now.

 **Wiz regained his professional look and said, "Anyway, John was found to be a perfect candidate. He was more mentally and physically developed than others in his age group, and had a drive to win, no matter what. This is what got the UNSC scientist, Dr. Halsey, who took John to the planet Reach."**

 **Boomstick said, "Or as I call it, the world's worst daycare. It was there, that John began his new life as a soldier."**

 **Boomstick said, "And damn did they. For the next, eight years he and his fellow program candidates trained by Chief Petty Officer Mendez in drills, physical training, military tactics, and a whole bunch of other boring school stuff. Probably because having a stupid soldier is a complete waste of time."**

Nami said, "That makes sense. I mean, look at some of the marines we have to deal with."

Isom said, "To be honest, I wouldn't be surprised if the world government actually did that on purpose just to make the soldiers easier to control."

 **Wiz said, "During this time, John proved to be on the best candidates they had, and after a mission where he took the reigns as leader, he was made the de facto leader of the Spartan-II."**

 **Boomstick said, "He was already pretty damn tough, but John got even tougher when they were done with him."**

 **Wiz said, "Upon turning fourteen and given the go ahead, John went through the SPARTAN program enhancements."**

 **Spartan Augmentations**

 **-Increased bone density**

 **-Muscle enhancements**

 **-Boost muscle growth**

 **-enhanced visions**

 **-Reflex enhancements**

 **Wiz brought up a picture of a human body, and a laser pointer, pointing at several areas as he spoke.**

 **The cyborg scientist explained, "As part of these enhancements Johns had metal graphed to his skeleton to increase bone density, protein complexes injected into his muscles to increase their density, a pellet put in his thyroid to increase muscle and skeleton growth, the blood flow increased to retinas and cones in his eyes, and had electric pulses sent to his brain to increase the electric pulses in his brain."**

Chopper gasped as he heard all this.

"What is it Chopper?" Franky asked, looking at his short, furry friend.

Chopper answered, "These enhancements, they sound awesome, but they also seem dangerous."

 **Boomstick said, "In words people can actually understand, these enhancements made his bones nearly unbreakable, stronger, see better, and react quicker than anyone on the battlefield. Of course, these enhancements killed 30 people, and crippled twelve more, but who cares. It's still awesome."**

"What!?" Chopper yelled, "Killed, but how? They shouldn't have been killed if the procedures were done properly."

Isom said, "Unfortunately, they were."

Everyone looked at Isom who explained, "Each enhancement came with their own personal problems if they failed. There was also the psychological stress of the enhancements. Not to mention, even while put under, the person receiving the enhancements were in a lot of pain."

Chopper shuddered at the thought.

 **Boomstick continued, "After all those enhancements and training, no doubt John was jacked. How jacked was he you might ask? Well, he was fourteen and he looked like an eighteen-year-old Olympic athlete. If that isn't enough, soon after getting used to his new body, he was bullied by a bunch of marines at the gym. When they fought, he killed to them with his bare hand, and crippled the others. Damn, that is one harsh puberty."**

 **Wiz said, "After this, John began his military career fighting off several alien invasions, including the insurrection, the covenant we mentioned earlier, and the flood, a swarm of parasitic alien super zombies, quickly achieving the rank of master chief petty officer, and earning several medals."**

 **Boomstick said, "And all thanks to his special equipment. The first of which is his special combat armor, the Mjolnir."**

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy," Franky said, as he prepared to write down ideas for systems, or some enhnacements.

 **Mjolnir Powered Assault Suit Mark VI**

 **Helmet – Heads Up Display, AI housing, neural interface**

 **Armor Layers**

 **-Titanium Alloy Outer Shell**

 **-Titanium Nanocomposite Body Suit**

 **-Hydrostatic Gel**

 **-** **Polymerized Lithium Nibocene Layer**

 **-** **Memory Processor Superconductor Layer**

 **Magnetic Weapon Strips**

 **Recharging Energy Shields**

 **Wiz pressed a button that displayed the Mjolnir Mark VI, which then them apart revealing the layers inside.**

 **Wiz explained, "The Mjolnir is the main armor for John and his fellow Spartans. These suits come with multiple layers. This includes and outer titanium shell, a titanium nanocomposite body suit, hydrostatic gel, a lithium nibocene layer, and a memory processor super conductor."**

 **Boomstick groaned, "Oh so many big, boring words! To make it less boring, this armor can withstand a ton of damage, keeps the user safe from bullets thanks to all the titanium, the gel makes them nice and cozy whether its warm or cold and can save them from high-velocity impacts, increases his already incredible strength, and even holds a nice little computer for the wearer."**

"Wow," Franky said writing down as fast as he could, "That sounds awesome! I could really use some fo these for my body or the ship! Now, I just have to figure out how to get some titanium."

Isom thought, _'Oh now I really can't wait to see General Franky after this.'_

 **Wiz said, "That computer is Cortana, an AI clone of Dr. Halsey, the same woman who worked her medical magic on John. Cortana would aid John in several missions by hacking computers and even coming up with strategies."**

 **Boomstick said, "Wait…doesn't Cortana count as outside help?"**

 **Wiz said, "This is a one on one fight, so I don't think she'll be able to do much since she doesn't have to overcome other AI or take over ships. Anyway, Cortana and John wound up forming a deep bond becoming perfect partners in the fight against the covenant and flood."**

"Wow…an AI," Franky said, "What's an AI?"

Isom explained, "Think a computer with a brain, that can think faster and more effectively than humans. Think if the Sunny was alive and could think on its own."

Everyone blinked and Sanji said, "Cool…but why does he get to talk to the pretty computer lady? She shouldn't be brought into combat!"

 **Wiz said, "John can communicate with Cortana through his helmet, which also provides a head up display, as well as a special neural implant, that links John's brain directly to the suit, so his motions are controlled by thoughts before movement."**

 **Boomstick said, "However, this armor, while awesome, has it's flaws. It can be melted int eh wake of a plasma blast and can be punctured by armor-piercing rounds. Thankfully, he has an energy shield toat can take the damage, but it needs to recharge after taking a few hits."**

 **Wiz said, "And on the off chance that he does get hurt, the suit comes equipped with several medical devices to patch him up."**

Usopp said, "Wow, they got all the grounds covered."

Franky was still writing.

Chopper said, "Hey, Isom some of the medical equipment that they have, do you think you can help me get some of those. Possibly in the form of a medical kit?"

Isom said, "I don't see why not."

 **Boomstick said, "It also has a pretty crazy security feature. Due to the amount of stuff in the armor, this thing weighs nearly a half a ton. This, plus one of the slime layers, ensures that no one other than a SPARTAN can wear this armor."**

Zoro said, "I think I could lift that."

Sanji said, "I could send it flying, moss head."

Zoro smirked and said, "Really, because the last metal thing you kicked nearly broke your leg."

 **Boomstick said, "But my favorite feature is the magnetic strips. These hold his weapons in place and can be deactivated and activated at a moment's notice to quickdraw the many weapons in his arsenal."**

 **The screen changed to the armory, where dozens or gel torsos were set up and several tables with drapes on them. Boomsitck rubbed his hands excitedly, almost looking like a kid in a candy store.**

Franky and Usopp began to pay extra attention to the group.

 **Arsenal**

 **Side Arms**

 **M6D Magnum**

 **-Ammo: 12.7 mm semi-armor piercing**

 **-Range: 400 ft**

 **-Scope: 2x**

 **M7 Submachine Gun**

 **-Ammo: 5 mm**

 **-Range: 155 ft**

 **M9 Frag Grenade**

 **-Kill Radius: 16ft**

 **Boomstick said, "When in combat the chief aims with the M6D Magnum Pistol. This puppy holds up to 12 12.7 mm semi-armor piercing high explosive rounds, perfect for causing internal damage. Just try to walk off a shot from these babies."**

 **Boomstick turned to a dummy and fired a few shots. The bullets punched through the skull of the dummy with ease.**

 **He moved to another gun and continued, "He also carries the M7 caseless machine gun, equipped with a muzzle flash suppressor and a miniature reticle for close quarters gunfire."**

 **He proceeded to demonstrate on a dummy, blowing apart its midsection. After shooting he walked to the table and pulled out a small grenade.**

 **He said, "Finally, on the side arms we have the M9 high-explosive dual-purpose grenade. Perfect for taking down large numbers of infantry and lightly armored vehicles, and with a radius of sixteen feet, this thing is bound to get the job done."**

 **Boomstick pulled the pin and threw the grenade into the center of the room. He ducked down and covered his ears as the grenade exploded. The dummy that was closest to it had its legs blown off, while others were blown away and knocked down with shrapnel.**

Franky whistled and said, "Dang. Maybe I could add those explosive armor piercers to my monster shells or my beans left. Maybe I can add the grenades to my weapons left or the cannons for the Sunny."

 **Boomsitck said, "And that's only his side arms. He's got even more tools of death."**

 **The gun lover walked over to the second table and pulled off the tarp.**

 **Standard Firearms**

 **MA5C Assault Rifle**

 **-Ammo: 7.62 mm armor piercing full metal jacket**

 **-Rate of Fire: 650 RPM**

 **BR55HB SR Battle Rifle**

 **-Ammo: 9.5 mm**

 **-Range: 3100 ft**

 **M90 Shotgun**

 **-Type: Pump**

 **-Spread: 15 Pellets**

 **-Ammo: Soellkraft 8-Gauge Shells**

 **Boomstick said, "The Chief's main fire arms include the MA5C Assault Rifle, with full metal jacket armor piercing rounds, and a rate of 650 per minute."**

 **Boomstick set that down, and said, He also has the BR555 Heavy Battle Service Rifle, which can switch between single shot, a three-round burst, and a fully automatic, all at a range of 3,100 feet. Personally, I think this one might be John's personal favorite."**

 **Boomstick chuckled as he placed the battle rifle down, and picked up a shotgun saying, "But one of my favorites of his arsenal is the M90 Close Assault Weapon Shotgun. This the shells in this baby pack fifteen pellets for maximum carnage. To be specific, this pump action death dealer packs soellkraft shells, which is something I really would like to get my hands on."**

 **Wiz appeared on the screen and said, "Actually Soellkraft shells are so dangerous that they are banned to the point of near extinction."**

Franky hummed in thought as he said, "I wonder if we could mix that soellkraft shell with a grapeshot? Those rifles look like they can do some damage too."

Usopp said, "And with those piercing rounds are going to have a huge effect on the fight, especially if that guy's armor isn't particularly thick, or if he's not that durable."

Chopper shuddered and said, "At least they didn't have those back on drum island."

 **Heavy Weaponry**

 **M41 Rocket Launcher**

 **-Ammo: 102 HEAT Charge Rockets**

 **-Scope: 2x**

 **SRS990-S2 AM Sniper Rifle**

 **-Ammo: 14.5 mm Fin-Stabilized**

 **-Range: 7545.9 ft**

 **-Night-Vision Mode**

 **M6 Spartan Laser**

 **-Shot Limit: 5**

 **-John-117's Most Powerful Weapon**

 **Boomstick said, "But even that' snot enough killing power for the master chief."**

Franky said, "Dang. This guy has got more weapons than I do."

 **Boomstick went to a third table and pulled off the tarp saying, "The chief also wields the M41, a surface-to-surface rocket, medium anti-vehicle/assault weapon. This thing is like a mix of a bazooka and a double-barrel shotgun, holding two anti-tank rockets at once. It doesn't have a very high rate of fire, but damn does it do a lot of damage."**

 **The wall opened, revealing a large tank sitting a good distance away. Boomstick aimed the weapon and fired both rockets. The tank exploded into a massive explosion of fire and shrapnel.**

" **I love my job," Boomsitck said, before clearing his throat, and saying, "And if the chief wants to relax and murder aliens, he sits back with the 99C-Series 2 Anti-Material Sniper Rifle. This baby was made to kill from long distance. It comes equipped with a night vision scope, for late night murder sessions, and can fire special armor-piercing rounds that can penetrate tank armor."**

 **To demonstrate, Boomstick took a position and aimed a piece of the tank that miraculously survived the explosion of the two rockets. He fired a shot at it. The camera then moved in and showed a large hole in it.**

"Damn," Nami said, "I don't think even Kuma could take a bullet like that."

Robin said, "A headshot from that and he'd be torn in two."

 **Boomstick said, "But Chief's killer app is the M6 Grindell/Galilean nonlinear rifle. More commonly known as the Spartan laser. This battery powered rifle may take a few minutes to charge, but like a giant laser pointer, whatever it points at, is pointed right into oblivion!"**

 **Boomstick then turned around and fired a bright red beam which smashed into a wall and burned a hole right through it.**

" **Uh…" he said, seeing the damage, "that was there when I got here."**

"I have got to figure out how to make lasers!" Franky said, "On my honor as a shipwright, inventor, and on the grave of my master Tom, I swear to do this!"

Luffy declared, "Awesome! Lasers!"

Everyone rolled their eyes.

 **Boomstick declared, "But that's still not enough killing power for the MC. In the covenant, there was a bit of a schism which caused the backbone of their military, the Sangheili, to desert the covenant after a bunch of big sasquatch men took over. As a result, they traded some of their weaponry to the UNSC, and allowing Chief to get access to some of my favorite weapons in the series."**

"Alien weapons!" Franky yelled, "Everyone be quiet."

 **Sangheili Weaponry**

 **Type-25 Plasma Pistol**

 **-100 battery units**

 **Type-25 Plasma Rifle**

 **-100 battery units**

 **Type-51 Carbine**

 **-18 8.7 mm radioactive caseless rounds**

 **Type-1 Plasma Grenade**

 **-Kill Radius: 13 ft**

 **-Sticks to Targets**

 **Type-1 Energy Sword**

 **-Length: 4.15 ft**

 **-Weight: 5.2 lbs**

 **Boomstick said, "With the new alien friends, the chief got the Type Directed Energy Pistol and Rifle. Which fires batteries of plasma blasts, and the Type 5 carbine, which can shoot with powerful blasts of radiation."**

 **Boomstick held up and displayed each weapon.**

 **He smiled as he reached down to pick up two devices saying, "My personal favorites, however, are the Type 1 Plasma Grenade, and the Energy Sword. This little ball of doom sticks to targets and has a killing radius of 13 feet of pure plasma death. As for the blade, this thing was made for cutting through anything."**

 **Wiz appeared on the screen and said, "Given that it is similar to a lightsaber in that it uses plasma, it is likely that this blade is easily capable of cutting through steel."**

"Another lightsaber," Zoro said, "Nice."

Sanji said, "Of course, you would be interested in a sword."

Zoro said, "This coming from the guy who would be more interested if these guys have boobs."

Sanji yelled, "I am a man, of course I am going to be interested in those. What kind of man isn't."

 **The screen switched back to Wiz who said, "On top of his weaponry, the Master Chief has a few pieces of special equipment to use in combat."**

 **Special Equipment**

 **Overshield**

 **Active Camouflage**

 **Radar Jammer**

 **Regenerator**

 **Deployable Cover**

 **Power Drain**

 **Bubble Shield**

 **The scientist explained, "His overshield and regenerator can super charge and recharge his shield respective, his active camo bend light around him, making him invisible, his radar jammer scrambles motion detectors, he can create frontal barriers with the deployable cover, his power drain acts as an EMP to short out circuitry, and the bubble shield protects the chief on all sides from enemy projectiles."**

 **Boomstick entered the room and said, "But, for some reason, enemies and vehicles can walk through it just fine…can't see the logic in that."**

 **Wiz said, "Neither do I."**

Franky stopped writing and said, "They can't all be perfect. Maybe I can figure out how that works and have only our ship, or vehicles, go through it."

 **Boomstick said, "With training, armor, equipment, and weapons in hand the chief has done some awesome things."**

 **Feats**

 **Ran over 55 miles an hour**

 **Can lift over 1,700 pounds (in armor)**

 **Dodged a point-blank shot**

 **Knocked a man 8 meters away**

 **Survived a fall from orbit**

 **Defeated a covenant armada single handedly**

 **Wiz said, "He's dodged point blank, lifted over a thousand pounds, and knocked a fully-grown man eight meters away, and that was without the armor."**

 **Boomstick said, "He's also taken down an entire armada on his own, and fell from earth's atmosphere while in the armor, and got up a few minutes later kicking alien ass. Why? Because he can."**

"Holy crap," Franky said, the paper and pencil slipping from his fingers, "This guy did all that, and survived so much. Am I the only one glad that they don't have super soldiers int eh marines."

Sanji said, "I'll say. This guy is tough. Given the name Spartan is fitting, and he lives up to the legacy."

Robin thought, _'I'll have to do some research. I wonder if our world has any Spartans, or someone similar, in their history.'_

 **Wiz said, "However, John is not without his weaknesses. He still has limits on how much damage he can take, and he can over exert himself if he's not careful. Plus, a smart enemy can take advantage of his lack of energy shields."**

 **Boomstick said, "But the real weakness is that he can only carry two or three weapons at a time, but he seems to have incredible luck, finding more weapons on the ground than you can find change on a sidewalk. When this guy retires, get him to space Vegas! He'll clean the place out."**

 **Wiz said, "If you have plans for destroying the Earth. You have to go through him first."**

 _ **They show a clip of the chief flying in a ship.**_

" _ **Master Chief, you mind telling me what you're doing on that ship?"**_

 _ **The chief answered, "Sir, finishing this fight."**_

Franky said, "Now that is a man's voice. He sounds absolutely awesome!"

Brook nodded and said, "The voice sounds incredibly pleasing to my ears. Not that I have ears. They remind me of an old war veteran I met while on my travels with the Rumbar Pirates."

Chopper, Luffy, and Usopp were in awe the man's strength and power, both in and out of the suit.

The rest all held respect for the man who fought against the odds, on multiple occasions, and seemed to come out on top.

 **The doors closed and reopened.**

 **Boomstick declared, "One of the first ever first-person bad asses and one of my favorites heroes, is the one, the only, Doom Guy. Though, he got a lot of other names through his long career of murdering demons."**

"Demons?" everyone asked, shocked.

 **Boomstick said, "Yes, I said demons. I suggest you all strap in because this origin story is a doozey."**

Everyone wondered what kind of madness lead to this.

 **Wiz said, "In the distant future, mankind has evolved through technology, extending to the stars and colonizing the planet Mars However, there was a massive power crisis, that would cause a lot of problems later. It was that this time that, Flynn Taggart's military career was changed forever, after disobeying his commanding officer…and beating him to death."**

"Okay, I understand wanting to go against authority, given that we're pirates," Zoro said, "But that might have been a little extreme just to disobey an order."

Isom said, "Wait for it."

 **Boomstick said, "Given that Flynn was ordered to shoot upon civilians, something that not respectable soldier would do, the bastard probably deserved those knuckles sandwiches of insubordination."**

"And now it seems acceptable," Zoro said.

Chopper said, "I think his boss might have been corrupt."

Nami said, "I agree with you on that, little buddy.

 **Wiz said, "After that, Flynn was sent to the Phobos, one of the twin moons of the planet Mars. However, things quickly went downhill, as it turns out there is a magical doorway to hell on it, and they were using it to harness the, Argent Energy as they dubbed it, to power everything."**

"Wait…they find a giant door into hell…and they use it to power their stuff?" Usopp asked, before yelling "WHO IS THE IDIOT WHO CAME UP WITH THAT?!"

Chopper yelled, "That is ridiculous if you find a gate to hell you leave it alone…or block it off or something other than use it."

 **Boomstick said, "Surprise, surprise, things went wrong, hell was unleashing, and Flynn stepped in to start kicking ass."**

 **Background**

 **-Height: 6'2"**

 **-Weight: 230 lbs.**

 **-U.S. Space Marine Captain**

 **-Prefers a Run- &-Gun Strategy**

 **-Defeated Hell 6 times (Counting Doom 2016)**

 **-Hell's Personal Boogieman.**

 **Wiz said, "He's fought against he forces of hell not once, not twice, but six times, at least. He's proven to be incredibly powerful and has even travelled through time on certain occasions to do it. It was during one of these occasions he wound up being thrown centuries into the past."**

"Okay…what?" Sanji said, "He got sent back in time."

Isom said, "Yeah, that happens a lot. Things with the Doom Guy get a little…confusing."

Chopper said, "Oh boy."

 **Boomstick said, "Yeah, this is where it gets crazy. He wound fighting through hell for who knows how long, wound up getting sealed away in a gigantic stone coffin, and then was released back in the modern day, just as badass now as he was back then."**

 **Wiz said, "And he's got the armor to show for it. In the trailer for Doom Eternal, Flynn, now dubbed the Slayer-"**

 **Boomstick interrupted, "Oh, I'm calling him that now."**

 **Wiz continued, "is shown wearing a powerful suit of armor, the Praetor Suit, given to him by a being called, the Wretch. Given his knowledge of demon technology, it seems that they mixed his old mega armor and the Praetor suit. Giving him what me and Boomstick have dubbed, the Mega Praetor Suit."**

 **Mega Praetor**

 **AI Vega**

 **Nearly Impervious**

 **Non-rechargeable Energy Shield**

 **Left-arm gauntlet**

 **Left shoulder cannon**

 **-flame thrower**

 **-incendiary projectiles**

 **Delta V Jump Boots**

 **Head-Up Display**

 **Warp Technology Backpack.**

 **Wiz said, "This new suit combines good things about the Praetor suit and the Mega Armor. However, from what we can tell, all that they managed to gain from the Praetor suit was the ability to interface with demon tech. The helmet has a Head-Up display and radar to help the Marine find his way through, as well as the AI known as Vega, but this program is mainly to help the big guy keep himself from getting lost and keeping him on track of his objectives."**

"He has an AI too," Franky said, "But it doesn't seem like he's as good as Cortana."

Usopp said, "It looks like his armor might be able to go toe to toe with the Chief's armor."

Brook said, "I wonder what else he can do."

 **Boomstick said, "Yeah, that thing is mainly useless. What isn't useless is the energy shield he has for extra defense, but unlike another super soldier it doesn't recharge, and the big guy has to find batteries to keep his shield up."**

Luffy said, "Well that seems stupid. He needs to find his own shields."

Franky rubbed his chin and said, "That's going to be a disadvantage."

 **Boomstick said, "But for extra offense he's got a gauntlet blade for close up kills, and a shoulder cannon ripped straight out of Predator that acts as a flame thrower and fire incendiary projectiles. He also has the Delta boots with allow him to perform an extra jump in the air."**

Sanji said, "So he can use something similar to CP9 with his suit."

Usopp said, "But only a double jump. It sounds like he can only use it once."

Luffy said, "Lame."

 **Wiz said, "Speaking of which, Flynn's suit also comes with a special backpack that uses experimental warp technology. This allows him to hold as many devices objects, items, and weapons as necessary. And he has a lot of guns."**

"Whoa, he can carry everything he needs all at once?" Usopp asked, "Wish we had that in Alabasta, we would have had so much water, not even Luffy could have drank it all."

Luffy turned to his fellow childish trio member and declared, "Challenge accepted."

Chopper asked, "When did he give you a challenge?"

 **Boomstick let out another laugh as he ran out of the room.**

 **The scene immediately switched to the armor, where Boomstick stood amongst the weapons.**

"Slayer clearly has the inferior suit," Franky said, "Let's see what else this guy brings to the table."

Brook said, "I'm so excited my bones are chattering. Not that it takes much to do that."

 **Boomstick declared, "In combat, the old slayer has the tools necessary for demon murder."**

 **Arsenal**

 **Fists**

 **UAC Pistol**

 **-directed energy beam**

 **-infinite ammunition.**

 **-weak but good to conserve ammunition**

 **-Charged Shot Modificiation**

 **Boomstick picked up a high-tech pistol and said, "His first weapon is the UAC EMG Sidearm, or just a pistol. This little number fires energy bolts. While it is probably the weakest of the weapons in Slayer's arsenal, it makes up for it by never running out of ammo, and if you want to you can charge up a powerful shot."**

 **Boomstick demonstrated by firing a few blasts at the dummies, and then charging up the shot for a powerful blast, which obliterated a dummy's head.**

Usopp said, "It's weak, but it won't stop. I think that might be better used if Flynn wants to conserve ammunition, or if he's going up against a bunch of weak enemies."

Franky said, "I swear I am going to learn how to make lasers."

 **Chainsaw**

 **-gas powered**

 **-quick kills**

 **Boomstick said, "If things get tight, he can pull out his trusty chainsaw. This gas-powered beauty can cut through any demon with a single swing. Just imagine seeing this thing, coming at you."**

 **Boomstick charged at a dummy laughing and doing a poor imitation of Leatherface, before carving into him saying, "No not the chainsaw, yes the chainsaw hahahahahahahah!"**

Everyone looked a little creeped out at what Boomstick was doing.

 **Boomstick paused before glancing at the camera and saying, "But this thing only lasts as long as there's gas in the tank."**

 **Delta-12 Chaingun**

 **-15mm tungsten rounds**

 **-endless if there is ammunition.**

 **-gatling rotator modification**

 **-mobile turret modification**

 **Boomstick said, "If he's outnumbered, he can mow down enemies in seconds with the Delta-12 Chaingun. This beauty can fire an endless stream of 15mm tungsten rounds, so long as this beauty has ammunition. And thanks to a mod to the rotator it can fire immediately. He can even turn this monster into a mobile turret, to fire even faster, but he has to stay still with it for his own safety."**

Chopper said, "Oh man, this guy sounds like he can tear through the marines with all these weapons."

Usopp said, "Don't forget, the chief has some high-tech stuff. Some of these don't look that super advanced other than the ammunition…I wonder where I can get some tungsten."

 **DS-117 Shotgun**

 **-pump action**

 **-10 pellets per shell**

 **-Charged Burst modification**

 **-Explosive Shot modification**

 **Boomstick said, "Moving on, he's also got a pair of deadly boomsticks. The first being the DS-117, also known as the Combat Shotgun. This pump action demon killer fires 10 pellets per shell. And with the modifications he's made, he can fire a burst of three shots, or an arcing explosive round."**

 **Super Shotgun**

 **-double barrel, sawn off**

 **-16 pellets per shell**

 **-modifications – faster reload, uranium coating, 2 shots before reloading**

 **-Meat Hook**

 **Boomstick said, "It goes right next to its brother the super shotgun, a sawn off, double barrel monster with 16 uranium coated pellets per shell, a spread so wide he doesn't even need to aim. This baby can penetrate through people, and other mods allow it to reload faster and needs to be shot twice before reloading. He even added the meat hook, a special grappling cable that attaches to people and targets to pull him in."**

 **Boostick patted his prosthetic shotgun leg and said, "Man I love this thing. Got to figure out how to get the meat hook though."**

Zoro said, "Oh, I think he mentioned having a super shotgun or his leg. I thought he was joking."

Chopper asked, "How does he ever get that thing to work? I'm no gun expert, but I don't think that the gun should work after that."

Zoro simply nodded. He remembered getting hit by a shotgun-like blast during his fight with Arlong. He didn't want to know what it felt like to get hit by one of those."

 **Gauss Cannon**

 **-metal spikes thrown by magnetic chamber**

 **-instantly kills most**

 **-precision bolt and siege mode mods**

 **Ballista**

 **-harpoon style blast**

 **-explosive after charge**

 **Plasma Rifle**

 **-plasma blasts**

 **-three shot set**

 **Plasma Gun**

 **-Concentrated stream of plasma.**

 **-Stun Bomb and Heat Blast mods**

 **Missile Launcher**

 **-50 Rockets**

 **-strong blast radius**

 **-Remote Detonation and Lock-On Burst mods**

 **Boomstick said, "He can also take down opponents with the gauss cannon. This weapon fires metal rods from a magnetized barrel. While this puppy can instantly kill someone, it requires extreme accuracy. Thankfully, the precision bolt mod allows Flynn to aim much better, and with the siege mode mod he can fire beams that can penetrate targets, but he can't move while he uses it. Thankfully, he's got it's cousin the Ballista which can fire harpoons of death that explode after he charges them."**

"Damn," Usopp said, "I don't think even Luffy wouldn't be able to walk away from."

 **Boomstick set down the guns and said, "He also has a plasma Rifle that can cause enemies to explode like stun bombs, a plasma gun that can fire stun blasts and superheated beams, and a rocket launcher that holds up to fifty rockets, which can be remoted dated and fire burst of rockets after locking on to a target. Okay, who designed these things where can I meet him."**

 **Heavy Assault Rifle**

 **-.50 caliber FMJ Rounds**

 **-Tactical Scope and Micro Missiles**

 **Heavy Cannon**

 **-Micro missile style projectiles**

 **-tactical scope attachment**

 **Boomstick said, "He also weilds the Heavy assault rifle which fires .50 caliber FMJ rounds. This beauty comes with a tactical scope for increased accuracy, and a packet of micro missiles that he can fire from the side. And if he wants to fire missiles like crazy, he can use the heavy cannon, which can shoot micro missiles all day long."**

Franky said, "Maybe I should consider doing mods like this to my arms. Make them attachable, but carrying everything might be a pain since I don't have the magic backpack…hmm."

Franky's imagination was going wild as he thought through all this.

 **BFG9K Big Fucking Gun 9000**

 **-Plasma Blasts**

 **-Chief's most powerful weapon**

 **-can be charged**

 **-obliterates everything**

 **Crucible**

 **Boomstick said, "If he wants to clear out the room fast. He busts out his biggest weapon. It's the king of cannons, the doomdsday boomstick that lays all to waste. It is, the big fucking gun nine thousand!"**

 **The gun lover hauled up the weapon and said, "This massive weapon fires huge blasts of chargeable plasma. And when these things explode, the splash damage makes sure that nobody is getting away unscathed. This thing can even kill the cyber demon in two or three shots!"**

 **Boomstick aimed the powerful weapon yelling, "Damn I love this job."**

 **He fired a blast which resulted in a huge explosion that threw everything backwards, leaving a nicely sized crater in the ground.**

 **The gun lover looked at the carnage and said, "Well, that's going to be a bitch to clean up."**

Franky was openly drooling at the sight of the destruction, and his pencil he had writnignw ith had snapped at his point.

"Awesome," the childish trio said at the same time.

 **Boomstick set down the weapon and said, "But even Flynn needs to get up close and personal. He can use his bare fists, the chainsaw we mentioned earlier, and the crucible a lightsaber from hell. Perfect for close range combat against demons."**

 **Boomstick suddenly looked confused and asked, "Hey, Wiz, wasn't there another weapon?"**

 **Wiz appeared on the screen and answered, "Well, the unmaker only works on beings of hell, so it wouldn't help him in this situation."**

 **Boomstick nodded and said, "Yeah good point. Though, I don't think it matters when you've got a backpack full of stuff made to kill things. Give me the BFG any day."**

"I got to agree with that,"

 **The screen moved back to Wiz who said, "Moving on, I have to admit that calling Flynn a super soldier would be a bit of a stretch. The main reason he's considered super is because of his various power ups."**

 **Power-Ups**

 **Berserk**

 **Megasphere**

 **Radiation Shield**

 **Light Amplification Visor**

 **Partial Invisibility**

 **Invulnerability**

 **Wiz explained, "The berserker power up increases his strength. The megasphere heals him and restores his armor to 100%. The radiation shield protects him from hazardous materials. The light amplification visor lets him see in the dark, and the partial invisibility and invulnerability power ups do exactly what you think they do."**

"So he's not a true super soldier," Zoro said, "Kind of sounds like we're comparing a dog to a wolf here."

Usopp said, "Hey, remember what they say about underdogs."

 **Special Equipment**

 **Frag Grenade**

 **Siphon Grenade**

 **Hologram**

 **Wiz said, "He also has some special equipment like a frag grenade, a siphon grenade which drains health to heal him, and a hologram to distract enemies."**

Nami rubbed her chin and said, "Those could be useful if he's feeling injured and needs some healing up. I suddenly feel like I've been ripped off with his hologram and my Mirage tempo."

Sanji yelled, "How dare you rip off Nami-swan, bastard!"

 **Boomstick returned from the armory and said, "With all these weapons he sounds unstoppable, but you'd be wrong."**

 **Wiz said, "Yeah. The weapons that Flynn has, while powerful, have limits. As does he, with his armor and body. Plus, While he has shown to be able to strike with precision, taking dwon enemies quickly, he just seems to run, gun, rip, and tear through his enemies."**

 **Boomstick said, "It's more fun that way. With no care for anything around him, the strength to crush a skull to splatter without armor, and a backpack full of murder machines, Flynn has more than earned the fear of hell and title of Doom slayer."**

 _ **They show a clip of Flynn knocking a monster on his ass, and then smashing his head to pieces with the butt of his gun.**_

"Whoa, that was a little brutal," Chopper said.

Isom said, "He's like that in all his games, so get used to it."

With that, everyone began debating on who would win the fight.

In the end, Luffy, Zoro, Brook, Franky, and Robin all thought that Flynn Taggart's more powerful weaponry would do the job. There rest through the chief's weapons and equipment would bring him victory.

 **Wiz said, "The combatants are set, the weapons are fully charged, and the armor is sealed up and ready. It's time for a super soldier smack down."**

 **Boomstick, holding a bucket of popcorn, yelled, "Enough with the talking already. Get to the death battle!"**

 **The doors closed and reopened, revealing a base, more specifically the lab near the gates of hell.**

"Is that Mars?" Chopper asked, earning a nod from Isom.

"It looks scary," he said.

Isom said, "That's because it's infected by hell. The Mars in my world is actually quite the vacation hotspot."

To prove it, he paused the video and displayed a holographic post card from Mars, showing a bright red landscape with a bright sky, and a perfect view of earth, which resembled a moon.

 **The camera panned up to reveal a large dropship standing above the planet and the base. The ship beeped as a female voice was heard.**

" **Chief. We've arrived at the unknown base. Preparing to drop in 5…4…3…2…1…here we go caveman."**

"Is that Cortana?" Nami asked, "I love her voice."

Sanji muttered, "Lucky bastard, getting to hear that lovely voice in his ear."

 **The ship suddenly dropped a massive spike which fell fast. It broke through the atmosphere, plummeting fast. It crashed down the middle of a field, kicking up bright red dust. The spike opened revealing a landing pad, and out stepped John 117, the gold visor reflecting the environment, a magnum on his left, and a battle rifle on his back.**

"Wow, now that looks cool," Franky said, regarding the Chief's appearance.

Isom said, _'I wonder how he'll react to some of the guys from MGS.'_

 **John said, "Cortana, I've arrived. Nobody bother to tell me what the problem was before I got here. What is the mission?"**

 **Cortana said, "Man, the guys up there are frazzled. A few days ago, a group of ODSTs found this old base. Apparently, it was leftover from our earlier colonizing days. They went to examine it, bringing with them a large weapons cache, just in case, but they went silent a few hours later. We haven't heard anything back from them so far. I'm marking their last known location on your map."**

"What's an ODST?" Usopp asked in confusion.

Isom answered, "Orbital Drop Shock Trooper. Marines that are almost on par, crazy with the Spartans. Their usual method of entry is to be dropped from orbit, and landing on sight. Some of the mare crippled or killed when they do so."

Brook's teeth chattered as he said, "That's insane. Why would they do that?"

Isom said, "Some people will die for what they believe or fight for. It also goes with their motto. Jumping feet first into hell."

Everyone looked at the screen.

 **John walked through the red dirt until he came upon the base. The soldier found the bodies of the ODSTs, ripped to pieces or blown apart, as well as the bullet filled bodies of several other creatures, he didn't recognize.**

 **He made his way inside, and eventually found the cache. Apparently, someone had tried to take a chainsaw to it and open it up.**

" **Someone didn't have the codes to get in," Cortana said, "I'll get to it."**

 **John sat back and let Cortana do her work, however, as he did, he noticed his motion sensors picking up someone entering the room. Slowly, and subtly, he demagnetized the plate on his leg, releasing his magnum. As soon as the cache beeped, indicating it was open, he spun around and fired. The figure, now revealed to be Flynn Taggart, rolled to the side to avoid the bullets. Flynn launched forward, throwing a punch that smashed into the Chief's energy shield. John performed a spartan kick that connected with his own shield, knocking him away.**

 **John aimed his magnum at the unknown. Flynn aimed his pistol at the unknown. Both examining the unknown. Flynn glanced at the cache behind John and then aimed right back at him. John's eyes noticed.**

" **I'm only giving you one chance," John said, "Lay down your weapons and surrender peacefully. If you resist, I will use lethal force."**

"If we know anything about this guy," Usopp said, "I don't think he's going to back down that easily."

Zoro said, "It's obvious he wants what's in the weapons cache. He could do some serious damage with that stuff."

 **Flynn's response was to activate the charged shot for his pistol.**

 **John said, "Your choice."**

 **FIGHT!**

 **Flynn fired only for the chief's shield to take the brunt of the blast while John charged in while shooting.**

 **Flynn's shield took the damage and allowed Chief to get close. The two grappled for a moment, their guns opposite from each other, to John's shock, the man seemed to match him in strength, something that shocked Cortana.**

 **Flynn maneuvered his hands so that his gun was facing the Chief's visor. John ducked as the weapon shot and brought his knee up into the doom slayer's stomach. The blow didn't even seem to phase him. He gripped John's shoulder and then threw him across the room. Flynn put away his pistol, deciding to save the guns for later, and charged forward. The two grappled and stood their ground.**

"Go chief!" Luffy yelled out.

"Rattle his bones!" Brook called out.

 **As the two struggled, John called on his strength, pulling Flynn off balance, he grabbed him by his shoulder and threw him away. John quickly pulled the battle rifle from his back and fired. Flynn rolled to the side to avoid the bullets, though several struck his shield, barely doing anything, before taking out his Heavy Assault Rifle. He began unloading bullets and fired the rockets from his mod.**

"That settles it, I am getting a miniature rocket launcher," Franky declared.

 **The rockets struck John's shield, but it barely held. The bullets then shattered the master chief's shield.**

"His shield's down," Chopper yelled out.

Zoro said, "Cut him down chief!"

 **Flynn immediately replaced his weapon with the Super Shotgun, using the meat hook to get in close.**

 **John was struck in the head, kneed in the stomach, and then knocked backwards by a powerful shot to the jaw, John now aware of damage to his armor, indicating how strong this guy was. Thinking quickly, John threw a drainer to the ground, the device drained the shields of the soldier. Flynn looked shocked, but quickly regained his composure.**

"I should try something like that with my chain hand," Franky said, putting down a tactic like that for later, "And that drainer looks pretty awesome so far."

 **Flynn prepared to fire another set of rockets from his rifle, but John was a touch faster, shooting him in the shoulder, throwing off his aim, and then once in the leg. This also cause John to realize that this soldier's shield wouldn't regenerate as it did with his armor, but it could take a lot more damage. John then got up and grabbed the Spartan Laser from the cache and spun around as it charged.**

"So the chief's taking advantage of the cache and knowns of Flynn's weaknesses," Sanji said, taking a drag on his cigarette

Franky said, "The chief's got this."

"Lasers!" the childish trio yelled.

 **He fired a blast only for Flynn to roll to the side. He didn't completely dodge as he felt the beam graze his shoulder and melt the opposite wall. Using the meat hook on the super shotgun, the doom slayer pulled himself away from the super soldier and landed behind some computers.**

 **He grimaced from his wounds but fought through the pain. He glanced back at his opponent and put away the super shotgun. He pulled out the plasma gun and peaked over the barrier opening fire. John rolled to the side firing another blast from the Spartan Laser, the blast struck the computer's melting them.**

 **Flynn rolled out from behind the computers and fired a stun blast, which connected to the shield. With barely any hesitation, Flynn launched a siphon grenade which connected and exploded. The blast siphoned off energy from the chief's shields and restored his own, as well as healing some of his injuries.**

"Looks like Flynn is smarter than we thought," Nami said, "stunning him and then using the grenade to drain chief's shield and heal was pretty good thinking."

Zoro answered, "Don't forget, his shield recharges. He just needs to avoid getting shot."

 **Reaching into his bag, he pulled out a red ball and crushed it, with a roar of rage he charged forward and attacked the chief. He tackled the armored man, knocking him to the ground and began pummeling him into the ground. His fists leaving dents in the chief's armor, while on the outside, it didn't see like much, the chief could actually feel his ribs cracking, showing just how much that power up worked.**

 **John struggled, but eventually brought a knee up which smashed into Flynn's crotch, again not doing anything. However, John took advantage of Flynn's exposed flesh. Grabbing a punch just as it connected, John smashed his fist with all his strength into Flynn's elbow over extending the limb. The slayer bit back a scream of pain, as he was able to feel that. Angry as hell, Flynn grabbed the chief hauled all of him into the air and threw him across the room.**

"Oh boy," Usopp said, "There goes the cache."

Chopper said, "Don't worry. The chief has his luck."

Zoro said, "That was the berserker power up he used right. I almost forgot about those."

 **The chief looked up and dropped a pin from his hand. Flynn looked down to see a frag grenade at his feet. The bomb went off, knocking the soldier away.**

"Way to think ahead," Usopp said tapping his chin, "Hey, Isom do you think you can get us some nonlethal grenades I can use. Maybe something like that for me, Nami, and Chopper in case we need to run away?"

Isom said, "I can think about it."

 **John groaned as he stood up. He took some mental inventory and charged forward. Flynn recovered from the blast quickly, and pulled out his chain gun, switching it to turret mode. John quickly threw down some deployable cover, blocking the swarm of bullets. In return, John grabbed the nearest weapon off the floor, his rocket launcher, and fired two missiles. The missiles created a smoke screen, just perfect for John to throw another drainer right at Flynn's feet.**

Nami smiled at the familiar grenade and said, "Turnabout is fair play."

 **The device went off, draining the shields of the slayer. John charged forward unleashing the last few bullets from his pistol on the man. The soldier tanked the bullets as he thought quickly as he could.**

 **Seeing the super soldier coming, Flynn pulled out his rocket launcher and was ready to blow the chief away, however, John pulled out the Spartan laser again, fully charged, and fired. The blast hit the weapon and the rockets inside began to super heat.**

"Explosions!" the childish trio yelled.

Franky rubbed his chin and said, "Maybe I can pull something like that. Maybe not a big destructive cannon, but something to short out or melt weaponry before it can fire."

 **Thinking quickly, the doom slayer threw the weapon across the room just as the rockets exploded, forming a huge hole in the wall.**

 **As the rockets exploded, John grabbed another weapon off the ground, a sniper rifle, spun around and aimed right at Flynn's helmet, intent on blowing his brains out. However, Flynn pulled out the invincibility power up and became invincible.**

 **To John's shock the sniper rifle's bullets simply bounced off his body.**

"Oh, now that is just cheating," Zoro said.

Sanji said, "Why because your guy can't even hurt this one?"

The green-haired samurai yelled, "Can it you bloody-nosed cook!"

 **Flynn pulled out the BFG and prepared to fire the large weapon. However, John thought quickly and fired a bullet right into the charging weapon. John threw down the bubble shield and the shield amplifier, which affected him and Flynn who was in distance. Flynn threw the weapon away, which exploded in massive blast of plasma that threw both men off their feet and scattering the weapons discarded on the floor.**

"More explosions!" the childish trio yelled out again.

 **Flynn got up, feeling some pain, despite his invincibility. He glared at John. He loved that gun. He charged forward with the intent of tearing him in half.**

 **As he got close, Flynn activated his shoulder cannon, unleashing a blast stream of fire. John rolled to avoid the blast but was thrown back when Flynn dropped an incendiary projectile at his feet. Flynn then jumped upwards using the delta boots and dropped down with his blade extended. John caught his arm, just as it came close, puncturing through the visor of his helmet. John threw another punch to the throat, but Flynn caught it. The two grappled, and Flynn brought out his shoulder cannon again, ready to shoot a stream of flame, right at the super soldier.**

 **Unfortunately, the invincibility wore off at this point, and John responded with a punch to the throat, and an uppercut, which knocked Flynn upwards and causing him to misfire. John grabbed the blade on Flynn's arm and ripped it off, and stabbing the slayer in the exposed upper arm, drawing blood and causing him to shout in pain. John then reached for a nearby discarded weapon, a plasma pistol and fired a shot, that smashed through the side of the man's head, tearing off a portion of his helmet.**

"Yeah!" the supporter of the chief yelled.

 **John kept up the barrage of powerful punches, before grabbing a plasma grenade from the ground, attaching it to the soldier backpack, and then lifted him into the air and threw him through the hole made in the wall. Moments later, a loud explosion and a flash of light came from the hole.**

"Alright!" the chief's team yelled as they saw the bright flash.

 **John took a moment to breath and said, "Cortana. Who was that?"**

 **Cortana, who had seen through the feed of the suits cameras said, "I don't know. His armor didn't match anything on file, and the old codes from the systems here didn't last. That guy was tough enough to put you through your paces John. A little longer and he might have won.**

 **John's visible blue eye narrowed as he said, "I know. I shot the guy with a plasma weapon, and he didn't even flinch. Not even the Mjolnir can stand up to that, at least through repeated exposure."**

 **Cortana said, "Yeah, and that bag. The guy was a regular Houdini…uh oh."**

The cheering stopped.

"Don't yell me he survived that," Franky said, "I thought his invincibility wore off, and without his shields, I don't' think he could survive that plasma grenade, especially not pointblank."

 **John said, "What?"**

 **Cortana answered, "I'm picking up signs of life down there. I think he's still alive."**

 **John grimaced. He checked the Spartan laser and saw he had three more charges left. He glanced around. He found a clip to restock the ammo for his pistol and the plasma sword.**

" **I'm going down there."**

Robin said, "The final confrontation begins."

 **With that John made his way to the portal and jumped down.**

 **John landed on a catwalk and found the area where the grenade had gone off. He looked around and saw no one. The motion sensors and his armor then picked up some slight movement. He spun around and fired his pistol, aiming for the helmet, only for it to go right through, revealing the figure he shot to be a hologram. He was then grabbed by the neck and pulled back before getting punched in the jaw.**

Nami said, "Nice set up. The guy's smarter than he looks."

 **Flynn reappeared, his temporary invisibility power up having lost power, and revealing that his backpack was gone, most likely having been ditched before the plasma grenade blew. He charged forward, chainsaw in hand, the device roaring to life. John pulled out the plasma sword and cut through the tool with ease. Flynn spun around and prepared to fire the cannon again, only for John to pull out his pistol and shoot, destroying the cannon before it could fire.**

Zoro grinned as it seemed this had been brought down to a space sword fight."

 **John charged forward and prepared to cut off Flynn's head, only for the slayer to activate the crucible. The two met int eh middle with a bright flash of blue and red. The two blades clashed as they tried to overcome one another. John quickly over came him, proving to be stronger. Flynn punched John in the stomach, and then knocked him away with a powerful shot to the face. However, John rolled with the punch, pulled Flynn off balance and then punched him in the elbow, breaking the joint. Flynn staggered, but recovered and charged forward.**

 **John reacted, quickly ducking under the charging marine, and then swung his plasma sword at his neck, slicing off his head.**

 **KO!**

 **John leaned up against a wall exhausted, his suit working to repair his injuries and said, "Cortana...I need a pick up."**

 **The AI answered, "You got it caveman."**

Usopp said, "That might have been a little much."

Isom answered, "Not really. There was this one guy back home, me and my team fought. It took so much time and ammunition to take him down. One of my guys double tapped him, what we just saw, and then unloaded an entire clip into his head, just to be sure."

The doors closed and reopened.

 _ **They show a clip of John giving his report, as scientists examined the remains of the Mega Praetor and the crucible. While that was happening, it shows hell with a bunch of demons are taking turns tea bagging the demon slayer.**_

 **Boomstick said, "Holy shit! Now that is what I call a gun fight. I've been waiting for one of those!"**

 **Wiz said, "This was a pretty close fight. Both the chief and slayer were matched in both strength, firepower, and armor. ."**

 **Boomstick said, "In terms of weaponry, both super soldiers knew their weapons in and out. With John's luck of finding just the weapon he needed and the the slayer's backpack of death, they both could find the right weapon for the situation. In terms of armor, both of their armor could withstand plasma blasts, and while the chief's shield regenerate, the slayer's shield could take a lot more damage."**

"Yeah, now that I think about," Brook said, "This seemed like an unstoppable force versus an immovable object."

 **Wiz said, "Experience and training are also a factor. In terms of training, the chief's constant training in tactics since he was six years old, gave him much more training than the slayer. However, he easily matched that with experience for fighting for...supposedly eons."**

Everyone whistled at that.

Luffy asked, "What's an eon?"

Isom answered, "Imagine the oldest person alive...that times a thousand."

The rubber captain said, "That is a long time."

 **Boomstick said, "In terms of equipment, John's drainer was capable of taking down the slayers energy shield, and as opposed to the Mjolnir, the mega praetor doesn't cover his whole body, so there were weak points that he could exploit. Plus, this equipment helped him counter and combat the Slayer."**

 **Wiz nodded and said, "The slayer could have won when he got the berserker power up, but the power boost was only temporary, and John was capable of thinking ahead of a stronger enemy, as he has done so before with the brutes."**

 **Boomstick said, "In the end, John's various methods of defense, and experience fighting stronger and more durable opponents, lead to him getting ahead of the slayer."**

 **Wiz groaned and said, "The winner is the Master Chief."**

"Oh, I have so many ideas right now my brain is burning," Franky said, "Usopp, Isom, I'm going to need your help with this."

Usopp said, "The great sniper Usopp will be happy to help you."

Isom said, "Same here, just without the great sniper part."

 **Suddenly, the episode began to rewind.**

"Hey, what gives?" Franky asked, "Did someone touch something?"

Everyone looked at Luffy who was just as surprised as them.

Isom answered, "It's an alternate ending, they do these with certain episodes. They typically do these for fun, and for the very close matches. Watch."

 **The slayer and master chief locked swords. They met over and over again, but Flynn kicked John in the stomach, knocking him away and swinging hard and fast with the crucible, slicing away at his shield, when they were down charged forward with a tackle, pinning John to the wall, smashing it again the hard surface with enough force for a a loud crack to emanate from the chief's skull. Then he stabbed him through the head with his laser sword.**

 **KO!**

 _ **The doors closed and opened revealing an image of the slayer watching more ODST groups come down, while some imps feasted on the chief's corpse.**_

 **Boomstick said, "Holy shit! Now that is what I call a gun fight. I've been waiting for one of those!"**

 **Wiz said, "This was a pretty close fight. Both the chief and slayer were matched in both strength, firepower, and armor. ."**

 **Boomstick said, "In terms of weaponry, both super soldiers knew their weapons in and out. With John's luck of finding just the weapon he needed and the the slayer's backpack of death, they both could find the right weapon for the situation. In terms of armor, both of their armor could withstand plasma blasts, and while the chief's shield regenerate, the slayer's shield could take a lot more damage."**

"Yeah, now that I think about," Brook said, "This seemed like an unstoppable force versus an immovable object."

 **Wiz said, "Experience and training are also a factor. In terms of training, the chief's constant training in tactics since he was six years old, gave him much more training than the slayer. However, he easily matched that with experience for fighting for...supposedly eons."**

 **Boomstick said, "In the end, Flynn's superior armor shielding, strength, and huge as wealth of experience enable him to get a stab at victory."**

 **Wiz gronaed and said, "The Winner is the Doom Slayer.**

 **Next time on Death Battle…**

 **The sound of someone walking was heard. The figure was revealed to a tiny green dinosaur. As he walked happy music start played.**

"Awe, it's cute," Nami cooed, somewhat uncharacteristically.

Sanji joked, "Look out, Chopper we may have found a new pet."

Chopper said, "No, I'm considered a part of the crew and not a pet. We could use a pet, though."

 **Suddenly, a real dinosaur, a cyborg dinosaur, popped out of pipe with a vicious roar, and the little green one screamed in horror before running away, and then the big one gave chase.**

 **Dueling dinos. Yoshi vs Riptor.**

Everyone was silent and Zoro asked, "Does anyone else suddenly feel that this fight might be a bit one-sided."

Everyone nodded, though unseen to them, Isom almost laughed. Were they going to be in for a surprise.

 **Boomstick appeared on the screen. He was in the armory with a table and a series of dark display cases.**

 **He crossed his arms and said, "With the battle between soldiers decided I've had a lot of weapons and gear on my mind. So much so, that I've decided to make not one, but two top 10 lists this week! In honor of the chief and the doom slayer, I'm making my favorite power armors and futuristic weapons. Are you ready? Then here we go."**

"Oh, two top ten lists," Franky said, as he pulled out another piece of paper and pencil, the other having been worn down from all his writing.

 **Boomstick said, "We'll start with the weapons. The future will no doubt hold many death dealers and no doubt they will be awesome, and I've picked my personal favorites. Oh, and only one weapon per franchise. And no lightsabers because those are from a galaxy from long, long time ago, so here we go with Boomstick's Top 10 futuristic weapons."**

Franky said, "Wait, why only one weapon per franchise?"

Isom explained, "Because top 10 weapons in a single franchise counts as it's own top 10."

Usopp said, "That makes sense."

 _ **Number 10: Energy Sword from Halo**_

 **Boomstick declared, "The match begins, and what do you do? Go straight for the energy sword!"**

 **Boomstick picked the weapon up and activated it saying, "Halo 2 introduced this beautiful weapon melee combat became terrifying. It felt so good to cut down a group of enemies with this beauty."**

 **He swung the weapon, cutting a dummy in half. His smile then turned into a scowl and said, "Until some asshole breaks your murder spree by shooting you with a missile point blank."**

Nami said, "I take it that those swords became very annoying as time went on."

Isom said, "I can't tell you how many times a guy with an energy sword came up and sliced me open in a game. Though, I did get some satisfaction when I watched them get blown to pieces."

 _ **Number 9: Seeker from Singularity**_

 **Boomstick picked up the next weapon and said, "Guns and explosions are my personal favorite things, but when I get to see both in slow motion, I get hot blooded. The seeker is a special sniper rifle. By combining futuristic technology…and possible some voodoo of some kind, the shells of this long-distance death dealer can be steered right into the head, torso, or nut sack of anyone who is stupid enough to get in your way."**

Franky stopped writing as Usopp stared with his eyes wide as he heard of steering bullets.

Franky said, "No way, there is no way that is real. You can't steer a bullet. How is that even possible?"

 **Boomstick aimed at some far-off targets and fired the bullet. The camera followed the bullets which began to move around, it moved to the dummy to the far right, and slammed right into its crotch, and then exploded in a blast of shrapnel.**

Every male, and even Nami and Robin, winced at the sight. Contrary to belief, being kicked or hit in the crotch hurt women too.

 **Boomstick declared, "Hah. Deader than roadkill in my ground huggers."**

Franky said, "Well…holy shit!"

Usopp said, "Franky, you are to make that as soon as possible."

 _ **Number 8: Chainsaw Lancer from Gears of War.**_

 **Boomstick said, "My grandpa used to tell me stories of his days in world war two. How he would hand his ammunition to his fellow soldiers and only used the bayonet at the end of his rifle. When Gears of War introduced the chainsaw lancer, I fell in love."**

 **He picked up the weapon and revved up the chainsaw and ran at a dummy, cutting through it and sending fake blood everywhere.**

 **He grinned at the screen and said, "If you ever hear this thing revving up near you, hold on to your butt, and hope you aren't the victim of this invasive kill."**

A few shuddered at the sight of the chainsaw weapon, especially as they were reminded of Boomstick's excitement when he used it.

 _ **Number 7: Gravity Gun from Half-Life 2**_

 **Boomstick said, "Now you know that explosive barrels are everywhere I first-person shooters. But shooting them all the time can get boring…unless you are shooting explosive barrels."**

 **Boomstick picked up the gun and said, "The zero-point energy manipulator, or the gravity gun for short, shoots a beam of "fuck you" to gravity, allowing you to pick up anything that can be launched."**

 **The floor opened, and a few items rose up from the floor.**

" **This included Debris…"**

 **He picked up some fallen rocks and launched them at a dummy, crushing it.**

" **Conveniently placed sharp things…"**

 **He picked up a series of metal spikes and launched them at another dummy, impaling it.**

" **or a beer if you don't want to get off the couch."**

Luffy said, "Eh, I can do that with my hands."

Franky was writing so fast that his pencil snapped. He growled in frustration as he quickly began to pull another one out of his shirt pocket and started writing again.

 **He picked up a beer bottle, popped the cap off and chugged it down. He let out a content sigh before belching.**

 _ **Number 6: Line Gun from Dead Space.**_

 **Boomstick said, "There is a monster running at you full tilt. Do you run away? No!"**

Chopper, Usopp, and Brook all thought, _'I'd probably run away.'_

 **He picked up the gun and said, "You shoot a horizontal laser beam of death at them. The line gun shoots a horizontal beam capable of knocking whatever monster is charging at you down to size. And if they manage to get too close, you can use the proximity mine included to cut them down."**

 **Boomstick walked forward and a dummy on wheels began to move forward towards him. The gun loving drunk fired a horizontal beam that cut the dummy at the waist. Then he launched the mine at the floor, which exploded, tearing the mechanical part to bits.**

Franky rubbed his chin and said, "If it is anything like a grenade, I think I can make that pretty easy. Not sure about the line gun."

Isom said, "Fun fact, that gun was originally a mining tool."

 _ **Number 5: BFG from Doom**_

 **Boomstick declared, "My personal philosophy for anything is bigger is better. Big truck, weapons, and big fucking guns!"**

 **He grabbed the BFG from the table and said, "While the super shotgun holds a special place in my heart, the BFG is the most iconic and fun weapon to use when whipping out the demon hordes of hell, and the most satisfying. One shot of this, and the room clears faster than my ex-wife after taco Tuesday."**

Robin said, "Given how he seemed to live it during the show, we shouldn't be surprised that was on the list."

Sanji asked, "This guy must really not like his ex-wife."

 **He aimed and fired, only for the gun to note shoot. He turned it over revealing a note that said, "I'm not cleaning another plasma mess off the ground Boomstick. From, Wiz."**

 **The gun lover growled before setting down the weapon.**

Everyone got a laugh out of Wiz trolling Boomstick.

 _ **Number 4: Experimental MIRV from Fallout**_

 **Boomsitck said, "The easier way to know that something just got blown up, is the sight of a mushroom cloud. The experimental MIRV fired mini-nukes which blow up and make bodies parts rain from the sky, and coat the world around you in nuclear radiation, perfect for exterminating everything that moves."**

"Uh…is that dangerous?" Chopper asked, sounding scared of the weapon.

Isom said, "Imagine seeing a giant mushroom shaped cloud in the distance, and then feeling such intense heat that it burns the flesh off your bones in an instant. Then, in the wake of the explosion, sickness, disease, birth defects, and other horrible side effects of radiation that leaves an entire area unhospitable. Because of this damage, nuclear power was a last resort, and, thankfully, in the wake of other weapons, became obsolete."

Everyone shuddered at Isom's description, even the dense Luffy.

 **He prepared to fire only for nothing to happen. He grimaced as he saw another note and Wiz's handwriting and sighed before saying, "Unfortunately, it only fires when you have eight mini-nukes, which are hard to come by, but when you get them, it is worth it."**

Everyone let out a breath of relief upon seeing that Boomstick wouldn't get to shoot this weapon.

 _ **Number 3: Cerebral Bore from Turok 2: Seeds of Evil**_

 **Boomstick said, "According to Sun Tzu. You must get into an enemy's head. To do this, just grab a cerebral bore, and go to town!"**

 **He grabbed the weapon and said, "This baby fires rounds that immediately seek an opponent's head, and drills into their flesh before popping their heads off like a turkey out of a deep fryer. Perfect to understand an enemy's tactics, as it is easier to do without that pesky skull in the way and their brain matter splattered all over the floor."**

 **He fired a round, which flew around in the air, and connected to a dummy's head and drilled through its skull, which exploded.**

Everyone looked disturbed at the sight of that weapon. Luffy looked pale as knew his devil fruit wouldn't protect him from a drill, and he didn't know if he could outrun it.

Brook said, "It shouldn't work on me. I don't have a brain."

 _ **Number 2: RYNO V from Ratchet and Clank Future: A Crack in Time**_

 **Boomstick said, "Our next entry has gone through multiple forms, but the most recent is the RYNO version 5."**

 **He picked up said weapon and said, "Literally meaning, Rip You a New One, this baby unleashes a torrential lead downpour of bullets and rockets, while play** **Tchaikovsky's "1812 Overture". It may take a long time to get all those plan pieces, but it sure is satisfying to see everything your screen die."**

Brook said, "Tchaikovsky? I've never heard of him. Isom, do you think you could allow me to hear some of your world's music? I think I could draw some inspiration from that."

Isom said, "Gladly."

 **He aimed and prepared to fire, only for it to click. He saw another note on it, this time actually having a troll face drawn on it, and yelled, "Damn it, Wiz!"**

Everyone laughed at the sight of Boomstick getting rolled once again.

 _ **Number 1: Nano Rifle from Red Faction Guerrilla**_

 **Boomstick said, "Out of all the ammunition we've had on this episode they all come pretty standard…we got missiles, bullets, bombs, and lasers. However, my number 1 pick stand out."**

Usopp asked, "He based his choice for this because of the ammunition? That's different."

 **Picking up the weapon he said, "The Nano rifle does exactly what it says it does, and fires nanomachines that eat away at whatever you shoot at. This ammo eats through metal, flesh, and other things. If you like to see things disappear, like beer bottle caps, or ex-wifes, make sure this thing is on your list."**

 **He aimed and fired a round. The nanomachines proceeded to tear through the dummy like it was nothing.**

Everyone shuddered at the thought of being hit by that thing. It was one thing to get shot, but to have something eat away at you until you are nothing. That sounded like the world's worst way to die.

 **Boomstick smiled and said, "Now that I've had my fun, I think it is time for the other list. Power Armor. Now there is a difference between a power suit and robot armor. If you wear it, it is a suit. If you pilot it, it is a robot armor, so nothing from Titanfall here…sorry fans."**

"Okay, now I want to see this Titanfall stuff," Franky said.

Isom said, "At a later day."

 **He then groaned, "And I'm not allowed to use or wear any of them because I am unreliable and irresponsible.**

All of the members thought, _'Good call there, Wiz.'_

 _ **Number 10: L.E.O Exosuit from Red Faction Armageddon**_

 **Boomtick said, "The Red Factions games is a world meant for you to destroy, so the L.E.O. exosuit shouldn't come as a surprise. This suit turns whoever wears it into a super soldier. Armed with a minigun and heat seeking rockets for offense, and armor plating and an energy shield for defense, this baby not only rocks at long range, but short range."**

Franky imagined himself plugging into the suit and using it as a weapon against a horde of marines and a few ships. He almost laughed at the thought of them running away.

 _ **Number 9: Da'at Yichud Power Suit from Wolfenstein: The New Order.**_

 **Boomstick said, "If I were a paralyzes, Jewish person fighting the Nazi's, I would definitely go with a power suit that could give me the ability to walk again."**

 **The light shined on the case as Boomstick approached and looked at the label, complete with a translation near it.**

 **Boomstick looked at the title and said, "Yeah, I'm not going to try and pronounce this. Anyway, this suit is an exoskeleton that enhances the wearer and has a neural interface, allowing the paraplegic general who wore it to walk again. It isn't very feature heavy, but it's strengthens not only our body, but your faith as well. Mazeltov! A miracle."**

"Doesn't seem to do much, but it looks like it could be useful for paraplegics," Chopper said, "That could be good just for giving pole their lives back."

Usopp said, "It probably won't help that they can't pronounce the name."

 _ **Number 8: The Tanooki Suit from the Super Mario Franchise**_

 **Boomtick said, "Does this really count as a power armor? Well it gives you powers, and you wear it, so fuck you all. This is my list I'll do whatever I want."**

 **The light shined on it.**

"Oh my gosh it looks so cute," Nami said, as she imagined herself in chibi form wearing it.

Robin also imagined it, but she imagined Chopper wearing it. The resident reindeer shuddered, as he felt a chill run down his spine.

 **Boomstick said, "When Mario replaces his overalls with this racoon onesie, he can hover short distances, gets a tail that can bludgeon anyone to death, and can turn into a statue, perfect for ignored your ex at a party. Good luck with alimony now, bitch!"**

Nami blankly said, "Man this guy's relationship with his wife must have been a train wreck."

 _ **Number 7: All the suits from Warframe.**_

 **Boomstick rubbed his chin and said, "In Warframe there are tons of suits to wear. You can pick the fast blading Excalibur to cut down your enemies."**

 **A light shown down on the suit.**

Zoro said, "That's something I would use."

Sanji said, "Of course you would."

" **Or you can use Loki to mind fuck your enemies with illusions or cloak yourself to kill them in secret."**

 **Another light shown down on the suit.**

Nami said, "I'd use that."

Robin said, "I could use it too. It could help hide my extra arms."

" **Or you can go hard ass with the Rhino and straight up charge through whoever pisses you off."**

Franky said, "That's my favorite."

 **Boomstick rubbed his chin and said, "You know what…fuck it, this is my list. I'll go with them all."**

 _ **Number 6: CMC Power Combat Suit from the Starcraft Franchise**_

 **Boomstick said, "Now there are a lot of armors out there, but the CMC Power Combat Suit, is one of my favorites and the finest. "**

 **A light shown down on this suit.**

 **The gun lover said, "This suit not only comes with a life support system, and a cold fusion reactor, but it also brings drugs. Yes. Drugs. This baby will pump you full of aggression enhancers, synthetic adrenaline, and endorphins to keep you fighting. Coming down from that has to be a bitch."**

"Drugs?" Chopper said, "That sounds incredibly dangerous, especially if they become addicted to them."

Zoro said, "Bah, cheaters."

 _ **Number 5: Augmented Reality Suit from Vanquish**_

 **Boomstick said, "At number 5, we have the Ferrari of power suits."**

"What's a Ferrari?" Nami asked.

Isom paused the video and show them an image of one. They all oohed at the sight, until Isom dropped it.

 **A light shone down on the suit.**

 **Boomstick said, "The augmented reaction suit is powerful, sexy, and makes you want to do some crazy shit. This suit amplifies the user's strength and acrobatics to the point of ridiculous, increases reaction time to the point that it looks like your pulling a matrix on your enemies, and uses** _ **thrusters,**_ **not that ridiculous word that they use, to move around like a maniac. It might tonly be a prototype and overheats, but it is damn awesome."**

"That sounds like something I could use," Usopp said, "Get in, smash, and get the hell out."

 _ **Number 4: Gen2 Spartan Mjolnir Armor from Halo 5**_

 **Boomstick said, "The Gen2 Mjolnir is the true sign of earth going out and kicking alien ass."**

 **A light shown down on the suit.**

 **He said, "This thousand-pound monster of a suit can predict and enhance the wearers actions, and a lot of other stuff, this suit turns one man into a giant armored middle finger to whatever alien horde is attacking you."**

Franky said, "Yeah, I had a feeling the chief's suit would come in, but that looks a bit different."

Isom answered, "It's another model. More advanced."

Franky said, "Cool."

 _ **Number 3: Power Suit from the Fallout series.**_

 **Boomstick said, "The world of Fallout is fill with dangerous things, from leather obsessed bandits, to thirty-pound roaches, to thirty-foot-tall monstrosities. For that, we have the power suit."**

 **A light displayed the case.**

 **The gun lover said, "Shielding you from radiation and hot lead this armor is awesome to have, and that's not counting the multiple upgrades you get later on if you can invest the time."**

Franky said, "If that thing can protect you from nuclear radiation, I am so game for it."

Chopper said, "I know I would want to use it."

 _ **Number 2: Fully Powered Suit from Metroid Series**_

 **Boomstick said, "First off, no bias here. When this suit is fully powered, it protects Samus from all things.**

 **A light shown down on the display.**

 **He continued, "It can also make her curl up into a ball, drop bombs, use the screw attack, awesome name, and an arm cannon that can carry all kinds of ammo, Samus is effective against all forms of danger, including other famous bounty hunters. Hint. Hint. Nudge. Nudge. This suit can take you anywhere, and kick anything's ass."**

"So we didn't see all that we could from Samus with that armor," Franky said as he remembered the first death battle and the crazy armor Samus used.

Isom explained, "It got a lot more complicated and powerful over the years. Believe me, we only scratched the surface of that monster."

 _ **Number 1: Nanosuit from Crysis**_

 **Boomstick said, "Our number one suit coats the user in nanomachines. While gross, it can provide you whatever you need."**

 **A light showed the suit. Run faster, hit harder, and throw barrels like Donkey Kong. It can harden itself for damage resistance and has a cloaking device for sneaking around. However, be careful with it, as if you get caught with it, the suit can be dissolved, along with the person wearing it. So if you use it to peep. Don't' get caught."**

Sanji said, "Isom, you are to make that armor immediately."

Isom asked, "If I do, I'm giving Nami the switch for it, and it will only dissolve your balls."

The perverted cook immediate sat down.

Isom felt his stomach rumble and said, "Okay, before we get to this, why don't we have a quick break for lunch? I'll help cook."

The pirates all left and prepared to get some food.

 **Hey, everyone hoped you like the battle. I tried to do the original justice as well as trying to get a good look at their equipment, and weapons. Let me all known what you think.**

 **On a side note, no more original death battles. It is getting a little frustrating to get them all the time. I've already chosen my originals, so please stop.**

 **Also, I'll be redoing the bit for Land of Heroes reactions, as I mixed up the buttons when I posted the new chapter. it should be repaired in a few days.**

 **Criticism is welcome, flames are ignored.**


	15. Yoshi vs Riptor

**I own nothing.**

 **I've gotten a lot of complaints about my last battle about the Slayer and Flynn Taggart being different people. Death Battle has mixed up canon material before so I decided to do the same here. I put a lot of work into it, I am not rewriting it. If you don't like the chapter, just skip it.**

 **Chapter 15: Duel of the Dinosaurs. Riptor vs Yoshi!**

After a nice lunch, which mainly consisted of everyone trying to keep Luffy from eating the lion's share of everyone's meals, and then Nami checking to make sure that they were still on course, and Franky and Usopp checking to see that nothing was wrong, they went back down for another battle.

 **The music started and Wiz and Boomstick appeared on screen.**

" **You know what I hate more than popstars?" Boomstick asked before angrily yelling, "ABSOLUTELY GODDAMN NOTHING!"**

Everyone was surprised at Boomstick's rage.

"What is a popstar?" Nami asked, confused.

Instead of answered, he showed them a few clips of Justin Bieber and Rebecca Black. The group shuddered at the images, and Brook felt that this was an insult to the world of music after hearing their songs Baby, and Friday.

 **Wiz looked confused and the opening music shut down as he asked, "Wait…what do popstars have to do with this week's battle?"**

Robin raised an eyebrow slightly and asked, "So we aren't having popstars as a battle."

 **Boomstick looked at him and said, "You sent me an email that we're having two total nothings fight because we hate them, and a suggestion that I listen to some of their songs to get in the mood."**

 **Wiz said, "Boomstick that was an April fool's joke."**

 **Boomstick said, "So I spent my entire weekend listening to pop music for nothing. Damn it, and I got those stupid songs in my head. Did you manage to get that brain bleach stuff yet?"**

Everyone blinked at the brain bleach and wondered if they had that. It could be useful to use on themselves if they saw something they didn't want to…or if they wanted to mess with someone else.

 **Wiz said, "Not yet, but I know that this will probably make you feel better."**

 **He showed a script to Boomstick who read the title. Immediately he began to get excited.**

" **Oh yeah!" Boomstick yelled, "This is going to be fun! Start the music again intern!"**

 **The music started up again, with the pair bobbing their heads at it until it reached a certain point.**

" **Do you know anyone who hates dinosaurs?" Boomstick asked before answered, "Trick question! Nobody hates them because they are awesome!"**

"Dinosaurs?" Robin asked, her interest piqued at the thought of the ancient creatures.

Franky said, "Yeah, didn't those things go extinct centuries ago?"

Robin nodded and said, "Yes. They were great and powerful creatures. Large and incredibly powerful from gentle but brutal giants to vicious predators."

Chopper shuddered and said, "Now I'm glad they're extinct."

Luffy said, "But didn't we see some?"

Franky, Brook, Chopper, and Robin all look at Luffy. Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, and Nami all groaned as they turned towards Luffy.

Nami explained the little garden incident from before the group had joined the crew. They other members were shocked at this new knowledge. Robin now wanted to visit Little Garden to see it for herself. She also wanted to ask the giants some questions.

 **Wiz said, "And they don't get as awesome…or strange…as our contestants today. Yoshi the happy go lucky steed."**

 **Boomstick continued, "And Riptor Ultratech's dino-mite warrior with a killer instinct. Aw damn it now I have to come up with a new pun for the ending."**

 **Wiz said, "You should already know that I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick, and we're here to examine their weapons, armor, and skill to find out who would win a death battle."**

 **The doors closed and then opened.**

Franky said, "So we're dealing with dinosaur combatants. Sounds cool."

Zoro said, "If Riptor is the one I think it is, then he is going to win."

 **Wiz said, "Aside from evil turtles and the mad mushrooms, one of the many strange creatures you'll find in the Mushroom Kingdom are the Yoshi."**

 **Boomstick said, "Yeah, but as opposed to Bowsers infantry these green looking dinos aren't really that bad. I mean look at them!"**

 **Boomstick pressed a button and a hologram of Yoshi appeared in front of them.**

"Aw, it's actually kind of cute," Nami said as she saw the creature.

' _Cute,'_ Robin thought upon seeing it.

' _I wonder how it would taste?'_ Luffy thought, with Sanji wondering the same thing.

Isom thought, _'Should I tell them about the prehistoric devil fruit?'_

 **The gun lover continued, "Just imagine all the marketing that this little guy got."**

 **T. Yoshisaur Munchakoopas**

 **Male**

 **Age is hard to pin down**

 **Mount for Mario/Luigi, hero while on his own**

 **Constantly followed by happy music**

 **Wiz said, "To the uneducated gamer Yoshi may just seem like a disposable mount for Mario, but it turns out that Yoshi is in fact his own fighter and a damn good one. He possesses incredible durability, strength, speed, and can jump several feet."**

 **Boomstick said, "Yeah. Also, to those who don't know, Mario and Luigi both owe this green beast their lives. They got lost in the mushroom kingdom as babies, and Yoshi had to get the two brothers back to the stork they were carried by."**

"Mario…wasn't he the guy who keep smashing the Goomba and Koopa?" Zoro asked, remembered the Mushroom kingdom and him being mentioned.

 **Boomstick rubbed his chin and said, "Now that I think about it…he must have some really selective hearing because he managed to ignore that whiny baby Mario."**

 _ **They show a clip of Yoshi carrying baby Mario, getting attacked, and Mario being separated in a bubble, crying loudly while Yoshi tried to get him back.**_

Nami muttered, "Cute, but I could do without the crying."

"Ditto," Zoro said, the noise sounding annoying to his ears.

 **Boomstick said, "If it were me, they would have found him in a dumpster on the next level, heh."**

Everyone went silent at Boomstick cruel words. A lot of them who knew about abandonment were now contemplating convincing Isom to send them into the show to kick the jerk's ass.

 **The room went silent. Suddenly, a paperweight flew from offscreen and struck Boomstick in the forehead. As the gun lover clutched his face, Wizard walked up to him and punched him twice, both times with his metal hand.**

 **Wiz said, "You deserved that, and nice toss there Jocelyn."**

" **Thanks," Jocelyn said from offscreen as Boomstick groaned in pain.**

"I approve," Robin said with a small smile at seeing Boomstick get smashed around a bit.

Everyone grinned at seeing Boomstick get knocked on his ass.

 **Wiz said, "Moving on, Yoshi has developed some impressive skills over the years."**

 **Abilities**

 **Strong jumps**

 **-scuttle jump**

 **Ground Pound**

 **Foot of Fury**

 **Rainbow Flutter**

 **Knockback Resistance**

 **Natural speed and basic combat**

 **Skilled racer and sportsman**

 **Wiz said, "He's incredibly agile, capable of jumping several feet in the air, and can even briefly float with the scuttle jump technique, and he can then follow it up with the Ground Pound to smash his opponents into jelly."**

Sanji took a drag on his cigarette and said, "That thing can sue something like the moon walk. It doesn't seem to be that effective for maneuvering though."

Usopp said, "Yeah, it looks like I could shoot him out of the air if he was still long enough."

 **Boomstick groaned in pain as he stood up and said, "He, ouch, can resist being knocked back and regularly shrugs off getting hit by pointy things. And unlike any dinosaur I've seen, he can play all kinds of sports, qualifying for the Olympics, soccer and tennis where he dominates with rainbow or air themed attacks, and racing…a far cry from younger Yoshi who care dumb enough to run off cliffs."**

Everyone blinked at the obvious high intelligence of the Yoshi, though they were surprised to find out that they were apparently as dumb at the Goomba or Koopa when they are young.

"What are the Olympics?" Chopper asked, looking at Isom.

The traveler answered, "The Olympics are a series of games where countries from all over the world come together to play against each other."

Robin rubbed her chin and said, "I doubt that the world government would be able to do something like that."

 **Wiz said, "He's also a naturally gifted combatant, as he's taken to fighting against multiple opponents. His natural skill is so advanced he can even go against superior opponent like Solid Snake, and even former death battle champion, Samsus Aran."**

Franky said, "Wait…he went toe to toe with her!? Holy hell!"

Sanji yelled, "How dare that little dinosaur hurt…"

Isom chopped Sanji on the neck causing him to fall to the ground.

"I like the guy and all," he said, "But that was getting annoying."

 **Boomstick said, "Yeah, but aside from that, Yoshi's got a crazy set of weapons that he uses…all from his own body."**

 **Digestive System**

 **-Can eat almost anything**

 **-Long sticky tongue**

 **-Gets eggs or special abilities**

 **-Used to trap enemies**

 **-Difficult to swallow koopa shells.**

 **Eggs**

 **-lightwight projectiles**

 **-up to 6**

 **-different effects for each egg, depends on meal**

 **-made from souls of devoured enemies**

 **-red, blue, yellow**

 **Egg Toss**

 **Egg Roll**

 **Mega/Metal Eggdozer**

 **Magic Weapon**

 **Wiz looked confused as he said, "Yoshi's digestive tract defies all kind of biological sense. He has a long stretchy tongue that he uses to grab his prey, and just swallows them whole."**

 **Boomstick said, "The guy can even eat things that are nearly as big as him and hold them in his mouth before he swallows. And after he does, he just ejects the egg, with the prey trapped inside. They also grant him powers. Red makes him immune to fire, blue can make him fly, and yellow allows him to create earthquakes!"**

Chopper blinked and said, "That sounds a lot like Wapol's powers."

Robin blinked and asked, "Who?"

Chopper said, "Wapol was a tyrant who ruled my home island before I joined the crew. He ate a devil fruit called the Munch-Munch, which allowed him to incorporate whatever he ate into his body so long as it was in his stomach."

Robin drew the parallels and wondered what else this small creature could do.

 **Wiz said, "And if he doesn't get a power from it, it makes a great projectile as it is easy to throw. He can even create a giant egg around himself to block attacks, and then use it to steamroll his enemies. He can even bring out much larger eggs for the Mega or Metal Eggdozer attacks. He can even create a weapon of magical energy to fight with."**

Zoro said, "That is one weird little dinosaur."

Chopper said, "How is that possible? It goes against all the laws of biology."

Isom said, "Trust me, in later episodes you are going to be saying that a lot."

 **Boomstick said, "If only I still had the idea to make that baby cannon, but the CPS showed up and that was the end of that idea."**

Everyone looked at Isom who simply stated, "Child Protective Services."

 **Wiz let out a breath of relief before he said, "And Yoshi arsenal doesn't stop there, as he's got his own set of power ups to use."**

 **Power ups**

 **-Mega Mushroom**

 **-Dash Pepper**

 **-Blimp Fruit**

 **-Bulb Berry**

 **-Morph Bubble**

 **-Watermelons**

 **-Heart Fruit – Super Happy Mode**

 **-Flutter Wings**

 **-Golden Flutter Wings**

 **-Yoshi Stars**

 **-Zone Speed**

 **-Dragon Yoshi**

 **Boomstick declared, "A lot of them, too. He increases his speed with the dash pepper, flies like a balloon with the blimp fruit, and the bulb berry can let him see in the dark and bring out intangible stuff."**

 **Wiz said, "He uses the morph bubbles to turn into vehicles, spit the fire and ice seeds of elemental watermelons, use the Flutter Wings and Golden Flutter Wings to fly, become invincible with the Hearth fruit, and Yoshi stars grant him super speed and invincibility. He can even slow down time with Zone speed."**

Usopp said, "Wow. He has a lot of powers around his stomach with all those foods. Not to mention invincibility. Too bad it is temporary."

Sanji who was now awake said, "I wonder what I could make with those melons, fruits, peppers, and berries? I wonder what they would taste like in a fruit salad."

Luffy said, "Just use the peppers to spice up some meat!"

 **Boomstick said, "He can even transform into a dragon! A DRAGON! Holy shit, how can anyone beat this guy?"**

 **Wiz said, "Well, Yoshi doesn't carry these power ups on hand all the time, and he has to find them first. Plus, while Yoshi has shown to be brave enough to venture into the world, he tends to panic when he is attacked, so he's not the bravest around."**

"Awesome!" the childish trio said, "He can turn into a dragon!?"

 **Boomstick said, "Maybe, but his feats speak for themselves."**

 **Feats**

 **Pushes around a chomp rock when younger**

 **Survived being crushed by baby Bowser**

 **Ground pound flipped an anthropomorphic elepahant**

 **Shattered crystals with his head**

 **Ran up a stone pillar**

 **Survived stomach acid**

 **Survived every Mario Party ever.**

 **Wiz said, "He's strong enough to push chomp rocks, which are heavy enough to shatter stone platforms and crush metal spikes, and break crystals with his head."**

 **Boomstick said, "He's fast enough to run up a vertical stone pillar, and tough enough to go through a giant frog's stomach and not get killed by stomach acid. Far more impressive than that, is that he's survived one of the most evil and notorious death traps ever multiple times…Mario Party!"**

Everyone blinked at the sight of a group of colorful characters, including Yoshi and Mario running around dropping rocks with faces, and jumping over a rope of fire.

 **Wiz said, "If you ever think that this happy go lucky dinosaur is nothing but a cuddly plush toy, prepare to be proved wrong."**

 _ **Yoshi laughed and said, "Yoshi got right stuff."**_

Luffy said, "I thought it would sound cooler."

Zoro said, "It's a cartoon dinosaur. I think that the voice suits it."

 **The doors closed and opened again.**

 **Wiz said, "For millions of years, dinosaurs ruled the world, and many would wonder what would happen if these ancient predators came into the modern age."**

 **Boomstick said, "Thankfully, we got an image of that with Jurassic Park, and holy shit was it a bad idea."**

"Jurassic Park?" Nami asked, her eyebrow raised.

Isom answered, "Movie series. You guys might like it."

 **Wiz said, "You think that was bad, you should have read the book. Far scarier. And unfortunately for many people, the people at Ultratech didn't see either of these and decided to resurrect one of these ancient killers."**

 **Riptor**

 **Age: 1**

 **Weight: 700 lbs**

 **Hit and Run specialist**

 **A very clever girl**

 **Boomstick said, "Except they took it a step further, unlike those wusses at Ingen, they took it a step farther by adding human DNA to the batch. The result was nicknamed Riptor by the scientists."**

 **Boomstick smiled as he pressed a button and the hologram of Riptor showed up, showing a raptor with humanoid muscles and hissing angrily, spitting acid.**

Franky said, "Dang. Do you think the World Government would be interested in bringing back something like that?"

Robin said, "I should hope not. If what they said of the books and movies are a bad idea, then I think it would be."

Isom said, "They were. I think I have them on file. We can watch them afterwards if you want."

Chopper said, "Sounds scary."

 **Wiz said, "They did so in an attempt to combine a human's thinking and problem-solving abilities with the savagery and primal instinct of one of the prehistory's greatest hunters and it worked…for the most part."**

Zoro rubbed his chin and said, "It sounds like a zoan devil fruit."

Chopper said, "I don't think that we'll run into that."

Isom was quiet for a moment before saying, "Actually, you will."

Everyone turned towards the traveler who answered, "There are different types of Zoan Devil fruit. Among the rarer versions are ancient creatures. From what I can tell, the dragon-dragon zoan fruit has various models of dinosaur. There is actually a man on this side of the world name X-Drake, who has a Allosaurus model devil fruit."

Chopper started shaking and said, "You mean, there is someone who can transform into a dinosaur?!"

The man nodded. While most of the crew look interested at this new information, Chopper, Usopp, and Nami looked horrified.

 **Boomstick said, "Yeah, this ass-kicking toddler monster started kicking ass and did so with her savage claws, teeth, and acid…until she ran into the robot killing boxer TJ Combo, who proceeded to help her join her prehistoric kin."**

Franky blinked and asked, "Robot killing?"

Isom said, "No spoilers."

 **Wiz said, "But they were undeterred. They resurrected Riptor, stronger, faster, and deadlier than ever."**

 **Velociraptors**

 **-Pack Hunters**

 **-Rushed and overpowered alone**

 **-hooked claw**

 **-not much in terms of stamina**

 **Boomstick said, "It was a good thing they used the basic raptor DNA too. These ancient predators were pack hunters and masters of ambush, but that doesn't mean they weren't capable on their own. They could overpower their opponents singlehandedly by grabbing them with a hooked claw toe on their feet and striking at areas like the belly or the throat. However, they don't have much in terms of stamina, making them like the cheetahs of the prehistory world."**

Everyone blinked in surprise. They were shocked to see Boomstick knew so much about dinosaurs. He only ever showed this kind of aptitude when it came to guns.

 **Wiz blinked in surprise and said, "Boomstick, I'm surprised you know this much about dinosaurs. I thought you only did this with guns."**

 **Boomstick smiled and said, "I wanted a pet dinosaur when I was a kid, and I decided what better to keep guard of your secret candy stash than a monstrous six-foot lizard of death. Guess what his name would have been?"**

 **Wiz blinked and asked, "Fangs?"**

 **The gun lover shook his head and said, "Nope. I was going to name him Barney…because of irony."**

Sensing everyone's questions, Isom stopped the video and showed them an image of Barney. They were starting to see the irony given a velociraptor seemed not only vicious, but this Barney looked like a giant plush toy.

 **Wiz said, "Yes, well this is reflected in Riptor's fighting style. She's more of a hit and runner than anything else. Get in, strike, kill, get out, and repeat."**

 **Boomstick said, "And there's the fact that Ultratech upgraded her like the million-dollar man!"**

Franky sighed and, "Let me guess. More cyborgs?"

Isom answered, "Yep."

 **He pressed a button on his remote and showed Riptor 2.0. She was just as tall with a slightly less pointed head, with cybernetics in her back, towards her tail, three spines on the back of her head, with glowing blue energy claws on her hands and toes, with metal plates on her wrists.**

Franky looked shocked at the now much more vicious and effective looking monster as well as the advanced cybernetics that went into it.

Robin, Sanji, and Brook all found it interesting. Chopper and Usopp thought it was scary. Luffy just though tit was cool.

 **Cybernetics and upgrades**

 **Increased strength and speed**

 **Energy claws**

 **Telescopic tail**

 **Fire breath**

 **Wiz said, "Ultratech enhanced Riptor turning her into a powerful cyborg. There upgrades included an energy upgrade to her claws, cybernetics to enhance her strength and speed, and a telescopic tail, which can extend for greater reach. They even replaced the original Riptor's acid attack with fire breath, which she can fire in a steady stream or mortar style."**

Franky rubbed his three-pointed chin, wondering if he could apply that to his fists…maybe he could use Haki as a substitute because he had no idea how to make lasers just yet.

 **Boomstick said, "And you bet that she can use these in her brutal moveset."**

 **Moveset**

 **Flame Breath**

 **Primal Run**

 **Flame Carpet**

 **Survival Run**

 **Predator Mode**

 **Shoulder Charge**

 **Talon Rake**

 **Shadow Moves**

 **Instinct Mode**

 **Boomstick said, "She can launch flames at her opponent with flame breath or cover the ground in flames with Flame Carpet. She can even launch fireballs while retreating with the Survival Run maneuver."**

 **Wiz said, "Using the Predator Mode stance and Primal Run she can set them up for a fire blasts, or claw attack, can enhance her attacks with her Shadow Moves, and claw her opponents in the face with her feet using Talon Rake, and knock them over with her tail with Tail Flip."**

 **Boomstick said, "And if she wants to charge in fast, she can use the Shoulder Charge and knock them into the air and slam them down with Clever Girl."**

 **Wiz said, "And thanks to her enhancements she can enter Instinct Mode which pushes her cybernetics to their limits, increasing her speed, and the range of her flames and tail."**

 **Boomstick said, "You think that this would make her nearly unstoppable, but she can only take so much. She has limits to her attacks, and if she's interrupted in her combo's she can be countered. Plus, the human parts of her brain and badass raptor parts, don't exactly mix well."**

"You don't say," Nami said, before blinking suddenly and asking, "Hey Chopper did you have issues with your instincts when you were small?"

Chopper said, "Not really. Hey, Isom, do zoan devil fruits effect their user like that?"

Isom answered, "From my information, yes. The more savage the beast the harder it is to control. Image how it is for prehistoric predator zoan users."

Zoro nodded his head and said, "It must take a lot of control."

 **Wiz said, "Now, she has made progress as time has gone on and she has been able to keep herself calm, but if Riptor is left confused or enraged she can lash out in frustration, as the primal and human parts of her mind can clash in moments, and while she is fast, she isn't exactly agile, and while she can breathe fire, she isn't fire proof as seen when she was beaten by the Viking Tusk."**

 **Boomstick suddenly began to sing, parodying the Barney theme song, "BUUUUUUUT…Riptor is a dinosaur with laser claws and fire. If you see her, you'd best haul ass or things will soon turn dire."**

 **Moments later, Boomstick was struck in the face with another paperweight.**

 **Wiz groaned and said, "Great. Now I'm going to have that earworm all day."**

Brook said, "And now, so will I. Not that I have ears."

Isom said, "Could have been worse. Could have been…no no no, not bringing that earworm up again."

 **The doors closed and reopened.**

 **Wiz said, "The combatants are set, the ring is nice and polished, and Boomstick has his popcorn."**

 **Munching on said snack, Boomstick said, "Who is going to going back to the dirt? Let's find out in this dinosaur death battle!"**

Everyone began to debate on who would in. Many had originally thought Yoshi would be destroyed, but they learned from the Goomba vs Koopa, that appearances weren't everything. Now, they were all believing that Yoshi would be able to pull off a victory.

 **The doors closed and reopened, showing the mushroom kingdom. A large group of Yoshi were roaming around, eating food and generally being happy and gentle, happy music filling the air. Suddenly, a bright portal opened and ARIA followed by a large pack Riptors exited it.**

"Whoa," Franky said in awe of the beautiful technology before him, "What is that?"

Isom answered, "ARIA an artificial intelligence that is the main bad boss behind Ultratech."

" **Such small pathetic creatures," she said, "This should be a good test for you. Kill them all!"**

 **The pack of Riptors each roared and charged into the mushroom kingdom. The Yoshi all screamed in horror and started to run away from the oncoming assault.**

 **One Yoshi looked panicked like the others as a few were pounced on and eaten, impaled with tails, or shredded with claws, one Riptor cornered this Yoshi and leapt at it. However, Yoshi's eyes narrowed as its fear was replaced with determination and it prepared for battle.**

 **FIGHT!**

"Go, Yoshi!" Chopper and Usopp cheered.

 **Riptor charged forward screeching with a swipe of her claws. Yoshi ducked underneath using his smaller size and jumped out with a brief tackle. Riptor regained her balance and spun around aiming to pierce the small dinosaur with her tail, only for it to be grabbed by the more intelligent dinosaur. Yoshi spun like a top and threw Riptor away, sending her crashing into another of her species just as it was about to roast another Yoshi.**

 **Riptor snarled charged forward before performing a flame carpet, covering the area in flames. Yoshi simply jumped into the air and tried to perform ground pound, however Riptor countered with a survival run, launching backward and unleashing a few mortar style fire blasts, which caught Yoshi burning the little dinosaur's skin.**

Everyone winced at the flames and saw that the little guy was getting hurt. However, he was clearly holding his own.

 **With the smaller dinosaur stunned, Riptor charged in with her teeth and claws, brutally attacking the Yoshi, drawing blood from various scratches. Yoshi covered himself in an egg for protection, but a quickly tail flip from Riptor knocked him and sent him rolling, sending him smashing through several bricks.**

 **Yoshi got up dazed and confused before blinking in disbelief. He was surrounded by all kinds of objects he could use. Yoshi grinned and swallowed a watermelon as Riptor charged again.**

 **Riptor attempted to burn Yoshi to a crisp but was stopped by a barrage of ice watermelon seeds. Yoshi then followed up with a series of powerful punches and kicks to the cyborg dinosaur. Riptor caught herself and attempted another flame carpet. Yoshi leaped up to avoid it, and Riptor followed suit, attack with a Talon Rake.**

 **She followed this up with a bite, and then slammed Yoshi onto the ground. She backed away and fired a blast of flame at the briefly immobilized Yoshi, only for the dinosaur to shoot out his tongue and eat the flaming projectile. He then took out a red egg and tossed it, lighting the velociraptor on fire and sending her squealing and rolling around.**

Sanji smirked and said, "Looks like the clever girl can't take the heat."

Isom said, "Dude that was horrible."

 **Yoshi glanced to his side and saw a cliff nearby and taking notice of the other power ups available to him, he moved and started smashing more to get a few others he might need. Then he let out a call to his other surviving Yoshis who were starting to fight back as well. With a nod, they all began moving with the Riptor clones following them.**

Robin rubbed her chin in thought and asked, "I wonder what they are planning."

Zoro said, "If it looks like it, the little guy might be planning something."

 **Meanwhile, our Riptor was now free of flames, but very well done, Riptor had lost all reasoning. Predatory instinct and anger ruled her mind as she went into predator mode, unleashing a loud roar as she charged at Yoshi faster than ever.**

 **Yoshi smirked as he activated a Yoshi star and started leading Riptor on a merry chase, taking all her damage and unleashing very little of his own, launching eggs. At this point, the star wore off and Yoshi was vulnerable, just in time to take a headbutt to the face and knock him down.**

 **Riptor leaped into the air to pounce on Yoshi, but Yoshi lashed out with his tongue, grabbing a dash pepper, and racing off. Riptor followed and prepared to take him down.**

 **However, as they reached the cliff. Yoshi immediately spun around, and tackled Riptor with a grunt and then created a huge egg for his mega eggdozer and slammed it down on her with a great deal of strength, enough to crack the ground.**

"I think I know what their planning," Chopper said, seeing the cliff cracking.

 **Yoshi then took out his remaining two power-ups, a mega mushroom, and some wings. Yoshi attached the wings to his back and flew up high as fast as he could. When he reached the height he desired, he ditched the wings and ate the mega mushroom, growing to a much larger size.**

"He's gonna cause a rock slide," Usopp yelled, "Genius."

Nami smirked and said, "Looks like smarts is going to take this fight."

 **He then performed a final ground pound, falling like a green and white meteor smashing into the ground with a loud boom. The cliff beneath him crumbled and fell away, taking with a few trees, bushes, a green pipe…and a pink car with a flame pattern on it.**

"Is that a car?" Nami asked, earning a nod from Isom.

Sanji asked, "What is it doing there."

Isom simply said, "Comedy."

 **Riptor fell screaming to the earth bellow.**

 **Yoshi followed, leaping from rock to rock, and using the scuttle jump to close the gaps, and started glowing with rainbow energy. When he had Riptor in his sight, he shot forward like a green and white bullet bill, forming his rainbow energy weapon and smashing through the dinosaur, cutting off her head in a frightening display of gore!**

 **K.O.!**

Zoro blinked and said, "Dang. For a little guy, he is pretty brutal."

Luffy declared, "Mystery rainbow power!"

 **At the bottom of the cliff, the other Yoshi lead the remaining Riptor pack to a halt and threw flame filled eggs to cause a fire to surround them. They were then crushed by the falling debris, and Yoshi landed in a heroic pose just as the car fell to the ground an exploded for an epic background.**

 **They all stared at their apparent leader before cheering happily and doing their own happy dance in celebration.**

 **The doors closed and reopened revealing Wizard and Boomstick watching a split screen. One showed the Yoshis dancing victoriously, and the other showed ARIA watching in disbelief.**

Franky smirked and said, "It looks like the big bad bot needs to go back to the drawing board."

Nami said, "Although, I do think it is a little creepy seeing them happy dance in front of a giant fire like that."

 **Boomstick yelled, "Oh, damn it. My car! I just got the final payment for it."**

 **Wiz said, "You were insured right?"**

 **Boomtick glared at his cohost and said, "Yeah, sure. I'm pretty sure I have coverage for dinosaur death battle hazard written on my policy. Just finish the damn show."**

 **Wiz blinked and said, "Okay. This didn't get the way a lot of us thought it would when we first started our observations. With her ferocity, superior size, and multiple weapons, you'd think Riptor would have had this in the bag, and if she could have kept Yoshi scared for long enough, she could have."**

 **Boomstick, now holding some papers, said, "However, a six-foot monster raptor cyborg has nothing on a giant fire breathing turtle monster."**

"I take it that they're talking about Bowser, right?" Sanji said, raising an eyebrow.

This earned a nod.

 **Wiz said, "Plus, Riptor, while a powerful predator, Riptor didn't have anything that matched Yoshi's superior speed, strength, and durability. Her upgrades and savagery did give her an edge, but they weren't any match for Yoshi's more expansive arsenal of power ups and the oddity of biology that is his digestive tract."**

 **Boomstick, continuing to go through the papers, said, "Don't get us wrong, both could have ended the fight pretty early. Yoshi could take a hit if his time in Smash Bros and Mario Party is anything to go by, and Riptor could have ended the fight herself by going for any of his vital areas. Meanwhile, Yoshi could have ended the fight with one of his more powerful forms, like dragon or super happy Yoshi."**

 **Wiz said, "In the end, it came down to intelligence. Yoshi could see Riptor's strengths and weaknesses and could come up with something to save himself, while Riptor mainly resided on predatory instinct."**

 **Boomstick said, "And a car driving, Olympics playing dino is much better than one that barely even knows how to think without overloading his brain, thus leading to this clever girl getting a crushing defeat."**

"Boo," Usopp said, "Boo, get off the stage."

 **Wiz said, "The winner is Yoshi."**

 **Boomstick's eyes widened as he yelled, "Hey, my insurance does cover my car being destroyed as collateral damage from an epic fight to the death…who knew?"**

 **The doors closed.**

Isom said, "Do you have insurance for this ship Franky?"

Franky scoffed and said, "Yeah, you're looking at him."

 **Next time on Death Battle…**

 **A supped up car is seen speeding through the streets, picking up dust and sending bits of rubber down the road. From the skyscrapers above, someone flew through the air and landed on the hood, revealing a man in a red and white suit, with a white spider on his chest.**

"There's our fist fighter," Nami said, observing the man.

 **The man drew his arm back and prepared to punch through it, only for the cockpit of the car to open and someone to launch out of it. The red and blue man launched something from his wrist and flew up after the driver.**

 **The figure who flew from the car, which came to a screeching stop, and spread out a cape gliding through the air and launching himself at the red and blue suited man. Just as they were about to clash, a bolt of lightning struck, and they faced each other.**

 **Marvel vs DC. Batman vs Spiderman**

"Marvel and DC," Sanji observed, and said, "We're going to be seeing them lot here, aren't we?"

Isom answered, "Yep. They've been rivals for a real long time."

 **Cut! Okay, I hoped you liked the episode. Let me know what you thought. Criticism is welcome. Flames will be ignored and doused by Luffy's water attacks.**


	16. Batman vs Spiderman

**I own nothing.**

 **I've gotten a lot of complaints about my last battle about the Slayer and Flynn Taggart being different people. Death Battle has mixed up canon material before, so I decided to do the same here. I put a lot of work into it, I am not rewriting it. If you don't like the chapter, just skip it.**

 **Oh, and to the guy who gave me some information about Spawn…I get most of my information about these people for the internet and from the brief movie and HBO series, so don't expect all my information to be 100 percent accurate.**

 **Oh, and for the record, the Batman featured in all his battles will be from Arkham Knight and Spiderman will be from Spiderman PS4. Why? Because they look cool.**

 **Chapter 16: Defenders of the cities clash. Batman vs Spiderman.**

"So do Marvel and DC have some kind of rivalry?" Chopper asked.

Isom said, "Yeah, the two have ben rivals in terms of money in both movies, games, and comics for years. You can expect their characters to show up and clash a lot."

Luffy said, "It's starting."

 **The music started.**

" **Defenders of the lone and helpless," Wiz started, "The superhuman heroes of their cities. We are pitting two of comics and videogames most iconic heroes against one another.**

 **Boomstick declared, "Batman, the dark knight of Gotham City."**

 **Wiz said, "And Spiderman the friendly neighborhood hero of New York City."**

Chopper got all starry eyed and said, "Wow, they look cool! Imagine if I were hero."

Usopp grinned and said, "I already was. All criminals who face us, will bow before the Sniper King."

With a smirk, Isom declared, "With the great C embedded on his cape! Behold! The mighty Chopperman!"

Chopper giggled happily and a few of the others laughed.

 **As they displayed the images of the two competitors, Wiz said, "Now, both Batman and Spiderman show a unique challenge, as they can take down almost any opponent with enough time, so we'll be putting them in battle gladiator style."**

Usopp said, "So these guys try to be prepared. Wish we could do that. Having something against all those zombies from the beginning of Thriller Bark would have been useful."

Isom said, "Batman does try to prepare for every eventuality, but the problem is that it has made him a bit paranoid. Sometimes you just got to roll with the punches."

 **Boomstick said, "I'm Boomstick, he's Wizard, and welcome to this week's episode of Death Battle."**

 **The doors closed and reopened.**

 **Wiz said, "As a child, Bruce Wayne lived an easy life of splendor with his father and mother, Thomas and Martha Wayne, a doctor and humanitarian respectively."**

 **Bruce Wayne**

 **Age: 41**

 **Height: 6'2''**

 **Weight: 210 lbs.**

 **Hometown: Gotham City**

 **Net Worth: 9.2 billion dollars**

 **Favorite Meal: Mulligatawny soup**

 **Has kissed more women than 60 women and has had 23 girlfriends.**

"N…Nine point two billion dollars!?" Nami almost had a heart attack as she saw the scientist net worth."

Isom said, "To be honest with how Batman is, I woulnd't be surprised if that would become his bounty."

Luffy asked, "Hey, Sanji what is Mulligatawny soup?"

Sanji explained, "It's a chicken soup with several different ingredients. On a side not, how did this guy get so lucky with the ladies?! I want that luck, damn it!"

Luffy, ignoring what was said, said, "We're having it for dinner."

Franky asked, "I wonder what that would happen to a rich guy to make him become something like that?"

 **Boomstick said, "Yeah, this kid had it made. A huge home, a shit ton of money, and loving parents. However, all that changed when he was eight-years-old."**

 **The gun loved looked at the camera and said, "What do you expect? Its and origin story."**

 **Wiz said, "One night after seeing a movie, a man named Joe Chill came out of the darkness and held the Wayne family at gunpoint. During the mugging, both the Wayne patriarch and matriarch were killed, leaving Bruce in the hands of his faithful butler, Alfred Pennyworth."**

"Oh, my goodness," Nami said, seeing some parallels between this incredibly rich man and herself, remembering the murder of her adopted mother.

Franky said, "Hey, Isom is that a good thing…his butler?"

Isom answered, "Alfred is considered a badass mother-butler by their Jocelyn the Intern, and he can back it up. He's a former spy turned butler, and believe me. I can show you at the end if you want me to."

 **Boomstick declared, "One of the most badass mother-butlers you've ever met, but let's focus on the kid. He didn't stay home. Enraged at the unfairness of his parents' murders, Bruce declared that he would dedicate the rest of his life to fighting crime."**

 **Wiz said, "And we don't mean by upgrading the police force with modern technology. Bruce would spend the next several years travelling the world looking for masters to teach him the ways of combat, and several other methods. He would eventually return to Gotham but found that it had changed."**

Zoro simply said, "Yeah, places tend to change after several years. I wonder if I would recognize my old hometown?"

Chopper nodded and said, "Yeah, with the new King, I wonder if I would recognize Drum Island."

Nami said, "With Arlong gone, I probably wouldn't recognize my home in a few years."

 **Boomstick said, "Yeah, Gotham had crime before, but in the several years he was gone, it had gone to shit being filled with all kinds of crazy people, and a corrupt police force. If he were to do what was necessary and defend his city, he would need to become something more…a being that could strike fear into his enemies."**

 **Wiz said, "Taking a message of becoming what he fears, probably a little too literally, he projected a fear of bats into a disguise that would become beloved by the people and hated by the underworld. He became the Batman!"**

 **Boomstick said, "For several years, Batman would proceed to make the underworld of Gotham his bitch. I mean, the guy's shadow alone is enough to make hardened criminals cry for their mommies and shit themselves."**

Zoro smirked and said, "The same could be said about pirates and certain members of the navy."

Isom joked, "Or Usopp when he gets into a dangerous situation."

"Hey!" the sniper yelled in indignation."

 **Wiz said, "All this is done with psychological warfare. While Batman is not superhuman, he makes it seem like he is via his large arsenal."**

 **Boomstick said, "And all the while he plays the part of a rich, arrogant playboy, mainly so nobody suspects that he is a secret vigilante, and it works really well. I mean, the guys got a shit ton of money, more cars than he knows what to do with, and has the ladies laying themselves at his feet, lucky bastard. Who would think that he is a super-hardened badass?"**

"Ah the secret identity," Isom said, "An integral part of any superhero."

Robin rubbed her chin in thought and said, "So he acts like a playboy to put distance between himself and his superhero persona. Clever."

Isom said, "That is a thing with a lot of superheroes. They typically act different. Acting shy, weak, timid, or clumsy to put distance between their heroic personas or to hide their abilities."

 **Wiz said, "Those years Bruce spent travelling the world allowed him to sharpen his body and mind."**

 **Abilities and Skills**

 **Peak Human Conditioning**

 **Genius Intellect**

 **-12 master degrees**

 **Martial Arts Master**

 **-All the styles**

 **Expert Acrobat**

 **Expert Spy**

 **Expert Marksman**

 **Weapons Master**

 **Multilingualism**

 **Master Tactician & Strategist**

 **Master Escapologist**

 **Expert Pilot, Mechanic, and Driver**

 **Micro Sleep**

 **Wiz said, "During the years Batman trained extensively in all kinds of fighting. He has mastered not only the use of different weapons, and martial arts."**

 **Boomstick said, "And we aren't just talking about knowing how to throw a punch. He's mastered literally mastered an improved all 170 types of martial arts, through he specializes in unarmed combat."**

Sanji whistled and said, "He mastered all the styles? Wow. That's impressive. This guy is like a jack of all trades."

Isom snickered and said, "More like King of all trades, master of all."

 **Wiz said, "To be specific, he has made his personal style a mix of Jui-jitsu, Taekwondo, Judo, Muay Thai, Savate, Karate, Kung Fu, Boxing, Capoeira, Krav Maga, Aikido, and Ninjutsu. And with all his knowledge of martial arts, he can mix other styles together, and use different weapons. All of this is backed up by Batman's incredible strength. He's easily capable of punching someone through a brick wall. It is even stated by Deathstroke, one of the greatest assassins in the world, that he hits harder than most people with superhuman strength."**

Zoro said, "Okay, now I want to fight this guy. If he can hit that hard, I wonder how he'd do against my swords."

Isom answered, "With how many styles he has he could easily disarm his you and then kick your ass with his bare hands."

 **Boomstick said, "But that's not all. He's also a master of escapology, tracking, the art of disguise, detective skills, marksmanship, spying, and various other things. All of this is combined with his genius level intellect, which makes him not only a versatile fighter, but giving him the title of the world's greatest detective. Eat your heart out Sherlock Holmes."**

 **Boomstick sighed and said, "Dang. Wish I had some of these skills."**

 **Wiz said, "Actually Boomstick it is believed that it is possible to become batman. It would just require a strict diet, study, and sleep schedule."**

Zoro said, "My work out routine could work."

Chopper said, "This guy must have gone through hell if he can survive all that. Do you think you can get me some information on that?"

 **Boomstick blinked as he pulled out a beer and said, "I don't think that'll happen for either of us Wizard."**

 **Wiz asked, "Because of the prosthetic or because you love beer too much and I spend too much time in my lab?"**

 **Boomstick chugged his beer and said, "A bit of both."**

 **Getting back to the matter at hand, Boomstick said, "Anyway, because of all this the training Brucey boy went through made him incredibly powerful, at least for a human."**

 **Wiz said, 'That's right. Batman is not superhuman, but he is at the peak of human physical power. He can lift over a thousand pounds, is fast enough to dodge through multiple opponents without being discovered and even perceive bullets in slow motion in mid combat, can fight for several hours without tiring, and can survived getting his ass beat pretty bad."**

 **Boomstick said, "Damn, are you sure he isn't superhuman?"**

Sanji said, "He seems pretty tough for someone with out Haki or that devil fruit. I wonder what would happen if he ever came here?"

Isom said, "No doubt, a lot of marines would be afraid of their own shadows after that, given how he hates corruption."

Zoro said, "And he did all this with his strength of will alone and through training. I think I found my favorite hero."

 **Wiz said, "Yes. Combined with his iron will Batman's training has left him with thicker muscles and great mental power and focus. Thanks to a special diet, his metabolism allows his body to heal faster than normal. His senses are even so trained that they almost act like a sixth sense. Once, he even heard a sniper load his gun from a block away."**

Usopp gulped. His long distance against powerful opponents was what he used to survive in many cases, plus his diverse arsenal of ammunition. If he could make out his slingshot being pulled back, it would be a problem.

 **Boomstick said, "Damn, now I'm starting to rethink that schedule, but that is only his abilities. All of which are augmented by his only real superpower…having all the money!"**

 **Wiz nodded and said, "Thanks to his family's company, Wayne Enterprises, Batman has access to all kinds of gadgets and machinery. The most notable being the batsuit…or batsuits."**

 **Boomstick said, "Yeah, Batman has tried to be prepared for anything. He's made tons of batsuits over the years, and there have been dozens of incarnations of it over time."**

Franky whistled and said, "Dang. How does he manage that? You think people would notice a brand name on the guy's stuff."

Isom answered, "He doesn't go labelling everything his company makes."

Brook said, "Now, I wonder what this man has outfitted himself with?"

 **The Batsuit**

 **Armor**

 **-Kevlar and Titanium Mesh**

 **-internal fluid armor weave**

 **-insulated**

 **-flame retardant**

 **-conceals heartbeat and body heat**

 **-theft proof**

 **Cape**

 **-lightweight**

 **-glider**

 **Gloves**

 **-reinforcement**

 **-shock mode**

 **Gauntlets**

 **-retractable blades**

 **Boots**

 **-reinforcement**

 **Mask**

 **-lead-lined**

 **-para-aramid fibers**

 **-infrared**

 **-auditory sensor**

 **-detective mode**

 **-transmitter-receiver**

 **A hologram of the batsuit appeared and Wiz said, "The batsuit is made to be the ultimate lightweight tactical armor. Mainly composed of Kevlar and titanium, this provides protection against, knives, bullets, explosions, and other things. It is even flame retardant and insulated, perfect for a few of Batman's foes. For added effectiveness, there is a liquid armor weave between the outermost and innermost layers of the suit, which helps him put more force into his counter attacks. For steal it suppresses his heartbeat and his heat signature. As a bonus, it comes with a special electric lining to prevent it being taken off his body."**

 **Boomstick said, "Because when you're rich, why not turn yourself into a human taser?"**

Luffy scoffed and said, "That wouldn't work on me. I'm made of rubber?"

Brook said, "I can withstand lightning, so I might be able to remove it from him."

Chopper said, "Actually, I think a normal human would be able to withstand that. It would take a lot more than that to leave permanent damage. Like Boomstick said, if it is a taser, then it will only stun them."

 **The hologram pushed back the suit and brought up the gloves and boots.**

 **Boomstick said, "The boots and gloves are reinforced so Bats doesn't hurt himself punching or kicking bad guy ass. It's hard to fight if you have a boxer's fracture. The gloves also have a specials shock mode strong enough to punch through Kevlar, and there are retractable blades in his gauntlets."**

Franky flexed his hands and said, "I don't have to worry about those. Though some blades on my arms would be pretty cool."

 **The hologram then focused on Batman's cowl.**

 **Wiz said, "Batman's cowl is lined with lead to prevent certain people with x-ray vision from seeing his face, and para-aramid fibers to lessen impacts to the head, including headbutts. However, his better modifications include detective mode, which allows him to examine his surroundings, including finding foes, detecting breakable objects and weapons. This allows him to plan accordingly when the room is filled with villains. The pointy years also hold transmitters and receivers to communicate with others."**

Robin said, "It seems Batman has an analytical approach to fighting opponents."

Isom said, "Batman is no idiot. He typically comes up with weapons, gadgets, and other tools to close the gap with people who are above him in terms of physical strength."

 **Boomstick said, "Finally, his cape is lightweight, and can be used to not only stun his enemies, but glide through the air with ease. Man imagine a humanoid bat flying at you out of nowhere. That's got to scary."**

Chopper and Usopp both shuddered at the idea of that happening.

Brook shuddered as he remembered when he was on Thriller Bark and that vampire zombie kept attacking him, or when he got lost in a cave on the island and was a victim of a bunch of zombie bats.

 **Wiz said, "Aside from his suit, Batman would be nowhere if it wasn't' for his vast assortment to weapons and tools, all held with his most iconic piece of clothing…his utility belt."**

Franky and Usopp took special interest in this part.

 **Utility Belt**

 **-Grapple Gun**

 **-Batarangs**

 **-Smoke Pellets**

 **-Tear-gas Grenades**

 **-Thermite Bombs**

 **-Flash-Bang Grenades**

 **-EMP Grenades**

 **-Explosive Gel**

 **-Stung Gun**

 **-Rebreather**

 **-Lock pick**

 **-Bat-Cuffs**

 **-Batclaws**

 **-Bat Rope**

 **-Bat-Saw**

 **-Bat Summoning Transponder**

 **-Tracers**

 **-Forensics and First Aid Kits**

 **-Disruptor**

 **-Cryptographic Sequencer**

 **-Kryptonite Ring**

 **-Remote Control Bat Vehicles**

 **The hologram zoomed in on Batman's belt.**

 **Wiz said, "The utility belt is Batman's go-to tool for storing his various weapons and tools. He carries all kinds of tools for fighting villains and detective work, including his trademark grapple gun and bat claw which he can use in conjunction with his cape to glide far distances. He also has a cryptographic sequencer for hacking computers and electric locks, forensic and first aid kits, handcuffs, and other objects."**

"How does he keep all that in one belt?" Frank asked.

Isom answered, "How do you keep so many weapons in your body?"

Franky was quiet before he responded, "Touche."

Brook asked, "What is this Kryptonite? It is not a rock I've ever heard of."

Isom answered, "Trade secret."

 **Boomstick said, "He also carries the batarangs, objects which he uses with incredible accuracy, even able to throw them rapid fire among a group of thugs. They even come in multiple flavors like explosive, sonar, and many more. He's also packing several bombs and grenades, unfortunately, they are the sissy king like tear gas, smoke, EMPs, and small explosives."**

 **Wiz said, "He also carries tracers, a transponder that can summon a cloud of bats, a disruptor to jam guns and mines, a stun gun, a rebreather and gas mask, a lock pick, and explosive gel for nonlethal takedowns and to blow out walls. He even has a remote-control system to control the various vehicles he commands at long distances."**

Franky said, "Oh man imagine if I could remotely control the Sunny!"

Brook said, "The thought of that makes my bones rattle with excitement, even though that is easy to do."

 **Boomstick said, "Yeah, you may have noticed that the bat does have a serious issue using guns and killing people. He may have some guns on the batmobile, but those are all nonlethal rounds. Though it should be noted he did carry a gun early on for intimidation but got rid of it."**

 **Wiz said, "Despite being nonlethal Batman is known to put people in the hospital with broken bones and internal damage. In other words, while he won't kill you, he will make you hurt. A LOT."**

Brook blinked and said, "He's okay with causing extreme brain damage, but not killing people."

Isom said, "You get it."

 **Boomstick said, "Yeah, that's probably why everyone is afraid of him. They have no idea if the Bat is ever gonna snap and rip someone's head off…which he can do. He's so good at causing fear, that he got the attention of the Sinestro Corp. a group that is literally powered by how much people fear them. Too bad it rejected him out of sheer will."**

 **Wiz said, "Batman is the peak of human achievement. He's only human, but he has not real exploitable weakness, and his feats are among gods."**

 **Feats**

 **Lifted over a thousand pounds**

 **Dodge Omega Beams**

 **Broke into Area 51 and 52**

 **Defeated Justice League**

 **Defeated Superman, Aquaman, & King Snake**

 **Shot Darkseid**

 **Survived being broken in half**

 **Survived being a human time bomb**

 **Swapped poisoned drink in the literal blink of an eye**

 **Solves numerous unsolvable cases**

 **Wiz said, "He's regularly taken and beaten warriors far superior to him, such as Superman, and even the entire justice league, which contains some of the most powerful people on Earth and beyond. He's been broken in half, solved multiple cases that were deemed unsolvable, and even survived as a human time bomb of destruction."**

 **Boomstick blinked and said, "Did you make that last on up?"**

 **Wiz simply stated, "Nope."**

"Yes, that actually did happen," Isom said, seeing the looks on everyone's faces, and explained, "During a battle with Darkseid, one of the greatest villains of the DC universe, Batman was blasted and sent back in time. As Batman moved through the ages, he built up energy which would be used to unleash destruction on a massive scale."

Chopper asked, "And the being broken in half thing?"

Isom answered, "That was thanks to Batman's enemy, Bane. Bane figured out Batman's identity and set loose all of Batman's rogue's gallery. Returning home exhausted, Bane ambushed him and then broke him in half over his knee. He survived and managed to get himself back together after a few weeks."

Zoro and Sanji were now more than impressed.

 **The gun lover looked at his cohost who said, "Anyway, Batman is awesome, but he's only human. That suit can only protect him so much against guns and knives, and he can still fall victim to exhaustion when he pushes himself to far. Plus, his sanity has been called into question on multiple occasions."**

 **Boomstick stroke his stubble and said, "A man who watched his parents die dresses up like a bat, kicks the crap out of villains using his parents' money, and keeps employing sidekicks who he puts in tight spandex…yeah, he's not all there."**

Nami was quiet before she asked, "Should…should we be concerned about that last part."

 **Wiz said, "But no matter the challenge, no matter the opponent, Batman will be there with whatever gadget he's made up for the exact scenario. Why?"**

 **Both Wiz and Boomstick declared, "Because he's the goddamn Batman!"**

 _ **Batman is examining a room when a blond thug with a black eye opens the door. The two looked at each other for a moment before the thug closed the door and walked away. Another walked up to him.**_

" _ **You see anything in there?"**_

 _ **The first answered, "Nope."**_

Sanji took a drag on his cigarette and said, "That has got to be the smartest henchman we have ever seen."

Isom said, "Smarter than most thugs too."

 **The door closed and reopened.**

 **Wiz said, "Right from the beginning, Peter Parker has had hard time."**

 **Peter Benjamin Parker**

 **Height: 5'10''**

 **Weight: 167 lbs.**

 **IQ: 250**

 **Friendly neighborhood hero**

 **Most relatable hero**

 **Boomstick said, "Much like many heroes Peter started off as an orphan. His parents being spies for the CIA until they were killed by the Finisher on the orders of the Red Skull."**

 **Wiz said, "Thankfully, as opposed to an orphanage, Peter was dropped off with his Aunt May and Uncle Ben. However, that didn't mean it was all sunshine and roses. Peter's intelligence made him an outcast amongst those his age. Something I know the feeling off all too well."**

Robin and Chopper felt a bit of kinship with this new hero. Both were outcast in their respective homes and found solace in those who they would be able to call family much. Sanji felt some of it too, as he remembered being outcast from his own family, and a part of him was glad that Peter was able to find a family.

"Who are those two he mentioned?" Franky asked.

Isom answered, "The Finisher is one of those guys who likes to manipulate things from behind the scenes. Typically, through assassinating people or taking down those who may get in his way. As for the Red Skull…"

Isom paused the video and brought up an image of the Red Skull, drawing shocked looks from everyone.

Isom explained, "He's the leader of a group called Hydra, essentially a group of super Nazis, and fueled by rage towards the unfairness of his life, and if he could not control the world, he would destroy it."

Everyone shuddered at the idea.

Isom then thought, _'I wonder what would happen if I told them he was inspired by a hot fudge sundae. Chopper would probably not eat ice cream again.'_

 **Boomstick said, "Aw, did you get back at them?"**

 **Wiz said, "You ever see Kick Ass 2?"**

 **Boomstick blinked and said, "You did that to them?"**

 **Wiz said, "Yes…except it made them blast from both ends."**

Sensing the question, Isom brought up the Kick Ass 2 revenge scene. A few laughed, a few were disgusted, and some grew even more disgusted when they realized that Wiz's version had them going from both the front and back.

 **Boomstick looked shocked before taking a step away from his cohost.**

 **Boomstick sounding somewhat disturbed, "Anyway, he lived his life as a nerd with no friends…until one day. During a trip to a public display of radioactive power, where a spider got caught in the beam, and then bit him. After some swelling, fever, and other things, he realized he had gained powers due to the spider bite."**

 **Wiz said, "It turns out the spider had been exposed to radiation multiple times and was only given a fatal dose at the demonstration on that field trip, dying shortly after. This irradiated venom caused multiple transformations across his body."**

Sanji said, "That sounds like the weirdest way to get superpowers I've ever heard of."

Isom said, "This coming from the man who lives in a world where people only have to eat a fruit to get a superpower?"

Sanji blinked and said, "True."

 **Boomstick said, "Wait…shouldn't it have just killed him instead of transforming him?"**

 **Wiz said, "Actually, the irradiated venom wound up connecting Peter to the web of life. A multiverse spanning power that connects all spider powered heroes and villains."**

"Wait…what?"

Isom simply stated, "It's comics don't question it."

 **Boomstick simply stared for a moment and said, "Yeah…either way, the whole power turned him into a mutate, a human exposed to mutagenic stuff. Not to be confused with mutants like previous Death Battle winner Rogue. Now he was a super powered nerd…with no friends."**

 **Wiz said, "And did he get a lot of them."**

 **Powers, Abilities, and Skills**

 **Genius Intellect**

 **Way of the Spider**

 **Super Powers**

 **-Superhuman Strength**

 **-Superhuman Durability**

 **-Superhuman Stamina**

 **-Superhuman Speed**

 **-Superhuman Agility**

 **-Superhuman Equilibrium**

 **-Healing Factor**

 **-Enhanced Immune system**

 **Spider powers**

 **-Wall Crawling/Mark of Kaine**

 **-Spider Sense**

 **Boomstick said, "He possesses enough strength to knock out a normal human with a tap of his fingers, swing three-ton wrecking balls, and knock out dinosaurs with a single punch. Suck it Denver!"**

 **Wiz said, "His muscles are highly durable against impact forces. Just by clenching his muscles, he can absorb the blow of a heavyweight boxer and break his wrist in the process."**

 **Boomstick said, "Aside from normal punches, he can take a grenade to the face and only get a little punch drunk! Hell, he had a missile explode in his face point blank and all it did was knock him out!"**

Franky whistled and said, "Dang. This guy can take a beating almost like Luffy."

Isom said, "He still feels pain, and he's not immune to blunt force like Luffy is."

 **Wiz said, "He can fight for several hours without tiring, can move faster than the eye can track, can heal faster and is incredibly limber."**

 **Boomstick said, "How is that a power? He can stretch…big whoop."**

 **Wiz said, "Actually, due to the mutation across his body, Spiderman's tendons and connective tissue are twice as elastic as a normal human. This combined with a nearly unparalleled sense of balance, combined make him nearly untouchable."**

"Wow…he would have made a killing in the circus," Zoro said jokingly.

 **Boomstick said, "Huh…and we haven't to the spider powers yet. The first of which is his well-known wall crawling ability, which he does through little hairs on his fingers."**

 **Wiz said, "No! That is a media induced mistake. It is because of the mutation through his body that he can control the electron attraction to objects, especially in his hands and feet, which allows him to stick to almost any surface."**

 **Boomstick blinked and said, "So his body acts like a magnet to other stuff?"**

 **Wiz rolled his eyes and said, "In simpler terms…yes."**

"Wow," Robin said, "I thought this would be a bit more disturbing or disgusting, but this is actually pretty impressive."

Usopp added, "With a power like that, he must be great at tug of war."

 **Boomstick said, "Cool. He can increase the strength of those sticky powers with the Mark of Kaine, developed by his clone brother Kaine, who can use his own sticky fingers to leave a nasty electric burn. However, Spidey's hands just become so sticky that they can rip off a person's skin."**

"Clones?" Sanji asked, sounding a little nervous.

Isom answered, "Long and convoluted plotline that just got really stupid. Long story short, one of the clones became like a brother to him."

Sanji clenched his fist slightly, something only Isom noticed, remembering the whole cloning thing from his past.

 **Wiz said, "However, Spiderman can only use this power when he is extremely angry. Like when the Kravinoff family killed his brother, and he got so mad that when he found the woman responsible for it, he tore off a portion of her face with it. Spidey's Mark of Kaine is so strong that it can even tear off chunks of Iron Man's armor."**

Franky whistled and asked, "How strong is that armor?"

Isom answered, "If you threw everything you had at it right now Franky…you probably wouldn't even scratch the paint."

 **Boomstick said, "Damn! Don't underestimate this guy. The biggest of his powers, however, is the spider sense. This acts like an early warning system, like when my ex-wife is calling me for alimony."**

Sanji sighed and said, "Again with the ex-wife. If he put her down this much, no wonder his marriage failed."

Nami simply stated, "I have a feeling there are a lot of reasons his marriage failed."

 **Wiz said, "Actually, the spider sense isn't just an early warning system. It is a response brought on by his connection to the web of life, and is connected to his superhuman kinesthetic abilities, which is about forty times that of a normal human. All of this makes him practically untouchable in combat."**

Robin said, "This ability sounds a lot like observation haki."

Brook added, "Yes, but enhanced and requiring no training."

 **Boomstick said, "Man…now I want to get bitten by a radioactive spider."**

 **Wiz said, "You'd die…probably. I mean this is comic book world not real life."**

 **Boomstick opened another beer and said, "True."**

 **Wiz said, "Anyway, the spider sense also helps Spiderman if he is blinded as seen when he was blinded by the new Vulture's acid breath. He can even use it to connect with certain radio frequencies, which he used in his spider tracers, but more on that gadget later."**

 **Boomstick said, "Damn. With all these powers, Peter knew what he needed to do first…get paid!"**

Nami said, "That's probably what I would do if I got superpowers. Find a way to make money off them."

Brook said, "You know if there was a devil fruit revolving around music, they would make an incredible entertainer if they used it right."

 **Wiz said, "First, Peter attempted to earn money with his powers. However, after a wrestling match where he beat the champion, the fight promoter ripped him off. As Peter left, clearly angry, the promotor was robbed, and Spidey let him get away as a form of payback."**

 **Boomstick said, "Yeah, petty revenge is always fun. Unfortunately, a few days later, his Uncle Ben was attack and shot. Seeking revenge, Spiderman went after the culprit…but…"**

 _ **They show the clip of Spiderman where he pins the carjacker against the wall and the room lights up, revealing it to be the same man he let get away.**_

The crew immediately froze when they saw this image.

"Oh my god," Usopp said, "That's the guy he let get away.

Zoro felt his heart go out to boy behind his tough guy exterior. He knew the crushing guilt of being the one responsible for their death. He knew it all too well."

 **Boomstick said, "Well, he's scarred for life. Realizing that it was his fault that Uncle Ben had died, Peter took up the mantle of Spiderman, and would become the hero New York needed."**

 **Wiz said, "Though not without a few problems as he had a lot of things going against him, mainly J. Jonah Jameson, who would slander him at every turn, cops who didn't like a vigilante doing their jobs, and practically everyone he ever pissed off."**

 **Boomstick said, "Thankfully, Spidey's got the various tools made to take down villains pretty quickly."**

 **Spidersuit**

 **Spider-Armor MK IV**

 **-Heads up Display and Sensors**

 **-Webware**

 **-UV Light**

 **Offensive**

 **Webshooters**

 **-Impact Webbing**

 **-Electric Web**

 **-Suspension Matrix**

 **-Tripwire**

 **-Concussive Blast**

 **-Web Bomb**

 **-Acid Web**

 **-Concrete Webbing**

 **Bug Zappers**

 **Explosive Spider Tracers**

 **Sonic Disruptors**

 **Brain Override**

 **Spider Drones**

 **Enhanced Strength**

 **Defensive Powers**

 **Increased Durability**

 **Stealth/Camouflage**

 **Antidotes**

 **Beacon**

 **Wiz said, "There have been many Spider suits over the years, many of which Spiderman has made himself, including an electric proof one, bulletproof suits, and even a suit made to specifically take down his arch enemies the Sinister 6. However, the most advanced suit he has to date is the Spider-Armor Mk IV. Oh, and to diehard fans, we know the suit was destroyed, but this is our show, so shut up."**

 **Boomstick yeah, "He's got this thing upgraded like nuts. However, the one thing all the suits had in common is the use of his trademark web shooters. He tried to make the web fluid so he could sell it, but it only lasted about an hour. Though a later model was made that lasted longer when Spider went all Freaky Friday with his arch nemesis Doctor Octopus."**

Isom quickly answered, "Basically the two switched minds, and it all got a little crazy from there, and I think the writers got a kick out of writing the others in the show stupider than they normally are, and some of them were the smartest people in the world!"

Robin asked, "Why would they do that."

The traveler simply answered, "Plot device."

 **Wiz said, "His webbing is actually incredibly durable, with a tensile strength that is comparable to steel and after it's upgrade even greater, capable of holding back beings of incredible strength."**

 **Boomstick said, "Despite that it is pretty versatile, enabling him to create bulletproof shields, barriers, nets, parachutes, and a few other things he might need when it comes time to kick a shit ton of ass, swing away or save people."**

 **Wiz said, "These webs are so strong they can withstand the flames of the Human Torch and respulsor blasts from Iron Man. There are multiple cartridges of web fluid and each cartridge can hold a lot of fluid."**

 **Boomstick declared, "And so can his girlfriends! Now that I think about it, it's probably a good thing he didn't have them coming out of his ass like a real spider."**

 **Wiz stammered, "Actually, it doesn't come out of…"**

 **Boomstick cut the genius off singing, "Spiderman. Spiderman. Craps a web like a spider can."**

 _ **Shows an image of Spiderman swinging by and as Boomstick sang, webbing sprayed out of Spiderman's ass.**_

The entire crew laughed at the joke, even Isom. Years later that was still funny.

 **Wiz just facepalmed with a groan of annoyance.**

 **Boomstick chuckled and continued, "Though, excessive use can cause him to run out of fluid if he's not careful. Good thing for that super brain because he's got multiple types of webbing, including acid, electric shocks, hard hitting impact webbing, and concrete. And for more fire power, he can suspend his enemies in this weird floating matrix thing, blast them on their asses with a concussive blast, cover them all in webbing with the web bomb, or set up traps with the tripwire."**

 **Wiz said, "Aside from his web shooters, the spider armor has many different features. In terms of the defense, the suit increases Spiderman's durability, has a stealth mode, contains various poison antidotes, and an emergency beacon."**

 **Boomstick said, "But on the more offensive side, the suit increases his already awesome strength. He's also got a brain override that shocks him to stave off mind control, spider drones for reconnaissance and stun blasts, tracking devices that also act as small explosives, sonic disruptors for fun, and bug zappers to put some nice charge into those punches."**

 **Wiz said, "It also comes with a special webware to connect the internet, a heads-up display, and a special UV Light for forensic work."**

"So he's strong and smart," Chopper said, "It looks like he and Batman might be matched in those aspects."

 **Boomstick said, "You'd think that he would be untrained, but you'd be wrong. You see some time in his long career as a hero lost that spider sense. It made things difficult for him. It took him all his concentration just to swing through the city."**

 **Wiz said, "To compensate for its loss, Spiderman sought out Shang-Chi, a master of kung fu. He combined Shang-Chi's teaching, the teaching from Steven Rogers, aka Captain America, and his own bullying experiences to create his own unique fighting style, the way of the spider."**

 **Boomstick said, "This strangely named fighting style utilizes Spiderman's fighting abilities to their fullest as well as his powers, aiming for weak points in the body, such as pressure points and nerve clusters, and perfectly complements his powers."**

Chopper rubbed his chin in thought. Maybe he could try that himself. However, he probably wouldn't be able to do so with his bulky strength point or arm point. Maybe his jumping point, since it seems the most human out of his forms.

 **Wiz said, "With all this, he's done some pretty impressive things for a kid from Queens."**

 **Feats**

 **Defeated the Hulk**

 **Destroyed Iron Man's armor**

 **Lifted a locomotive**

 **Survived blows from an Adamantium-enhanced Hammerhead, Colossus Juggernaut, and Magik**

 **Kept Pace with Captain Marvel**

 **First figured out how to stop an alien virus**

 **Has had more girlfriends than any marvel hero**

 **Boomstick said, "Yeah, he's beaten beings as strong as the Hulk, survived blows from Hammerhead, who had been enhanced with the super metal admanatium, and survived a double-sided beating from both a Juggernaut-Colossus and his sister Magik! Damn! What does it take to kill this guy?"**

The crew whistled. This guy sounded like he could take a licking and keep on ticking.

 **Wiz said, "He's able to keep pace with Captain Marvel who can flay at incredibly fast speeds. And when an alien virus threatened the world, Spiderman was one of the people summoned to try and stop it and wound up being one of the first to figure out a temporary fix."**

 **Boomstick declared, "But more importantly, after a lot of superhero work, he managed to get himself laid…like a lot!"**

 **Boomstick hit a button showing an image of all of Spiderman's past girlfriends.**

"WHAT!?" Sanji yelled out as he saw the various lovely ladies, and cried, "It's not fair! How is it these guys get so many ladies!?"

Isom said, "Unfortunately, a lot of his relationships don't seem to last long, mostly due to Spiderman."

 **Wiz said, "Through all this, Spiderman does have his fair share of weaknesses. As you can guess, his Spider sense can be overwhelmed with special equipment, his body does have limits, despite his incredible feats of durability and strength, and he does have a weakness to certain pesticides."**

 **Boomstick blinked and said, "Wait…are you saying that if Spiderman attacked me, all I'd have to do is spray him in the face with bug-spray?"**

 **Wiz shrugged his shoulders and answered, "Essentially."**

 **The gun lover blinked and said, "Huh…I know what I'm buying in bulk come my next paycheck."**

"Lamest…weakness…ever," Luffy said simply, earning nods.

 **Wiz continued, "But his greatest weakness is the Parker Luck."**

 **Boomstick said, "Yeah, just when stuff is going good for him, something ad happens. Like when he got a giant company with his name on it, only to destroy when evil super Nazis tried to take it over to take over the world."**

Everyone blinked at the obvious display of bad luck.

Franky summed it all up with a simple, "Damn."

 **Wiz said, "No matter what happens though, Spiderman always just rolls with the punches, cracking jokes, annoying his enemies and allies alike."**

 **Boomstick said, "Yeah, but if he stops cracking wise, you better watch out. When he's not cracking jokes, you know he's about to get a lot less friendly."**

 **Wiz said, "In other words, never underestimate New York's wall crawling, web swinging vigilante."**

" _ **This is my gift. This is my curse. Who am I? I'm Spiderman!"**_

 _ **The doors closed and reopened.**_

 **Wiz said, "The combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all."**

 **Boomstick yelled, "It's time for a death battle!"**

Everyone was now talking about who would win. Sanji and Zoro all thought that Batman would win, given his superior training and experience.

Chopper, Usopp, and Luffy thought Spiderman would win due to his powers.

Robin, Nami, Franky, and Brook were undecided.

 _ **The doors close and reopened.**_

 **Spiderman swung into the scene, landing on the side of a building.**

" **Now, where is that thing?" Spidey asked, using his HUD to scan the rooftops, until he spotted it, "There it is."**

 **He jumped down onto the rooftop with a bit of flourish. The device was large and looked like a jack o lantern. The smiling face blinking green. The arachnid themed hero examined the device.**

" **What are you up to Norman?" he thought aloud.**

"Who's Norman?" Usopp asked.

Isom answered, "He's referring to the Green Goblin, aka Norman Osborn, who is one of his greatest enemies. His main weapons are pumpkin-shaped grenades."

" **Who are you?"**

 **Spiderman spun around and saw Batman now approaching.**

" **Whoa, easy there Mr. Grumpy," Spiderman raising his arms in a non-threatening gesture, "I picked up a weird reading and I came to check it out."**

 **Batman quirked an eyebrow as he examined the man in the bright red and blue costume. He then glanced at the device. The man approached it, and took out his cryptographic sequencer, and began to use it.**

" **So…you run into these things often?" Spiderman asked which just earned silence, causing him to mutter, "Oh great, an even grumpier Wolverine."**

 **However, as they talked, nobody noticed a series of cameras floating in the air. suddenly, the device blinked, and Spiderman's spider sense went off. However, before he could move the device exploded, sending a massive cloud of red dusts that enveloped the roof top.**

 **Meanwhile…**

 **In a room, a lot of people, all of them rich, and several criminals were all cheering as they saw the red dust eclipse the rooftop. Two villains were laughing. One resembling a demonic scarecrow and the other looking like a green skinned goblin.**

"I take it the green-skinned guy is the goblin," Sanji said, examining the two.

Isom nodded, "And the guy next to him is Jonathan Crane, aka the Scarecrow. His need to discover the effects of and how people approach fear lead him to a life of crime, using his fear gas, a special toxin that would cause someone to experience their worst fear to the point that they would die from the physical reaction."

Chopper gulped at the scary sounding men, even more so with the thought of fear gas. Everyone imagined what they would see.

Robin imagined Aokiji standing over the frozen corpses of her crew. Luffy saw his family dead around him. Zoro saw a zombified Kuina and Mihawk. Nami imagined Arlong with her sister's head in his hands. Chopper saw Wapol ruling Drum Island and those around him head. Franky imagined Spandam with Pluton destroying Water 7. Brook saw himself alone and reduced to dust among the remains of his long-dead crew.

" **I told you those enhancements to your fear gas would work," Green Goblin said.**

 **Scarecrow said, "it will be interesting to see who will come out on top in their fear-charged battle."**

 **Meanwhile, a short fat man in a suit and top hat with an umbrella, and a woman wearing a red Chinese dress.**

"Two more baddies, I take it," Zoro said, examining the two, while Sanji and Brook both had hearts in their eyes, or eyeholes in Brook's case, at the sight of the woman.

Isom answered, "Yes. That is Oswald Cobblepot aka The Penguin. He acts like a legitimate businessman. However, behind closed doors, he has his fingers in all the crime that goes on in his town. From robberies to gun smuggling, you know that if it happens, he knows about it. As for the woman, her name is Roulette, and she's in charge of the meta brawl, an underground fight club for people with powers and superhuman abilities."

" **Here it is ladies and gentlemen," Roulette declared in an exciting voice, "The Bat of Gotham vs The Spider of New York. Who will come out on top?"**

 **Penguin walked up and said, "Place your bets. Place your bets."**

 **Back on the rooftop…**

 **Batman coughed the air from his lungs. He turned towards the new guy he saw but was shocked to find a monster in his place, with red and blue skin, and a bit mouth filled with teeth and a long tongue hanging out of his mouth. Worse, was the image of his son Damian, dead with his head crushed in his grip.**

 **Spiderman groaned coughed up smoke, the mask he wore not stopping him from getting a lung full of that gas. He turned towards the other and saw a black armored version of the green goblin. At his feet were the dead bodies of Aunt May and Mary Jane.**

"Is anyone else having TMNT Battle Royale flashbacks?" Chopper asked, concerned.

Everyone nodded, except for Luffy, who had walked out.

 **Rage overcame both men, enhanced by the gas. The two charged at one another, readying rip each other to shreds.**

 _ **Fight!**_

 **The two men clashed, grappling with one another. However, Spiderman quickly proved to be the stronger of the two, pushing the Batman away, however, the dark knight responded by throwing him lifting the smaller of the two in the air and throwing him away. Spiderman landed gracefully and ducked as Batman charged at him with a punch aimed to slam into his temple. Spiderman ducked down low to avoid it and shot out a kick that slammed into the Bat's solar plexus. Spiderman then leapt slightly and swung his leg out, slamming into Batman's head, knocking him away slightly.**

"Looks like they're evenly matched," Zoro said, slightly surprised.

Robin said, "Don't forget, he has taken down people more well trained then him."

" **I'm going to make you pay bastard!" Spiderman yelled.**

 **Back in the gambling hall, people were cheering and shouting.**

" **Take him down, Spidey!" Black Cat yelled**

 **Catwoman said, "Oh, please. That punk has no chance."**

Sanji got another nosebleed and was about to ask who they were, but Isom beat him to it.

"Black Cat and Catwoman, love interestst for Spiderman and Batman respectively."

Sanji suddenly imagined both Nami and Robin in sexy cat suits and then passed out with a large nosebleed.

 **Back in the fight, Batman launched a series of smoke pellet temporarily blinding the Spider. Batman then shot off into the night, hiding on a different roof top. Spiderman, using his spider sense, shot out a web line through the smoke, seeing nothing in the way.**

 **Spiderman looks around and finds that he is not around.**

" **Really?" Spiderman asked, "Didn't know you could change your colors to yellow."**

 **Spiderman continued to look around. However, as he was talking, he shot a tripwire onto the ground in case he came up from behind him. Off to the side, Batman hid in the shadows, examining his opponent. With his cowl, he examined Spiderman's armor and found out what it did.**

 **Batman thought,** _ **'Enhances strength and durability, and a few other functions that I can't tell what else is for. Those weapons in his wrists have to go."**_

"So he knows what it can do," Franky said, "I don't want to know what could happen if he did that to me."

 **Batman pulled out his disruptor and aimed it. When Peter turned, the dark knight fired, triggering the Spider sense. The wall crawler dodged to the side, avoiding the shot much to the shock of Batman. Spiderman ran the numbers in his head to guess the angle and charged in where he thought his adversary was.**

"Whoa," Franky said, "Do you think that disruptor would work on my guns."

Isom rubbed his chin and answered, "I don't think so. You use a much older version of firearms Franky, so there is no guarantee, however, Batman would no doubt find a way to do so."

 **Batman pulled out his grapple gun and fired to make a quick getaway, however, he wasn't going to get away this time. Spiderman quickly fired an acid web which struck the chord and melted through it. Batman's eyes widened in surprise before he activated his cape gliding.**

 **Spiderman then clashed with Batman crashing through a window, freaking out a few of the late-night workers.**

 **Batman regained his balance and charged at Spiderman, who dodged another punch. However, Batman learned from his last attack and unleashed a barrage of close-range punches at a fast pace, aiming for the weak points on the body. The armor protected him, but Spiderman block and countered with a punch of his own, aiming for a nerve cluster, hitting the armor with enough strength to making the bat stumble, but not hit his mark.**

 **Spiderman back flipped to get some distance with Batman launching batarangs at him. Spiderman dodged with incredible flexibility between projectiles.**

 **He skidded to a stop and said, "You must have gotten a master's in stupid if you thought that would work."**

 **However, hidden by his cape, was the dispenser for the explosive gel. Batman pressed the trigger for it. Spiderman's spider sense went off a moment later before a sudden controlled explosion knocked him off his feet. Batman then charged in, everything around him in slow motion, pulling out the disruptor again and firing it at Spiderman's left web shooter shorting it out.**

"There goes down one web shooter," Chopper said, "but it looks like the blast from the explosive gel didn't do anything."

Sanji said, "That Spider sure is hard to squish."

 **Spiderman leapt back as Batman swung a fist down, cracking the floor as it missed, Spiderman launching a suspension matrix, and then a tripwire. The first gadget lifting the dark knight into the air, and the tripwire catching him and slamming him down the ground hard. Spiderman then launched himself back at Batman, grabbing him by the cape and then throwing him back towards the inside of the office smashing open a desk.**

 **Spiderman charged in firing a barrage of electric webs to stun him and then grabbing him, unleashing the bug zappers. Unfortunately, the insulation in the batsuit canceled it out. Batman then headbutted Spiderman, stunning him, and then throwing a shot to the throat. Batman unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks that launched Spiderman backwards, rolling across the floor.**

Luffy said, "Wow, these two are really going at each other."

Brook nodded saying, "Indeed this does seem like a close bout."

 **Batman launched a series of explosive batarangs. However, Spiderman, guided by his spider sense, shot out a series of webs forming a shield catching them, and then launched the shield at Batman, Captain America Style.**

 **Batman crouched, using his cape as a shield. The blast knocked Batman away and left his armor damaged. Batman's analytical mind realized what Spiderman's secret was. Reaching into his belt, he dropped a device. Batman then launched himself at the Spiderman and the two grappled again. However, Batman was ready, as he blocked a kick and then threw a punch that didn't have an effect, Spiderman clenching his abs, and Batman gritting his teeth at a potentially broken wrist. However, it had its reasons as a device was placed on Spiderman's chest. The dark knight backed off and pressed a button on his utility belt. Suddenly there was a loud cacophony of screeching, and a massive swarm of bats flew through the window, filling the room. Batman leapt back, blending in with the black swarm. However, Spiderman's spider sense was currently overloaded by the massive swarm of bats. Batman took advantage of the distraction and threw out a bola which wrapped around Spiderman tightly.**

"I get it," Robin said, "He's figured out Spiderman's spidersense and is attempt to overload it with stimuli. In this case, the bat swarm."

Zoro said, "The question is will it be enough."

 **Batman charged in and unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks at a fast pace, mixing in the blades on his gauntlets. As Spiderman was beaten back, he wasn't completely helpless. He focused his spider sense on the person attacking him, the sense guiding him to lessen the damage.**

 **He ducked under particularly nasty kick that would have launched him out of the window and fell back using his wall crawling powers to make Batman's chest stick to his feet, Spiderman then launched Batman into the ceiling, cracking it. The arachnid-themed hero then broke through the bola with a grunt, tore off the transponder and threw it out the window, a good portion of the bat swarm flew out, clearing the room.**

 **As Batman fell, Spiderman leapt up and grabbed Batman's suit and used the mark of Kaine to tear the outermost layer off. Then he rolled away, having dropped another trip mine, which activated and yanked the dark knight down to the floor with a resonating sound. Batman ignored and pain and shot up, spinning around to fight, only for Spiderman to immediately be on him.**

"Oh, this is going to hurt," Sanji said, realizing the battle was now most likely over.

 **Using all the strength and speed he dared, Spiderman unleashed a barrage of punches and strikes, aiming at the more exposed nerve clusters and pressure points in Batman's chest, stomach, and then finally hit him into the air with a punch to the jaw, which knocked him out the window.**

 **Batman attempted to get away by gliding with his cape, only for an acid web to eat through his cape. Spiderman leapt through the window and launched a web bomb, wrapping the dark knight in a cocoon of webbing, before launching a web line at his head, and grabbed him diving downward, with the other end attached to the building.**

 **The two fell fast as Batman tried to use the blades on his gauntlets to cut the webbing, but it was too tough. Suddenly the web line was pulled taut, and a loud crack was heard as Batman's neck was broken and then his head torn off in a shower of gore.**

"Oh my, that was quite brutal," Brook said.

"Gross," Nami said, slightly green at the sight of the decapitated man.

 _ **KO!**_

 **Spiderman flew downward and landed on a car, breaking the windshield and windows. However, at this point, the altered fear gas wore off, and Spiderman stared up at the dead form of Batman.**

" **Oh my god," he said in disbelief as he saw the results of their fight, and suddenly his spider sense went off like crazy. He slowly turned and saw the members of the bat family staring in horror at Batman's corpse, before turning and glaring at Spiderman.**

" **Uh oh."**

"That doesn't seem like it is going to go well for him," Chopper said, realizing that Spiderman's apparent Parker Luck was going to come at him full force.

Usopp nodded and said, "Poor guy, he won the fight, but it looks like he's going to wind up in a whole new mess of trouble."

 _ **The doors reopened to reveal Boomstick looking shocked. On the screen in the back, shows various villains celebrating while others are disappointed, the bat family doing research on Spiderman, and the justice league holding a service for their member.**_

" **I did not see that coming," Boomstick said.**

" **In terms of gadgetry and weapons," Wiz said, "Spiderman and Batman were both pretty evenly matched. Spiderman's webs could counter Batman various projectiles, and Batman's insulated suit could counter the bug zappers and electric webs. However, Batman didn't have much to counter the concussive blasts, tripwires, and even Spiderman's various webbings. And if he can survive a missile exploding in his face, you know the arachnid could tank an exploding batarang or a blob of explosive gel."**

Franky said, "It seems that Spidey and the bat were pretty much even in terms of gadgets and armor."

 **Boomstick said, "Yeah. But you know that isn't the only thing in a fight. In terms of experience and training, Batman had the advantage by far, and no doubt could deal with Spiderman's superior strength and speed. However, the Spider-sense is something else entirely."**

 **Wiz said, "The spider-sense completely destroys surprise and stealth, which are two of Batman's greatest weapons. Plus, if Spiderman's Mark of Kaine could rip through Iron Man's armor, then it could easily rip through the batsuit. Meaning it was only a matter of time before Spiderman could land a finishing blow."**

Robin said, "This battle does seem like it was pretty clear cut."

Nami said, "Yeah."

 **Boomstick said, "Wait a minute. Batman managed to take down the justice league and being who could take down the spider easily. Shouldn't he have won due to that logic?"**

 **Wiz answered, "Not really. You see many of Batman's greatest victories have require a lot of time to prepare. The reason he managed to take down the league was because he came up with special weapons and methods to take them down using their various weaknesses, which did not work with the gladiator style fight we had here."**

 **Boomstick said, "Yeah, Batman's had some experience with analyzing an opponent during a fight, or winning through retreating, and it did not work with Spidey's upfront and adaptive fighting style."**

Brook said, "Oh, so it wasn't just weapons and skills but a difference in tactics and methods that brought victory. How interesting."

 **Wiz said, "In the end, Batman just lost his head."**

 **Boomsitck looked at his cohost and said, "Seriously? That is all you could think of?"**

 **The scientist groaned and said, "The winner is Spiderman."**

The crew clapped for the victory.

 _ **Next time on death battle…**_

 **There was the sound of something walking down a hall. The sound of claws clicking against cement. Then a pair of cat-like eyes appears as a lightning bolt briefly flashes, revealing a tanned face with long blue hair.**

" **Meow."**

Upon hearing the feminine voice, Sanji changed, "playitplayitplayitplayitplayit…"

He continued until the video started to play.

 **Cut! Okay, expect Spiderman vs Batman to be mentioned a lot in future Marvel vs DC battles. Given that this is one of the few where Marvel actually wins the bout, I decided to have it act as a proverbial lynch pin. Basically, a lot of heroes from DC are going to be gunning for Spiderman after he murdered Batman, and Spidey is going to be bailed out by his friends. Also does anyone else want to see Spiderman in another match up with someone.**

 **Flames are ignored, criticism is welcome.**


End file.
